Hétéro
by DaSe-Writter
Summary: Riku était, ou plutôt le pensait-il, hétéro. Mais il se mit soudain à douter de son orientation sexuelle le jour où trois énergumènes entrèrent dans sa vie. Je vous laisse le suspens dans un monde où les hommes sont tous homosexuels... Persos FF inclus.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Voilà, ma première histoire de yaoi ! Alors pour les homophobes... Bye bye ! TwT**

**Bon, je vous garantis pas quelque chose de super, je fais du mieux que je peux, vous savez. Et en tant que prologue, y'a rien du tout pour le moment ! XD**

**Enfin (remarquez qu'il me faut toujours un mot de liaison TT'), le prologue c'est fait pour raconter la situation initiale, du moins mon prologue. Et dans ma situation initiale, la plupart des hommes sont encore " normaux " (à part quelques uns). Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la propriété de Square Enix dans ce prologue...**

**Couple : Y'en n'a pas vraiment pour le moment (mais vous inquiétez pas, ça va rapidement se former XD)**

* * *

**Prologue**

**(Combien de fois j'aurais écrit ce mot XD)**

- Ah, je t'en pris Riku, arrête !

Kairi haletait, le souffle court, saccadé par ce que lui faisait subir son ami. Elle était allongée dans le sable blanc, sur une plage déserte, seule avec le garçon aux cheveux argentés. Ce dernier, à califourchon sur elle, avait maintenant un réel désir de lui faire l'amour. Il l'avait trouver si attirante dans son nouveau maillot deux-pièces, si mignonne, si excitante. Comment retenir ses ardeurs ?

- Riku, non ! S'il te plaît, ah !

Il ne l'entendait pas le supplier, il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, se limiter à juste la regarder. L'animal qui était en lui s'était réveillé.

Une de ses mains bloquant les bras de Kairi qui n'était en mesure de le repousser, une autre commençant à glisser vers le bassin de sa « victime », il était si prêt du but…

000

La sonnette venait de retentir dans la maison. Vautré dans son fauteuil préféré, Riku ouvrit les yeux, son corps en sueur, une affreuse migraine à la tête. Pourquoi l'interrompait-on maintenant ? Là où il allait enfin pouvoir conclure avec la fille de ses rêves ? (questions existentielles XD)

_- Bah, j'allais commettre un viol. Valait mieux qu'on m'arrête avant… » _Pensa-t-il, toujours étendu sur son vieux dossier.

Une fenêtre se brisa, un ballon atterrissant dans le deuxième canapé du séjour. Le verre vola en éclat dans la pièce et Riku eut juste le temps de se protéger le visage avec l'un des coussins.

Puis il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, prenant au passage le fameux projectile qui appartenait à Wakka, lui seul avait des balles increvables…

- Mais merde ! Qui c'est qui va encore payer les dégâts ?! J'te préviens, tu vas te débrouiller tout seul pour réparer ça, Wak…

Riku venait de s'interrompre devant Sora. Ce dernier rougit en voyant son meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sora baissa les yeux, les joues en flamme.

- Euh, je...

- Yo, c'est pas la première fois que tu le vois torse nu quand même.

- Ouais, qu'est-ce que t'as à rougir comme ça ?

Et voilà les deux inséparables : Wakka et Tidus…

- Wakka, j'en ai plein le cul de tes ballons à la con ! » Hurla Riku.

Sa fureur éclata et il tira violemment dans la balle qui retourna directement à son malheureux propriétaire. Wakka poussa un juron, parant qu'à moitié l'attaque du garçon aux cheveux blancs.

- Pourquoi tu t'acharnes autant sur moi ?! C'est pas moi qui aie eu l'idée !

Riku tourna son regard assassin vers Tidus, se sentant soudain visé.

- Hey, on se calme ! _« et pourquoi chui impliqué dans l'histoire en plus, j'ai fait que donner un conseil à Wakka »_ Et d'abord, on n'est pas venu pour s'engueuler !

- Oui, c'est vrai. » Continua Sora, un peu plus réactif que tout à l'heure, le regard portant toujours un grand intérêt au paillasson. « On est venu te chercher pour aller à la fête foraine. Nous sommes le dernier jour des vacances d'été, il faut qu'on en profite tous un maximum ! »

Ah oui, Riku l'avait oublié. Ils reprenaient les cours demain. Le temps avait passé tellement vite. Tous ces jours passés sur leur île favorite, à se baigner, jouer au ballon, manger des tonnes de glaces… Il n'avait vraiment rien vu filé.

Tidus reprit la parole, étant donné que l'orage semblait être passé.

- On a voulu organiser quelque chose de spécial pour le dernier jour. Alors habille-toi vite, les autres nous attendent déjà.

Les autres, cela devait être Selphie, Kairi et peut-être aussi Naminé et Roxas… Riku haussa les épaules. On le prévenait encore à la dernière minute, comme d'habitude. De toute manière, il n'avait pas la tête à faire la fête en ce moment, d'autres choses le préoccupaient…

- Bon, tu te dépêches de t'habiller décemment _« sinon Sora va avoir une crise cardiaque d'une seconde à l'autre »_ et de nous rejoindre à la Grande Place.

- Je suis pas obligé de venir.

- Si, t'es obligé ! On te demande pas ton avis, tu viens à la fête foraine ! Nan mais c'est quoi ce gamin capricieux, hein ?! » Se fâcha Wakka, tout déterminé.

Quand on parle de fêtes ou de vacances, le rouquin est toujours là pour en profiter du mieux qu'il peut. Lui qui voulait passé une journée peinarde chez lui, c'était râpé…

- Je prends ma douche et j'arrive.

- Rien que ça ?

- Wakka, je peux bien en prendre une. Je te signale que t'as cassé la fenêtre. C'est pas tes parents qui vont te trucider.

Le garçon à crête ria.

- Ah ! Ah ! C'est ça d'être orphelin !

- Et d'avoir une gouvernante à la place ?

- Ouais bon, tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus, Sora.

- Je défends juste Riku.

Le châtain regarda ce dernier et croisa son regard. Il regretta aussitôt et rebaissa précipitamment les yeux. Riku sourit, ne voyant même pas pourquoi son meilleur ami fuyait pour si peu, à moins que…

- Installez-vous, je vais me préparer.

Et les trois amis s'installèrent et Riku monta au premier étage se doucher. Dans la salle d'eau, le garçon aux yeux bleu azur repensa à son rêve, là où il « violait la virginité » de Kairi. Rien qu'à revoir cette scène grotesque, il en avait la nausée. Comment pouvait-il être aussi monstrueux, aussi injuste avec une fille pareille ?

_- Ah, faut pas que je m'en fasse, ce n'était qu'un simple rêve… »_

Mais, malgré que ce ne fût qu'un rêve, il avait eu l'impression d'être conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Et puis, même si ce n'était pas voulu, c'était bien la troisième fois qu'il faisait le même rêve. La première fois, il s'était simplement dit qu'il avait juste fait un rêve bizarre, moitié cauchemar. La seconde que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence mais là, à en être rendu à la troisième, cela commençait à être inquiétant et à le perturber pas mal. Il avait envie de Kairi à ce point-là ?

Sous l'eau tiède qui ruisselait sous la douche, il frappa le mur carrelé, les dents serrées.

- Ca devient grave.

Aussi grave que dramatique, même. La seule idée réconfortante encore, c'est de penser que ça ne devait être que ses hormones qui devaient un peu plus s'agiter que d'habitude. Après tout, il venait de faire une forte poussée de croissance, au déplaisir de certains qui se retrouvaient petits et fétiches face à lui maintenant.

Cependant, il n'était pas sûr que ce ne soit que ça et il fallait qu'il en parle avec quelqu'un… Mais qui ? (question encore cruciale) Ses parents ? Non, jamais. Sa mère aurait plus l'air horrifiée qu'autre chose et elle prendrait son fils pour un futur obsédé sexuel. Quand à son père, lui, il serait tellement fier de sa progéniture qu'il le dirait à toutes les fenêtres et lui donnerait une tonne de conseils pour réussir en vie de couple… Ses amis alors ? Non plus, ou bien il faudrait choisir la bonne personne. Sora… jamais, ils sont rivaux en tout et maintenant plus qu'autres choses pour conquérir le cœur de la jolie rousse (bien qu'ils restent encore très proches…). Mieux vaut éviter Wakka et Tidus, ils iraient tout balancer en se foutant bien de sa gueule. Roxas et Naminé non plus, ils le prendraient pour un mec étrange et pas sain. Il ne reste plus que l'invétérée de Selphie, une de ses meilleures amies. Riku voudrait bien tout lui raconter, c'était la meilleure personne à qui se confier et elle ne se payerait pas de sa tête (enfin, ça, ça reste à voir…), mais elle était quand même peu fiable pour garder des secrets, surtout qu'elle passe le plus clair de son temps avec Kairi et Naminé. Si elle le lui disait, si Kairi le savait…

- Ah mais dans quel pétrin je me suis fourré, moi. Il faut franchement que je me calme. Et pis, tout ça, c'est pathétique...

Il sortit de la douche, enfila des vêtements propres pis descendit dans le salon. Tidus et Wakka jouaient à un jeu d'arcade sur la X-Box de Riku alors que Sora les regardait jouer, enfoncé dans un fauteuil, un coussin dans les bras.

- Tidus gagne encore » Constata le garçon à la chevelure neigeuse.

- Comme d'habitude » Sourit Sora, à moitié soulagé de voir son meilleur ami avec un T-shirt sur le dos.

- Gaaa ! J'en ai marre ! Je perds tout le temps ! Ce jeu est merdique !!

- Pas la peine de t'énerver. Si tu pètes la console, tu me rembourses.

- T'avais qu'à prendre une assurance garantie. » Grogna Wakka, appuyant frénétiquement sur les touches de la pauvre manette.

- Ca s'appelle une garantie pas une assurance garantie _« doit confondre avec assurance maladie » _Bon, partons rejoindre les autres avant que je ne pique une crise moi aussi. » Finit par dire le grand argenté, essayant de garder son calme sous la torture de sa malheureuse manette de jeu.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Riku ferma la porte à clé et ils filèrent tous les quatre en direction de la fête foraine. La fenêtre cassée, du verre éparpillé dans le séjour, les parents auront une drôle de surprise en revenant du travail, m'enfin, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise petite surprise parmi tant d'autres…

* * *

**Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! :D**

**Oh, j'ai oublié de dire que l'histoire se déroule dans le même endroit que celui de ma précédente fic', pour celles qui connaissent déjà (pour celles qui connaissent pas encore, aller voir sur mon blog), à Destiny Island.**

**J'essayerai de mettre le prochain chapitre bientôt, dès que je peux...**


	2. Chapter 2 : A la fête foraine

****

**Deuxième chapitre (je compte le prologue pour un chapitre) que j'ai coupé en deux parties. Ouais, normalement ça devait faire un long chapitre de je sais pas combien de pages mais finalement j'ai préféré faire deux chapitres plus courts. D'ailleurs, je ferais que des chapitres de cette taille pour être plus ponctuelle dans la publication (c'est quoi ces mots TT) et pis j'ai pas encore fini la fin du troisième chapitre...**

Bon, rebonne lecture ! ;D

**Disclaimer : Mon concierge m'appartient !! XD**

**Couple : On sait tous pour qui Axel crache mais j'ai oublié (encore XD) de prévenir que Riku sera pas avec Sora (enfin, y'aura un p'tit peu de RikuxSora). En fait, le couple principal sera assez rare (du moins, j'ai jamais vu ce couple) et ce sera la surprise...**

* * *

**A la fête foraine**

Après tout, sortir prendre l'air avec les amis ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée, si ça pouvait lui faire oublier ce foutu rêve…

En un quart d'heure, ils avaient traversé la moitié de la ville et se trouvaient devant le parc d'attraction.

- Ah bah vous voilà enfin !

Selphie venait de les interpeller, ne tenant quasiment plus en place devant le guichet avec tous les autres.

- C'est qui qui nous a fait perdre une demi heure ! » Rouspéta la petite brune, les bras croisés.

- C'est lui ! » Wakka pointa un doigt vers Riku qui avait plutôt l'air blasé de voir toute la foule qu'il y avait déjà à la fête. Il était pourtant que treize heure…

Selphie écarquilla les yeux, son rictus qui avait affiché sa pointe d'agacement tout à l'heure se transformant en un large sourire.

- Vous avez réussi à le faire venir… les mecs, vous êtes géniaux !

- Eh ! Eh ! On sait. » Se la pétèrent grave Wakka et Tidus.

- C'est pas un exploit, je suis venu de peur que Wakka menace de casser la baraque… » Fit rappeler Riku.

- Bah t'es là. C'est l'essentiel !

Selphie était vraiment de bonne humeur depuis qu'elle était sûre que Riku passerait l'après-midi avec eux. Ils étaient au complet. D'ailleurs, il y avait aussi quelqu'un en plus…

- Puisque tout le monde est là, j'vais acheté les billets d'entrée.

- Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?

Riku sentit mal la viré quand il croisa le regard d'Axel. Bien que le roux ne lui ait rien fait, il ne pouvait pas le supporter, il ne pouvait pas supporter les gars comme lui, les homos. Et même si Riku avouait qu'Axel n'en était pas vraiment un, c'était pareil. Axel était attiré par Roxas. Il aimait Roxas. Rien que d'imaginer ça, il en était écoeuré. Penser que deux hommes puissent être ensemble, peu importe à quelle échelle était leur amour. Penser qu'il pouvait très bien se retrouver avec une personne du même sexe, l'embrasser, l'enlacer, lui dire des mots d'amour et aller encore plus loin… jamais, ça lui était insensé.

- Fais pas cette tête d'enterrement, Axel a été suffisamment gentil pour nous payer toutes nos entrées ! » Fronça Selphie, s'appuyant contre Axel pour montrer que pour une fois, elle était pas de son côté mais de celui du rouquin.

Riku ne répondit rien, dévisageant son amie qui avait bien du mal à ne pas baisser les yeux. Axel rompit le silence.

- Bon, il me semble qu'on est neuf. C'est 400 munnies par personne… Ah ! 3600 munnies ! Ca coûte une fortune, vous allez tous me ruiner ! » Il aperçut Roxas en train de rire avec Naminé et Kairi près de l'entrée du parc puis sourit, ces yeux émeraudes pétillants à la fois de malice et de tendresse « Enfin, si c'est pour Roxas… SOYONS FOU !! JE FERAIS TOUT POUR LUI !! »

Et le rouquin partit au guichet payer les tickets d'entrée, le visage rayonnant, sous le regard perplexe de certains. Normalement (normalement), Roxas sortait avec Nami mais Axel était le meilleur ami de celui-ci et – comme tout le monde s'en doute – ce blondinet était bien plus qu'un ami pour lui. Même si ce n'était pas (encore) réciproque, le roux ne perdait pas espoir et aurait Roxas à lui tout seul un jour ou l'autre. Le seul gêne : Naminé. Il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse, il fallait absolument qu'ils se séparent !

- C'est écoeurant… » Marmonna Wakka, fixant toujours celui qui payait leur entrée, une expression de dégoût au visage « Je ne m'imaginerai jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre que Lulu. »

Tidus s'appuya soudain sur son best, le regard taquin.

- Dommage, tu ne seras jamais avec elle puisqu'elle est avec Chappu, ton petit frérot.

Riku se mit au jeu lui aussi, une envie irrésistible d'embêter le casseur de fenêtres.

- Hé ! Hé ! C'est ça d'avoir un frangin !

- Gnia, taisez-vous donc ! Je disais juste que je ne serais jamais avec un mec !

Enervé, Wakka se dégagea de Tidus et fila voir Kairi, Nami, Roxas et Sora qui les avait rejoint tout de suite après être arrivé.

- Ah, il est vraiment pas marrant en ce moment. » Soupira Tidus avant de suivre son meilleur ami, laissant Riku et Selphie seuls.

- Je hais vraiment les homos… » Chuchota Riku, son regard plongé à moitié dans le vide.

- Axel n'est pas homo ! » Contesta Selphie, tournant autour de son camarade qui ne bougeait pas.

- Je sais mais pour moi il en fait parti.

- Et qu'est-ce que t'as contre eux, au fait ? C'est beau l'amour entre deux hommes.

Selphie était (et est toujours) une amatrice dans le domaine du yaoi…

- Cet amour me frustre…

- Oh ! Pauv' petit bonhomme, tu veux que Maman te réconforte ! » S'amusa Selphie, ouvrant grands les bras vers Riku.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule, Selphie.

La brune ne put s'empêcher de rire. Vraiment, elle adorait ce mec, surtout le taquiner un peu comme ça. Ca lui donnait l'impression d'avoir toujours été complice avec Riku, de la complicité, mais aussi de la sincérité. Et elle savait très bien quand il fallait devenir sérieuse avec lui. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que Riku l'appréciait tant. Elle pouvait être aussi bien légère et frivole que sérieuse et responsable. C'est peut-être Selphie la bonne personne…

- Selphie, j'aimerais te confier certaines choses. » Murmura Riku, l'air grave.

Selphie le regarda avec surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à jouer la confidente aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils devaient retrouver les autres à l'entrée de la fête foraine. Le garçon fixa lentement son amie, essayant de savoir si il pouvait lui faire confiance. Après un moment, il se jura même d'être un idiot. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait avoir une entière confiance en elle. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour reculer. Selphie savait maintenant que quelque chose se tramait.

- Je fais des rêves… » Commença-t-il mais une autre voix recouvrit la sienne.

- Hey, ils viennent ou pas les deux tourtereaux ?

C'était Axel. Riku allait vraiment lui mettre un poing dans la figure…

- On sort pas ensemble ! _« attardé mentale, c'est ma meilleure amie, si t'es pas encore au courant »_

Tout le monde explosa de rire. Riku jura qu'ils étaient tous des crétins finis, même s'il ne le pensait pas le moins du monde. Selphie s'esclaffa elle aussi, pensant que ce ne serait pas si mal qu'ils soient ensemble. Cependant, comme l'a si bien dit Riku, ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Juste de bons camarades, pas plus pas moins.

- On y va. » Dit soudain le garçon au cheveux blancs, essayant de calmer ses nerfs le mieux que possible.

- D'accord » Et Selphie rattrapa le petit groupe, suivi de Riku qui reprenait vite son air de blasé, avant qu'ils ne rentrent au cœur du parc…

000

Il y avait foule. Une multitude de visages familiers défilaient devant eux, à croire que tout le monde s'était réuni pour une grande fête de fin d'été. Ce qui était un peu le cas d'ailleurs…

- Y'a tous les gens du bahut ou quoi ? » Posa Axel, un peu écoeuré par son constat « J'ai même vu le concierge du lycée en train de jouer dans les auto tamponneuses, c'est grave ! On dirait qu'on a décalé la rentrée d'un jour ! »

Ils virent leur prof de Culture, Xemnas, à regarder jouer aux fléchettes Xigbar, leur prof de Maths, et Vexen, leur prof de Sciences. Là, c'était le dégoût total, ils voyaient les pires (et les plus célèbres) profs du lycée – le sadique, le violeur et le taré – juste la veille de la reprise. Wakka et Tidus poussèrent des plaintes, tels des p'tits chiots en détresse.

- On croyait qu'ils prendraient leur retraite !

- Les gars, ils n'ont même pas la quarantaine. Comment voulez-vous qu'ils prennent leur retraite ?

Ils fixèrent Riku avec une expression très étrange sur le visage, comme si Riku venait d'un autre monde. Mais, vu leurs têtes, c'était plutôt eux qui venaient d'ailleurs…

- J'aurais au moins voulu que Xigbar soit renvoyé du Lycée.

C'était Sora qui venait de prendre la parole, le teint très livide, observant Xigbar tirer sur une cible. Un requin, ce mec ressemblait à un requin avec ses balafres et son cache œil et sa manière de penser et de faire les choses et, et, et… Enfin bref, un requin, poisson sélacien au corps généralement fuselé, doté de cinq à sept fentes branchiales situées sur le côté du corps, ou bien un homme d'affaire impitoyable, sans scrupule…

- Ils n'ont qu'un prof de Maths, comment veux-tu qu'ils le renvoient. » Parla Riku, un regard neutre envers Xiggy. Lui n'avait aucun problème avec lui, même s'il le saquait sur ses devoirs…

- Bah, ils pourraient embaucher des jeunes qui feront de très bons profs !

C'était à ce moment là que passât un groupe d'étudiants dont faisait parti Axel. Marluxia le bo goss qui se la pétait à mort avec sa nouvelle technique de balancer de pétales de rose, ce qui en faisait tomber plus d'une ; Larxene la furie qui jetait un regard assassin à toutes celles qui osaient trop s'approcher de son petit ami Marlulu et, si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, il n'y aurait sans doute plus qu'eux et les profs dans les manèges (remarque que c'est pas une si mauvaise idée d'assassiner les profs aussi…) ; Zexion l'intello emo qui parlait façon Einstein, donc son langage est bien trop savant pour nous ; Demyx le musicien qui n'a qu'une seule passion, la musique, pas compliqué à trouver (peut-être prof de musique mais bon…) ; et Lexaeus le colosse qu'on prend le plus souvent pour un ours qu'autre chose…

- Comment veux-tu avoir de futurs bons profs avec toute cette _très belle_ progéniture ?

- Gaaa ! Arrête avec tes _comment veux-tu_ ! Tu vas finir par me faire déprimer ! « _si ce n'est pas déjà fait_ »

Riku sourit. Il aimait désemparer son ami. Il était tout simplement mignon dans ces moments-là. Enfin, ça n'irait pas plus loin que ça, ils n'étaient qu'amis et en pinçaient tous les deux pour Kairi. Comment voulez-vous qu'ils soient ensemble ? Ca ne lui venait même pas à l'idée d'être avec Sora. De toute façon, ils étaient hétéros…

Kairi s'activa, voyant que personne n'était prêt à faire quelque chose, étant donné la super ambiance qu'avait produit la vue de ces quelques protagonistes qu'ils devront fréquenter encore toute une année.

- Allez, on n'est pas là pour déprimer ! Qui veut commencer par quoi ? Roxas, tu veux faire quoi ?

Sur le coup, le blondinet hésita, ses joues s'empourprant à cause de tous ces regards braqués sur lui. Ce qui eut pour effet d'exciter à moitié le rouquin d'Axel, le trouvant irrésistiblement craquant à cet instant précis, et qui faillit carrément lui sauter dessus, au propre déplaisir de Naminé dont on n'en a rien à faire.

- Je… Pourquoi pas un tour de car rousselle, là-bas ?

Réactions des autres ?…

Nami et Kairi, applaudissant pour on ne sait quelle raison : « Oh oui ! Du car rousselle ! »

Sora qui saute de joie sur place comme un gosse de cinq ans, oubliant complètement ce requin de Xigbar : « Ouais ! Super, un tour de manège ! »

Axel, sous le charme absolu du blondinet, un sourire bienveillant et des yeux dévorants d'amour son meilleur ami, dans un murmure passionné : « Vraiment adorable… »

Wakka et Tidus, encore plus dégoûtés que tout à l'heure : « Du car rousselle… mais c'est pour les gamins, ça. »

Selphie qui avait plutôt l'air indifférente à la réponse de Roxas : « Si c'est son choix… »

Riku, toujours aussi blasé : « Je resterai à vous regarder en faire si ça gêne personne. »

Et effectivement, ce dernier resta assis à regarder Roxas, Sora, Kairi et Naminé s'éclater sur de magnifiques chevaux en or et à la crinière d'argent, les deux filles installées dans un carrosse tout aussi splendide que le véritable de Cendrillon – un vrai conte de fée, quoi…

Pendant ce temps, Wakka et Tidus étaient aller perdre quelques munnies dans un jeu d'arcade où les deux meilleurs amis se déchaînaient contre de pauvres petits sans-cœur. Selphie, elle, faisait la queue pour une barbe à papa et Axel observait silencieusement son blondinet favori, à côté de Riku. Ils n'échangèrent aucun dialogue, l'un trop absorbé par quelqu'un qu'on aurait cru qu'il était dans un bulle où ni les bruits, ni les regards ne pouvaient l'atteindre, et l'autre qui ne voulait pas discuter avec un gay – bien que s'en soit pas un…

Le manège enchanté s'arrêta et le quatuor descendit d'un monde imaginaire où princes et princesses, dragons et licornes existaient paisiblement dans de très beaux châteaux où les jardins… Enfin, je vais pas m'éterniser là-dessus. D'ailleurs, j'ai décidé que les dragons étaient plus puissants que les braves chevaliers et que les licornes pouvaient propager un grave virus qui plongeait les belles princesses dans un profond sommeil (et les princes sont homos donc les princesses ne pourront jamais se réveiller). Gnia ha ha ! Fin du tripe. Retournons chez nos neufs amis.

Bref, les quatre descendirent du manège, attendus par le reste du groupe (Selphie a réussi à avoir sa barbe à papa et Wakka et Tidus ont perdu la moitié de leur sous avec le jeu d'arcade).

- On fait quoi maintenant ? A qui le tour ? » Demanda Naminé, le visage radieux.

- Nous ! Nous ! » S'exclamèrent Wakka et Tidus qui sautaient à leur tour sur place.

Riku soupira.

- On peut pas refuser, je suppose.

Ce qu'ils voulaient faire ? Les autos tamponneuses, et là, personne ne resta à l'écart ! Riku avec Selphie, Sora avec Roxas, Kairi avec Nami, Tidus avec Wakka, Axel avec le concierge. Et c'est parti pour la baston du siècle en tamponneuses ! Tidus et Wakka foncent sur Sora et Roxas qui percutent les filles (qui crient comme si leurs propres vies étaient en péril). Voilà qu'Axel, voyant que Roxas s'était fait attaqué, ordonne au concierge de dégommer Tidus et Wakka mais, malchance, le concierge est myope et a oublié ses lunettes. Ils s'écrasent alors sur Riku et Selphie. Ces deux-là gueulent comme des bœufs et se dégagent pour prendre de la vitesse et emboutir ceux qui avaient éviter Axel et le concierge et game over ! Et oui ! Wakka et Tidus se sont faits éjecter du circuit face à la très magnifique riposte de Riku et Selphie ! Ils avaient qu'à attacher leur ceinture ! Nananère. Fin du second tripe…

Le responsable des autos tamponneuses éjecta finalement tout le groupe – y compris le concierge – jugeant qu'ils étaient tous des dangers publics. Du coup, notre acolyte Mr le concierge partit se prendre un café, laissant notre équipe qui alla retrouver les deux éjectés près d'une poubelle à tête de clown sadique.

- Vous êtes vraiment doués, les gars ! » Roxas jeta un regard désespéré derrière eux pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas monopoliser les autres, aux autos tamponneuses.

Les deux garçons protestèrent.

- Mais c'est pas notre faute ! Selphie et Riku nous ont foncé dessus comme de vieux bourrins !

- Eh, c'est qui que vous traitez de vieux bourrins ? » Grogna Riku, le regard menaçant.

- C'est pas de notre faute aussi ! Le frein marchait plus ! (comme par hasard) » Répondit Selphie, aussi menaçante que Riku, les mains sur ses fines hanches, penchée en avant vers Tidus et Wakka. Ces derniers n'étaient plus très sûrs de vouloir se confronter aux deux vieux bourrins.

- Ouais bon, passons…

Wakka se releva, suivi de Tidus, fuyant le regard des deux autres.

- A qui de choisir ?

* * *

**Voilou, c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! (désolée, j'ai coupée au beau milieu de l'histoire...)**

**Je promets de mettre la suite très bientôt, tant que je suis encore en vacances (et pas avec des devoirs pleins le cartable -.-)**

**Et merci pour vos reviews :D**


	3. Chapter 3 : Vaut mieux ne pas parier

**La suite du chapitre 2, le chapitre 3 ! (logique...) Amusez-vous bien !**

**Disclaimer : Mon Concierge! Vive mon concierge ! Et il est à moi !! X3 **

**Couple : Voilà, commence à se former (et se déformer) des couples, un akuroku et un wakkaxtidus naissent... Enjoy !**

* * *

**Vaut mieux ne pas parier**

**(Titre de merde, je l'fais remarquer T-T)**

Une heure avait passé depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans le parc. Ce fut à Nami de choisir son stand : la galerie des glaces. Personne ne protesta et tout le monde suivit la jolie blonde. Cependant, certains ressortirent rapidement de la salle où étaient exposés les différents miroirs.

- C'est bien le genre d'endroit qu'aime Nami… flippant. » Murmura Sora, terrorisé.

- J'aime pas les miroirs qui changent l'apparence des gens…

- Tu veux dire _ton_ apparence.

- Nan… Non mais imagine que j'aurais pu avoir la tête plus grosse que le corps ou bien avoir la taille d'un minimoy ! Ah, impensable ! » Ria à moitié tout seul (non, carrément tout seul) Axel, passant une main dans ses cheveux rouges, sous le regard blasé de Riku.

Comment une personne pouvait-elle être aussi apparente ? Se dire que son corps restera toujours parfait et que ça ne lui arrivera jamais d'être défiguré ? C'est vrai quoi, un accident est vite arrivé ! (mais je rassure, les bo goss resteront toujours des bo goss dans mes histoires) Enfin, Riku pouvait bien critiquer, il savait qu'il était pareil que le rouquin sur ce point-là. Jamais il ne sera brun aux yeux noirs ou roux comme Axel, il restera toujours avec des cheveux argentés et des yeux turquoises…

Les autres revinrent, certains faisant des grimaces abominables, imitant le reflet de leur visage qu'avaient produites les glaces (ça, c'étaient Wakka et Tidus), d'autres le sourire aux lèvres, discutant de choses légères, d'une importance quelconque. Riku sourit en voyant tout ce beau monde heureux. Au moins, ils passaient tous la dernière journée des vacances d'été dans la bonne humeur. Il ne regretta pas le moins du monde d'être sorti prendre l'air, même so on l'avait forcé à venir au début.

- Allons faire quelque chose de plus intéressant maintenant. Viens Roxas !

Axel prit la main du blondinet qui venait juste de sortir de la galerie et l'entraîna au stand d'en face : le manège de l'horreur. Roxas, au début surpris par la réaction de son meilleur ami, observa avec anxiété le manoir hanté.

- J'aime pas ce genre d'attractions. » Finit-il par dire.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? C'est marrant pourtant !

Le blond fixa un instant Axel qui regardait avec entrain le stand qu'il avait choisi. Celui-ci braqua soudain son regard émeraude sur lui, plongeant dans les yeux océan de Roxas. Le plus jeune détourna tout de suite le regard, les joues commençant à se colorer.

- J'ai la trouille… » Répondit-il timidement.

Le sourire sur le visage du roux s'élargit, satisfait de la réponse de son compagnon. Il se pencha doucement vers lui.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je suis là rien que pour toi. » Murmurèrent ses lèvres, une envie brûlante d'aller mordiller l'oreille droite de Roxas.

- Idiot ! » Le blond repoussa brusquement Axel qui explosa de rire en voyant son visage incendié.

_« Ce n'est pas drôle… »_

Il se retourna et alla rejoindre les autres qui étaient encore devant la galerie des glaces mais une main lui retint l'épaule. Il dut alors refaire face au rouquin.

_« Vraiment trop mignon… »_

- Traite-moi de tout ce que tu veux mais reste toujours à mes côtés.

Axel était sérieux, malgré le sourire énigmatique qu'il affichait encore. Son regard reflétait toute la tendresse que celui-ci pouvait avoir. Troublé par ces yeux qui en disaient tellement, Roxas essaya de se reprendre tant bien que mal, détournant encore une fois le regard.

- Idiot et égoïste…

Il se retira. Axel ne le retint pas ce coup-ci, pas par la force.

- Tu répondras un jour à mes attentes ?

Roxas tourna la tête vers lui, surpris par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il ne put répliquer quoique ce soit, d'une part parce qu'il ne savait pas par quoi lui répondre, d'une autre parce que le reste de la bande vint les interrompre dans leur petit moment à eux.

- On fait un tour dans le manège hanté, c'est ça ? » Demanda Kairi, contemplant l'entrée de l'attraction. Bizarrement, il n'y avait aucune queue ici.

- Votre truc n'a pas l'air sûr… » Fit remarquer Wakka.

- Oh, Wakka a les chocottes ? » Ironisa Riku, moqueur.

- C'est pas ça du tout ! Il y a juste que dalle de monde… Vous êtes sûrs que ce stand est ouvert au moins ?

Tout le monde répondit par un grand oui, souriant de toutes dents. Apparemment, Kairi et Nami étaient tentées pour un petit tour, imaginant se coller à un homme fort et robuste qui les protégerait des méchants fantômes, vampires, zombies et autre charmante compagnie. Axel avait bien l'intention d'être auprès de Roxas – qui n'avait aucunement envie d'y aller mais y serait de toute façon obligé. Sora adorait ce type d'attraction (bizarre…) et comptait bien être avec Kairi. Riku, bah, ça lui était bien égal. Il n'a rien contre les maisons hantées. Cependant, d'autres n'étaient pas du même avis.

- Je suis pas trop tentée, moi… » Chuchota mollement Selphie, scrutant avec inquiétude la pancarte _A vos propres périls, venez essayez !_

-Quoi ? Vas pas me dire que toi aussi t'as la trouille !

Riku avait vraiment espéré d'être avec sa meilleure amie pour ce genre de manège qui se faisait à deux.

- J'ai pas la trouille ! » Protesta la miss « C'est juste que je veux faire la montagne russe, moi ! » (cherche une excuse, là)

Tidus se manifesta soudain.

- Pareil !! »

- On y va alors !

Et Selphie et le blond coururent à l'autre bout de la fête foraine, suivi de Wakka. Les autres les regardèrent partir, à moitié perplexe pour la plupart.

- Je ne vois pas du tout le rapport… » Murmura Riku pour lui-même.

- Tant mieux, qu'ils aillent faire cette foutue montagne russe.

- Naaaan, Axel a peur des montagnes russes ?

- Non, j'ai juste pas envie que ma coupe tombe en ruine.

-_ Prétexte de merde. _» Pensa Riku qui se retint d'en dire plus.

000

- C'était géant la montagne russe ! » S'exclama Selphie.

- Moi, je me souvenais plus que y'avait des loopings…

- Tidus, tu voyais bien que y'avait des loopings…

Le tour dans la maison hantée venait de se terminer. Tidus, Wakka et Selphie les attendaient à la sortie. Mais d'abord, j'explique ce qui s'est passé dans le manoir.

Après avoir débattu sur qui avait peur ou pas peur des montagnes russes, nos amis avaient dû choisir leur compagnon pour le manège. Bien sûr, Axel dit immédiatement qu'il était avec Roxas, celui-ci s'excusant auprès de Nami qui commença à faire la moue. Kairi se mit elle avec Sora, ce qui plut pas trop à Riku qui dut se retrouver avec une fille boudeuse tout le long de la visite du manoir. Même si c'était mieux que d'être avec l'autre homo, il aurait quand même préféré être avec quelqu'un d'autre que Nami qui faisait la gueule…

De leur côté, Tidus et Selphie s'étaient mis ensemble, à la première rangée du train, Wakka à la seconde et devinez avec qui ? Le concierge ! Seulement deux problèmes s'imposèrent lors de leur virée. La trouille de Tidus qui était tout devant et qui voyait tout ce qu'il fallait pas voir, alors que Selphie s'en souciait guère à côté de lui et le rassura pas le moins du monde en disant que ça allait être leur descente de leur vie. Et, en parlant de descente, le concierge eut beaucoup de mal à digérer son café… Wakka menaça alors l'homme que s'il gerbait sur lui, il se prendrait un pain dans la figure après la tournée. Du coup, le concierge garda ses intestins avec lui !

Et maintenant, ils étaient devant l'attraction des canards qu'avait choisi Sora. Le truc très amusant pour les petits de cinq ans.

- Pêcher des canards… Vachement attractif… » Marmonna Riku, encore plus blasé qu'il ne l'avait été.

Avec Wakka et Tidus, il était assis sur un banc, face au stand de canards. Il commençait à se lasser de regarder Sora et Roxas pêcher des oiseaux en plastique. C'était impressionnant comment ces deux-là avec les filles pouvaient être aussi absorbés par ce genre de jeu si futile. Peut-être que c'était juste parce qu'ils étaient encore innocents. Riku était même certain que Sora ne faisait aucun rêve aussi obscène que ceux que lui avait.

- Et si on se défiait ?

- Hein ?

Tidus sauta du banc et se tourna vers les deux autres, un sourire malicieux au bout des lèvres.

- Bah, ouais ! On parie qui va pêcher le plus de canards d'une couleur !

Wakka et Riku regardèrent avec perplexité leur camarade. Ils ignoraient que Tidus jouait encore à ces jeux-là…

- Oui, ça pourrait être marrant ! » Intervint Axel, adossé au mur voisin du banc « Et on défie qui on veut ? »

- Ouais, tu veux me défier ? » Demanda Tidus, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

- Oh ! Oh ! Qui serait assez fou pour vouloir te défier ?

- Tout à l'heure, t'as été assez fou pour payer tous les billets d'entrée.

Axel fit face à Wakka, toujours assis sur le banc, très calme pour une fois (je parle de Wakka).

- C'est vrai. Et tu seras assez fou pour me défier ? » Provoqua-t-il.

Wakka explosa de rire.

- Bien sûr, je vais n'en faire qu'une bouchée !

Et les défis commencèrent. Si Axel perdait face au deuxième rouquin, il devrait se balader nu pendant tout le reste de la journée. Si c'était le contraire, Wakka devrait embrasser Tidus. Selphie avait choisi les couleurs au hasard : Axel rouge, Wakka orange. Et la partie commença… Riku trouva ça idiot. Tidus ne dit rien, attendant de voir qui allait remporter le pari. Tous les autres étaient à regarder le duel.

Finalement, au bout de deux minutes, Axel avait péché tous les canards rouges et Wakka dut embrasser Tidus. (score : Axel 13, Wakka 9)

- Pourquoi je suis obligé ! » Se plaignit Wakka.

- Parce que tu as perdu » Répondit tout simplement Axel, content d'avoir gagner le défi.

Devant son meilleur ami, le rouquin hésita, craignant au pire. Tidus n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, un mince sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Face au temps que mettait Wakka à réagir, Axel bouscula volontairement le perdant qui se retrouva sur le banc à califourchon sur Tidus. Wakka rougit à mort. Pourquoi il cramait ? C'était son meilleur ami, y avait pas à en faire tout un plat !

Précipitamment, Wakka effleura les lèvres du blondinet et voulut se retirer mais celui-ci le retint, approfondissant le baiser avant de le relâcher. Wakka se releva et s'éloigna le plus possible de Tidus, ne comprenant plus rien, tout confus. Pourquoi Tidus avait voulut en avoir plus ? Pourquoi il l'avait embrassé de cette manière, en le forçant ? Pourquoi son meilleur ami avait ce sourire si mystérieux ? Pourquoi lui rougissait ? Et pour en rajouter, tout le monde le fixait…

- Bon, c'est bien tout ça mais moi j'aimerais bien défier quelqu'un aussi. » Commença par dire Tidus en se dégageant du banc, interrompant le silence qui s'était imposé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Wakka, lui tournant le dos, perturbé par le patin d'il y a une minute, pis s'affaira à trouver son adversaire… « Riku, je te défie ! »

- Qui ça, moi ? « _ouais, y'a pas d'autre Riku en même temps dans le groupe…_ » Mais c'est du suicide de te défier, tu gagnes à chaque fois. Nan, je veux pas.

- Si, t'es obligé. Parie tout ce que tu veux mais je te mets au défi « _sinon, t'es vraiment une poule mouillée_ »

De toute façon, quelque soit le pari lancé, Tidus est intouchable…

Après un temps, Riku sourit soudain.

- D'accord, si je gagne, tu couches avec Wakka.

- QUOI ?!

Wakka s'était retourné, choqué. Ils voulaient le pousser à bout, c'est ça. En fait, il n'y avait pas que lui qui était choqué. Sora regardait avec de grands yeux ronds le garçon aux cheveux blancs, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Riku avait sorti une telle chose. A vrai dire, c'était très étonnant de sa part puisque Riku déteste les homos et tout ce qui les concerne mais là, ça l'amuse carrément ! Roxas jeta un regard rapide à Axel qui pétait de rire. Et si à la place de Tidus, Riku avait défier celui-ci… Et au final, l'argenté aurait probablement gagné et il aurait vraiment du le faire avec lui…

Quant aux filles, elles étaient mortes de rire, tout comme Axel qui s'imaginait la même situation avec Roxas. Il aurait volontiers perdu pour passer la nuit avec le petit blondinet, pour sûr.

Tidus, lui, fixait Riku, silencieux mais une expression mesquine au visage.

- Ca ne me dérangerait pas mais je préfère quand même gagner. Si t'es perdant, on devra aller te choisir un costume dans la Galerie du Déguisement.

Riku accepta le défi, ainsi que le fait de se déguiser. En revanche, Wakka regardait Tidus – qui ne fit pas attention à lui – avec une totale perplexité. « _Ca ne me dérangerait pas _» Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête comme le dong d'une cloche. Il n'avait jamais vu Tidus avec un comportement si… troublant…

Cette fois, ce fut Kairi qui choisit les couleurs. Riku dut pécher des canards blancs. Le seul problème, c'était qu'il y en avait très peu de canards blancs et, comparés au nombre de canards jaunes que devait pécher Tidus, c'était clair qu'il allait droit à la défaite. Et ce fut le cas ! (score : Riku 4, Tidus 17… défaite écrasante)

- C'est pas juste, j'avais pris tous les canards blancs…

- Oh, tu vas pas faire la tête pour ça ! On va juste aller te choisir un costume, c'est tout. » Essaya de réconforter Selphie.

« _Justement, quel genre de costume ? _»

Ils étaient maintenant dans une salle remplie d'habits de toute sorte. Des costumes de policier, de pompier, de cow-boy ou de pirate, tout, il y avait tout. Et on pouvait y trouver les pires idées qu'ils soient avec ses déguisements parfois un peu osés.

Kairi et Nami s'échappèrent du groupe pour aller essayer les robes de soirée. Roxas suivit du regard sa petite amie partir. Quant à Axel, il imaginait bien son blondinet dans la tenue de petit chat qui lui avait sautée à l'œil. Et Wakka restait en retrait du groupe, submergé par mille questions existentielles.

- J'ai trouvé ! » S'exclama Tidus, fouillant les rayons avec Sora et Selphie, sous le regard inquiet de Riku.

Ce dernier s'attendait vraiment au pire du pire. Et il avait bien raison quand il vit Tidus sortir d'un amas de vêtements un uniforme d'hôtesse de l'air (oui, je me suis dit que l'infirmière c'est trop banal, on va retourner à notre _Barbie jolie hôtesse sans cervelle !_).

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour mettre ce truc-là ! » Recula Riku, le teint très pâle.

- Allez ! Ca va être marrant ! De toute façon t'es obligé, j'ai gagné le pari !

Sur ceux, Riku se retrouva sans trop comprendre enfermé dans une cabine d'essayage, avec le costume qui allait avec. Comment pouvait-il en être rendu là ? C'était complètement absurde !

Forcé, il mit silencieusement son maudit uniforme puis se regarda dans la glace. Apparemment, c'était un costume pour les hommes travestis… même si c'était super serré.

- _Et la jupe est trop courte…_ » Se plaignit-il mentalement en essayant de redescendre la robe sur ses cuisses.

Dernière touche : le chapeau que toutes les hôtesses portent. Il ramassa l'accessoire, recula et se prit le banc dans les jambes. Déséquilibré, il bascula en arrière et se ramassa sur le paravent qui séparait sa cabine de celle de derrière.

- Et merde ! » Râla Riku, se frottant la tête (s'était cogné), allongé sur le dos sur une partie de la clôture en bois qui avait cassé sous son poids.

- Oh ! Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?

- Hein ? » Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et entrevit deux personnes qu'il ne put identifier totalement vu la position dans laquelle il était. Il sentit soudain quelqu'un l'aider à s'asseoir et fit face à une geisha dont la beauté ne s'expliquait pas. Celle-ci lui sourit gentiment avant de parler.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Kadaj.

* * *

**Mouhaha, j'étais trop morte de rire à écrire ce chapitre XD**

**Bon, le suspens est là mais désolée, ça va mettre un peu de temps pour que je mette la suite (gnia, rentrée des classes demain DX). Mais j'essaierai de pas trop ramer, voilà tout.**

**Merci pour les reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4 : La geisha

****

**Chapitre 4 ! (ah bon, déjà !) Mouhaha, ouaip déjà ! (délir solo)**

**Disclaimer : Bon, y'a plus le concierge donc personne ne m'appartient dans ce chapitre...**

**Couple : Vous avez devinez quel est mon couple surprise ?...**

* * *

**La geisha**

Un kimono bleu clair qui lui allait parfaitement, des cheveux encore plus argentés que les siens, mi-longs, et, sous ce maquillage moitié encombrant, un visage qu'on ne pouvait définir mais tellement bien dessiné. Riku n'avait jamais vu une beauté aussi ensorcelante.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Kadaj. » Dit la geisha, en lui souriant aimablement, la tête penchée d'un côté.

« _C'est… un mec ?_ »

Riku ouvrit grands les yeux. Comment un mec pouvait être aussi fin et gracieux, de visage et de manière ? Quelqu'un explosa de rire à côté d'eux. Riku tourna la tête vers une autre geisha au kimono vert et aux longs cheveux argentés attachés, aussi efféminée que la première geisha.

- Oui, nous sommes des gars. Etonnant non ? » Déclara-t-il, une lueur de malice dans ses yeux de chat. En faisant un peu plus attention, Riku vit qu'ils avaient tous les trois des pupilles de chat et les cheveux gris.

- On dirait pas… » Murmura-t-il, surpris d'être aussi intimidé par la deuxième geisha.

- Toi non plus, l'hôtesse de l'air. » Riku leva le regard vers Kadaj, toujours accroupi devant lui « Tu t'appelles comment ? »

- Euh, Riku… » Hésita-t-il, rebaissant les yeux. Nan mais vraiment, pourquoi il était aussi mal à l'aise ?!

- Riku ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans la cabine, ça fait cinq minutes que t'es dedans !

Tidus s'impatientait mais l'argenté n'osait pas bouger. Il se rendit compte que l'uniforme était vraiment très petit (même s'il s'en était rendu compte avant). Il ne voulait même pas se relever.

- Ah, c'est ton ami qui t'as obligé à mettre cette tenue ? » Demanda la troisième geisha au kimono rouge et à la silhouette bien plus masculine que les deux autres.

- Oui, désolé, je suis embarrassé là.

- Ah mais c'est pas grave, moi aussi j'ai été obligé de mettre ce kimono. » Essaya de consoler Kadaj, jetant soudain un regard mécontent à la geisha aux longs cheveux.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas ma faute si j'aime te déguiser en mignonne petite geisha !

Riku observa bizarrement ce dernier. Quelles étaient les relations entre ses trois personnes ? Parce que, là à savoir qu'il aime _efféminer_ Kadaj, on pouvait se poser des questions…

- Yazoo ! C'est pas parce que je suis ton petit frère que tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux ! » Lâcha Kadaj, se laissant emporté, les joues embrasés.

- Ah oui ? Est-ce bien vrai, mon petit frère adoré ?

Yazoo s'avança vers son frangin qui s'était relevé depuis peu de temps et le plaqua contre un paravent qui tenait toujours debout. Il caressa doucement une de ses joues rougies par l'embarras et la colère et, en prenant tout leur temps, ses lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement de celles de Kadaj sans défense. Mais quelqu'un le stoppa avant qu'il n'eut embrassé son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend !

- Rien Loz, rien… » Dit tout simplement Yazoo, lâchant l'emprise sur son frangin qui s'affaissa par terre contre la clôture, la tête baissée.

- Kadaj, ça va ? » S'enquit son grand frère au kimono rouge.

- Oui.

- Tant mieux. » Loz jeta un œil à son autre frangin, un étrange mélange de méprise et de tristesse sur son visage d'homme « Depuis quand t'agis comme ça envers Kadaj ? »

Yazoo ne répondit pas, dégageant la main de son frère de son bras, pis s'éloigna. Kadaj ne pouvait pas dire à Loz que cela faisait depuis belle lurette qu'il avait des relations intimes avec Yazoo. Il ne savait même plus où ça avait commencé mais il se souvenait avoir accepter cette situation. De l'amour, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait… tout ce qu'il avait demandé…

Riku fixa sans dire un mot le garçon à côté de lui. Il ne sut comment mais il sentit la peine que ressentait Kadaj au fond de lui. Il ignorait pourtant tout de ces trois individus…

- Je crois que tes amis t'attendent, tu devrais aller les rejoindre.

Yazoo avait remarqué le regard que portait Riku sur son frère. Il valait mieux que celui-ci s'en aille et les laisse tranquilles sans poser de question.

- Ah, oui. C'est vrai… » Riku se leva et rougit un peu, se souvenant dans la foutue tenue dans laquelle il était. Il passa devant la petite geisha qu'était Kadaj, jetant un dernier regard à celui-ci, et fut bouleversé quand celui-ci releva la tête, au bord des larmes, une expression meurtrie dans les yeux…

000

- Kiaaaa !!

Selphie faillit tomber dans les pommes quand elle vit sortir Riku de la cabine. Kairi rougit à mort, un mince sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Nami se fichait un peu de voir Riku comme ça, elle aurait préféré voir Roxas en léopard (je crois qu'Axel aussi). Et tous les gars étaient pétés de rire, même Wakka qui avait déjà tout oublié de son ancien baiser avec Tidus. Mais tout ça, ça importait peu à Riku. Il était maintenant préoccupé par ce visage si troublant de cette geisha…

- Bon, au moins, il a réussi à tenir le pari ! » Déclara tout content Tidus, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

- Ouais, n'empêche qu'il est super sexy comme ça !

Essayant d'oublier tout ce qui venait de se produire, Riku lança un regard assassin à Axel. Sora s'en rendit compte et rougit. C'était plutôt comique au début mais, après un temps, il remarqua que son meilleur ami était incroyablement attirant dans cette tenue, mettant en valeur le bas de son corps. Pour se rassurer, Sora chercha la main de Kairi. Cette dernière fut surprise lorsque les doigts du châtain frôlèrent les siens mais elle accepta et prit la main de Sora.

- Kairi, c'est à toi de choisir ce que tu veux faire. » Chuchota Sora, regardant ses pieds.

- Ah oui, j'aimerais bien faire la grande roue mais je voudrais qu'on attende la nuit pour une vue de Destiny illuminée…

- Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est joli. » Accorda Axel, l'air rêveur, pensant à Roxas et lui dans la cabine, rien que tous les deux. Roxas en train de regarder avec émerveillement le paysage tandis que lui dévorerait des yeux son blondinet préféré… « En attendant que la nuit tombe, on pourrait casser la croûte. On n'a pas mangé depuis qu'on est arrivé au parc. »

En effet, ils mourraient tous la dalle. Ca avait passé depuis mais quand on allait au sujet même, leur ventre grommelait famine. Donc, une fois Riku changé, ils allèrent tous manger dans un fast food chinois de la fête foraine puis une glace à l'eau de mer, un culte chez eux.

000

19h30, ils étaient en face de la grande roue. Rien d'impressionnant, elle était comme toutes les grandes roues… Nos neufs amis (il me semble qu'on en a pas perdu en cours de route…) faisaient la queue comme tout le monde et essayaient de se décider qui serait seul dans la dernière cabine : le problème d'être impaire…

Tidus avait dit qu'il se mettrait avec Wakka qui resta silencieux, évitant de nouveau le regard de son best. Sora serait avec Kairi, Riku n'avait pas ronchonné là-dessus. Mais il y eut des tensions pour qui allait avec Roxas. Nami était bien décidée à avoir enfin un moment seul avec lui tandis qu'Axel y comptait aussi, évidemment - vu qu'il s'était fait plein de films.

- Tu iras avec Selphie, moi je me mets avec mon petit ami !

- Et qui te dis qu'il a pas plutôt envie de te mettre avec son meilleur pote !

Personne n'osa les interrompre dans leur dispute, de peur qu'un pyromane ou une sorcière ne viennent les mordre. Finalement, ce fut Riku qui leur coupa la parole.

- Et moi, je me mettrai avec qui si Selphie devait se mettre avec l'un de vous d'eux ? (air de blasé)

- Personne ! Et laisse nous nous engueuler tranquillement !

- Bien, Nami… » Riku soupira. Il serait encore une fois obligé. Aujourd'hui, il semblait que tout le monde lui obligeait quelque chose…

- Si tu n'as pas envie d'être seul, je veux bien me mettre avec toi, moi.

Riku se retourna et vit…

- Ah ! Kadaj !

Kadaj et ses deux frères étaient bien là. Ils n'avaient plus leurs kimonos ni leur maquillage de geisha, cette fois-ci. Ils portaient tous les trois des combinaisons noires en cuir, leur moulant le long du corps, et Riku s'étonna de voir celui de Kadaj plus musclé qu'il n'en paraissait dans son accoutrement de geisha. Sans sa robe et tout son maquillage, Kadaj était bien plus viril…

- Tu les connais, Riku ? » Demanda Sora, surpris de voir que Riku ne leur avait pas parler de ces trois-là.

- La vache ! Ils sont trop canons !

Selphie ne pouvait jamais se retenir pour dire ce genre de chose. Il fallait toujours qu'elle s'exprime à voix haute. Face à la réaction futile de la jeune fille, Riku, Axel, Tidus et Wakka explosèrent de rire.

- Euh, merci. » Dit gêné Kadaj. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'ex-hôtesse de l'air qui essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer avec les trois autres « Alors, on monte ensemble ? »

Riku hésita un moment puis acquiesça, ne voyant pas pourquoi il refuserait cette invitation. Il s'assura que ses deux autres frères étaient d'accord (autorisation parentale ?) et vit que Loz affichait un grand sourire qui disait que c'était OK. Pour ce qui est de Yazoo…

- Pourquoi je laisserai mon frère aller avec toi ? » Lança –t-il, à moitié méfiant.

- Ah, tu vas pas recommencer ! Je suis plus un gosse !!

Kadaj avait raison. Il allait bientôt avoir dix-sept ans, ce n'était plus un enfant de cinq ans (comparé à Sora). Et puis, Loz voulait être avec lui pour la grande roue. Il n'avait pas le choix et dut céder son petit frère à Riku.

Et au bout du compte, c'était Naminé qui réussit à avoir Roxas ! Ayant eu une issu de secours lors de l'apparition des trois frangins dont elle s'en fout complètement, elle avait réussit à se faufiler dans une cabine en compagnie de son petit copain et pourrait avoir enfin la paix sans cet Axel toujours sur le dos de Roxas. Cependant, celui-ci n'était pas trop de cet avis et – bien qu'il n'ait rien dit à Nami – regrettait d'avoir laisser derrière lui le rouquin.

Du coup, Axel se retrouva avec Selphie, qui était une très bonne compagnie tout compte fait mais pas meilleur que celle de Roxas qui lui manquait déjà…

Assis auprès de Kadaj, Riku ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était passé entre lui et son grand frère, Yazoo. Ca le troublait, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. De plus que ce n'était vraiment pas ses affaires et se mêler de tout ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses dans les histoires personnelles de ces trois individus.

- Je savais pas qu'on avait une si belle vue d'ici… » Souffla Kadaj, émerveillé par le panorama.

Riku fixa avec curiosité son voisin. Il s'émerveillait pour si peu ? C'était vrai que la vue de Destiny au crépuscule était magnifique avec un ciel orangé et une mer pourpre aux vagues rose clair, mais ce n'était qu'un paysage parmi tant d'autres, qu'une beauté parmi tellement d'autres…

- Et la nuit, tout est éclairé. » Finit par dire Riku, laissant son regard vaguer du phare des Baleines à la Grande Place – qui était minuscule de leur point de vue – de son lycée à la plage dorée, de la jeté aux prunelles de Kadaj.

- J'aime beaucoup les villes éclairées » Sourit agréablement Kadaj. Décontenancé, Riku détourna la tête et chercha à penser à autre chose que le visage de Kadaj. Seulement, il n'y arriva pas. Pourquoi il réagissait comme ça fasse à un inconnu dont il ne connaissait que le nom ?

Il tourna et retourna cette question dans sa tête mais n'y trouva aucune réponse cohérente. Il abandonna sa torture d'esprit quand une violente secousse interrompit le tour de manège.

- Ah !

La cabine pencha et Kadaj se retrouva contre lui. Ne faisant pas trop attention pour l'instant à ce dernier, Riku sentit une seconde secousse et la cabine se détacha soudain de la Grande Roue. Des cris retentirent et la bulle dans laquelle ils étaient tous les deux tomba (c'est logique si elle s'était détachée du truc…).

- WOUAAAAAAH !!

La cabine se crasha dans un grand fracas sur la loge du responsable de l'attraction. Instinctivement, Riku avait pris dans ses bras l'autre garçon. Tout était redevenu silencieux autour d'eux. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit la tête de Kadaj contre son buste...

* * *

**Fini ! Prochain chapitre le week-end prochain.**

**Au fait, j'espère que vous connaissez tous Kadaj et ses deux frère... (de toute façon, vous êtes obligé de les connaître ! T-T)**

**Merci d'avance pour les reviews X)**


	5. Chapter 5 : Rentrée

**Cinquième chapitre, rien à voir avec les précédents chapitres. On n'est plus à la fête foraine.**

**Disclaimer : Kana et Riuk (nan, c'est pas le Riuk auquel vous pensez, je fais pas death note même si j'adore ce manga) sont à moi. Ah, c'est qui ? C'est qui ? Eh bah si vous voulez le savoir, lisez ;P**

**Couple : Léger WakkaxTidus, il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, sorry.**

* * *

**Rentrée**

Riku se réveilla en sursaut. Le corps en sueur, il venait de se repasser ce qui venait de se passer la veille. De légers rayons de soleil commençant à s'immiscer dans la pièce, le jour se levait déjà. Rentrée des cours… quelle joie !

Le garçon aux cheveux de neige évita de penser à la veille. Il avait bien eut assez de frayeur et de rebondissements lors de cette journée, pas besoin d'y repenser… Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, 6h00. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure de se lever mais il n'avait plus vraiment envie de dormir, surtout qu'il n'allait pas y retrouver le sommeil. Riku alla donc prendre une douche et se vêtir de son uniforme qu'il portera toute une année encore. Il descendit à la cuisine où s'affairait déjà sa mère à faire un café pour elle et son père, lisant tranquillement le journal de la veille.

- Tiens. Déjà réveillé ? » Remarqua sa mère, une grande et très élégante femme aux longs cheveux noirs de jais tombant jusqu'à ses fines hanches et au regard particulièrement clair. En aucun cas elle ne ressemblait physiquement à son fils, bien que tous les deux étaient beaux. En revanche, Riku tenait du caractère fier et déterminé de celle-ci… « Pourtant, c'est pas dans ton habitude de te réveiller avant l'heure. C'est la rentrée qui te fait cet effet-là ? »

- Nan, j'avais juste pas beaucoup sommeil, cette nuit... » Répondit simplement son fils, s'affalant sur une chaise, face à son père « Bonjour, papa. »

Ce dernier plia son journal et le déposa sur la table, à côté de sa tasse de café toujours pas pleine. Puis, il dévisagea sévèrement son fils. C'était un homme aux cheveux blanc neige et aux yeux bleu azur. Riku ressemblait comme une goutte d'eau à son père. Mis à part que celui-ci était plus grand, des cheveux plus longs et des lunettes sur le nez, ils étaient identiques. De plus, son père avait l'air très jeune, tout comme sa femme, malgré leurs quarante années, cela accentuait leur ressemblance invraisemblable.

Soudain, l'homme éclata de rire.

- Pourquoi tu prends cet air si sérieux ?! T'as peur que tes profs te mangent ou c'est plutôt parce que tu veux plaire à une certaine fille qui s'appelle Kairi ? » Demanda son père, essuyant une larme de rire sous ses lunettes.

Eh oui, ses parents savaient tout sur sa vie privée. Même s'ils bossaient énormément, il était leur unique fils et ils ne pouvaient pas se résoudre à le laisser tranquille, surtout son père. Riku ne dit rien. Sa mère répondit à sa place.

- Allons, Riuk, c'est pas le moment de te moquer de ton fils. Il rentre en première, tu devrais plutôt l'encourager ! Tenez vos cafés sont prêts…

- Il faut que tu me comprennes, Kana chérie…

- Je ne te comprendrais jamais, Riuk… » Soupira la jeune femme, versant la boisson chaude dans la tasse de son mari, l'air désolée.

- Mais bien sûr que si tu me comprends, sinon on ne serait pas ensemble ! » Rigola l'homme « Après tout, on a toujours été ensemble depuis le lycée !

Pendant la discussion, Riku observa ses deux parents en silence. C'est vrai, ils étaient tous les deux très différents, à l'opposé même l'un de l'autre, et avaient très peu de temps à se consacrer à eux et leur fils à cause de leur boulot, mais ce n'était pas ça qui les empêchait de s'aimer à la folie, comme le premier jour où ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, et de passer de si bon moment tous ensemble. Kana n'avait pu avoir qu'un seul enfant à cause d'un accident lors de la naissance de Riku, faute de maladresse du médecin qui s'occupait d'eux. Ils ont du donc en rester à un seul fils et ont donné tout leur amour à ce dernier. Une maison baignée d'amour, des parents attentionnés et aimants malgré leur manque de présence, des moments à trois de grand bonheur, mais trop d'amour peut laisser place à de la solitude dans certains cœurs. Et c'était ce que ressentait Riku. Il aimait énormément ses parents et il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir d'être souvent partis au travail, le laissant se débrouiller tout seul à la maison. Cependant, rester seul chez lui – même s'il en avait l'habitude – le rendait malheureux et la solitude pesait à chaque fois autour de lui. Cette impression d'être laissé de côté quand il n'était plus avec quelqu'un lui était insupportable. Heureusement, il avait aussi de très bons amis qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de venir le taquiner quand il était chez lui. Mais parfois, cela le prenait de vouloir avoir un peu de tranquillité et, finalement, il se retrouvait avec de la solitude sur les épaules…

Ce qui lui fallait tout simplement, c'était une personne rien que pour lui qui n'aimerait que lui d'une façon particulière. Pas deux, pas trois personnes, il ne demandait et ne voulait qu'une seule et unique personne, même si cela semblait un peu égoïste de sa part…

Riku ferma à clé la maison. C'était le dernier à sortir, sa mère avait du filer en premier et son père avait eu un imprévu par coup de téléphone – alors qu'il devait avoir un jour de congé aujourd'hui. Puis, il se dirigea vers la rue adjacente à la sienne et sonna devant chez Kairi.

- Ah ! Pourquoi tu viens sonner trop tôt ! Je suis encore en pyjama ! » Cria une voix derrière la porte.

Riku ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu vas quand même pas me laisser poiroter derrière la porte !

Il gagna. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune fille rousse en pyjama violet vint lui ouvrir et le laissa entrer, lui demandant de s'installer dans le salon pendant qu'elle finissait de se préparer.

Riku se laissa tomber dans un canapé en rotin et regarda autour de lui. Il connaissait quasi par cœur cette maison, tout comme celle de Sora. La semaine, il venait souvent chez l'un de ses deux amis pour y finir la journée après les cours. Cela lui évitait de rentrer chez lui directement et, en l'occurrence, de rester seul.

Kairi revint enfin avec son sac à l'épaule, dans l'uniforme demandé pour le lycée.

- On y va ?

- Je t'attendais pour ça, je te signale…

- Oh, arrête ! On est pas en retard, c'est toi qu'est venu trop tôt ! » Grommela la jeune fille, le sortant de chez elle.

Ils prirent alors la route de l'école comme une centaine d'autres adolescents le faisaient au même moment.

- Tu sais, j'ai vraiment eu peur hier pour toi… » Commença Kairi qui regardait le sol.

- Ah… » Fit Riku, sans faire d'autres commentaires.

- Quand votre cabine s'est effondrée sur le sol, j'ai…

- S'il te plait, est-ce qu'on peut éviter de parler de ça ? J'ai pas envie de me rappeler la frayeur que j'ai eu et puis, il ne nous ait rien arrivés de mal si tu te souviens.

Oui, ils n'avaient pas été blessés après l'incident de la veille. Rien qu'une grosse peur… Mais quelque chose dérangeait Riku depuis que la cabine s'était écrasée et c'est pour cette raison particulière que Riku ne voulait pas en discuter.

- Oui mais, je me suis vraiment… » Kairi insista pourtant mais Riku ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase.

- Oh fait, toi et Sora, ça se passe comment ?

Son amie tourna soudain au rouge vif.

- Tu…veux dire quoi par là ? » Bégaya la rousse.

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

Bizarrement, ça ne dérangeait pas plus que ça à Riku de parler de la relation entre Kairi et Sora…

- Je... je sais pas moi…

Kairi avait baissé la tête, moitié perdue moitié gênée. Le garçon sourit gentiment.

- Tu verras bien par la suite.

- Hey !! Riku ! Kairi ! » Sora venait d'apparaître au bout d'une rue perpendiculaire de celle des deux amis. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant eux, en nage « J'ai cru qu'on devait s'attendre à la Grande Place mais personne n'y était…

- Normal, on avait dit qu'on se donnait rendez-vous à l'entrée du bahut. » Rappela Riku.

- Ah mince, j'avais oublié !

- Hi ! Hi ! Tu oublies souvent. » Sourit Kairi, heureuse de voir le châtain, ne pensant plus de ce qu'elle parlait avec l'argenté.

- Mais nan ! J'oublie pas souvent ! C'est juste que je me souvenais plus d'où on devait s'attendre ! » Protesta Sora.

- C'est pareil. » Riku haussa les épaules et continua sa route « Bon, on y va ? »

Mais au moment où ils reprirent la marche, un ouragan se précipita vers eux et se jeta sur Riku.

- HIIIII !! C'EST LA RENTREE !!

- HIIIII !! Bordel !! Selphie !!

La jeune fille s'était agrippée au dos de Riku, en extase. A chaque rentrée, c'était pareil…

- Redescends ! J'ai déjà mon sac, j'ai pas besoin de porter en plus de ça toi !

- Salut les mecs !

Tidus et Wakka étaient arrivés en même temps que Selphie, bien que eux ne s'étaient pas jetés comme des bourrins sur leurs camarades.

- Ah, tout le monde est au complet ! » Nota Tidus qui était de super bonne humeur.

Riku remarqua quelque chose d'étrange chez le blond. Normalement, il était de mauvaise humeur pour les rentrées de cours. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose pour qu'il soit aussi content…

De l'autre côté, Wakka avait l'air assez normal malgré qu'il avait une marque rougie au niveau du cou. L'argenté ne préféra même pas savoir ce que c'était…

000

La cloche avait sonnée depuis deux minutes. Riku était en première avec Kairi et Sora qui avaient tous les deux sautés une classe en maternelle, Selphie, Roxas et Naminé en seconde et Wakka et Tidus en troisième puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux redoublés cette année…

8h00, dans la classe des secondes, Selphie s'était mise à côté de Roxas sous ordre d'Axel, empêchant ainsi Nami d'être à côté de son petit ami. La petite brune n'avait rien contre celle-ci et n'avait aucune envie de pourrir la vie de couple de Roxas et Nami mais elle était du côté d'Axel… Vexen le taré était leur prof principal.

8h05, dans la classe des troisièmes, une nouvelle venait de se présenter à l'instant. Elle s'appelait Yuna et Tidus était tombé raide dingue d'elle. Wakka fut soulagé, Tidus était redevenu lui-même. Malgré cela, le rouquin ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en regardant son meilleur ami dévorer des yeux la nouvelle venue et poser sa main à l'endroit du suçon de Tidus de ce matin… Prof principal : Xigbar le violeur.

8h15, Axel s'ennuyait parmi les prépas, sans Roxas c'était dur…

Enfin, 8h30, dans la classe des premières, Riku s'ennuyait à en crever. Contemplant à travers la fenêtre la mer aux teintes encore orangées par l'aurore, il ne pouvait éviter de penser à la geisha de la veille… A côté de lui, Sora pouvait mourir en paix, leur prof principal étant non pas le requin de Xigbar mais le sado de Xemnas. Même si c'était pas mieux, il préférait largement Xemnas que l'autre et avait prier toute la nuit pour ne pas l'avoir comme prof principal le prof violeur – bien qu'il soit inévitable de l'avoir en cours de Maths…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Xemnas se tut et alla voir qui s'était. Le prof discuta quelques instants avec cette personne puis revint sur l'estrade, s'éclaircissant la voix.

- Cette année, vous qui vous connaissez pratiquement tous depuis la maternelle (oui, y'a qu'une classe par niveau, du coup ils se connaissent tous), je vous pris de bien accueillir votre nouveau camarade.

Le prof marqua un temps de pause où certains murmures circulèrent parmi les élèves, à la fois surpris et curieux. Riku regardait en silence la scène, ne fixant plus la mer mais plutôt la porte d'où allait apparaître le nouveau ou la nouvelle et s'étrangla lorsqu'il y vit entrer dans la salle la personne qui préoccupait en ce moment le plus sa pensée. Le prof reprit.

- Je vous présente Kadaj, venu de Midgar.

* * *

**Mouhaha, je m'arrête toujours là où il faut pas XD**

**Prochain chapitre, la raison pourquoi Riku n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler du coup de la cabine !!**

**Bon, j'essaierai de me grouiller à mettre la suite comme d'habitude. Mici pour les reviews !**


	6. Chapter 6 : On change

**Sixième chapitre, je crois que ma spécialité c'est les ellipses...**

**Disclaimer : Personne n'est à moi dans ce chapitre (mais j'aimerais bien Kadaj et Riku, chui volontaire ! 8D)**

**Couple : Les couples se forment, ça commence à venir petit à petit (notamment pour akuroku dans ce chapitre)**

* * *

**On change**

« Je vous présente tous Kadaj, venu de Midgar. »

Ces mots raisonnaient depuis une semaine dans la tête de Riku. Depuis le jour de la rentrée et la nouvelle que Kadaj resterait dans leur classe, dans sa classe, il ne pouvait que repenser à son aventure avec le second argenté après la chute de la cabine…

Fatigué, il venait d'ouvrir la porte de chez lui. Il balança son sac sur le premier fauteuil, s'affala dans le canapé et soupira d'un air accablé. Cette semaine avait été la pire de sa vie. Premièrement, il y avait eu ce fameux problème que l'autre soit dans leur classe mais, non seulement de cela, il devait se taper le dos de Kadaj à pratiquement tous les cours puisque celui était juste devant lui. Et pour en finir, tous ses amis avaient accepté le nouveau à bras ouverts et du coup il était avec lui même en dehors des cours ! Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait son camarade de classe mais il avait ce désagréable malaise quand leur regard se croisait ou quand il était près de lui. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à leur anecdote, Riku avait commencé à ignorer la compagnie de l'autre jeune homme et même éviter de rester avec son groupe, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à plaisanter au côté des autres. Il avait promis à Sora une bataille ce week-end (on est vendredi) mais il fut obligé d'annuler ça, voulant absolument rester seul pendant les deux jours qui suivaient. Même s'il n'aimait guerre rester dans son coin, il avait besoin de réfléchir sur certaines choses. Car, après cette journée à la fête foraine, l'image de cette geisha si peinée, l'air si fragile et pourtant d'une beauté irrépressible le hantait chaque seconde…

000

Le lendemain, Sora s'ennuyait à mourir, tout comme Selphie. Allongé sur le banc de sable d'un blanc quasi impeccable, les bras croisés derrière la tête, Sora contemplait le ciel bleu, toujours ce ciel d'un bleu intense.

- Personne n'est là aujourd'hui. » Fit lentement remarquer Selphie, dessinant sur le sable pour faire passer le temps.

- Oui.

Kairi n'avait pas pu venir à cause d'une visite chez une grande tante pour le week-end, tandis qu'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelle de Wakka et Tidus depuis hier. Quand à Riku, il s'était enfermé chez lui et leur avait ordonné de ne pas venir le déranger pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient.

Selphie finit par briser le silence pesant.

- Riku t'avait promis un combat…

- Oui mais il n'a finalement pas pu. » Sora se leva soudain, mécontent « Ah, c'est nul sans tous les autres ! »

- Ouais mais Riku semblait bizarre, et Wakka aussi.

- Ils sont bizarres ?

La fille releva la tête, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

- Ne me dis pas que t'avais pas remarqué !

- Grr, te moque pas. Je suis pas aussi observateur que toi !

- C'est peut-être vrai mais t'es quand même le meilleur ami de Riku et tu devrais le connaître par cœur !

Le châtain soupira, s'asseyant à côté de sa camarade, et murmura tristement.

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais su discerner une certaine partie de Riku. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi parfois il avait besoin d'être seul alors qu'il déteste l'être et il y a beaucoup d'autres choses qui m'intriguent chez lui. Mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime en tant que mon meilleur ami.

- Oui, moi aussi j'aime énormément cette facette de Riku. Même si ça peut paraître parfois agaçant de le voir aussi incompréhensible et qu'on ne comprend pas toujours pourquoi il agit d'une façon, je trouve ça assez attachant de plus qu'au fond de lui, c'est quelqu'un de très bien. Cependant, je le trouve plus bizarre que d'habitude…

Selphie fit une pause, réfléchissant à quelque chose. Mais quand elle croisa le regard naïf de Sora qui demandait la suite, elle dut abandonner ses réflexions, désespérant à moitié de l'insouciance du garçon.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien remarqué depuis cette semaine, hein ?

- Bah nan ! » Sourit bêtement Sora, air de gros niais.

- C'est pas croyable ! Il est super distant et tu vois rien ! Pourquoi à ton avis il n'est pas venu sur l'île ce week-end ? C'est pas dans son habitude !

Le châtain resta silencieux, sceptique sur ce que venait de dire son amie. Il n'avait vraiment rien remarqué et se déçut lui-même de ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Cependant, peut-être que Riku n'était juste pas en forme ces derniers jours et qu'il redeviendrait normal la semaine prochaine. Après tout, on verrait bien…

- Et pour Wakka ?

- Eh ben, c'est depuis que Tidus fréquente la nouvelle de leur classe, cette Yuna…

000

Retournons voir notre cher Riku… Celui-ci s'affairait à se faire à manger pour ce soir, dimanche soir. Le week-end s'était passé sans aucune encombre. Il était resté chez lui à lire, jouer aux jeux vidéo, faire ses devoirs ou regarder la télé. C'était assez tranquille, et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas rester là à glander, il devait absolument faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi tant que sa pensée y soit et ne lui remontre le visage de Kadaj. De plus que ses parents n'étaient pas rentrer à la maison. Du coup, il n'avait eu aucune compagnie et le regretta facilement. Il aurait vraiment dû aller sur l'île s'amuser avec les autres car, finalement, il n'avait pas du tout envie de se prendre la tête avec ce qui s'était passé dans la cabine…

- _Tss, je suis encore en train de penser. _» S'énerva Riku, coupant des carottes pour le dîner. Paraît que ça rend aimable…

Quelqu'un sonna soudain à la porte. Qui ? Personne ne le savait encore. L'argenté laissa son couteau et ses légumes et alla ouvrir.

- Ah, Roxas ? C'est pas souvent que tu viens me voir. » Riku était surpris, c'était vraiment rare de voir le blondinet ici.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée…

- Est-ce que je peux rentrer, s'il te plaît.

- Bah bien sûr ! Viens, fais comme chez toi !

Roxas pénétra dans le salon et Riku l'invita à s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils. Quelques minutes passèrent, ils étaient assis face à face, une tasse de café qu'avait préparé le plus grand à la main (il a laissé ses carottes de côté pour le moment). Ils n'avaient encore échangé aucune parole et Riku remarqua cet air affligé qu'il avait sur le visage et qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Roxas ?

Celui-ci mit du temps à répondre.

- C'est Axel…

Sur ces mots, l'argenté recula dans son dossier, ne sachant plus quoi dire puisqu'il exprimait toujours un réel dégoût envers les homos. Mais Roxas continua.

- Je sais plus quoi faire. C'est mon meilleur ami et pourtant… Je peux pas laisser tomber Nami, cela la blesserait trop…

Il s'arrêta, contemplant son café avec intérêt, décidé à ne pas en dire plus – ou plutôt, il n'en avait pas la force.

- Que s'est-il passé. » Demanda Riku, voyant bien qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre les deux amis.

- Eh bien… » Commença le blond, incertain « Je savais pas à qui me confier pour ce genre d'histoire, du coup je suis venu te voir, sachant qu'en plus t'étais chez toi. Cet aprèm', j'étais seul au campus et Axel est arrivé dans ma chambre. J'étais d'assez mauvaise humeur parce que le matin je m'étais disputé avec Nami pour quelque chose qui n'avait vraiment pas grande importance, et Axel a commencé à m'agacer. Il m'a demandé si Nami et moi ça allait en ce moment et lorsqu'il a vu ma tête de déterré, il a eu des idées derrière la tête, comme on pourrait le dire. Il m'a lancé que si ça n'allait plus avec elle, je pouvais toujours cassé, mais j'ai pas envie de ça et je me suis mis en colère. Seulement, Axel sait très bien joué avec mes sentiments… »

Il se tut, baissant la tête pour que l'autre ne voit qu'il était aux bords des larmes. Riku avait écouté en silence, prêtant beaucoup d'attention à chaque mot qu'avait déversé son camarade.

- J'ai une question… pourquoi il sait s'y bien jouer avec tes sentiments ? Ce n'est que ton meilleur ami.

- Nous savons tous que c'est un manipulateur mais celui qu'il manipule le plus… c'est moi.

- Si tu sais qu'il te manipule, pourquoi tu te laisses faire ?

Il trouvait tout cela absurde. Cependant, c'était vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais fait manipuler par le rouquin, lui…

- Parce que tout ce qu'il dit est vrai.

Riku leva la tête vers Roxas, interrogateur. Il vit que Roxas était en larmes, une lueur douce mais incroyablement triste dans ses yeux.

- Tu vois. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aime aujourd'hui et, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me le disait et qu'il me faisait des avances, j'ai senti toute cette douceur et sincérité chez lui. Si c'était de la foutaise, alors Axel est vraiment un formidable menteur.

- Il était sincère. » Dit l'argenté, penché pour mieux voir le visage du blond.

- Mais comment tu…

- Il est fou amoureux de toi, cet imbécile. A la fête foraine je l'ai bien vu, ses yeux étaient remplis d'amour pour toi.

- Ah…

Roxas baissa la tête, commençant à comprendre certaines choses. Malheureusement, son ami ne lui laissa pas le temps pour ça…

- Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je sais pas…

- Et… tu aimes le rouquin ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je suis perdu. » Chuchota Roxas, pris dans un sanglot incontrôlable.

Riku se leva, partit dans la cuisine et revint quelques instants plus tard près du blondinet en pleurs. Il lui donna un mouchoir.

- Ecoute, je suis pas un très bon conseiller dans ce genre de problème, moi-même j'ai les miens. Mais essuie tes larmes, je ne pense pas qu'Axel aimerait te voir pleurer, surtout à cause de ce genre de chose. Suis simplement ton cœur, c'est tout.

Riku se releva et s'éloigna un peu, pour regarder à travers la fenêtre le soleil qui commençait à se coucher. Roxas bougea lui aussi.

- Bon, je crois que je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. En tout cas merci, j'essaierai de suivre mon cœur et faire ce qu'il m'ordonne de faire, peut-être que ça m'aidera.

- Ah, c'est rien…

- Si, ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un. Allez, à demain Riku !

Et le blondinet partit avec ses larmes séchées, claquant la porte derrière un Riku qui fixait obliquement le paysage, ailleurs. Tout ce que venait de lui confier Roxas l'avait laissé perplexe. Il savait que ces deux-là finiront ensemble, quoiqu'il en soit, quoique fasse Nami. Et le pire, c'était lui qui venait de les mettre ensemble, dans un certain sens. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait plus ? Depuis quand il mettait des hommes avec des hommes ? Lui aussi était-il en train de changer ?

* * *

**Et nous clôturons ce chapitre avec des questions existencielles. Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**Je suis sûre que vous avez pleins de questions XD (mais qu'est-ce que Riku et Kadaj ont fait dans la cabine ?! Mouhaha ! XD)**

**Thanks pour les reviews TvT**


	7. Chapter 7 : Isolement

****

**Ah, désolée pour l'horrible retard que j'ai pris mais la seconde me réussit vraiment pas VnV'**

Voilà, après une certaine review, j'ai décidé de revoir un peu ma façon d'écrire et, du coup, j'ai un peu changé de formule. Moins de remarques et plus de smileys (à part quand je fais mes remarques inintéressantes en début et en fin de chaque chapitre XP)

C''est tout ce que j'ai à dire, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : Tous les persos de ce chapitre 7 sont de la propriété de Square Enix (sont vraiment forts pour faire des bo goss eux XD)**

**Couple : Un peu de RikuxSora forcé (enfin, vous comprendrez...)**

* * *

**Isolement**

Ce lundi-là, Riku alla tout seul au lycée. Bizarrement, il avait encore plus une envie de rester dans son coin depuis l'entretien d'hier avec Roxas. Il ne sut comment, mais il sentait que leur vie, à lui et tous ses amis, allait changer dans peu de temps…

Une multitude de questions se bousculait dans sa tête. En plus de celles qu'il s'était posé la semaine dernière, d'autres faisaient surface. Il commençait à se sentir étouffé par tout ce qui se passait. De plus qu'il n'avait aucune réponse, aucun signe qui pourrait le réconforter ou le rassurer…

- Hiiii !! Riku !!

Il était arrivé dans la cour du bahut. Les élèves attendaient la sonnerie, le début des cours. Sora s'était précipité vers lui. Tout essoufflé, il reprit lentement sa respiration avant d'annoncer à son meilleur ami la nouvelle, un large sourire enfantin aux lèvres.

- Kairi… Je… On est ensemble !

Riku resta perplexe pendant un temps. Le châtain savait que lui aussi avait un faible pour la petite rousse mais, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de comment allait agir son meilleur ami, il n'aurait pas voulu le lui cacher. De toute façon, il l'aurait découvert tôt ou tard…

- Depuis ce matin ? » Demanda enfin l'argenté.

- Oui, je le lui ai dit ce matin. » Sora se redressa, soudain un peu gêné « En fait, comme tu n'étais pas allé la chercher ce matin chez elle. Elle m'a attendu à la Grande Place et on a fait le chemin ensemble. On a parlé de tout et de rien et pis on a parlé de toi… »

- De moi ?

- Oui. En ce moment, tu es…différent.

Sora regarda par terre, ne voulant pas affronter le regard étonné du plus grand. Il fallait qu'il le sache aussi, que tout le monde commençait à être anxieux et à s'inquiéter pour lui. Mais Riku ne voulait pas de ça. Il préférait qu'on le laisse tranquille juste quelques temps. Il le fallait.

- Ecoute…

La sonnerie venait de retentir. Ils devaient maintenant monter en classe comme tous les autres élèves. Ils commencèrent à se diriger en silence vers leur bâtiment. Sur les marches, Riku aperçut Kairi les attendre à l'entrée de l'établissement. Celle-ci adressa un sourire quelque peu triste et forcé à Riku avant de pénétrer dans les couloirs aux côtés des deux garçons. Jusqu'à la salle de cours, ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, la rousse prenant discrètement la main du châtain.

Quand ils arrivèrent en classe, Kadaj était déjà installé près d'une fenêtre. Sa place était juste derrière celle de ce nouveau mais Riku préféra s'asseoir cette fois autre part que près de Kadaj. Il soupira puis s'installa au deuxième rang, près de la porte, ce qui surprit ses deux amis. Cependant, il se fichait un peu que les autres soient surpris à cet instant-là, il fallait qu'il l'évite, c'était le seul moyen pour lui de ne pas repenser au second argenté…

000

Ainsi s'en suivit un cours de Français avec pour prof Génésis, celui qui ne cessait de citer des citations de Loveless pour le moins incompréhensibles. C'était parfois à se demander si il n'avait d'yeux que pour ce livre. Non, ce n'était pas à se demander, IL n'avait d'yeux que pour ce livre !

M'enfin, c'était pas ça qui préoccupait le plus Riku. Fixant Génésis sans vraiment le voir, il réfléchissait. Tout à l'heure, il avait carrément pas réagi au fait que Kairi et Sora soient ensemble. Pourtant, il l'aimait… ou il semblait l'avoir aimée. Car depuis une semaine, il n'avait pas refait ce rêve avec son amie sur la plage. Et ce n'était pas que cela, elle n'occupait carrément plus ses pensées. Celui qui les occupait depuis une semaine, c'était bien cette geisha. Il n'y avait plus que Kadaj dans sa tête, rien d'autre, alors même qu'il ne voulait pas y penser. Et cette indifférence à voir l'ancienne fille de ses rêves avec son meilleur ami dont il avait été longtemps le rival pour conquérir la jeune fille, le mettait plus que mal à l'aise parce que ça voudrait dire probablement tellement de choses sur tout ce qu'il vivait…

Riku tenta un regard vers Kadaj, de l'autre côté de la classe. Celui-ci écrivait des notes sur ce que disait le prof de Français (à savoir que Riku ne marque jamais rien sur ses cahiers). L'autre garçon avait l'air si paisible, plongé dans ses prises de notes, si calme… Riku s'éprit soudain de méprise cet homme qui hantait ses esprits…

000

Mercredi. Deux jours avaient passé. Kadaj avait à présent prit ses marques dans le lycée. Les autres premières venaient lui parler et, lui, leur adressait un sourire qui faisait autant fondre les filles que certains gars. Personne n'était insensible à son charme, même Riku qui restait très distant depuis sa rentrée. Celui-ci ne pouvait finalement s'empêcher d'observer les manières d'être de ce nouveau. Néanmoins, à chaque fois que Kadaj jetait un coup d'œil dans sa direction, il tournait le regard et essayait toujours de penser à autre chose que ce visage diaboliquement attirant…

Quant à Kairi et Sora, ils s'inquiétaient de plus en plus pour Riku, tout comme Selphie qui sentait qu'elle allait faire une dépression si Riku restait aussi associable que cela.

- Regarde, il est encore dans son coin. » Murmura Kairi à son petit ami pendant l'intercours, jetant un regard anxieux vers le concerné.

- Je sais. » Soupira Sora, déconcerté.

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, je le trouve très pâle en ce moment. Il va mal, je suis sûre !

- J'essaierai de lui parler après le cours de Maths, si tu veux.

La rousse acquiesça. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire et ce n'était pas elle qui allait régler le problème. Elle faisait confiance à Sora. Après tout c'était le meilleur ami de Riku. Elle espérait, tout comme Selphie qui ne savait pas quoi faire non plus, que tout serait réglé.

En fait, beaucoup de monde voulait que ça en finisse avec leurs histoires… Car, du côté des secondes, Roxas ne s'était pas encore réconcilié avec Naminé qui commençait à vraiment se soucier de la relation du blondinet et de Axel. Selphie – comme je l'ai déjà précisé – se faisait un sang d'encre pour Riku.

Dans la classe des troisièmes, Wakka regardait la place vide qu'il y avait à côté de lui, autrefois occupé par un autre blondinet. Il était plus que tout seul sur sa table. Tidus étant maintenant auprès de Yuna avec qui il s'entendait à merveille et le rouquin se sentait depuis peu oublié, seul.

Allons voir chez Axel, celui-ci se préoccupait plus de ce qui venait de se passer dimanche que de son cours de philo. Peut-être qu'il était allé un peu trop loin cette fois-ci. Il ne voulait pourtant pas blesser Roxas…

Et puis, on connaît tous les problèmes de nos premières…

000

Le prof de Maths, Xigbar, lâcha ses élèves cinq minutes plus tôt. Riku se précipita vers la sortie, suivi de près de Sora, bien décidé à lui parler comme il l'avait promis à Kairi.

- Hey, Riku. Je peux te parler, s'te plait.

L'argenté soupira, il ne pourrait pas l'ignorer celui-ci. Sora prit le plus grand par le poignet et l'entraîna sur le toit de l'école, là où personne n'était censé venir. Il lâcha enfin Riku et fit face à celui-ci, sérieux.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive en ce moment.

Riku ne répondit pas. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Ca le ferait à moitié chier que les autres sachent son vrai problème en ce moment. Il ne voulait mêler personne à cette histoire qui ne concernait que lui, uniquement lui et rien que lui.

- Riku, je ne suis pas patient aujourd'hui. » S'impatienta Sora, assez énervé pour se fâcher contre son meilleur ami « Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi ! »

- Dis leur tous de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi. Je vais très bien. » Mentit-il finalement. Si il fallait passer par le mensonge pour tout cacher, il le ferait sans hésiter.

- Et je suis censé te croire ?! Nan mais tu rêves ! Ca se voit à vue d'œil que tu vas mal ! Non seulement, tu n'es plus avec nous mais en plus, tu essaies d'éviter les gens ! Ecoute, tu crois vraiment pouvoir duper quelqu'un comme ça ?

- Je ne veux mêler personne, c'est tout.

Et sur ça, Riku ne mentait pas le moins du monde…

- Nan, il faut que je sache ! Il faut que je sache pourquoi tu nous évites tous !

- Je le regretterais si je te mêlais à toute cette histoire, Sora. J'ai vraiment pas envie de le faire.

Le plus petit posa un regard interrogateur à l'argenté qui le dévisageait d'une tristesse accablante, et il s'en voulut tout de suite pour avoir lever les yeux vers celui-ci. Ce regard, cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Riku était sincère dans ce qu'il disait, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Sora essaya de se ressaisir malgré la peur qui le tenait depuis le regard que lui jetait l'autre garçon.

- Je m'en fous. Il faut… que je sache…

- Pardon. » Murmura Riku, s'approchant de son meilleur ami.

Il savait qu'il allait faire une connerie mais c'était le seul moyen de faire comprendre à Sora son mal-être. Il n'avait aucunement envie que le châtain soit aussi perturbé que lui mais c'était de cette façon qu'on pouvait vraiment le comprendre en ce moment. C'était vraiment le seul moyen… même si ça engendrerait de désastreuses conséquences pour eux deux et Kairi…

Les yeux grands ouverts, pétrifié par ce qu'allait lui faire Riku (parce qu'il savait ce que Riku allait faire maintenant), Sora ne bougea pas. Il ne lutta pas lorsque Riku releva doucement sa tête vers la sienne et lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Son meilleur ami le prit par la taille et le rapprocha de lui tout en continuant à approfondir leur baiser.

Tout d'un coup, Sora gémit. Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais il voulait que Riku continue comme ça. Ce dernier lâcha prise, reprenant sa respiration. Il jeta un œil au châtain et se rendit compte de la gravissime erreur qu'il venait fait. Il se dégagea précipitamment et s'enfuit du toit.

L'argenté descendit en trombe les escaliers, manquant de se casser la figure à multiples reprises. Il tourna un virage, le dernier avant la sortie du bâtiment, et se prit de plein fouet un élève. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse.

- Ah, désolé. » S'excusa l'argenté en se frottant le front.

- Y'a pas à s'excuser. » Rassura l'autre élève.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit que la personne en face de lui était Kadaj. Riku se pinça les lèvres en pensant que tout ça était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais inquiété ses amis ou agi de cette façon envers Sora si lui, Kadaj, n'avait pas fait ce qu'il avait fait dans la cabine de la Grande Roue.

- Je dois y aller. » Dit sèchement Riku avant de se remettre debout et de s'enfuir à nouveau, ne jetant même pas un regard à l'autre garçon. Il souhaitait tellement ne pas l'avoir rencontré le dernier jour des vacances d'été.

Kadaj le regarda partir en silence. Une fois la silhouette de Riku hors de son champ de vision, il soupira. Il aurait aimé que cela se passe autrement avec lui. Il n'aurait vraiment jamais dû faire ce qu'il avait fait il y a dix jours…

* * *

**Bientôt le chapitre 8 ! (si j'y arrive XD)**

**Y se pose toujours la question de qu'est-ce qu'on fait les deux zouzous dans la cabine ! TvT**

**Michi beaucoup en tout cas pour les gens qui suivent depuis le début la fic', aussi bien ceux qui la lisent sans mettre de reviews que ceux qui en mettent.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Suivre son coeur

**Encore en retard, je pense que je mettrai toutes les semaines un chapitre (probablement le dimanche). C'est fou mais j'aime pas faire attendre (ça doit être parce que j'aime tout simplement pas attendre...).**

**Ce chapitre est assez court et j'en suis désolée mais bon, bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer : Nobody est à moi TT.**

**Couple : AKUROKU !!**

* * *

**Suivre son coeur**

Le lendemain, Riku avait décidé de ne pas venir en cours, noyé par le remord d'avoir embrasser son meilleur ami et la haine qu'il ressentait envers Kadaj.

La journée passa lentement, trop lentement à son goût mais il n'avait aucune envie de sortir de chez lui. Ses parents étaient partis travailler et c'était très bien ainsi. Il n'aura pas à leur expliquer pourquoi il manquait les cours. Vautré dans son lit, son oreiller dans ses bras, il regardait sans vraiment voir le plafond de sa chambre. La culpabilité le rongeait. Il voulait disparaître à jamais, mourir et tout oublier pour que ce cauchemar se termine enfin. Mais c'était impossible…

18h00 sonna. Il n'avait pas mangé de la journée et n'en éprouvait pas le besoin. Néanmoins, il décida de bouger et de sortir de sa chambre. Il descendit les escaliers, nonchalant. La maison était incroyablement vide, comme d'habitude. Il alluma le poste téléviseur, cela égayera un peu l'ambiance pesante du salon, prit le journal télé et le feuilleta, enfoncé dans son canapé. Le programme n'affichait rien de spécial, apparemment. Toujours les mêmes séries à l'eau de rose ou les mêmes polars répétitifs. Le monde lui avait décidément jeter un sort, celui de rester enfermer chez lui à s'emmerder comme jamais et à se casser la tête avec des histoires toutes aussi compliquées les unes que les autres. Riku soupira. C'était sa semaine on dirait.

Alors qu'il fixait d'un ennuie total la chaîne sur laquelle il était tombé, quelqu'un sonna. Qui ça pouvait encore bien être. Il n'avait aucune envie de recevoir de la visite, surtout dans un moment pareil.

- Riku, j'ai besoin de te parler !

L'argenté reconnut la voix de Roxas. Il se leva précipitamment pour lui ouvrir et lui faire signe d'entrer. Etrangement, la présence du blondinet ne le dérangeait pas. Sans doute parce que lui aussi avait des problèmes, entre Axel et Naminé.

Roxas s'installa dans un fauteuil et regarda Riku s'installer sur l'autre fauteuil, face à lui, abandonnant son canapé. Celui-ci éteignit le poste avec la télécommande qu'il jeta sur le sofa et dévisagea silencieusement son invité, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

- Il paraît que ça va pas fort… » Hésita le blondinet, baissant timidement les yeux.

Riku s'irrita à ces paroles.

- Pourrait-on parler d'autre chose que ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu es venu que pour ça ?

- Oui mais tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais…

- Je sais…

L'argenté baissa les yeux à son tour, songeur. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'apporter des problèmes aux autres. C'était le sien, personne ne devait s'en mêler.

- Et toi ?

- Moi quoi ?

- Ne vas pas me dire que tu viens juste prendre de mes nouvelles. » Plaisanta Riku « Comment ça va avec les deux autres ? T'as réglé ton histoire ? Raconte.

Roxas parut gêné. Il était ici pour ça, pour lui dire que tout était fini, mais il ne s'était pas réellement préparé à raconter ce qui s'était passé.

- Eh ben, je n'ai pas reparlé à Nami depuis notre dispute… jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le garçon s'arrêta, réfléchissant à ses prochaines paroles, tandis que Riku l'écoutait attentivement, patient.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose hier, avec Axel. Demyx (le colocataire avec qui il partage sa chambre au campus) était parti à un concert et j'étais seul au dortoir. J'avais réfléchi à ce que tu m'avais dit la dernière fois qu'on s'était vu et j'ai pris ma décision. J'ai écouté mon cœur et je suis allé voir Axel…

Roxas se tut encore et une bonne minute passa avant qu'il ne reprenne, prêt à lâcher le morceau.

- J'ai choisi Axel. » Chuchota-t-il.

Malgré son murmure pratiquement inaudible, Riku avait entendu. Ce dernier se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, tic qu'il avait quand il avait besoin de réfléchir à quelque chose. Ainsi en était-il, Roxas avait choisi un homme. Celui qu'il aimait était donc Axel, en sacrifiant le bonheur de son ex-petite amie…

- Je suis quelqu'un d'abominable. » Continua le blond, se balançant nerveusement sur son dossier « Naminé va souffrir, elle souffre déjà. Je lui ai dit aujourd'hui que je ne pouvais plus être avec elle et je lui ai avoué que j'aimais mon meilleur ami. Tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est m'adresser un sourire triste et me dire qu'elle comprenait ma décision, mais je suis sûr qu'elle en souffre beaucoup et je ne peux pas le supporter. J'aimais pourtant Naminé. »

- Mais tu aimais plus Axel. » Interrompit Riku qui s'était retourné vers son ami « Et on ne peut pas se mentir pour ce genre de chose. Si tu aimes Axel, tu dois aller avec lui, surtout si il te rendra heureux. On ne peut pas rester avec quelqu'un, même si on l'aime sincèrement, alors qu'on l'en aime une autre encore plus. Si on n'agit pas comme ça, c'est la même chose que de se mentir à nous-même et aux autres. C'est tout. »

Roxas le fixa avec intérêt, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire, et le silence s'imposa dans la pièce. Ni lui ni Riku ne dit un mot de plus. La discussion était quasi close, il n'avait plus rien à se dire sur ce sujet. C'était clair comme le jour, Roxas avait bien fait. Il avait suivi son cœur, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. En revanche, Riku se mentait. Il savait qu'il ne se disait pas la vérité, et il ne voulait pas la voir, même si ça pouvait régler tellement de problèmes. Il en avait tout simplement peur, de cette vérité…

Finalement, c'est Roxas qui brisa le silence.

- Merci encore, Riku. Sans toi, je serais toujours là à me torturer les idées. J'aime Axel, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- C'est rien, je t'ai juste écouté…

Roxas se releva et s'approcha de la fenêtre où se tenait l'argenté, ce dernier suivant chacun des gestes du blond.

- Tu sais, au début j'ai vraiment eu peur à ce qui m'arrivait. » Dit le plus jeune, plongé dans ses pensées « Aimer un homme plus qu'une femme, je n'aurais jamais cru que cela m'arriverait, à moi, et voir qu'Axel, lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus qu'autre chose de m'aimer alors que je suis un garçon, ça me perturbait quelque peu… Mais finalement, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas plus terrible que ça. Après tout, on est tous humains. On n'est pas des monstres. Axel n'en ai pas un, moi non plus. C'est juste le hasard. On ne choisit pas qui on aime… Riku ?

Des larmes coulaient sur les pommettes du garçon aux cheveux blancs. Il n'avait pu les retenir. Tous ses soucies enfermés en lui, toutes ses emmerdes qu'il essayait de cacher à tout le monde alors que ses amis savaient très bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'en avait plus la force.

Riku tourna la tête afin de dissimuler les perles sur son visage aux yeux de Roxas.

- Désolé, j'ai craqué. » S'excusa-t-il dans un murmure inaudible.

Mais le blondinet avait l'ouïe très fine, il avait entendu.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- Rien. Je veux pas en parler…

Roxas fit alors face à Riku, l'air à la fois sévère et doux.

- Il faut que tu en parles, peu importe que tu le veuilles ou non. C'est important de se confier à quelqu'un, de partager le fardeau à plusieurs. Regarde, je suis venu ici dimanche, j'était mal et je t'ai tout dis. Tu dois faire pareil !

Le blond était bien décidé à faire parler Riku. C'était la seule façon pour qu'il redevienne comme il était. Le deuxième garçon pinça des lèvres. Il fallait vraiment que Roxas ressemble physiquement à Sora ? Dieu l'avait maudit, c'était certain. Maintenant, sa culpabilité d'avoir embrassé son meilleur ami refaisait surface.

Essayant d'oublier cette mésaventure et celle à la fête foraine, Riku se dégagea de Roxas et se rassit sur son fauteuil, le regard perdu.

- Demain, si je ne suis pas en cours, pourras-tu dire à Sora que je m'excuse pour ce qui s'était passé et que ce que j'ai fait c'était involontaire ?

Le blond hésita quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

- Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce qui c'est…

- Je l'ai embrassé… » Le coupa brutalement l'argenté.

Et le silence régna de nouveau dans le salon. Ils s'échangèrent un bref regard, l'un ne sachant quoi dire, l'autre pensant à deux personnes. La première qui le hantait depuis des jours était la cause de tous ses problèmes, la deuxième était la personne qu'il avait mêlé à cette histoire depuis hier. Roxas l'était maintenant aussi…

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre (a l'impression de répéter toujours les mêmes choses XD).**

**Je me sentais assez nostalgique aujourd'hui... En même temps j'écrivais avec du David Nevue dans les oreilles, ses morceaux sont vraiment splendides.**

**Michi à l'avance pour les reviews !**


	9. Chapter 9 : Histoires compliquées

**Voilà, cette fois mon chapitre est plus long que le dernier que j'ai posté il y a une semaine (toute contente). Bon, amusez-vous bien !**

**Disclaimer : Que dalle est à moi...**

**Couple : Akuroku pour la plus grande partie de ce nouvel épisode (au grand plaisir de certaines lectirces ;3).**

* * *

**Histoires compliquées**

Vendredi matin, le lendemain de la visite chez l'argenté, Roxas alla voir comme promis Sora, sachant que de toute façon Riku n'irait pas au lycée aujourd'hui – bien que celui-ci ne le lui avait pas confirmé. C'était son instinct de petit blondinet qui le lui disait et puis, il n'avait qu'une parole.

Sorti de bonne heure du campus, il chercha du regard la petite tête châtaine devant le portail du lycée. Personne en vu…

- _En même temps il est que cinq heures du mat'… Qui viendrait à cinq heures du mat' au bahut ! _» Spécula-t-il au bout de cinq minutes, grognon.

C'était tôt, effectivement, mais il avait dormi très mal cette nuit et il avait préféré prendre l'air que de rester dans son lit à écouter son ami Demyx parler dans son sommeil de Zexion. Ces deux-là aussi, il devait y avoir quelque chose entre eux et Roxas n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, déjà qu'il s'occupait d'histoires assez compliquées entre Axel, Naminé et lui – qui avaient plutôt l'air de se terminer et heureusement d'ailleurs – et entre les problèmes de Riku et les conséquences dramatiques qu'ils engendraient…

Roxas soupira, à demi déconcerté. Et dire qu'avant la rentrée scolaire, tout était normal. Il n'entendait même pas Demyx rêver de Zexion la nuit !…

- Roxas ?

Le concerné se retourna hâtivement vers celui qui l'avait interpeller, sur la défensive (on sait jamais, peut-être que quelqu'un voudrait le violer). Il baissa tout de suite sa garde lorsqu'il vit qui était là.

- Axel ?

Le rouquin se tenait à deux mètres de lui, dévisageant attentivement celui-ci à travers la pénombre – car il faisait encore noir à cette heure-là.

- J'ai vu quelqu'un sortir du campus tout à l'heure. J'ai cru que c'était un voleur donc je l'ai suivi.

- Et c'était moi.

- Apparemment oui ! » Conclut le rouquin, affichant un large sourire gêné avant de reprendre « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dehors aussi tôt ? »

Roxas ne répondit pas tout de suite, fixant la rue plongée dans les ténèbres. Puis, il décida de mentir à moitié, ne voulant pas trop inquiéter son _petit_ ami.

- J'arrivais pas à dormir. Demyx parle trop dans son sommeil.

Axel éclata de rire. Il savait très bien quelles nuits enduraient Roxas, puisque, avant l'arrivée de ce dernier au campus, c'était lui qui était le colocataire du musicien. Maintenant, il partageait sa chambre avec Marluxia, un autre extravagant qui avait décoré leur dortoir en rose. Ce n'était pas mieux, voir du rose partout… Quelle faute de goût !

- Hey ! J'ai peut-être trouvé comment résoudre tes problèmes, mon cher petit Roxy… » Dit-il soudain en se rapprochant du blondinet, ses paroles remplies de sous-entendues.

- Ah, non merci. A part qu'il parle dans son sommeil, Demyx est un très bon colocataire. » Répondit ce dernier, restant vigilant en voyant que l'autre garçon s'avançait lentement - mais sûrement – vers lui, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Ah bon ? Je ne serais pas un meilleur colocataire que lui ? » Sourit Axel, à moitié pervers sur les bords.

Il venait de plaquer Roxas contre le portail, pas très confortable soi-disant. Prisonnier, le blond garda cependant son sang-froid.

- Au moins, il ne me violera pas pendant la nuit.

- Ah parce que je ferais ça moi ? » Fit Axel, une expression faussement outrée sur son visage, basculant un peu par derrière pour faire comme si.

- T'en as bien l'intention en tout cas.

Roxas ne bougea pas, essayant d'éviter de rougir, ce qui trahirait son manque de calme. Il était sous l'emprise des jeux de Axel et il n'y pouvait rien. Celui-ci approcha dangereusement son visage du sien, toujours un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

- Peut-être, qui sait ? » Susurra-t-il avant de voler un baiser à son petit protégé qui ne résista plus et s'abandonna à lui, rien qu'à lui seul…

000

Une demi-heure avait passé depuis qu'Axel l'avait rejoint. Il était maintenant en train d'attendre que le temps passe, toujours devant le portail (étant donné que le campus est dans l'enceinte du lycée, ses pensionnaires avaient les clés pour ouvrir le portail quand ils le voulaient). Adossé contre le mur, Axel le câlinait tendrement, sa tête posée sur son épaule droite. Ils n'avaient plus dit un mot après leur baiser qui s'en était suivi de d'autres embrassades plus ou moins langoureuses.

Le rouquin prit la parole après avoir déposer un léger baiser à la joue de son amant.

- Alors ? Tu n'veux toujours pas changer de chambre ?

Roxas parut rougir, un peu embarrassé par cette demande.

- Je…

- Trot tôt ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je… je suis d'accord pour venir m'installer dans ton dortoir !

- Hm… » Axel réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre la parole « Je préfère que ce soit moi qui déménage, vu l'état de ma chambre à cause de Marlu. On demandera juste à Demyx s'il veut aller dormir là-bas, je pense que y'aura pas de problème. »

- Ah…

Roxas réfléchit à son tour. Il venait de se rappeler que Demyx parlait de Zexion quand il dormait…

- Je crois que ce serait préférable qu'il aille dans la chambre de Zexion.

- Pourquoi ? » Demanda le roux, surpris mais toujours en train de câliner le petit blond.

- Eh bah, je pense pas que Demyx apprécierait de vivre dans une chambre rose, vu que sa couleur préférée est le bleu.

En vérité c'était parce que si Marluxia savait que notre rockeur rêvait chaque nuit de Zexion, il balancerait tout à ce dernier ou il le dirait à toutes les fenêtres, ce qui pourrait vraiment blessé Demyx qui ne savait pas qu'il parlait pendant son sommeil et Roxas n'en avait pas envie, déjà qu'il avait blessé Naminé en la quittant pour celui qu'il aimait…

- Et puis… » reprit-il après un moment de silence « Je suis sûr que ça ne ferait pas de mal à Zexion d'avoir un peu de compagnie ! »

- Mouais, t'as sans doute raison. On va laisser le fleuriste qui voit la vie en rose dans son coin.

Roxas étouffa de rire à ses mots. Décidément, Axel avait dû en souffrir avec le rose de Marluxia ! Ce dernier esquissa un sourire en le voyant rire. Au moins, il réussissait à le rendre heureux, c'était l'essentiel. Le rouquin reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Roxas, fermant les yeux et serrant un peu plus l'étreinte. Le plus petit contempla paisiblement la mer qu'on pouvait voir de l'autre côté de la rue. Le soleil commençait à faire sa timide apparition à l'horizon, réveillant petit à petit la ville de sa tranquilité…

000

Les élèves commençaient à arriver au lycée mais personne n'avait vu Axel et Roxas s'enlacer puisqu'ils avaient décidé d'aller prendre leur petit dèj' un peu plus tôt, quittant l'inconfortable portail du bahut. Lorsque Roxas revint dans la cour, il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant le début des cours. Préférant en finir avec ça au plus vite, il chercha Sora parmi la foule de collégiens et de lycéens. Enfin, il réussit à apercevoir trois tignasses qu'ils pourraient reconnaître parmi mille autres et se dirigea vers elles.

Il arriva en face de Selphie, Kairi et Sora. Ce dernier restait mystérieusement un peu plus distant de la rousse que d'habitude, prétextant que c'était parce qu'il était encore endormi…

- Oh, salut Roxas ! » Fit Selphie, de bonne humeur en voyant le blondinet, tout comme Kairi qui lui adressa gentiment un sourire.

- Bonjour les filles ! Euh… Est-ce que je peux vous voler une seconde Sora ? J'aimerais lui parler un instant seul à seul.

- Pourquoi ? » Demanda la rousse, surprise de cette requête, tandis que Sora ne manifestait aucune réaction, le regard vide, à moitié sur une autre planète.

- Euh, c'est à propos de Riku… » Hésita Roxas, ne sachant si c'était une bonne chose de préciser cela aux filles.

- Riku ? » Cette fois, Sora leva la tête vers le blond, ce qui révéla ses yeux un peu bouffis « D'accord, je te suis. »

Roxas hocha la tête d'un air entendu et l'emmena dans un endroit isolé du reste des autres élèves : le toit. Sora eut de la peine en pénétrant sur celui-ci, se rappelant que trop bien de ce qui s'était passé il y a peu de temps. Une fois rendu en haut du bâtiment, Roxas demanda à son ami de s'asseoir.

- Ecoute, je suis au courant de ce qu'il y a eu entre Riku et toi mercredi… » Débuta Roxas mais Sora l'interrompit peu après.

- Riku va venir au lycée aujourd'hui ?

- Navré, je ne pense pas…

- Mais… Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Tu l'as vu ?

Roxas essaya de rester calme malgré les interruptions de Sora. Il fallait qu'il le rassure. On voyait très bien dans les yeux du châtain qu'il s'inquiétait à mort pour son meilleur ami.

- Oui, je l'ai vu hier soir, chez lui.

- Et il va comment ? » S'enquit précipitamment Sora.

- Il… Il est vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé entre lui et toi. Il ne le voulait pas, je te le jure. Ne te fâche pas contre lui, ce n'était pas voulu. Il ne voulait pas du tout le faire, il veut que tu restes avec Kairi tant que tu l'aimes.

- Ah. » Il baissa la tête, triste « Si tu le revois… Dis lui que je ne lui en veux pas. Il voulait juste… me faire comprendre pourquoi il était comme ça… »

- Je t'en pris, Sora, ne sois pas troublé par ce qui s'est passé. Il ne faut pas que tu t'en prennes la tête. » Supplia Roxas qui se maudissait en même temps de se mêler de tout et de n'importe quoi mais c'était ainsi. Il voulait que tout aille mieux…

- Je ne m'en fais pas, je te le jure ! » Rassura Sora en relevant doucement la tête vers son camarade, tout en affichant un sourire qui se voulait dire la vérité.

Et la vérité, c'était que Sora était lui-même tourmenté mais pour d'autres raisons quoi que la cause venait de ce baiser avec Riku. Il avait l'étrange sentiment d'en vouloir plus, de vouloir que Riku s'approche de nouveau de lui et que leurs lèvres se frôlent comme la dernière fois. Il avait trouvé ça si… agréable ! Mais d'un autre côté, il y avait Kairi qu'il aimait profondément… Et pourtant, il voulait recommencer cette aventure avec son meilleur ami. Etait-ce possible d'être aussi désireux ?

Entre Roxas qui était toujours debout et Sora qui était maintenant plongé dans ses pensées s'interposa le silence, plus lourd qu'il n'en parut mais pas suffisamment long pour que le gêne intervînt à son tour.

- C'est à moi qu'il en veut, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers d'où venait la voix et virent Kadaj qui les avait silencieusement rejoints, les bras croisés.

- Tout est de ma faute, sincèrement désolé. » Se pardonna-t-il en baissant la tête, un air triste et rempli de déception se lisant sur son visage angélique.

L'ordinaire sonnerie qui annonçait le début des cours retentit à cet instant. Ils descendirent finalement en classe sans dire un mot…

Quand Sora et Kadaj rentrèrent dans leur salle de cours, après avoir laissé Roxas rejoindre la sienne, Kairi était déjà installée et fut soulagée de voir son petit copain apparaître (celle-ci l'avait nerveusement attendu, ne sachant pas ce qu'il faisait avec Roxas). Sora sourit faiblement et traça son chemin pour s'asseoir auprès de la jeune fille qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Il devait avant tout se concentrer sur sa relation avec Kairi qu'à autre chose. Kadaj s'assit près d'une fenêtre, à sa place habituelle, et lança un regard à l'ensemble de la classe. Riku n'était pas là, Sora l'avait aussi remarqué…

* * *

**C'en est tout pour ce week-end ! Au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans l'histoire, j'ai l'impression que ça devient de moins en moins drôle et ça me perturbe à mort T-T... (mais bon, pas de souci, j'ai un plan pour plus tard !)**

**Thanks for the reviews !! (et aussi à tous ceux qui lisent l'histoire et qui ne laissent pas de reviews lwl)**


	10. Chapter 10 : Personne d'autre que toi

**HIIII !! CHAPITRE 10 !! (cri d'hystérique)**

**Wouah, déjà le chapitre 10, c'est fou ce que ça avance vite (je dis ça mais d'un côté je trouve que je vais trop lentement XD). Bref, cet épisode est dédié à notre couple Tidus et Wakka ! On verra (ou entendra parler) aussi de nouveaux personnages mais vous ne verrez pas le moindre Riku, Kadaj ou Sora dans les parages !**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**Disclaimer : Personne est à moi mais tout le monde est gay ! XD**

**Couple : N'importe qui s'assemble avec n'importe qui !! (c'est l'heure de dire des conneries donc je crois que je vais me la fermer pour laisser place à la fic' TT...)**

* * *

**Personne d'autre que toi**

Fin des cours, fin de la semaine. Wakka avait vaguement approché son meilleur ami qui n'avait d'yeux plus que pour la jeune nouvelle qui était aussi un prodige à l'école. Yuna était jolie, gentille, intelligente, parfois un peu naïve, bref, tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire tomber pratiquement tous les mecs du bahut. Le rouquin faisait pâle figure devant elle. Et puis c'était bien normal que Tidus s'intéresse à elle puisque c'était une fille. Il aurait bien dû le savoir que ça n'aurait pas pu durer entre lui et son best. D'ailleurs ils étaient des mecs alors ça ne pouvait pas marcher entre eux !

Wakka soupira lorsque retentit la sonnerie, toujours cette sonnerie. Il rangea ses affaires d'une lenteur extrême – ce qui n'avait jamais été dans son habitude lorsque Tidus était à ses côtés – et s'en alla du labo de sciences. Yuna et Tidus avaient déjà filé. Personne ne faisait plus attention à lui, il était carrément délaissé depuis la rentrée…

- Si seulement… » Chuchota-t-il, le regard braqué par terre.

- Si seulement ?

Le rouquin sursauta. Il se retourna et vit que ce n'était que Zell, un gars assez sympa de sa classe. Souvent c'était lui qui les accompagnait pour faire des conneries avec Tidus, mais c'était du passé maintenant…

Wakka frappa Zell à l'épaule, grincheux.

- Tu m'as fait peur, idiot !

- Hey, mais c'est pas une raison pour me frapper ! » Zell se massa un instant là où l'avait taper son camarade et reprit « T'es à traîner tout seul dans ton coin, Tidus n'est pas avec toi ? »

Wakka tourna les talons et commença à marcher. Il ne voulait pas parler de son blondinet. Malheureusement, Zell ne lâcha pas l'affaire et le suivit jusque dans les escaliers.

- Il est avec la nouvelle ?

- Ouais « _sinon qui d'autre… _»

- Ah ! Ah ! C'est beau l'amour !

- Ca fait mal… » Répondit Wakka, sentant son cœur se serrer.

Zell le regarda bizarrement, ne comprenant pas totalement ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Ils étaient sortis de l'établissement et tracèrent en direction de l'orphelinat, là où ils étaient logés depuis déjà de nombreuses années. Sachant que pas mal de jeunes ont perdu leurs parents, certains vivent dans des familles d'accueil comme Naminé et Kairi qui sont dans le même foyer, d'autres – plus vieux – résident au campus pour les études comme Axel et Roxas mais la plupart sont à l'Orphelinat.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Demanda Zell qui lisait facilement la tristesse sur le visage de son ami.

- Nan, c'est juste que Tidus passe le plus clair de son temps avec elle et que maintenant on se parle quasiment plus. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il m'a oublié « _et j'ai mal à cause de ça, très mal…_ »

- Naaaan, dis-moi pas que t'es jaloux !

Le blond se reçut un nouveau coup, cette fois-ci en pleine tronche.

- Aïe ! Tu veux me péter le nez ou quoi ?!

- Baka, arrête de me chercher ! » Grogna Wakka.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin avant de se retrouver dans une rue isolée. Le rouquin s'arrêta et réfléchit, levant la tête et fixant le ciel bleu un instant avant de parler.

- Dis-moi, Zell. Si jamais tu perds à un foutu pari et que tu es obligé d'embrasser ton meilleur ami pour ça, qu'après il s'amuse avec toi et que t'en tombes amoureux ensuite mais que celui-ci a eu le coup de foudre pour une nouvelle et qu'il passe maintenant tout son temps avec elle, tu ferais quoi ?

Zell resta imperceptible un moment, saisissant maintenant le problème de son pote.

- Euh, eh bien… » Commença lentement le blond, un peu hésitant sur le coup « Je pense que j'irais mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Mais on parle de toi et de Tidus ?

- Non ! Je parle du cas d'un ami ! » Protesta Wakka, rougissant à mort à cet instant précis.

Zell laissa échapper un rire.

- Et ton ami a été perturbé ou pas ?

- De quoi ?

- De savoir que finalement il aimait les hommes au lieu des filles.

- Euh… un peu. » Chuchota Wakka, ses joues de plus en plus écarlates bien qu'elles étaient déjà à leur limite.

C'est vrai. Lui qui disait n'aimer que les filles et qui s'imaginait se retrouver qu'avec Lulu, cela avait bien changé depuis. Elle paraissait maintenant beaucoup moins importante que ça en comparaison de Tidus.

- Bah, il a pas à s'en faire ! » Rassura Zell, amusé par le comportement de son camarade.

Ce dernier remarqua que Zell était un peu trop décontracté pour ce genre de sujet.

- Et ça te gêne pas de parler de ça ?

- Qui ça, moi ? Nooon, chui homo de toute façon !

Wakka ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Que… QUOI !? MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !!

- Et oui, tu ne rêves pas. Je suis bien gay ! » Sourit fièrement Zell, tout content de lui.

- Mais, mais, mais… Depuis quand ?!

- Depuis juin. Je suis sorti la première fois avec Seifer mais celui-ci m'a trompé avec Hayner. Maintenant je suis avec Irvine.

Quelques secondes de silence, le temps que Wakka reprenne ses esprits, malgré qu'il avait du mal à croire ce que lui débitait Zell.

- Attends… » Commença Wakka qui ne comprenait plus très bien « Tu veux dire que – Irvine, Seifer, Hayner et toi – vous êtes gays ? »

- Exactement. » Fit Zell avant de ronchonner quelque chose dans le genre « Mais Seifer est un gros con. Il se tape tous les mecs, avant moi y'a eu Squall. »

- SQUALL AUSSI !!

- Bah oui, pourquoi ?

L'affolement s'empara de Wakka.

- Mais putain tout le monde est gay ici !! Et les filles ?! Olette, Linoa et Selphie ?!

Ben oui, Olette est – ou plutôt était – la petite amie d'Hayner, Linoa celle de Squall et Selphie s'était bien roulée quelques pelles avec Irvine.

- Disons que Olette est au courant de rien, Squall avait mis les choses au clair avec Linoa en lui disant que finalement il aimait les hommes et Selphie y'a pas vraiment eu de problème pisqu'elle a toujours été une formidable yaoiste. D'ailleurs, Irvine m'a raconté que quand il lui a annoncé qu'il était homo et qu'il sortait avec moi, elle a crié comme une grosse tarée que c'était GENIAL en sautant partout ! Donc du coup y'a pas trop de souci à se faire pour ça. » Expliqua le blond en prenant bien soin d'imiter le GENIAL façon fille hystérique.

Wakka les yeux au ciel, désespéré. Ca tournait vraiment de moins en moins rond sur cette planète.

- C'est pas croyable !

- Peut-être… Oh fait, t'as pas entraînement ? » Demanda Zell, distrait.

- Que… Merde ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Bon, salut ! « _punaise, je vais me faire tuer par Jecht _! »

Wakka se précipita de l'autre côté de la rue tandis que Zell le soutînt pour son entraînement de Blitzball tout en lui rappelant que Tidus y serait. Lorsque le rouquin disparut de son champ de vision, Zell se mit lui aussi en marche vers l'orphelinat, pensant que Irvine devait déjà l'attendre dans la chambre.

000

- Désolé, chui en retard ! » Hurla Wakka qui débarqua dans un énorme stade aquatique.

- TRENTE TOURS DE PISTE !! » Rugit une voix derrière lui.

- Haa !! Mais vous êtes timbré !! Je vais mourir si j'en fais trente !! Et me criez pas comme ça dès que j'arrive, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !!

- Hé ! Hé ! Désolé, je plaisantais. Vas faire tes trois tours habituels et rejoins les autres. Aujourd'hui, je vais juste voir si vous vous êtes améliorés ou pas.

Jecht se tenait devant lui, un bandeau toujours attaché dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille. On avait du mal à croire que c'était le père de Tidus, vu que celui-ci était blond. Enfin, ils étaient tous les deux bronzés et leur caractère n'était pas si différent que ça.

Wakka acquiesça et s'activa à se mettre en tenue (puisqu'il était toujours en uniforme). Son sourire disparut quand il vit une fille brune de son âge assise dans les tribunes. Yuna était finalement là, lui qui avait tellement espéré de s'amuser avec Tidus sans la voir. La chance n'était vraiment pas de son côté…

Trois quart d'heure avait filé depuis. Le test d'évaluation avait commencé depuis vingt minutes et Jecht était vraiment mécontent des résultats de Wakka. Celui-ci n'était pas d'humeur à faire du Blitzball. Savoir que Yuna était présente dans SON terrain de jeu le foutait dans une de ces rognes. Le pire c'était que celle-ci criait des encouragements à Tidus qui avait l'air en pleine forme, comme si ses encouragements avaient l'effet de le doper…

Ils étaient à leur exercice de passe. Wakka s'était mis avec Botta, ayant automatiquement refusé l'invitation de son meilleur ami, trop de mauvaise humeur pour jouer avec lui…

Tout se passait plus ou moins bien quand Tidus loupa sa passe, ne gérant pas totalement la force de son lancé. Le ballon frappa de pleine tête Wakka et la plupart des camarades se fouturent de sa gueule pour on ne sait quelle raison. Tidus tenta de s'excuser mais le roux en avait plus qu'assez et se barra dans les vestiaires, jetant un regard assassin à la jeune fille qui le fixait silencieusement.

- Ah mais quel con que je fais moi ! » Ragea Wakka, se déchaînant contre son pauvre sac de sport une fois dans les vestiaires.

Il s'arrêta après dix secondes de défoulement. Se rendant compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien y faire. Il s'écroula par terre, une serviette sur ses épaules encore mouillées, et posa une main sur son torse, là où était son cœur.

- Ca fait mal… » Chuchota-t-il, baissant la tête, une grande tristesse l'envahissant.

- Wakka !

Tidus venait d'apparaître dans la pièce, trempé de la tête au pied. Il aperçut son meilleur ami chamboulé, les larmes aux yeux, et n'hésita pas à le retrouver.

- Wakka, qu'est-ce qui n'va pas ? » Demanda-t-il, à genoux près de l'autre garçon.

- Rien « _je n'ai plus aucune chance…_ » » Grogna celui-ci, essayant de cacher les perles sur ses joues « _Vas-t-en juste._ »

- Mais pourquoi ! » Tidus ne parut pas comprendre, l'air complètement sidéré.

Wakka se rappela de sa conversation avec Zell. Il avait raison, il fallait mettre les choses au clair.

- Ecoute, il faut qu'on mette les points sur les i une fois pour toute » Débuta-t-il, séchant en même temps ses quelques larmes « Tu… Yuna… est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Bien que la réponse parût évidente, Wakka voulait absolument savoir si cela était vrai ou non.

Il fit face à Tidus qui avait les yeux grands ouverts, hébété. Il hésita, détournant le regard tout en étant gêné.

- Eh ben… C'est vrai que elle est plutôt mignonne et vraiment gentille mais…

Wakka se leva et prit son sac. Il était sur le point de partir lorsqu'il fît face une dernière fois à Tidus qui n'avait pas bougé, toujours à genoux.

- Alors tu l'aimes. » Conclut-il avant de tourner les talons vers la sortie.

C'était donc ainsi. Il avait pourtant rêvé de faire plus de choses avec Tidus, d'être plus proche de lui que n'importe qui d'autre. C'était Tidus qui avait fait le premier pas, à la fête foraine. Ce baiser… bien qu'il fût perturbant au début, bien que leur relation n'eût pas durer, Wakka ne l'oublierait jamais…

Mais Tidus le rattrapa avant qu'il ne sortît des vestiaires, ses yeux bleus plongés dans les siens, sérieux.

- Et toi ? Tu n'as pas vu mon SOS ? Quand je me triturais la tête en te voyant rêver de Lulu, que de Lulu ?

- Que ?...

Le blondinet obligea Wakka à s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche. Son meilleur ami se laissa faire complètement désorienté alors que Tidus s'était assis à califourchon sur lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, la respiration haletante et le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure.

- Je ne veux pas être avec elle…

Il rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille droite de Wakka et susurra tendrement avant de s'attaquer au cou de son meilleur ami.

- C'est avec toi que je veux être, j'ai jamais voulu personne d'autre que toi…

Wakka ferma les yeux, ses bras se refermant sur la taille de Tidus. Il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi celui-ci l'avait choisi à la place de la jolie Yuna mais peu importe. Sans doute Tidus était gay lui aussi. Qui sait ? Et probablement lui aussi, car il sentait pour la toute première fois cette irrésistible attirance envers ce blondinet torse nu tellement sexy.

Pris par une impulsion trop tentante, Wakka plaqua Tidus contre le mur, tenant soigneusement les bras de Tidus bloqué contre le carrelage, maintenant à portée de main. Si son meilleur ami voulait tellement jouer avec lui, alors pourquoi pas en profiter non plus ?

- Yo, c'est moi qui va mener la cadence… » Assura Wakka en frôlant les lèvres de Tidus qui esquissa un sourire taquin.

- Ca c'est rempli de sous-entendus…

Bien sûr que ça l'était !

_Oublions Lulu et Yuna, c'est toi qu'il me faut, personne d'autre…_

* * *

**Ca y est ! C'est fini ! Et dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez enfin ce qui s'est passé dans la cabine ! (enfin certaines ont quelques idées mais c'est quand même mieux de savoir tous les détails, n'est-ce pas ? XP)**

**Gracias para las Reviews ! (chai pas si c'est très espagnol...)**


	11. Chapter 11 : Décision

**Onzième chapitre online comme vous pouvez le voir :D**

**Alors, il s'est passé quoi dans la cabine ? Il s'est passé quoi dans la cabine ? Eh ben le rideau est levé, tout est là...**

**Disclaimer : Euh... la cabine est à moi ? (Riku : c'est pas un perso TT)**

**Couple : ZackxCloud, et et et... RikuxKadaj !! (ouah, c'est la première fois que je le mets !!)**

* * *

**Décision**

Il faisait sombre. Riku ne voyait qu'une silhouette s'imposer dans la pénombre. Non, ce n'était pas qu'une simple silhouette, un individu quelconque. Ses cheveux mi-longs luisaient avec la lueur de la lune et les rares rayons de lumière de la fête qui pénétraient dans la cabine. En étant un peu plus observateur, il pouvait voir les traits de cette personne qui était au-dessus de lui et qu'il avait protéger du choc. Il semblait qu'il n'avait pas été touché, et lui non plus n'avait rien eu. Pas de blessé, c'était pourtant l'essentiel mais Riku ne put s'empêcher de se demander intérieurement pourquoi il avait protéger instinctivement cet individu qu'il connaissait à peine. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son air angélique ? Ou bien qu'il compatissait de toute cette mélancolie qui sortait de ce garçon près de lui ?

Et ce garçon dévisagea à son tour Riku, ne manifestant aucun sentiment à cet instant précis. Juste l'observer. Il était tout aussi imperceptible que Riku qui était adossé contre la paroi de la cabine, par terre. L'individu bougea enfin, se redressant un peu et jetant encore un coup d'œil à son voisin. Puis il s'avança lentement vers son second. Quant à Riku, il n'osa bouger, comprenant ce qui allait se passer. Une main froide alla à la rencontre de sa nuque, la caressant doucement. A ce contact, le corps de l'argenté frissonna. Son cœur battait plus fort que d'habitude, plus fort que quand il était trop près de Kairi. Les lèvres de l'autre garçon aux cheveux argents frôlèrent les siennes. Elles tremblèrent et se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Ils avaient tous les deux fermé les yeux. Riku ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait vraiment mais son corps l'ordonnait de se laisser faire parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu une aussi étrange sensation, terrorisante et pourtant tellement agréable, que de l'embrasser, que d'embrasser cet homme, que d'embrasser Kadaj…

000

Riku se réveilla subitement de son lit, le corps en sueur et la respiration saccadée. Encore. C'était la centième fois qu'il faisait ce rêve. Non. Pas un rêve, c'était bel et bien ce qui s'était passé dans la cabine, après sa descente aux enfers. D'ailleurs ça correspondait très bien à une descente aux enfers, et le diable qui l'avait accueilli était ce Kadaj. Aussi angélique fût-il, il occupait de plus en plus sa pensée…

Assis sur son matelas, il se remémora la suite des évènements : une seconde main se faufila en dessous de son T-shirt, ils s'étaient encore embrassés quelques temps avant qu'ils n'entendissent des pas venir vers eux, et le cauchemar était fini. Faux, ce n'était pas vrai…

- Le cauchemar venait seulement de commencer… » Murmura Riku, malade de ce sentiment qui s'était imprégné lors de ce baiser dans la cabine.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis mais ses pensées n'étaient rivées que sur ce garçon. Ces yeux, ce visage, cette voix, cette silhouette le hantaient. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, rien d'autre n'était aussi incrusté que l'image de l'autre garçon.

Riku soupira. C'était de pire en pire. Il se leva et ouvrit les lourds rideaux qui cachaient les rayons du soleil levant. Il était à peine l'aube lorsque Riku décida de enfin en conclure avec cette histoire.

000

- Vive le yaoi ! Vive le yaoi !!

Selphie chantonnait depuis ce matin ces paroles (le yaoi vaincra ! ;D). Les cours venaient de commencer mais toujours pas de prof de Survie pour le moment. Ah, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la Survie, c'est un peu comme le Sport…en un peu plus dur. C'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes de Zack, leur prof, d'être en retard mais ce n'était pas bien grave…

- J't'en pris Selphie, arrête de chanter ça. » Bougonna Naminé, complètement déprimée.

Elle était vraiment écoeurée de savoir que son ex-petit ami était… homo. Rien à redire là-dessus, elle avait embrassé un gay. Elle avait enlacé un gay. Elle avait aimé un gay MAIS n'avait pas couché avec le gay de Roxas ! Et pour ça elle remerciait le ciel (d'un côté, Axel aussi devait remercié le ciel pour ça…). Même si elle était contente de voir le blond beaucoup moins complexé qu'avant et beaucoup plus heureux, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'elle avait été avec un gay et se torturait l'esprit si c'était pas elle qui l'avait rendu ainsi.

- Nan mais imagine !! C'est moi qui l'ai dégoûté du charme féminin et qu'il a décidé de devenir homo pour ça !! » Se lamenta la blonde à côté de Selphie qui était de très bonne humeur, en partie grâce à ce que Roxas soit avec Axel. Un couple homo de plus !

- Eh bah ? Je pense pas que ce soit à cause de ça moi. C'est plutôt parce que la Princesse Roxas était tombée sous le charme surpuissant du Roi Axel ! » Réfléchit Selphie, se frottant le menton de ses fins doigts, les yeux brillants d'espoir en les voyant ensemble dans des tenues royales « Et pis moi je trouve qu'ils vont supers bien ensemble ! »

Naminé fixa avec perplexité son amie, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire ni penser.

- Selphie…

La petite brune lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Allez, vois le bon côté des choses ! Maintenant que t'es libre, tu peux partir à une nouvelle chasse à l'homme ! « _bien que moi je préfère voir les hommes avec les hommes !_ »

- _Oui, y'a d'autres beaux mecs dans le lycée !_ » Espéra intérieurement Naminé, en proie à de nouvelles victimes.

Le prof Zack arriva enfin, de super bonne humeur lui aussi. Ou plutôt on aurait dit qu'il était sur un petit nuage. Il passa devant ses deux jeunes élèves en les saluant chaleureusement et laissa accidentellement tomber une photo derrière lui. Celle-ci voleta deux secondes puis atterrit aux pieds de Selphie. Curieuse, elle la prit et l'identifia avant de crier comme une yaoiste qui avait vu Axel plaquer Roxas contre un mur pour l'embrasser intensément. A son tour, Naminé regarda la photo et crut qu'elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque. On voyait Zack et Cloud collés l'un à l'autre, torse nu, et adressant un large sourire à l'objectif. Ca semblait pourtant rien, juste deux beaux gosses à la plage, seulement ils n'étaient pas à la plage. Ils avaient plutôt l'air dans une chambre, avec un lit double derrière eux. Mais ce qui frappait le plus était ce qu'il y avait marqué sur la photo : « _For my love, Cloud and Zack_ ».

- Putain, y'a que des gays ! » Déprima Naminé avant de suivre Selphie et faire les exercices habituelles avant de commencer le cours.

000

Du côté des premières, Vexen faisait leur cours de Sciences. Au fond du labo, Sora ne pouvait jeté de regard à son voisin. Riku était finalement revenu en cours. Aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre, mais pas pour la même raison.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sora jeta enfin un regard à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci écoutait attentivement le prof au tableau, du moins il le paraissait puisqu'en réalité il pensait à autre chose de bien différent. Le châtain hésita à lui parler mais finalement il préféra lui écrire un mot qu'il lança à Riku.

Riku déplia le papier et lut, encore plus imperceptible qu'avant.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi t'es pas venu en cours la semaine dernière ?_

Riku écrivit quelque chose à son tour et renvoya le bout de feuille.

_Je pouvais pas venir en cours. J'avais un mal de crâne._

- Comme si j'allais te croire. » Grogna Sora, lançant un regard froid à son meilleur ami, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout « Et pourquoi t'avais mal à la tête ? »

Le plus grand des deux baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas tellement dire la raison de ses absences. Sora continua.

- Roxas est venu me voir vendredi. Il m'a tout expliqué.

Riku releva brusquement la tête, l'air désemparé.

- Tout ?

Roxas n'était pas supposé avoir parlé de l'histoire de la cabine.

- Enfin, pour ce… ce baiser qu'on avait eu sur le toit. » Le châtain jeta un œil triste dans la direction de sa petite amie qui était assise un peu plus loin à côté de Linoa.

Comment la regarder en face maintenant ? Riku était revenu…

- Je n'aurais jamais dû, je suis lamentable. » Dit soudain Riku qui avait remarqué le regard rempli de remord du châtain, la tête de nouveau baissée, se pinçant les lèvres.

- Je ne t'en veux vraiment pas, Riku.

- Tu devrais.

- Je n'arrive pas.

- En tout cas, reste avec Kairi. Elle t'aime, il faut pas la faire souffrir à cause de moi, chui un mec vraiment lamentable, j'te jure !

Sous l'énervement, Riku brisa son crayon en deux. Un morceau tomba sous le tabouret de Kadaj qui était assis à la droite de Riku, un couloir les séparant. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et croisa son regard. Riku détourna les yeux, gêné. Il était dominé, hanté par ce regard. Il ne pouvait plus l'approcher de nouveau, et pourtant il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il en finisse avec cette foutue histoire.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux de Sora qui avait retrouvé toute son innocence malgré qu'il le sentait encore quelque peu troublé. Il fut alors poussé à tout lui raconter, enfin, pratiquement tout…

_Voilà, je sais pas comment te l'expliquer mais tout ça a commencé à cause de ce qui s'est passé entre moi et Kadaj. Je peux pas t'en dire plus sur ça. Il faut que je parle avec lui…_

_Je voulais que personne ne se mêle de cette histoire mais finalement je n'ai réussi qu'à inquiéter tout le monde. J'suis vraiment trop nul…_

_Je vais régler ça tout seul, occupe-toi plutôt de Kairi et toi, c'est le plus important pour vous deux._

Il relut ce qu'il venait tout juste de griffonner et parut surpris sur certaines choses. Depuis quand il s'inquiétait de la relation entre Kairi et Sora ? Depuis quand il prenait autant de soin pour que ça aille pour le mieux pour ces deux-là ? Bah, c'était pas le premier des soucis. Il passa le bout de feuille à Sora qui sourcilla lorsqu'il parcourut le mot. Une fois fini sa lecture, Sora releva la tête et acquiesça à Riku qui parut soulagé de voir que celui-ci le comprenait un peu. De toute façon, lui aussi devait régler certaines choses avec Kairi.

* * *

**"Le yaoi vaincra !" P'tit clin d'oeil pour ma Serya-chan adorée que j'adore X3**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! La suite bientôt !!**


	12. Chapter 12 : Aventure sur le toit

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ah, désolé pour mon retard, deux semaines, je sais pas comment j'ai pu... Mais passons, j'ai la suite ! Plus longue que les autres chapitres en plus ! C'est mon pitit lemon qui commence (j'ai pas la notion des grandeurs, à vous de juger XD).**

**Disclaimer : C'est mon toit ! (d'ailleurs j'aime beaucoup les toits de lycée, peut-être parce que j'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en visiter un...)**

**Couple : RIKUxKADAJ !! 8D

* * *

**

**Aventure sur le toit**

Adossé contre le mur du couloir, Riku regardait partir chacun de ses camarades du laboratoire, attendant celui à qui il devait parler. Kadaj apparut enfin et s'apprêtait à suivre le même chemin que les autres quand Riku lui coupa le chemin. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard insistant avant de partir dans le sens inverse, vers le toit. Un instant Kadaj dévisagea la silhouette de l'autre argenté qui disparut dans les escaliers puis décida de le suivre.

Le ciel était tout aussi bleu que d'habitude, le soleil tout aussi chaud. En haut de l'établissement, Riku réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Kadaj mais en vain, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et abandonna.

- Je trouverai bien quand il sera là. » Soupira-t-il.

- Tu parles de moi.

Riku se retourna et le vit. Face à lui se tenait bien Kadaj. Il ne sut par quoi commencer, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot en sa présence et se dissiper ? Il se mordit les lèvres. Riku voulait que ça se finisse au plus vite.

- Je suis là. » Fit tout simplement Kadaj « Tu peux me dire ce que tu as envie. Après tout, c'est de ma faute. »

Ce calme, tout ce calme et cette espèce d'indifférence qu'avait ce garçon après ce qui s'était passé rendait complètement cinglé Riku qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder son sang-froid.

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, cette nuit-là ?

Kadaj ne répondit pas tout de suite, détaillant le moindre détail du visage de son camarade. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? En voilà bien une question à laquelle il s'attendait, mais…

- Je ne sais pas.

Il n'en avait aucune idée de la réponse.

- Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fais si tu n'avais aucune raison ?

Riku le regardait droit dans les yeux bien que ce fût assez périlleux pour sa part de ne pas fuir ce regard qui le hantait depuis des nuits.

- Et toi, pourquoi tu as répondu ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as bien laissé faire, tu m'as rendu ce baiser. Pourquoi ?

- Mais je n'ai rien rendu !

- Menteur.

Riku parut déconcerté. C'est vrai, il l'avait rendu, ce baiser. Il n'avait aucunement repoussé Kadaj dans la cabine. Il baissa la tête, perdu.

- Je ne sais pas moi non plus. » Murmura-t-il, à peine audible.

Il n'avait pas le courage de croire qu'il avait bien embrassé, lui aussi. Peut-être que c'était à cause de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Peut-être que c'était pour réconforter cette geisha qui avait l'air tellement affligée, malheureuse.

- Ce n'était qu'un baiser, pardonne-moi. Hais-moi même si tu veux.

Kadaj s'était dangereusement rapprocher de Riku. Lui n'avait pas bougé, encore une fois, mais observait attentivement chacun des gestes du second argenté. La main gauche de celui-ci alla jouer avec ses longues mèches d'un blanc neigeux. Il fixait ses doigts se mêler dans les cheveux de l'autre garçon, plus grand que lui, n'osant plonger son regard dans le sien, soudain intimidé.

Riku attrapa brusquement les doigts de Kadaj qui releva la tête, surpris par cette soudaine rudesse.

- En effet, je te déteste. » Dit-il avec irritation, le visage ferme.

Mais qu'était la haine en vérité ? Car il voulait le détester mais avait l'étrange impression de ne pas le pouvoir. Il lui en voulait, ne serait-ce que pour un baiser. Oublier le si peu qui s'était passé. Il se disait à lui-même qu'il ne pouvait pas, mais peut-être qu'il ne le voulait pas non plus. Dire que rien ne s'était passé et faire comme si de rien n'était, il ne le voulait pas. C'était déjà trop tard.

- Tu me fais mal. » Chuchota Kadaj.

Riku sortit de ses pensées et s'aperçut que celui-ci souriait, le regard noir braqué sur lui. Quelle était cette expression ? Ce sentiment ? Il lui brisait quasiment les phalanges et pourtant l'argenté ne bougeait pas, seulement ce sourire malsain sur son visage et ce regard meurtrier. Il fixa silencieusement ce démon, autre que cette geisha au regard ensorcelant, autre que ce nouvel élève au sourire ravageur. Cette fois, à la place de la mélancolie et du faux, lui faisait face le mal, cette forme de corruption qu'on ne comprend pas, ce mauvais côté si excitant.

Au bout d'un moment, Riku plissa les yeux devant ce monstre tellement exaltant et attirant.

- Tu es le diable en personne. » Murmura-t-il avant d'engouffrer sa tête au creux du cou de son Satan, lâchant ses doigts pour entourer la taille de celui-ci.

- Si tu le dis. » Susurra-t-il à son tour en fermant les yeux, ses mains cherchant où se placer et trouvant finalement refuge autour de la nuque du plus grand.

Riku n'avait plus à se battre. Il n'avait que pour solution l'abandon. C'était inutile de lutter contre Kadaj, contre ce sentiment d'infériorité, de soumission. Mais si cela était le cas, alors ce n'était pas fini. La bataille est peut-être finie, pas la guerre. Et si il devait se baisser devant le fait de résister à Kadaj, il sera alors aussi celui qui aura le dessus. Il garderait sa fierté avec lui quoiqu'il en soit, personne ne la lui prendra.

Ses mains abandonnèrent la taille de son partenaire pour déboutonner le premier bouton et enlever la cravate qu'imposait l'école afin d'acquérir le cou de Kadaj, inaccessible avec ce col qui lui était trop serré. Il embrassa chaque parcelle du cou qu'il pouvait récupérer, tandis que Kadaj se laissait faire, toujours les yeux fermés.

Penché vers lui, sans que ses lèvres quittent sa peau, Riku l'obligea à s'allonger sur le sol. Kadaj obéit, plus docile qu'il n'en paraissait au premier abord. Le plus grand releva enfin la tête, épargnant enfin ce cou rougi par les suçons. Ils se dévisagèrent de longues minutes, sans échanger de parole et laissant le silence s'imposer. Celui-ci fut rompu par la sonnerie habituelle qui annonçait la fin de la pause matinale. Il était temps d'aller en cours mais aucun des deux ne manifesta une envie pressante d'y aller. Ils restèrent alors sur le toit, laissant les choses se dérouler normalement dans les étages d'en dessous ainsi que celles qui se déroulaient sur le toit, un toit rien que pour eux.

Riku observa Kadaj. Ce garçon dont il avait tant rêvé et qui occupait tant ses pensées, il était ici. Si près de lui…

- Ah, je commence encore à réfléchir. » Soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire en coin marquant sa pointe d'amusement et d'exaspération.

- Ben voyons, faut pas. » Ria Kadaj.

- Je sais mais j'arrive pas !

Kadaj plissa les yeux, restant muet à cette remarque, et Riku s'en aperçut rapidement, revenant aux prunelles de ce dernier. Ses prunelles, elles ne possédaient plus cette lueur noir et assassine comme tout à l'heure. Néanmoins, elles gardaient cette corruption encore existante dans ses traits, donnant presque à son sourire toujours présent une expression de perversité qu'on ne pouvait pas s'imaginer.

- Et si c'était moi qui te demandait de ne pas réfléchir ? » Demanda dans un souffle Kadaj, forçant Riku à l'embrasser de ses mains toujours plaquées contre sa nuque.

Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de ne penser à rien. On n'avait la conscience tranquille pendant ce temps. Riku posa ses lèvres sur celle du deuxième argenté qui lui rendit son baiser. Il força le passage afin d'approfondir leur baiser mais ce ne fut pas réellement nécessaire puisque Kadaj le lui ouvrait volontiers. Leurs langues se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent enfin. Elles dansèrent ensemble de plus en plus rapidement, accélérant leur baiser qui devenait de plus en plus fougueux. A la fin, c'était comme si elles s'étaient cherchées toute une vie et qu'elles s'étaient enfin réunies, ne voulant plus se quitter et n'en faisant pratiquement plus qu'une…

De son côté, Kadaj commençait à ne plus tenir en place, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure comme celui de Riku. Il passait et repassait ses mains autour de la nuque de Riku, jouant au passage avec les cheveux blancs de celui-ci. Riku se rendit compte de l'impatience de son partenaire et s'exaltait petit à petit de cet entrain, jusqu'à ce que…

- Ah !

Pris par la surprise, il releva brusquement la tête, rompant leur baiser plus que fougueux, et recula, toujours à cheval sur Kadaj qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Kadaj remarqua la gêne terrible de ce dernier dont les joues étaient anormalement écarlates ainsi que son repli.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Horrifié, Riku ne lui répondit pas, trop gênant pour lui de le lui dire et incapable de bouger plus. C'était allé bien trop vite, son corps n'avait pas pu résister à cette _réaction_.

Cependant, Kadaj comprit bien assez tôt ce qui se passait quand il sentit quelque chose de dur à l'entrejambe lorsqu'il y passa son genou afin de se redresser à son tour. Il ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Tu… tu bandes ?!

Riku releva la tête vers l'argenté. La panique le submergea.

- Je… c'est pas c'que… » Commença-t-il vainement, cherchant à trouver une diversion. Il détestait vraiment l'imprévu.

Kadaj sourit. Il était amusé de voir comment réagissait Riku dans ce genre de cas. Il paraissait pourtant plus sûr de lui qu'il était. Rectification : il paraissait plus sûr de lui quand lui n'était pas dans les parages. C'était peut-être ça. C'était lui qui lui faisait perdre la tête, et cela lui plaisait énormément.

- C'est moi qui te fais cet effet-là, Riku ?

Maintenant à genoux tout comme Riku, il venait de se rapprocher du plus grand qui était toujours aussi désemparé. Il le regardait avec envie, ce qui fit d'abord peur à Riku qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui voulait, mais Kadaj sembla vouloir le rassurer en caressant l'une de ses joues avec douceur comme s'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Kadaj l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres et posa sa tête contre le torse de Riku qui s'était statufié depuis sa réaction quelque peu embarrassante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te soulager. » Souffla Kadaj.

Tout en caressant de sa première main sa joue droite, sa deuxième alla se poser lentement – afin de ne pas trop brusquer les choses – sur la bosse du pantalon de l'autre argenté. Une main s'empara de celle de Kadaj et la détacha de la partie à laquelle elle voulait apaiser. Kadaj fit face à Riku, celui-ci de nouveau ferme et sérieux. Pourtant sa voix paraissait plus suppliante qu'autre chose.

- Non, s'il te plaît.

Kadaj sourit une nouvelle fois. En ce moment, c'était lui qui avait plus d'emprise sur Riku que Riku n'en avait sur lui. Il l'embrassa de manière à ce que Riku fût lui-même obliger de baisser sa garde. Il le força à s'allonger. C'était l'heure de jouer pour lui aussi. Il glissa alors sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Riku qui arrêta le baiser à l'instant même.

- Je t'en prie, pas ça.

Riku était désespéré rien qu'à l'idée que Kadaj le _soulage_. Après tout, l'autre argenté n'aurait pas eu à faire ça si il ne s'était pas retenu. D'ailleurs, il se retiendrait encore moins si Kadaj agissait de telle façon.

- Ca te ferait du bien pourtant.

- Oui mais je peux pas.

Kadaj ne saisit pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Riku ne sut encore une fois répondre et se mordit les lèvres. Voyant que Riku ne disait rien, Kadaj continua sur sa lancée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas…

- Non, attends !!

Mais ni Kadaj, ni Riku n'eut le temps de faire quelque chose. Quelqu'un d'autre venait de pénétrer sur le toit et releva fermement Kadaj de sur Riku.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous deux ? Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours ?

- Directeur ?!

Riku ouvrit grand la bouche. DIZ, leur directeur, venait de juste les prendre en plein délit.

- _Bordel, dans quelle merde je me suis encore foutu ! _» Se lamenta intérieurement Riku.

Ils venaient de sécher un cours mais en plus, pour quoi faire ! Ah, c'était affligeant de se faire prendre par quelqu'un du lycée, de plus que c'était pas n'importe qui. De plus qu'il était juste en train de se bécoter avec le nouveau du lycée et qu'il en…

- _Oh merde !_ » Riku se recroquevilla sur lui-même de façon à ce que le directeur du bahut ne vît qu'il bandait. Complètement affligeant, ce retournement de situation – bien que ça l'arrangeait d'un côté puisque Kadaj n'avait plus à le _soulager_.

- Bon, je vais faire quoi de vous, hein ? » Commença sévèrement DIZ, visiblement accablé par ce qui se produisait dans son école « Les garçons, je comprends bien que vous pouvez pas tout le temps tenir vos ardeurs mais quand même, pas dans l'enceinte du lycée ! »

- Toutes nos plates excuses, monsieur le Directeur. » Se pardonna Kadaj, son bras toujours fermement tenue par la main du responsable de l'établissement.

Malgré le semblant de respect que Kadaj offrait, Riku discerna la pointe d'amusement de celui-ci, les yeux braqués sur ses pieds. DIZ poursuivit, jetant un œil suspicieux vers le nouveau.

- Je suis vraiment déçu de votre comportement à tous les deux. Riku, je vous croyais être un assez bon élève, du point de vue du comportement.

- Pardonnez-moi, professeur. » Se limita-t-il de dire.

L'homme soupira.

- Je vous laisse vous en sortir avec trois heures de colle mais la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi généreux ! Allez, filez en salle d'étude.

- D'accord. » Acquiesça Kadaj, se libérant du directeur.

Seulement Riku, lui, ne pouvait pas bouger. Pourquoi devait-il bander ? Ca allait encore quand il n'y avait que Kadaj et lui sur le toit bien que c'était déjà assez embarrassant mais c'était encore bien pire maintenant que y a DIZ !

- Euh, directeur. Est-ce que je peux rester encore un petit instant sur le toit ?

Bizarrement, celui-ci accepta.

- Mais toi, tu redescends ! » Ordonna-t-il à l'adresse de Kadaj qui fit mine de filer sans broncher.

Riku se retrouva enfin seul, enfin un peu en paix. Debout à regarder sans les voir quelques oiseaux au-dessus de l'océan bleu, tout en se massant lui-même son entrejambe afin de se soulager LUI-MEME, Riku pensait à ce qui s'était passé, maintenant qu'il pouvait réfléchir. C'était hallucinant de se dire qu'il avait fait ça, qu'il avait réagi comme ça envers un mec. Bon, c'est clair que ce n'était pas encore aller trop loin mais ça pourrait peut-être bien. Et rien qu'à penser à ça… non, il n'y pensait même plus. C'était un fait, c'est tout. Il n'y avait pas à en avoir peur. Le pire était d'ignorer ce qu'on est et justement qu'il a peut-être trop ignoré ce dont il était capable… Dorénavant, il fera ce que son cœur lui ordonne de faire et non plus lutter désespérément sur une autre voie qui n'existe même pas.

000

Après dix bonnes minutes à se calmer, Riku décida de redescendre à son tour, la conscience effectivement en paix. Kadaj avait bien fait de lui recommander de ne plus réfléchir, ça marchait !

En parlant du loup, celui-ci l'attendait caché au recoin des escaliers.

- Alors, ça va mieux ? » Lui demanda ce dernier, puis avec une touche de déception « Tu n'aurais vraiment pas voulu que je te le fasses ? »

Riku essaya de jouer l'indifférent malgré tout, évitant de croiser son regard afin que son stratagème ne tombât à l'eau.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi…

- Aussi ?

Aussi quoi d'ailleurs ? Car il y avait tellement d'adjectifs qui correspondaient à Kadaj et dont Riku n'aurait jamais douté.

- Enfin bref, pourquoi t'es toujours pas en permanence ? DIZ te l'a pourtant ordonné – déjà qu'on a du peau d'avoir que trois heures de colle, on aurait pu se faire expulser…

Et il n'imaginait même pas l'enfer qu'aurait été la réunion profs, parents, élève. Pourtant, Kadaj s'en souciait le moins du monde, sans doute parce que lui ne vivait qu'avec ses deux grands frères (depuis les deux semaines qui s'étaient passées, Riku avait récupéré quelques informations sur Kadaj dont celle-ci).

- Ah, moi j'aurais bien aimé être expulsé. » Se plaignit à moitié Kadaj, un peu rêveur.

- Et pourquoi ça, après t'es très mal vu j'te signale.

Riku regardait du coin de l'œil l'autre argenté faire la moue. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard sous-entendu.

- Comme ça on aurait passé plus de temps ensemble, seuls.

Il avait bien insisté sur son dernier mot et Riku sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Il s'imaginait très bien ce que voudrait faire Kadaj seul avec lui depuis ce qui venait de se passer. Rien ne serait vraiment comme avant.

- Bah, on pourra sécher les cours.

- Je sècherai pas les cours pour ça, n'y compte pas. » Dit froidement Riku, déjà que lui avait manqué pas mal de cours en un si peu de temps, il avait du mal à tout rattraper.

- Tu ne veux pas passer du temps avec moi ? » Demanda Kadaj, attristé par le ton trop froid de son camarade.

- Je ne suis pas pour sécher les cours, après c'est un peu la galère. Et puis, ça semblerait suspect si toi tu n'étais pas en cours alors que moi non plus. Je préfère qu'on se voie dans nos moments libres.

Kadaj prit soudain une expression maussade et Riku ne saisit pas pourquoi, il avait pourtant rien dit de mal ?

- C'est que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre, moi.

- Moi j'en ai pas mal, si tu veux je m'arrangerais pour accorder notre emploi du temps. On peut aussi se voir pendant les pauses.

- C'est court.

- Mais mieux que rien. » Finit par dire Riku en piquant un baiser à Kadaj avant de l'emmener avec lui en permanence.

* * *

**Hmm, j'veux un Kadaj comme ça ! XD**

**Je reprends mon travail régulier, promis ! (donc à dimanche prochain lwl)**


	13. Chapter 13 : Collés

**Treizième chapitre ! Espérons que ça va me porter chance ! XD**

**Alors, c'est quoi leur punition à nos deux tourtereaux ? Réponse juste un peu plus bas.**

**Disclaimer : Toujours pareil, y'a que l'histoire qu'est à moi (mais qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour avoir les deux bo goss !)**

**Couple : RIKUxKADAJ !! XwX (j'm'excite toute seule, c'est dingue XD) et XemnasxSaïx en passant...

* * *

**

**Collés**

Riku et Kadaj furent finalement collés le mercredi après-midi. Ils n'avaient pas bronché là-dessus, étant donné qu'ils étaient en faute. D'un autre côté, ça les arrangeait aussi puisqu'ils n'avaient rien prévu ce mercredi.

Le mardi et mercredi matin se passèrent sans encombre. Riku était redevenu quelque peu normal à l'égard des personnes de son entourage. Tous ses camarades étaient soulagés de voir que tout s'arrangeait pour lui, bien que la plupart ignorait encore ce qui se passait entre Kadaj et lui. D'ailleurs, il s'était incroyablement rapproché de celui-ci. Bon, ils ne manifestaient pas encore leur amour devant les autres mais s'échangeaient des regards sous-entendues en cours et discutaient lors des intercours, tout en disparaissant lors des pauses (et pour faire quoi !). Ces soudaines disparitions de son meilleur ami inquiétaient pas mal Sora. Ce n'était pas pour dire qu'il aimerait bien savoir ce qu'il faisait – ou être à la place de Kadaj – mais il n'appréciait pas beaucoup son absence bien que celle-ci fut modérer par la présence de Kairi qui était à ses p'tits soins…

000

Leurs trois heures de colle consistaient à nettoyer les toilettes du lycée, rien que ça ! En même temps, ils l'avaient bien mérité…

- Ca sent vraiment la merde, sans dèc', ils peuvent pas se retenir par moment ?! » Râla Riku qui examinait l'état des lieux, armé d'un seau et d'une serpillière.

- Bah, faut pas se plaindre. Regarde le bon côté des choses au moins.

Un chiffon et son produit ménager à la main, Kadaj s'attaqua sans plus tarder à une des glaces au-dessus des lavabos, semblant prendre cette tâche très au sérieux malgré le sourire énigmatique qu'il arborait. Riku le fixa un instant passer le chiffon sur le miroir sans trop comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par voir le bon côté des choses puisque nettoyer des chiottes n'avait aucun bon côté pour lui. Kadaj tourna la tête en sa direction et éclata de rire en voyant l'air à demi interdit de l'autre garçon.

- T'es plutôt pessimiste !

- Ben je vois pas en quoi c'est plaisant de nettoyer les WC où tous les élèves du bahut vont ! » Se défendit le plus grand, planté dans un coin de la pièce avec ses outils de ménage.

- Au moins, on est tout seul. Personne ne va traîner dans le bahut un mercredi après-midi.

- Justement, il devait pas y avoir un pion avec nous ?

- Je crois que c'était Saïx qui devait nous surveiller mais je l'ai vu tout à l'heure avec notre prof de Culture faire des choses assez soupçonneuses avant de s'enfermer avec lui dans la salle des profs.

- Ah, je veux pas en savoir plus.

Saïx avec Xemnas, qu'est-ce qui se passait encore avec ces deux-là ? Riku ne préféra même pas les imaginer dans la salle des profs en train de faire des tas de cochonneries. Kadaj posa ses affaires dans le lavabo et s'approcha silencieusement de Riku qui ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque celui-ci lui prit sa serpillière ainsi que son seau qu'il posa à côté d'eux. Kadaj fit face à Riku, penché vers lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Et si on faisait comme eux ?

Riku le repoussa, essayant de rester sérieux et de lâcher ses hormones plus tard.

- On a du boulot pour le moment. Finissons-en avec les chiottes puis on fera ce que tu veux après.

- Oh mais après on n'aura pas le temps !

Riku leva les yeux au plafond, luttant toujours autant pour ne pas sauter sur son camarade.

- Justement, si on le fait maintenant on n'aura pas le temps de nettoyer. Les efforts seront récompensés.

- Oh, quel bon élève ! » Plaisanta Kadaj.

- Te fous pas de moi, s'te plait. Après je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.

Kadaj regarda avec surprise Riku.

- Tout ce que je voudrai ?

- Ouais, mais seulement si t'es sage.

- Tu ne mesures pas l'ampleur de tes paroles, Riku. Ca te perdra ! » Finit par dire Kadaj avant de se remettre au travail.

Bizarrement, ça ne faisait pas tellement peur à Riku de faire tout ce que voudrait l'autre garçon, tant que c'était lui qui voulait. Ce soudain rapprochement entre eux ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça non plus. Il prit son seau, alla au lavabo et versa de l'eau dedans. Juste à côté de lui, Kadaj ne s'occupait plus que de ses miroirs, prêtant la moindre attention à ces derniers. Il avait l'air si paisible, si serein à ce moment. Il n'avait plus ce sourire énigmatique de tout à l'heure, juste un sourire d'enfant qui prenait plaisir à faire quelque chose. Cette innocence, Riku en sourit, oubliant son seau où l'eau s'accumulait et déborda sans prévenir.

- Ah merdeuh !! » Rouspéta l'argenté en fermant précipitamment le robinet.

Kadaj se retourna vers lui, n'ayant pas trop fait attention à sa présence.

- Quoi ?

- J'm'en suis mis partout !

Kadaj explosa de rire, en effet, Riku en avait même le pantalon mouillé !

- Tu fais comme les filles ? Tu mouilles ?! » Ne put s'empêcher de dire celui-ci, mort de rire.

- Ha ha, très drôle !

Pour une fois qu'il avait espéré ne pas bander, il n'y risquait pas ! Kadaj abandonna une deuxième fois ses miroirs, son chiffon avec lui.

- Attends, j'vais nettoyer.

- De quoi ?! » S'étrangla Riku, virant au rouge vif.

- Ben le carrelage ? » Répondit Kadaj, se disant que c'était évident.

- Ah, d'accord.

Riku fut soulagé. Il avait pris dans le mauvais sens la phrase de l'autre… A croire que c'était lui le plus pervers ! Il regarda Kadaj laver le carrelage à quatre pattes et se demandait finalement dans quelle situation il s'était mis depuis le début de la semaine. Il soupira et prit sa serpillière. Il fallait que lui aussi se mette au travail, surtout qu'il avait d'autre chose à faire que de contempler Kadaj éxecuter le boulot à sa place.

- Tu vas nettoyer avec ton pantalon trempé ?

- Ben oui, j'ai pas le choix « _et pis j'vais pas me désaper devant lui, depuis que je sais que c'est le diable en personne… _»

- Si tu veux je te prête le mien. Tiens.

- Que ?... » Riku ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que l'argenté voulait dire par _je te prête le mien_ mais quand il vit celui-ci se relever et défaire la fermeture de son pantalon, il ne lui fallut pas une seconde de plus pour réagir « Mais non ! T'es malade ou quoi ?! Après c'est toi qui n'auras plus de pantalon ! »

- Ah !

Riku qui avait lâché son balai venait de plaquer Kadaj contre un des lavabos. Il lui avait collé les deux bras contre son torse afin que Kadaj arrête son geste. Ce dernier releva la tête, une expression de surprise sur son visage, les joues rouges comme Riku. Ecarlate, ce dernier déjà assez embarrassé d'avoir agi comme ça détourna le regard et murmura.

- Garde ton pantalon, c'est ridicule.

- Mais je peux très bien rester en chemise, elle est trop grande pour moi de toute façon.

- Peut-être mais je vais pas pouvoir me tenir à carreaux si tu l'enlèves.

Sur ces mots, Riku revint vers le visage de son partenaire, hésitant. Kadaj était cependant plus confiant.

- On n'a pas besoin de se tenir à carreaux puisqu'on est seuls.

Kadaj libéra sans difficulté ses bras des mains de Riku qui s'était immobilisé et passa ses mains autour de la nuque du plus grand.

- Continuons ce qu'on n'avait pas fini lundi matin. » Susurra-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du deuxième argenté.

- D'accord. » Accepta Riku dans un murmure, rendant spontanément le baiser de Kadaj.

Cessant de réfléchir comme l'autre fois, Riku laissa son corps le guider. Ses mains filèrent à la ceinture de Kadaj qu'elles enlevèrent aisément, sans même que Riku n'eût besoin de rompre le baiser. Kadaj se laissa faire comme si il adorait qu'on s'occupe de lui de cette façon. Son pantalon descendit jusqu'à ses mollets, révélant enfin ses belles cuisses blanches. Les lèvres de Riku se décolèrent de celles de Kadaj pour aller se poser sur le cou de celui-ci, le col déjà défait, alors que ses mains venaient d'attraper Kadaj par les hanches afin de rapprocher un peu plus leurs deux bassins. Quand ces deux-là se touchèrent, Kadaj éclata de rire. Ce qui eut pour effet de détacher Riku de son cou.

- T'as le pantalon mouillé, ça fait vraiment bizarre ! » Ria un peu plus gentiment Kadaj.

- Ah.

Riku enleva alors lui aussi son pantalon, le balançant à l'autre bout de la pièce, près de la serpillière.

- C'est mieux ?

- Oui. » Finit par chuchoter Kadaj, nouant de nouveau ses bras au cou de Riku.

Riku l'allongea précautionneusement sur le carrelage froid des locaux. Kadaj frissonna au contact du sol. Le plus grand leva la tête pour voir l'état des lieux et fit remarquer à Kadaj qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas commencer à nettoyer.

- C'est pas grave. Personne ne s'en rendra compte. » Répondit Kadaj, faisant la moue parce qu'il ne voulait plus se mettre au travail.

- T'as raison.

Riku se pencha vers son amant et l'embrassa avec douceur, ce qui étonna Kadaj. Riku se rendit compte de cette réaction.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » S'enquit-il, inquiet d'avoir fait un faux pas.

Kadaj ne répondit que une minute plus tard, réjoui de cette sensation de bonheur qui le comblait à ce moment.

- Rien, personne ne m'a jamais embrassé ainsi.

- Hmm... t'en veux encore ?

- Comment je peux refuser une telle proposition ?

Riku sourit et ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, avec cette sensation de douceur et de tendresse ambiantes. Sur Kadaj, Riku profita de déboutonner sa chemise entièrement. Il se redressa finalement, fixant le corps sublime de Kadaj, comme il se l'était imaginé. Ces muscles parfaitement dessinés, cette taille plutôt fine, cette peau pâle et puis ce visage si beau. Riku le trouvait tout simplement sexy, incroyablement attirant et personne ne pourrait les déranger dans un endroit pareil. Le lycée était vide et le pion ne viendrait pas les embêter vu que lui aussi avait de affaires à régler avec le prof de Culture…

Riku frissonna en jetant un dernier regard au corps de Kadaj, s'arrêtant un peu plus longtemps au niveau de l'entrejambe de l'argenté que cachait son boxer. Il avait chaud maintenant, son être était bouillant. Rien qu'à la vue d'un corps pareil, si bien foutu… Mais il fallait qu'il garde son self-contrôle. Il ne fallait pas qu'il brusque les choses. Maintenant qu'il savait pourquoi il était autant attiré par Kadaj. C'était juste une attirance physique, naturelle. Et pourtant, il avait eu beau repoussé l'image de Kadaj de sa tête, il n'avait pas pu. Il ne gravitait plus qu'autour de lui, il ne pensait plus qu'à lui et ce ne sera pas demain la veille qu'il n'y pensera plus.

Riku se pencha vers Kadaj, l'embrassant un bref instant sur les lèvres avant de poser sa tête sur le torse nu de Kadaj, sans pour autant l'écraser avec le poids de son corps. Il sentit ce torse se soulever et se rabaisser au rythme de sa respiration. Une main vint s'entremêler dans ses cheveux et les caresser doucement. Les yeux fermés, il se sentait bien, tellement bien, et, pour une fois, il avait cru avoir trouver la personne rien qu'à lui…

- Je ne veux rien d'autre que toi.

Ces mots sortirent tout seul de la bouche de Riku.

- Non !

Riku ouvrit soudain les yeux, croyant avoir mal entendu. Quelqu'un le repoussa et il retomba contre le seau rempli d'eau qui se déversa. Il releva les yeux vers la personne en question et vit Kadaj debout, terrifié, les larmes aux yeux.

- Pardon, Riku, je ne peux pas !

Prenant à la volée ses affaires, Kadaj partit en courant dans le couloir sans prendre la peine de jeter un regard derrière lui. Riku resta là, à le regarder partir en ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer et qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour que Kadaj panique ainsi. Il avait cru voir de nouveau la geisha de la fête foraine, à l'expression si triste et malheureuse…

000

Il était 17h30. Après avoir nettoyer tout seul les toilettes, Riku sortit du lycée, déprimé (pour simple information, son pantalon a séché depuis le temps). Comment ça se faisait que ça avait tourné ainsi ? Pourquoi Kadaj s'était barré aussi vite ? En plus c'était de sa faute à lui si ils s'étaient autant rapprochés ! Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et enlacés comme ça – déjà qu'il y a deux semaines, il n'aurait jamais cru que ça aurait pu être possible pour lui d'envoyer des pelles à un mec – Kadaj ne sortirait carrément plus de sa pensée ! Depuis, il était...

Riku lâcha son sac, horrifié. Non, c'était pas possible !

- Oh mon Dieu, chui tombé amoureux !

Ce n'était pas vrai ! Il était vraiment tombé amoureux ! Ce cœur qui battait si rapidement à cet instant… Ah non, c'est impossible !

- C'est juste la panique ! C'est juste la panique ! » Espéra Riku, s'agitant comme jamais, désespéré.

Dans son délire, il ne remarqua pas la présence d'une autre personne.

- Je ne savais pas qu'un mec comme toi pouvait péter un câble.

Riku tourna la tête et se refroidit les esprits lorsqu'il vit Yazoo, adossé contre le mur près du portail de l'école. Il avait les yeux braqués sur lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda prudemment Riku, se remémorant que trop bien ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Kadaj dans la cabine d'essayage.

- Je viens chercher Kadaj, il n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, il est parti plus tôt.

Yazoo soupira, se redressa et s'approcha du lycéen. Riku restait sur ses gardes, bien que c'était le grand frère de Kadaj. Face à lui, Yazoo arbora soudain un sourire froid.

- Ne t'approche plus de Kadaj.

- Pourquoi cette menace. » Répondit Riku avec tact, décidé à ne pas se laisser intimider.

- C'est juste un avertissement. Mêle-toi de tes affaires, c'est tout. » Répondit-il, scrutant attentivement Riku « Je comprends l'attirance que tu as envers mon frère mais évite ça. Il ne sera jamais à toi. »

Sur ces mots, Yazoo se redressa en soupirant de nouveau puis s'en alla, laissant Riku dans l'interdit… C'était quoi encore ces histoires ?

* * *

**Et là, tout le monde va vouloir casser la gueule à Yazoo ! XD**

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre. Reviews ?**


	14. Chapter 14 : Tous gays !

**Quatorzième chapitre que j'ai du faire deux fois à cause d'un fichu problème d'ordi ! La joie ! XD**

**Enfin bon, au moins je l'ai finit à temps ! Bonne lecture !! lwl**

**Disclaimer : Ils appartiennent tous à SQUARE ENIX...**

**Couple : Comme d'habitude...

* * *

**

**Tous gays !**

_- C'est juste un avertissement. Mêle-toi de tes affaires, c'est tout. » Répondit-il, scrutant attentivement Riku « Je comprends l'attirance que tu as envers lui mais évite ça. Il ne sera jamais à toi. »_

_Sur ces mots, Yazoo se redressa en soupirant de nouveau puis s'en alla, laissant Riku dans l'interdit…_

000

Depuis deux jours Kadaj sonnait aux abonnés absents. Cela ne parut pas surprendre Riku, vu ce qui s'était passé le mercredi après-midi malgré qu'il était encore perplexe sur la réaction de l'autre argenté. Rien qu'à voir la place de Kadaj vide, cela le mettait mal à l'aise. De plus que de nombreuses questions lui trituraient les méninges sur ce mercredi aprèm'. Pourquoi Kadaj avait réagi ainsi ? Pourquoi ça avait tourné de cette manière alors que tout se passait normalement ? Pourquoi il avait entrevu la même expression qu'avait arboré l'autre argenté à leur première rencontre ? Quelle est la place de Yazoo dans cette fichue histoire où il comprenait quasiment rien tellement c'était absurde ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

A côté d'une vitre, Riku fixait l'extérieur, espérant voir Kadaj apparaître dans la cour, plongé dans ses pensées. Sora remarqua l'air frustré de son meilleur ami à côté de lui et savait que celui-ci s'inquiétait pour le nouveau, bien qu'il n'était au courant de rien. Tous les problèmes de Riku étaient à cause de l'autre et depuis lundi, il les avait trouvés tellement proches, tellement complices…

- Kadaj n'est pas là… » Commença Sora, observant son stylo qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts.

- Oui. » Répondit d'une voix neutre Riku, l'esprit absent.

Après une longue minute de silence où leur prof de Sciences récitait des formules incompréhensibles et sans importance pour nos deux amis, Sora tenta de savoir ce qu'il y avait entre Kadaj et Riku. Il avait toujours cette insupportable sensation de toujours être à côté de la plaque sur ce qui concernait l'argenté alors que c'était son meilleur ami. D'autre part, il avait l'impression qu'un faussé se creusait entre eux et tout ça était de la faute de ce Kadaj qui obsédait Riku…

- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Kadaj, hier ?

- Rien.

Riku fut catégorique là-dessus. Si pour Kadaj leur peu de moment intime ne signifiait rien et qu'il fallait oublier, alors il n'y avait rien eu. Seulement, Riku ne pourrait pas oublier ces trois jours de rapprochement avec l'autre argenté.

- Menteur !

Riku tourna la tête en direction de Sora qui avait relevé la tête pour le dévisager, une lueur de reproche se lisant dans ses yeux.

- Riku, tu ne me confies plus rien ces temps-ci, pourquoi ? C'est à cause de Kadaj, c'est ça ?!

Le plus grand ne répondit pas. Quelqu'un d'autre prit la parole à sa place.

- Riku ! Sora ! Cessez de bavarder ! Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, vous n'avez qu'à me le dire !

Révolté, Sora aurait bien voulu répondre à Vexen seulement celui-ci était déjà dans un état hystérique. Il valait mieux ne pas trop jouer avec les humeurs de ce prof-là, il peut parfois être très inquiétant…

Le châtain fut donc obligé de baisser la tête et d'acquiescer alors que Riku observait silencieusement le prof retourner à sa première occupation. Ce dernier jeta un œil à son voisin. Le châtain faisait la moue. Riku sourit tendrement.

- T'es vraiment mignon quand tu fais cette tête-là.

Piquant un fard à cette remarque, Sora tourna la tête pour éviter que son ami ne vît son embarras. Ses yeux bleu océan tombèrent sur Kairi qui se concentrait tant bien que mal à comprendre les fichues formules écrites sur le tableau et Sora ne put s'empêcher d'être peiné. Pourquoi il était attiré par son meilleur ami alors qu'il avait déjà une petite amie formidable…

- Hm…

000

Comme tous les midis de l'année dernière, nos neufs amis se retrouvèrent dans le parc intérieur du bâtiment 0 du bahut pour déjeuner tous ensemble. Axel s'était incrusté dans le groupe pour profiter de son petit Roxy qui grognait à chaque fois que le roux s'approchait trop de lui pour une raison certainement louche. Les deux redoublants de la bande, Wakka et Tidus, menaient toujours aussi bien l'ambiance avec Selphie, d'humeur joyeuse à son habitude. Riku mangeait sa part de pizza avec un air de vieux blasé de la vie tandis qu'à côté de lui Kairi et Sora discutaient de tout et de rien. Seule Nami n'était pas d'humeur à chanter avec les oiseaux ou faire quelque chose dans le genre. En fait, elle était complètement déprimée…

- J'en ai marreuh ! » Se plaignit-elle enfin en balançant le journal d'aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? » S'enquit Selphie.

En même temps, Wakka et Tidus prirent le journal, haussant les sourcils.

- Depuis quand tu lis le journal, toi ? » Demanda Tidus.

- C'est un truc pour mémé ça ! » Plaisanta Wakka, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Les mecs, y'a des jeunes qui lisent le journal quotidiennement. » Dit Roxas qui remballait son sandwich qu'il n'avait pas pu finir.

- Ne vous plaignez pas après si vous êtes au courant de rien. » Renchérit Riku.

- Ouais bah ces jeunes-là ne sont pas normaux. » Finirent par dire les deux troisièmes, écoeurés de voir que certaines personnes préféraient lire les malheurs de nos jours au lieu de prendre du bon temps. Pour eux, il y avait déjà bien assez d'histoires compliquées dans leur entourage.

Sans demander leur avis, Axel leur vola le papier journal et jeta un œil curieux sur la une avant de rire.

- C'est pas drôle, Axel ! » Gronda Naminé, voyant très bien pourquoi le rouquin riait.

- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Sora, à côté de la plaque comme la plupart de ceux qui suivait la conversation.

- On aura plus de problème d'assassinat en ville. » Expliqua l'étudiant, en passant le journal à Sora « Rufus à régler l'affaire. »

Riku jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule du châtain pour lire l'article. Il y était marqué que le meurtrier Sephiroth qui faisait ravage à Destiny depuis quelques mois avait enfin fini sa série de meurtres. Apparemment, tout cela avait commencé quand il avait rompu avec Rufus, le maire de la ville, et ses victimes étaient des personnes qui lui tombaient sous la main comme ça. Il n'avait donc pas de cible et tuait afin d'apaiser son désespoir, juste parce que Rufus l'avait quitté. En fin de compte, Rufus s'est remis avec lui et grâce à ça les meurtres en série sont terminés.

- Pff, une histoire d'amour, vraiment ridicule. Ils auraient pas pu trouver mieux ? » Critiqua Riku après avoir fini de lire l'article. Sora frissonna en sentant le souffle de Riku près de sa nuque.

Axel haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux, notre monde déglingue !

- Quand même, ils auraient pu le punir ! Il a tué des gens ! » Se lamenta Kairi.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux.

- Imaginez s'il était tombé sur l'un de nous…

Sur le coup, Sora jeta un froid et un lourd silence s'installa. Chacun se fixait à tour de rôle, comme si ça aurait pu être son voisin qui aurait pu passer sous la lame de Sephiroth. Axel croisa le regard de son bien-aimé et trembla en imaginant ce qui aurait pu arriver si son Roxas avait été seul dans un cul-de-sac en face de ce meurtrier sanguinaire. Le petit blond fronça les sourcils.

- Me dis pas que tu m'imagines mort, là !

Entendre la voix de Roxas soulagea Axel qui sortit de ses pensées glauques.

- Non, jamais je pourrais t'imaginer mort. Rien qu'à cette idée, j'en suis malade.

- Allez, l'essentiel c'est qu'on soit toujours vivant ! » Essaya de se rattraper Sora, se maudissant d'avoir fait tomber aussi bas l'ambiance.

Oui, tout le monde était bien présent. Roxas était bien là, toujours vivant, toujours à grogner quand le roux s'approchait trop de lui. Axel sourit. Il se promit d'être toujours au côté de son blond et, quoiqu'il arrive, qu'il le protègerait même s'il devait donner son âme en échange de la vie de Roxas.

De l'autre côté, Naminé était restée silencieuse tout au long de la conversation, essayant de rester calme le plus possible, mais voir que les autres ne comprenaient pas du tout son malaise la rendit dingue. Elle craqua.

- MAIS VOUS COMPRENEZ PAS OU QUOI ?!!!

- De quoi ? » Dirent les huit autres en levant la tête vers la jeune fille qui s'était levée sous l'énervement.

- De quoi ? Mais que y'a plus que des gays dans ce monde !!

Wakka et Tidus explosèrent de rire et Naminé leur lança un regard meurtrier. Selphie parut super intéressée par cette nouvelle. Quant à Axel, lui paraissait complètement indifférent.

- Et alors ?

- Axel ! Comment veux-tu que les filles trouvent un petit ami si les mecs deviennent tous gays ! Je sais qu'il y a plus d'hommes que de femmes ici mais si vous devenez tous gays, comment on fera nous ! Regarde, avant il y en avait pas autant ! Maintenant, il y a Wakka et Tidus, toi et Roxas.

La blonde eut du mal à prononcer le nom de son ex qui était maintenant avec un homme. Elle croisa le regard de Roxas et baissa automatiquement la tête. Elle s'affala par terre où Kairi vint la consoler du mieux qu'elle pût.

- Et n'oublie pas qu'il y a aussi notre prof de Survie et ce Cloud. » Continua Selphie, s'extasiant en se remémorant l'image de la photo où il y avait deux beaux gosses torses nus qui ont du faire des choses pas très nettes « ZACK AND CLOUD FOREVER !!! »

Et Selphie piqua un fantasme en imaginant des choses pas catholiques du tout qu'avaient pu faire ces deux-là.

- Mis à part Axel, je connais aussi un gars qui est attiré par les hommes dans le campus. » Dit Roxas, se souvenant de Demyx qui parlait dans son sommeil de Zexion.

- TU CONNAIS D'AUTRES GAYS !! » S'écria Naminé, bouche bée « Eh bah ça m'étonne pas si tu l'es toi aussi maintenant !! »

- A l'origine, Roxas est gay, Nami.

- Nan, c'est toi qui l'a rendu gay, Axel.

- Bon, vous allez arrêter de parler de moi comme ça. » Grogna Roxas.

- En y réfléchissant, c'est vrai que je connais aussi pas mal de mecs du bahut qui sont homosexuelles eux aussi, bien que ça soit très surprenant pour certains d'entre eux. » Dit Wakka, se souvenant que trop bien de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Zell.

- Qui ça ? » Questionnèrent Selphie, Tidus et Axel en même temps, rongés par la curiosité.

- J'peux pas dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un secret.

- Ah bon ? Dis-moi pas que c'est parce que tu te tapes en douce d'autres mecs que moi ! » Se vexa Tidus, ne pouvant voir son copain avec un autre garçon.

Le blond se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse et fourrant sa tête dans ses bras pour faire mine d'être contrarier et de bouder. Wakka se rapprocha doucement de Tidus, le regard doux.

- Comment veux que je m'en tape d'autres puisque je t'ai, toi. » Chuchota-t-il en relevant doucement la tête de Tidus pour que celui-ci voit à quel point il était sincère.

Wakka posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du blond qui ferma les yeux, se laissant faire. Une main vint caresser la nuque de Tidus avant de glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale à travers l'ouverture qu'offrait son chemisier. Wakka allongea lentement Tidus afin de se poster sur lui à califourchon, sans arrêter de l'embrasser. Ils avaient l'impression d'être seuls, leurs camarades n'étaient plus que des spectateurs, le décor et les témoins de leur jouissance. Mais certaines personnes n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord d'être le témoin de telles actions, notamment Naminé qui ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de colère, les joues en feu, dans les bras consolateurs de Kairi.

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER VOS COCHONNERIES !!!

Axel ria une nouvelle fois en voyant s'énerver la blonde (il aime bien la voir dans cet état, le méchant).

- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, les tourtereaux ! » Plaisanta-t-il en les séparant de force. Ces derniers grognèrent lorsque celui-ci les écarta « Allons, vous pourrez faire ça ultérieurement, quand vous serez _seuls_. »

Axel adressa un clin d'œil à Wakka et Tidus, très compréhensif. A ce sujet-là, lui aussi voulait sauter sur Roxas à chaque fois qu'il le voyait mais il fallait toujours qu'il se tienne à carreaux puisqu'il ne voulait quand même pas trop bousculé son petit chéri. Et puis, celui-ci n'est pas aussi domptable qu'il ne le fait paraître !

- HIIIII !!! C'ETAIT TROP BIEN !!!! » Hurla d'extase la yaoiste de Selphie, piquant un délire après avoir vu les deux garçons s'embrasser devant ses yeux, se retenant de ne pas s'extasier avant la fin de leur bizoutage.

De son côté, Kairi paraissait tout à fait normale, pas perturbée pour si peu de chose. Après tout, selon elle, on ne choisit pas celui qu'on aime et ça ne la dérange pas plus que ça d'être entourée par des gays, tant qu'elle avait Sora avec elle. Ce dernier avait évité de regarder les deux troisièmes s'embrasser, portant un grand intérêt à ses chaussures. Il était aussi gêné que Roxas qui, pour sa part, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'Axel aurait payer cher pour faire la même chose. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que pensait celui-ci, tout en se disant que de toute façon ils pourraient le faire après les cours dans le dortoir de Roxas en mettant à la porte le pov' Demyx. Et oui, il n'était toujours pas dans la même chambre que son Roxy…

Naminé reprit la parole, un peu apaisée de voir que Tidus et Wakka avaient arrêté de s'embrasser. Sérieusement, elle aurait pu endurer cela si elle avait encore un mec.

- Bon, il va falloir quand même que je me trouve un mec encore normal avant qu'ils ne deviennent quasiment tous gays.

- Bon courage ma chère. » Lança Axel, rieur.

- Ouais et fais gaffe, tu peux te retrouver avec un mec que tu crois hétéro mais si ça se trouve il se tape un mec quand t'es pas avec lui !

- Wakka, ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens. » Dit calmement la blonde.

- Et pourtant c'est vrai, je connais un couple dans ce cas-là !

Eh bah ouais, on n'a pas oublié l'histoire d'Hayner qui se fait Seifer en douce alors qu'Olette n'est au courant de rien ! Naminé ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Nan, c'est impossible !

- Crois-moi ou non, ils sont même dans ta classe en seconde.

Nami hurla alors de désespoir avant de retomber dans les bras de Kairi qui jeta un regard noir à Wakka. Celui-ci murmura un petit désolé pour faire comprendre qu'il ne l'avait vraiment pas fait exprès. La rousse soupira.

- Nami, faut pas t'en faire, il y a encore des garçons sur qui tu peux faire confiance.

- Oui, seulement tu as le seul mec qu'est pas gay dans l'histoire, j'te rappelle. » Précisa Naminé, blasé.

- Mais non voyons, y'a pas que Sora ! « _d'ailleurs, touche pas à mon p'tit ami !_ » Y'a aussi Riku !

Gros blanc. Riku regarda en direction des deux filles, interdit. C'est vrai, elles sont pas au courant qu'il était maintenant… homo. Il y avait dans cette situation une part de comique, à voir toutes ces têtes tournées vers lui. Roxas savait quasiment tout sur lui et Kadaj – mis à part ce qui s'était passé mercredi où personne n'était au courant de rien – Sora était un peu au courant aussi puisqu'il avait voulu en savoir plus qu'il ne le devait. Quant aux autres, ils n'étaient pas censés savoir qu'il était… gay.

Cependant, parmi les gens qui n'étaient pas _censés_ être au courant, Axel avait déjà quelque soupçon sur l'orientation sexuelle de Riku. A chaque fois qu'il voyait Riku avec ce Kadaj, celui-ci avait toujours une certaine lueur dans les yeux et cette lueur Axel la connaissait bien, c'était quasiment la sienne quand il était avec Roxas malgré que cette douceur était moins présente dans les yeux de Riku que dans les siens. Selphie aussi soupçonnait son ami mais elle était moins certaine que le roux. Sortie de son délire de yaoiste depuis peu de temps, elle jeta un regard surpris à Riku puis se rapprocha de lui pour lui chuchoter s'il y avait pas eu quelque chose entre lui et Kadaj. Riku fit une grimace en se rappelant de la tournure qu'avait pris les choses entre eux mercredi après-midi et hocha la tête pour lui dire que non, voyant pas pourquoi il lui dirait oui alors qu'il avait répondu non à Sora ce matin. La petite brune parut un peu déçue de cette réponse négative.

- Ah…

Elle s'était pourtant dite que ça aurait été merveilleux s'ils avaient été ensemble, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle flanchait sur ce nouveau couple. Selphie revint à sa place initiale la tête baissée. Riku vit soudain une fille aux cheveux blond platine et aux yeux bleus comme ceux de Kairi toute proche de lui. A quatre pattes, Naminé fixait intensément Riku comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

- Dis-moi, tu es toujours libre ?

Malgré toute la séduction que la jeune fille pouvait y mettre, sa voix cachait mal sa panique. Riku ne l'avait jamais vu aussi désespérée, de plus que Nami ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée à lui vu qu'elle avait encore il y a peu de cela son Roxas à ses côtés. Mais depuis que tous les autres mecs étaient homosexuels à part Sora qui était déjà pris et qu'elle ne voudra pas voler à sa meilleure amie Kairi, il n'y avait plus que lui. Son dernier espoir.

Riku ressentait à cet instant du réel dégoût envers Naminé. C'était lui sa bouée de secours ? Absurde ! Il ne sortirait jamais avec elle, autant qu'il retrouve Kadaj ! Il se releva et prit son sac. Près à s'en aller, il jeta un dernier regard à Naminé et aux autres.

- Désolé, j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

Il tourna les talons et sortit du parc intérieur sans entendre les exclamations et les protestations de ses camarades. De leur côté, Axel et Selphie était maintenant certains qu'il y avait quelque chose tandis que Roxas était anxieux de voir comment se déroulait l'histoire de Riku et l'autre argenté même s'il n'en connaissait qu'un petit bout. Kairi restait perplexe, pigeant plus rien. Wakka et Tidus étaient eux aussi à côté de la plaque mais ne souhaitaient pas franchement se mêler aux histoires de Riku. Naminé avait une tête de déterrée. L'opportunité de se retrouver avec le dernier mec normal lui était passée sous le nez.

- NAN, JE VAIS FINIR VIEILLE FILLE !!!

Elle avait de nouveau craqué mais la plupart de ses amis s'en fichaient pas mal – mis à part Kairi qui fut encore bien obligée de consoler son amie – tous aussi sceptiques de savoir que Riku avait quelqu'un. Quant à Sora, lui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras pour que personne ne vît la tristesse et la colère qui le submergeaient. Il était bien content que les autres soient avec des airs interdits et que Kairi s'affairait à apaiser Naminé. Pinçant les lèvres, il bouillonnait au fond de lui de rage. Riku ne faisait vraiment plus attention à lui. Il n'y en avait plus que pour Kadaj. C'était ça, il en était jaloux…

* * *

**Et c'est fini pour cette semaine !!**

**Hm, disons que mon souffre-douleur dans cette fic' est Naminé...**

**Merci pour les reviews ! X3**


	15. Chapter 15 : Je t'aime

**Voilà le quinzième chapitre !! Rouah là là, j'arrive même pas à croire que je suis aussi régulière à poster mes chapitres !**

**Disclaimer : Toujours pareil... personne n'est à moi...**

**Couple : Vous avez vu le triangle amoureux ?

* * *

**

**Je t'aime**

Les cours de 13h avaient sans doute déjà commencé mais Riku était bien loin du lycée maintenant, comptant sécher les cours pour retrouver Kadaj. La respiration saccadée, il courait à travers la ville et, après un bon quart d'heure de course effrénée, il se retrouva sur la Grande Place, là où ses pas l'avaient guidé sans réfléchir. Il jeta un œil sur le square, toujours pas de Kadaj. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la grande fontaine qui faisait office de monument au beau milieu de la place. Il s'assit sur le bord de celle-ci et commença à réfléchir sur où il pourrait trouver Kadaj. Plus il cherchait, plus il se disait qu'il ne connaissait vraiment que très peu l'autre garçon. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée où il pourrait aller le retrouver. Ils ne se voyaient que dans l'enceinte du lycée. Avant de partir du bahut, il avait même vérifié si Kadaj n'était pas sur le toit du bâtiment 0, bien sûr il ne l'avait pas trouvé là-bas.

- Ah, fait chier. » S'énerva Riku, se grattant la tête.

Sous l'agacement, il se releva d'un bond et décida d'aller voir au dernier endroit où pourrait être l'autre argenté : à la fête foraine. C'était vrai qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il y soit mais Riku ne pouvait plus tenir en place. Il courut donc au parc.

Il paya son billet d'entrée à prix réduit, 200 munnies en semaine. Il n'y avait vraiment pas grand monde ce jour-là, pratiquement pas un chat. Sans doute que ça se remplira ce soir, puisque c'est la fin de la semaine aujourd'hui. Enfin, ça facilitera les recherches, se disait Riku même s'il savait que ses efforts étaient vains.

Il parcourut donc tout le parc d'attraction. Du stand de tir aux auto-tamponneuses en passant de la maison hantée au car rousselle, mais rien. Il n'y avait toujours pas de Kadaj. Il n'avait plus qu'à jeter un œil aux deux dernières attractions qu'il avait évité, ne souhaitant pas se remémorer les souvenirs de sa rencontre avec Kadaj. Il se dévoua finalement à jeter d'abord un œil à la grande roue. Celle-ci ne marchait pas. Bien que les ingénieurs l'avaient réparé depuis bien longtemps, elle était encore hors d'usage après la chute de la cabine où Riku avait été. Ce dernier repensa au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec l'autre argenté dans la cabine. Ce n'était peut-être pas son premier baiser mais il en avait quand même gardé un arrière-goût assez mémorable avec ses rêves assez étranges qu'il avait eut depuis. Et puis, c'était son premier baiser avec un autre homme.

Devant la grande roue, Riku frissonna, les yeux fermés. Il ressentit la main froide de Kadaj caresser sa nuque tandis que la deuxième avait filé sous son T-shirt. Et ces lèvres, et ce souffle, l'argenté trembla de plus belle en y pensant. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et rouvrit les yeux. C'est vrai que s'il était resté chez lui ce jour-là, s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus, juste à la rentrée des cours, cela ne se serait jamais passé comme ça entre eux d'eux. Ils n'auraient jamais eu cette relation étrange qu'ils avaient eue.

Riku tourna enfin les talons et partit en direction du dernier stand qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il s'arrêta enfin lorsqu'il fut juste devant celui-ci. A ce moment, la galerie des costumes lui paraissait si… effrayante. Riku fixa l'entrée. Elle avait l'air de le défier. C'était d'ailleurs complètement absurde. Le garçon aux cheveux d'argents ferma encore une fois les yeux et pénétra la galerie des costumes. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit toutes ces rangées de costumes devant lui. Il était seul dans la pièce. Face à ça, il sentit cette bouffée de solitude le submerger mais il essaya de ne pas en faire attention, ce n'était pas le moment de se plaindre sur son sort. Il avança d'un pas décidé vers les cabines d'essayage. Une fois arrivé à celles-ci, il ouvrit celle dans laquelle il avait été et remarqua que personne n'avait encore réparé la clôture, probablement parce que personne ne l'avait encore remarquée. A près tout, la galerie des costumes était le plus ancien stand de la fête foraine.

Le lycéen enjamba la clôture cassée et se retrouva dans la plus grande cabine, celle où il s'était retrouvé face à une irrésistible geisha… Il avait fait la connaissance de Kadaj et ses deux frères ici même. Dans d'étranges circonstances aussi, c'était vrai. Riku s'assit contre la paroi de la cabine et regarda autour de lui. A part le paravent qu'il avait lui-même mis par terre, tout était intact. Il resta un long moment ainsi, à observer sans vraiment la voir, cette clôture brisée. En fait, il était à se repasser la scène étrange qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux. Il se rappelait tellement bien de cet instant où Yazoo avait plaqué Kadaj contre le mur et où il avait eu l'intention de l'embrasser. Loz l'avait arrêté à ce moment-là. Loz… Riku pensa qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Vu comment il avait agi lorsqu'il avait vu Yazoo s'approcher dangereusement de Kadaj, Riku en déduit que tant que celui-ci était dans les parages, Yazoo ne tenterait rien à l'égard de leur petit frère. Seulement, qu'est-ce qui se passait quand Loz n'était pas là et qu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls ?...

000

- Alors, vous avez fait quoi ce week-end, les garçons ? » Demanda poliment Kairi à Riku et Sora alors qu'ils montaient en cours.

Fixant les marches qu'ils grimpaient, Riku ne répondit rien. Ce week-end avait été un vrai calvaire. Il s'était enfermé chez lui, seul une nouvelle fois encore.

- Oh, je suis resté chez moi. La semaine dernière m'avait crevé. » Ria gentiment le châtain, voyant que son meilleur ami n'allait rien répondre.

Il lui jeta un regard inquiet que Riku ne remarqua pas, trop occupé à se triturer la tête comme il avait l'habitude de faire depuis mercredi dernier. Quand il y pensait, les trois jours où il avait été avec Kadaj avait été les plus beaux depuis sa rentrée scolaire. Il n'avait pas eu le moindre doute lorsqu'il avait été avec lui, mais maintenant…

Sora baissa les yeux, le sourire qu'il avait adressé à sa copine se dissipant rapidement pour laisser place à un visage anxieux. Il était sûr que Riku pensait encore à Kadaj…

Ils entrèrent en classe dans le silence. Riku leva la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à la salle et le vit. Déjà installé à sa place, sa tête contre la baie vitrée, Kadaj observait l'extérieur en silence. Bien qu'il fut incroyablement soulagé de le voir de retour en classe, Riku ne dit rien et préféra s'installer le plus loin possible de l'autre argenté. De son côté, Kadaj ignora complètement Riku, ailleurs.

000

La matinée passa trop lentement au goût de tout le monde, mais surtout pour Riku qui ne cessait de jeter des regards à Kadaj. Même si celui-ci l'ignorait et que lui avait décidé de ne pas s'installer à ses côtés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se torturer la tête. Il ne voulait pas passer à autre chose. Il ne voulait pas oublier ce qui s'était passé. Il ne le lâcherait pas. A cette pensée, il esquissa un sourire. Cela lui faisait penser au temps où il promettait à Sora qu'il ne lâcherait pas Kairi même s'il devait se défier contre lui. Ce temps avait l'air si insouciant, si mielleux qu'il se demandait si ça s'était vraiment passé comme ça. Aujourd'hui, il devait affronter quelqu'un d'autre que Sora, quelqu'un d'autre que son meilleur ami, quelqu'un de plus dangereux : Yazoo. Lui avait tous les atouts. C'était le frère de Kadaj donc ils se connaissent depuis toujours et Yazoo doit bien savoir plus de choses que lui à propos de Kadaj. De plus, ils habitaient ensembles et c'est ce que craignait le plus Riku. Si jamais tout foirait…

- Riku, tu viens manger ? » Demanda Kairi, l'interrompant dans ses pensées obscures.

Riku leva les yeux vers la rousse qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Il vit derrière la jeune fille Sora, adossé contre le mur, à côté de la porte de sortie, fixant un point invisible par terre. Riku se remémora le dernier déjeuner qu'il avait passé en compagnie de tous ses amis qu'il avait laissés en plan après. Il revint à Kairi et lui fit un sourire désolé.

- Pardon, j'ai pas très faim, je crois que je vais juste aller prendre un peu l'air dans la cour.

- D'accord, pas de problème. » Rassura Kairi bien que Riku sentit une once de déception dans sa voix « Bon bah, à tout à l'heure. »

Sans rien dire d'autre, la jeune fille rousse partit rejoindre l'autre garçon qui l'attendait. Sora lui demanda quelque chose et elle lui fit signe que non. Il parut quelque peu irrité et jeta un regard noir à Riku avant de sortir de la pièce en compagnie de Kairi. Riku avait observé la scène en silence, s'étant bien rendu compte que quelque chose clochait avec Sora.

C'était que lorsque le prof s'en alla à son tour qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était tout seul en compagnie de Kadaj. Celui-ci regardait toujours l'extérieur, s'étant pas rendu compte que tout le monde était parti à part l'autre argenté. Riku ne bougea pas de sa place, observant en silence le dos de l'autre garçon, étant donné qu'il était assis au fond de la classe. Cinq bonnes minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne bouge. Riku s'apprêtait à se lever pour le rejoindre mais Kadaj le devança. Il se leva précipitamment et sortit en trombe de la salle. Riku le regarda s'en aller, perplexe, et se leva à son tour. L'argenté jeta un œil par la fenêtre et vit une silhouette aux longs cheveux argentés attendant devant le portail du lycée. Il reconnut tout de suite la personne en question et se précipita à son tour vers la sortie. Il vit Kadaj à l'autre bout du couloir et courut en sa direction. Il le rattrapa sans trop de mal et s'empara de son bras. Surpris, Kadaj tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de l'attraper et paniqua lorsqu'il vit le second argenté. Il essaya de se libérer tant bien que mal mais Riku le plaqua fermement contre le mur du couloir, s'emparant de sa deuxième main afin que Kadaj arrêtât toutes tentatives de fuite ou de coup bas.

- Arrête ! » Cria Riku en voyant que Kadaj ne cessait de se débattre « Je ne te ferais aucun mal ! »

- Non !

Désemparé, Kadaj essaya une dernière fois de se libérer de Riku mais en vain. Il le tenait trop fermement. Le plus petit n'avait osé lever les yeux vers le visage du plus grand, sentant des larmes monter à ses yeux qu'il ravala tout de suite. Il chuchota d'une voix pratiquement inaudible.

- S'il te plaît, lâche-moi.

S'il n'avait pas été à quelques centimètres de Kadaj, Riku ne l'aurait sans doute pas entendu. Son visage s'adoucit bien qu'il le tenait toujours aussi fermement.

- Non, il faut d'abord que tu m'expliques ce qu'il y a entre Yazoo et toi.

Surpris, Kadaj fixa Riku de ses grands yeux verts. Finalement, il baissa la tête et hocha la tête.

- S'il te plaît. » Murmura Riku « Je me suis fais un sang d'encre depuis mercredi après-midi. »

Il libéra la main gauche de Kadaj pour aller doucement caresser la joue de celui-ci. La tête toujours baissée, Kadaj se mordit les lèvres.

- Pourquoi ?

- De quoi ? » Demanda le plus grand.

- Toi aussi…

Kadaj releva soudain la tête et jeta un regard mauvais à Riku qui fronça les sourcils. Kadaj se lâcha enfin.

- T'es comme les autres ! Tu veux que je t'appartienne ! Mais j'appartiens à personne !!

- Alors dis ça à ton frère Yazoo ! » Gueula à son tour Riku, emporté par la colère.

A ce nom, Kadaj sentit un frisson parcourir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Riku regretta soudain d'avoir fait référence à son frère. Il savait très bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux et que Kadaj était la victime de leurs actions. Riku s'adoucit.

- Je ne comprends pas, il faut que tu me dises ce qui se passe.

- Je ne peux pas.

Kadaj tourna la tête d'un côté, abattu. Sans dire un mot de plus, Riku remit quelques mèches vagabondes derrière l'oreille de Kadaj et s'assombrit aussitôt lorsqu'il aperçut des traces noires deux centimètres en dessous de l'oreille gauche de celui-ci, près de la carotide.

- Kadaj, c'est quoi ça ? Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Le concerné qui avait fermé les yeux se rendit compte de ce qu'observait l'autre garçon et masqua instinctivement les points noirs qu'il avait de sa main.

- C'est rien. » Dit-il sur un ton détaché.

- Non, me dis pas que c'est rien ! Je me fais du souci pour toi ! J'ai pas envie que tu es des problèmes ! J'ai vraiment peur pour toi ! Je t'aime !

Riku plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Sous son emportement, il lui avait dit qu'il… rah, oui et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change, hein ? C'est fait, c'est fait ! Comme ça Kadaj le savait. Ce dernier avait les yeux grands ouverts, confus.

- Co… comment ?

Riku se dégagea de celui-ci et regarda autre part que le garçon à qui il avait avoué ses sentiments. D'habitude il n'avouait jamais rien à personne puisqu'il était souvent trop fier pour dire quoique ce soit mais là…

- Je voulais juste te dire que si tu as un problème, je suis là. » Chuchota-t-il, écarlate comme il ne l'avait jamais été, à moitié gêné et agacé.

Interdit, Kadaj le dévisagea un long moment. Puis il s'avança vers le plus grand et se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

- Pardon. » Dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre argenté.

Ce baiser ne s'approfondit pas comme les dernières fois. C'était comme si celui-ci était lâche, ne promettait rien ou plutôt disait que c'était fini. Riku avait juste laissé faire l'autre garçon qui se retira à peine quelques secondes plus tard et qui s'éloigna ensuite dans les escaliers sans jeter un regarder en arrière…

Kadaj ne revint pas en cours l'après-midi…

* * *

**Voila !!**

**"Seulement, qu'est-ce qui se passait quand Loz n'était pas là et qu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls ?" Ca fait peur comme question ! 8D**

**Et ben, dans le prochain épisode, vous aurez la réponse à cette question... *rire de sado maso***

**_Riku : Tarée._**

**_Kadaj : Hi, hi, c'est moi qui vais souffrir !_**

**_Riku et moi : Euh... pourquoi il rigole ? "..."_**

**Merci pour les reviews !**


	16. Chapter 16 : Inceste

**Rouah ! Il est trop long ce chapitre ! J'suis trop fière de moi !! XD**

**Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre qui montre la relation bien incestueuse de Kadaj et Yazoo ! lwl**

**Disclaimer : Personne n'est à moi, à part mon pitit hangar, et le bureau, et les dossiers classés, et le lit, et les vêtements de Yazoo, mouha *bave***

**_Yazoo : T'as fini ton délire ? TT_**

**_Moi : Ouais ! X3 *rebave*_**

**_Kadaj : Et d'abord on te demande pas si les objets t'appartiennent ! l.l'_**

**_Moi : M'en fout, j'ai les vêtements de Yazoo ! 8D Et je fais une donation des vêtements de Yazoo ! XD_**

**_Yazoo et Kadaj : Euh..._**

**Couple : YazooxKadaj ! et un Loz amoureux, coeur à prendre ! XD**

* * *

**Inceste**

La tête baissée, Kadaj avançait vers celui qui l'attendait à la sortie du lycée. Son frère… Il savait pourquoi il était revenu…

Une fois arrivé à son niveau, le benjamin leva les yeux vers son soi-disant tuteur, puisque c'était lui qui l'avait élevé ainsi que Loz étant donné qu'ils avaient perdu leurs parents très tôt. Yazoo le dévisageai en silence comme il avait la désagréable habitude de le faire depuis deux mois, voir bientôt trois, et cela mettait vraiment mal à l'aise Kadaj. Il avait l'impression que son aîné le déshabillait d'un simple regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Murmura Kadaj, fuyant les yeux perçants de son frère.

- On rentre.

Yazoo tourna les talons et commença à marcher en direction de leur chez eux, un grand garage à deux trois rues du lycée. Kadaj aurait très bien pu lui dire qu'il avait cours cet aprèm' mais il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Il savait qu'il ne retournerait pas au lycée, aujourd'hui. Sans broncher, il suivit d'un pas lent l'autre argenté. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui, pas maintenant.

- Il t'a rattrapé, tout à l'heure. » Commença Yazoo.

- Hm…

Kadaj resta silencieux, fixant sans vraiment le voir le dos de son grand frère. Il ne voulait pas vraiment dire ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir. Yazoo s'arrêta et lui fit soudain face. Kadaj s'immobilisa devant le nouveau regard de son proche quand celui-ci s'avança vers lui et lui releva le menton de ses longs et grâcieux doigts. Son regard se noya dans celui de son frère. Ce dernier déposa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut un baiser tendre mais qui ne s'approfondit pas et, pour Kadaj, ce n'était vraiment pas pareil que ceux qu'il avait échangés avec l'autre lycéen lors du mercredi après-midi. Kadaj connaissait que trop bien les baisers de son frère et tout ce que ces baisers signifiaient…

Yazoo releva enfin la tête et observa longuement son frangin, une expression froide dans son regard.

- C'est lui qui t'a embrassé ?

- Non, c'est moi…

- Ah.

Yazoo se retourna et ils continuèrent de marcher. Kadaj vit son frère sortir de sa poche un briquet et un paquet de cigarettes. Il prit une clope et la porta à ses lèvres tandis qu'il rangeait son paquet. Yazoo refumait. Kadaj ne dit rien, il avait encore moins envie de retourner au hangar, effrayé par ce qui allait l'attendre là-bas, une fois seul avec son grand frère. Loz ne serait sûrement pas là, sachant qu'il ne revient que quand lui revenait de ses cours…

Voir Yazoo fumer était mauvais signe. Normalement, il ne fumait que très rarement. Mais depuis leur rencontre avec Riku à la fête foraine, il avait multiplié cette mauvaise manie de prendre une cigarette. Et à chaque fois qu'il en prenait une, cela signifiait qu'il était de mauvaise humeur et que quelque chose de mal allait se produire, encore une fois.

Les lèvres pincées, Kadaj ne détourna pas une seule fois du regard cette cigarette qui se consumait au fur et à mesure que Yazoo la portait à sa bouche. Ce dernier s'arrêta enfin et Kadaj ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'ils étaient devant la porte du hangar.

- Loz n'est pas là. » Fit finalement l'aîné, un sourire au bout des lèvres qui ne voulait vraiment rien dire de très bon.

- Je sais. » Chuchota le plus petit, le regard braqué sur la porte que commençait à lever Yazoo.

Il eut un effroyable pressentiment quand il pénétra dans le garage et que Yazoo referma la porte. Dos à celui-ci, Kadaj s'était statufié et contemplait son soi-disant chez soi. Oui, ça ressemblait plus à un hangar aménagé qu'à un garage. Il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce dont la surface faisait dans les environs de 100m². Au centre du hangar étaient rangées trois superbes motos d'un vert foncé, juste devant un large escalier en métal qui ouvrait sur une grande mezzanine qui comportait à gauche une kitchenette qui faisait aussi office de salle à manger, et à droite une chambre se composant d'un simple lit double et d'un canapé à moitié défoncé qui était installé juste en haut des marches. Quant à la salle d'eau, elle était dans le coin droit du rez-de-chaussée, cachée derrière une voile gris. Bon, il y avait quelques fuites d'eau ou d'autres petites choses pas encore réglées par-ci par-là mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a, surtout quand on n'a pas beaucoup de moyen…

Kadaj frissonna. C'était vrai qu'il avait vécu dans des endroits bien plus insolubles que ça mais il n'aimait vraiment pas l'ambiance que propageait cet endroit. Ce hangar paraissait bien plus gai quand Loz était ici. Ce silence si frustrant l'empêchait de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur cet endroit. Il en oublia même la présence de son grand frère qui se glissa sans un bruit vers lui. Lorsque Kadaj sentit des mains entourées sa fine taille, il sursauta et se dégagea immédiatement de Yazoo. Il fit face à son frère, le visage apeuré. Comment avait-il pu oublié sa présence ?

Yazoo le contemplait avec cette lueur dans ses yeux, ses yeux que Kadaj possédaient lui aussi, cette lueur qu'il connaissait tant. Il connaissait effectivement tout sur son frère et le pire c'était d'avoir découvert qu'il n'avait aucune faille, aucun point faible qui pourrait le déstabiliser. Et cette lueur… cette lueur de désir, Kadaj recula mais Yazoo avança vers lui. Le plus petit se retrouva le dos contre le mur, ne pouvant plus reculer. Il ne chercha même pas d'autres échappatoires : il n'y en avait pas. Et son regard ne pouvait quitté le visage énigmatique de son plus grand frère.

- N'avance pas ! » Essaya de crier désespérément Kadaj mais le son qui sortit de sa gorge ne fut rien d'autre qu'un gémissement lorsque Yazoo plaqua ses lèvres avides sur les siennes.

Il força directement l'entrée et n'eut vraiment aucun mal à réussir à glisser sa langue dans la cavité de Kadaj qui avait baissé sa garde depuis, sachant que c'était inutile de résister. Une main passa dans les cheveux de Kadaj tandis que la deuxième main qui détenait toujours la cigarette rapprocha sa taille de celle de Yazoo. Enfin après un long baiser plus ou moins forcé, Yazoo se détacha et fixa son petit frère, un air d'insatisfaction sur son visage.

- Tu ne réponds pas ?

- Non. » Maugréa le plus petit, évitant de croiser une nouvelle fois les prunelles de l'autre homme.

Il essayait d'avoir l'air renfrogné. C'était la meilleur façon de s'en sortir vis-à-vis de ce qui allait se passait par la suite. Mais, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il était désarmé et que le trouble commençait de nouveau à l'envahir. Ce trouble qu'il a à chaque fois que Yazoo semblait lui porter un peu d'affection. Cela allait faire depuis bientôt deux ans que c'était comme ça et à chaque fois, ce trouble l'envahissait toujours autant.

Yazoo plissa les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en ai marre de faire ça. C'est… mal.

Kadaj le savait très bien, même s'il avait toujours été consentant à faire ce qu'il avait fait avec Yazoo. Une pareille relation entre frères, cette union incestueuse qu'ils ont depuis deux années, il fallait qu'ils arrêtent ça. S'ils continuaient ainsi, comment lui, Kadaj, ferait-il plus tard s'il devait tout le temps s'accrocher à Yazoo ? Il fallait qu'il se libère de cette emprise qu'avait celui-ci sur lui mais Yazoo ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille.

Yazoo porta une dernière fois sa cigarette à sa bouche et reprit une ultime bouffée de nicotine avant de déposer ses lèvres au goût de drogue que Kadaj détestait tant sur celles de celui-ci. Le plus petit gémit lorsqu'il sentit une douleur intense au niveau de sa carotide. La cigarette brûlait sa peau blanche. Pourtant, Yazoo ne lui aurait jamais fait mal comme ça avant, avant de s'installer ici.

Enfin, Yazoo finit par jeter par terre le mégot de cigarette, laissant un nouveau point noir sur le cou de Kadaj. L'aîné décolla ses lèvres des siennes et alla les porter à l'endroit où il avait brûlé son frère. Il lécha précautionneusement la marque qu'il avait fait. Kadaj gémit de plus belle.

- Ca va mieux ? » Susurra-t-il au plus jeune, allant embêter la lobe de son oreille gauche.

- Oui. » Souffla celui-ci qui avait fermé les yeux sous le soin que lui avait procuré la langue de son second sur sa plaie.

Yazoo grogna de satisfaction et revint aux lèvres de son petit frère, tout en lui murmurant entre deux baisers.

- Alors, ne dis plus que c'est mal.

Kadaj s'arrêta soudain, les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise et la terreur. Il était… nu. Il n'avait pas du tout fait attention à cela. Yazoo connaissait tellement bien son corps qu'il l'avait dévêtu de tout vêtement en quelques secondes et sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il se mit à trembler et à se débattre, des larmes commençant à perler sur ses joues.

- Non, Yazoo ! J'veux pas ! Pas encore ! Arrête !

Mais Yazoo le stoppa, refermant ses mains sur les poignets fébriles de son frère et les plaquant contre le mur. Il lui fit signe de se taire et lui jeta un regard dur. Kadaj le fixait avec effroi, ne sachant plus quoi faire face à celui à qui il ne pouvait rien faire. Yazoo s'adoucit enfin et lui sourit d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Kadaj, je ne veux que te réconforter. Je ne veux que te protéger de ceux de l'extérieur, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles… » Il esquissa un sourire désireux « Je veux que tu n'aimes que moi, je veux que tu n'es que moi. »

Kadaj baissa les yeux.

- C'est ce que tu veux, pas moi.

Yazoo resta un instant interdit par ce que venait de dire le benjamin puis lui sourit de nouveau. Il se rapprocha de son visage pour lui susurrer quelques mots.

- Tu ne trouveras jamais une autre personne qui pourrait te connaître autant que moi, quelqu'un qui te donnerait autant de plaisir que moi quand on le fait. Ne me quitte pas pour d'autres, ils ne veulent que profiter de toi. Rappelle-toi avant, je t'avais protégé. Je te protègerai toujours. Ne me quitte pas pour Riku ou un autre, je t'aime. »

- Je sais. » Murmura Kadaj, s'agrippant au blouson en cuir de son frère et se blottissant contre son torse « Je t'aime moi aussi… »

- Je sais aussi.

Yazoo enlaça son petit frère alors que celui-ci ne cessait de sangloter, caché dans le manteau du plus vieux.

- J'ai froid.

- D'accord.

Le grand argenté porta comme une princesse Kadaj jusqu'au lit qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un matelas posé à même le sol avec deux vieux oreillers déplumés et une couverture trouée à plusieurs endroits. Il y déposa son frère et enleva son manteau avant de s'allonger près de lui. Kadaj en avait profité pour ramener la couette vers lui et tourner le dos à son frère.

- Tu fais la tête ? » Demanda Yazoo, voyant que le benjamin ne voulait manifestement pas lui adresser la parole ou lui faire face.

Kadaj grogna. Yazoo était visiblement moins énervé que tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois que c'était le cas, il était beaucoup plus dangereux et violent que n'importe qui. Kadaj était quand même bien content de le voir plus calme.

- C'est à cause de tout à l'heure ?

Nouveau grognement.

- Ecoute, je t'ai déjà dis que je n'aimais pas te voir avec ce Riku.

- Mais c'est pas ça ! » Râla Kadaj, en se tournant vivement vers son frère.

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

Kadaj se blottit de nouveau contre son frère, peiné.

- Tu m'as encore fait mal…

Yazoo resta silencieux un moment. Il caressa enfin les cheveux du plus petit.

- Je sais, excuse-moi. J'voulais pas te faire de mal. A force, je me dis que je suis bon à rien, si j'arrive même pas à te protéger contre moi-même.

- Hm.

- Tu veux que je me pardonne ?

Contre le torse de son aîné, Kadaj grogna. Il savait comment Yazoo se pardonnait et il avait pas besoin de ce genre de pardon.

- Allez !

- Non. » Dit fermement Kadaj, espérant que Yazoo n'allait pas le reprendre par surprise comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

- Mais ça fait si longtemps ! » Le supplia Yazoo.

- Si pour toi si longtemps veut dire une semaine !

- Oui mais la semaine dernière, j'ai vraiment eu peur… à cause de ce Riku.

- Excuse-moi mais ce Riku n'est pas comme toi.

- Ah bon, pourtant il en a bien l'air ! Tu l'empestais quand t'es rentré à la maison lundi, mardi et mercredi !

- Hm…

Kadaj évita de se rappeler le peu qu'il avait fait au lycée. Pourtant il aurait pu aller beaucoup plus loin avec l'autre argenté si il ne s'était pas enfuit mercredi dernier comme il l'avait fait. Il aurait su ce que ça faisait de n'être plus qu'un avec un autre homme que son grand frère…

Yazoo serra Kadaj contre lui.

- Tu l'as rendu fou de toi, tu sais.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Je sais pas.

Kadaj se souvint de la fois où Riku lui avait posé la question et qu'il avait répondu qu'il n'en savait rien. C'est vrai, il en savait rien ! Pourquoi il l'avait embrassé la première fois ?

- J'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre.

- Hm…

Le plus petit des deux argentés se retira et tourna une nouvelle fois le dos au plus grand.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ?

- Rien.

- Si c'est pour tout à l'heure je m'excuse « _et moi j'ai l'impression que la scène se répète là… _»

Yazoo fila sous la couverture et rejoignit son frère qui grogna plus fort que tout à l'heure quand il sentit les bras de Yazoo se refermer sur sa peau nue.

- J'ai dit quoi !

- T'as dit oui ? » Sourit malicieusement Yazoo.

- Non, j'ai dit non ! » Aboya Kadaj.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça aussi ça fait mal. Je te rappelle que j'ai toujours été le passif dans l'histoire.

- Bah, justement. Tu devrais être habitué depuis.

- Yazoo !

Kadaj se dégagea encore de son frère pour partir plus loin dans le lit mais Yazoo n'était pas d'humeur à le laisser tranquille. Tout en enlevant le drap, il lui sauta dessus tel un prédateur qui sent le bon moment pour attaquer sa proie.

- Ah !

Kadaj avait été pris par surprise, bien évidemment.

- Non, Yazoo ! Je t'avais dit quoi ! Faut plus qu'on le fasse !

Yazoo redevint de nouveau interdit à ces phrases. Pourquoi son petit frère était tellement décidé à ne plus coucher avec lui ? C'était à cause de Riku. Encore ! C'était à cause de lui ! Yazoo faillit éclater de rage mais sa colère s'affaissa quand il remarqua comment le corps de son frère réagissait. Il sourit à la vue de l'érection de Kadaj.

- Alors tu me dis non ? Mais ton corps aime ça, non ?

Kadaj se mordit les lèvres. Il ne voulait vraiment pas le faire et pourtant c'est vrai qu'il bandait… pour son frère. C'était à cause de s'être trop blotti contre lui tout à l'heure alors qu'il était nu comme un ver. Et puis, bien que c'était son grand frère, Kadaj avait toujours été attiré par le corps de celui-ci, si sexy. D'ailleurs, c'était réciproque pour Yazoo qui s'excitait toujours en voyant le visage angélique ou le corps parfait du benjamin de la famille.

Yazoo enleva son t-shirt noir extra moulant et le jeta de l'autre côté de la pièce, vers le coin cuisine. Ensuite, il fixa longuement Kadaj avec un regard si envieux que ce dernier en rougit et sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

Enfin, Yazoo se baissa légèrement vers son frère et l'embrassa langoureusement, laissant ses mains un peu trop balladeuses faire tout le reste…

000

De l'autre côté de la ville, dans un bureau pour ave du commissariat, Loz classait nerveusement des dossiers à la con. Il devait travailler pour deux, aujourd'hui, puisque Yazoo, qui a été embauché en même temps que lui, n'était pas venu pour il ne savait quelle raison. Et cela le perturbait plus qu'autre chose. Yazoo ne lui disait jamais rien alors qu'il était pourtant son frère ! En plus, il savait que Kadaj et lui était plus proche qu'ils ne le devaient et qu'ils ne l'étaient avec lui. Il avait l'impression d'être tout bonnement rejeté malgré la gentillesse de Kadaj, tandis que Yazoo restait toujours froid avec lui. Les seuls rares sourires qu'il avait vus sur le visage de l'aîné étaient toujours adressés à Kadaj.

De plus, depuis ce qui s'était produit à la fête foraine, il avait de plus en plus de doute sur leur relation. Depuis quand Yazoo embrassait Kadaj ?

- Sans dèc', j'espère qu'ils font pas d'inceste. » Grogna Loz en finissant de classer une partie des dossiers qu'auraient dû trier Yazoo.

- D'inceste ?

- Ah !

Loz sursauta et tous les dossiers s'éparpillèrent dans la salle.

- Putain ! J'vais devoir tout recommencer !

- Ah, désolé vieux.

Reno se tenait devant la porte. Il était juste passé par là pour voir Rude mais quand il avait entendu inceste, il s'y était tout de suite intéressé.

- Alors, c'est quoi ces incestes ? Tu parlais de qui ?

- De personne.

- Menteur, tu parlais forcément de quelqu'un, enfin plutôt de deux personnes puisque tu parlais d'inceste.

- C'est rien.

L'argenté essaya de ne pas trop penser à ce qui devait très probablement se passer entre ses deux frères mais en vain. C'était irréfutable. Il était obsédé par ça ! Et pourquoi il en faisait pas autant ? Enfin, il n'était pas tellement jaloux que ça, juste qu'il s'inquiétait à mort pour son plus petit frère. Depuis qu'il avait vu Yazoo tenter une approche, il se faisait du souci pour Kadaj et il se disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser seul celui-ci avec Yazoo. Alors, à chaque fois que Kadaj rentrait à la maison, il était là. Ne jamais laisser Kadaj tout seul était sa priorité. Et à cause de ça il avait du retard parce que Kadaj avait dû rester à la maison jeudi et vendredi dernier. Il devait donc aussi surveiller Yazoo mais parfois il y avait des moments où il n'était pas disponible et où il ne pouvait pas les surveiller. Mais, aujourd'hui, même si Yazoo était absent, Kadaj était normalement au lycée donc il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire, pas vrai ?

- Dis-moi. » Fit Reno, aidant Loz a ramassé les feuilles « C'est pas toi qui fais de l'inceste ? »

Loz s'étrangla, faisant retomber toute la pile de dossier.

- QUEWA !?? MOI !?!

- Hey ! Je disais juste ça comme ça ! » Se racheta précipitamment Reno.

- Hm… «_ ça aurait vraiment été la meilleur celle-la_… »

Il y eut un temps de silence où les deux officiers se concentrèrent sur les dossiers à ramasser.

- En fait… » Commença par dire Reno, essayant de pas trop croiser le regard de Loz « Si j'ai dit ça c'est parce que je croyais que c'était un inceste entre Yazoo et toi. »

Loz ria jaune. Il aurait bien voulu que ce soit le cas en fait.

- Mais si c'est pas le cas…

- Non, c'est pas le cas… malheureusement.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent. Reno se redressa vers l'argenté, les yeux ronds. Ce dernier était tout rouge et sentait des larmes monter doucement en lui.

- Loz, t'es amoureux… de ton frère ?

* * *

**Mouhaha, j'aime ce chapitre ! 8D (en même tant vaut mieux parce que j'y ai passé toute la journée dessus TT')**

**Ah et pour la donation des fringues de Yazoo, je les offre à Ti-chan ! (sinon elle va m'engueuler pour trafic' de fringues de Yazoo XD)**

**Et pour ce qui est des fringues de Kadaj, je garde son boxer ! *triple bavage***

**Et pour les fringues de Reno, donation !**

**Et pour les vêtements de Loz, euh... y'a des clientes ? XD**

**_Yazoo, Kadaj, Loz et Reno : Rends-nous nos frignues !_**

**_Moi : Non ! XP_**

**Bref, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce nouveau chapitre !**

**PS : Et pour ce qui est de Kadaj, vous inquiétez pas, il sera avec notre cher Riku X3**


	17. Chapter 17 : Les salauds comme Axel

**Est-ce un avion ? Est-ce un oiseau ? Est-ce Spiderman ? Superman ? Batman ? Les Supers Nanas ? NON !! C'EST LE CHAPITRE 17 !!! XD**

**Disclaimer : Personne n'est a moi. Tout ce beau monde appartient à la propriété de Square Enix.**

**Couple : Bon, ça devient vraiment de plus en plus compliqué pour les couples et puis je pense que si vous suivez bien la fic', vous savez exactement quels couples il y a. J'vous préviendrai s'il y'a de nouveaus couples qui arrivent par la suite...****

* * *

**

**Les salauds comme Axel**

- Ah !

Ce fut le dernier coup de rein de la part de Yazoo. Il venait tout juste de se libérer que déjà Kadaj se sentit envahi par un liquide chaud. Le benjamin s'affala sur le ventre, ses forces l'ayant abandonnées. De fins doigts caressèrent avec tendresse la peau nue de son dos. Il ferma les yeux sous ces douces caresses que lui apportait son aîné.

_« On l'a encore fait… »_

Yazoo se pencha un peu, embrassa quelques parcelles de la peau du plus petit puis se retira. Il s'effondra à côté de lui, face au visage fatigué de son plus jeune frère.

_« Ce liquide chaud… »_

Kadaj rouvrit lentement les yeux et croisa le regard de son frère. Celui-ci lui adressa enfin un sourire puis se leva.

- Loz va pas tarder à rentrer. Remets ton uniforme.

_« Ce besoin de se cacher… »_

Kadaj obéit à Yazoo et se releva tant bien que mal. Il mit sur ses épaules le drap du lit et descendit de la mezzanine sous le regard amusé du plus grand. Il ramassa ses vêtements là où Yazoo les avait laissés. Il contempla attentivement son uniforme bleu et blanc et se mordit les lèvres. Il aurait dû être au lycée cet après-midi, mais à la place de cela il avait fait l'amour avec son frère. Le pire s'est que l'avoir fait lui avait donné tellement de plaisir alors qu'il ne cessait de se dire que c'était mal. Cette relation incestueuse avec son plus grand frère n'était pas saine du tout et c'était clair qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en détacher si Yazoo continuait à lui procurer autant de bien-être. Après tout, il n'avait eu que lui pendant toutes ces années. Mais maintenant, il y avait aussi ce Riku. En comparaison de Yazoo, le lycéen lui semblait tellement… inoffensif. Et puis, il se souvenait de la dernière phrase…

- Je voulais juste te dire que si tu as un problème, je suis là. » Répéta Kadaj dans un murmure, toujours en train de contempler son uniforme.

Riku avait eu l'air tellement franc à ce moment-là. Il n'était peut-être pas comme tous les autres hommes qu'il avait croisé dans son passé, tous aussi avides les uns que les autres par son corps. Même Yazoo montrait ce désir de vouloir le posséder, mais, au moins lui ne le laisserait pas tomber. Yazoo était juste quelque peu possessif…

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » Interrogea une voix qui l'arracha de ses pensées, près de son oreille.

Kadaj se figea. Il y avait vraiment des moments où Yazoo le terrifiait. Les bras de ce dernier emprisonnèrent sa fine taille.

- T'es pas décidé à t'habiller, tu veux recommencer ?

Kadaj se préparait à répondre à son second mais à la place il eut un hoquet de surprise. L'une des mains de Yazoo venait de glisser plus bas que prévu et lui caressait à présent l'entrejambe. Sous le drap qui recouvrait son corps, Kadaj frissonna de plaisir face aux caresses érotiques que lui faisait subir son frère.

- Tu es dur. » Lui susurra celui-ci tout en lui léchant la lobe de son oreille sensuellement.

- Ah, Yazoo. » Gémit le plus petit, complètement impuissant devant son tuteur.

S'excitant face aux gémissements de Kadaj, Yazoo retira la couverture qui le séparait de l'autre argenté et porta l'index de son autre main dans l'intimité de Kadaj qui hoqueta de nouveau de surprise. Cela ne lui faisait plus mal comme les premières fois d'il y a deux ans. Néanmoins, il sentait que ses jambes allaient bientôt l'abandonner.

- Prends-moi. » Supplia-t-il à Yazoo, sans être vraiment conscient de ce qu'il disait.

- Une seconde fois ?

- Hm…

Mais soudain tout fut interrompu quand ils entendirent la porte du garage se refermer avec violence derrière un Loz furieux.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FICHEZ !!? » Loz regarda avec rage son plus grand frère « YAZOO !! »

000

Riku balança son sac sur l'un des deux fauteuils du salon et s'effondra sur le canapé. Il avait replongé dans la déprime. Kadaj n'était pas revenu en cours et il savait très bien pour quelle raison. C'était encore à cause de ce Yazoo. Il s'était encore passé quelque chose entre eux, et il ne préférait pas trop savoir quelle chose cela était, de peur de se triturer de nouveau la tête (même s'il ne fait que cela depuis des semaines…).

Il soupira un bon coup et se leva pour se diriger dans la cuisine mais il n'eut le temps d'y aller, quelqu'un venait de sonner à la porte. Nonchalant, il changea de direction et partit ouvrir à la personne, pensant que c'était très probablement Roxas, venu encore se confesser ou un truc dans le genre. Mais, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit un grand roux à la place d'un p'tit blondinet. Raté.

- Hey, salut ! » S'exclama Axel, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Cependant, il n'était pas le bienvenu ici. Riku l'avait toujours détesté, même si maintenant lui aussi était en quelque sorte_ gay_. L'argenté voulut claquer la porte sous le nez de son invité mais Axel bloqua celle-ci et fila à l'intérieur de l'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux ? » Grogna Riku, se résignant à lui botter le cul même s'il l'aurait fait avec plaisir.

- Te parler.

- Sans blague, et pour quoi ?

- De ce midi.

Riku s'arrêta et dévisagea Axel qui était devenu mystérieusement plus sérieux que d'habitude. Il ne semblait pas très bien comprendre ce que voulait dire le rouquin.

- Ce midi, il s'est passé quoi ce midi ? Il est arrivé quelque chose aux autres quand j'étais pas là ?

Après son petit entretien avec Kadaj, il n'avait pas eu le moral de se joindre à eux pour déjeuner et avait donc décidé de manger sur le toit, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment touché à son repas vu qu'il n'avait pas eu très faim après son histoire avec Kadaj dans le couloir. Son dernier baiser avait tellement eu un arrière-goût d'amertume qu'il n'avait pu avalé grand-chose.

- Non, j'te rassure. Tout c'est très bien déroulé pour nous mais toi ? J'vous ai vu, Kadaj et toi. Il y a quelque chose entre vous deux ?

- Ah.

Alors comme ça, Axel les avait vus. Riku retourna dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé, suivi du plus grand qui alla s'installer sur le fauteuil qui n'était pas occupé par le sac d'école.

- Alors ? » S'impatienta Axel, voyant que le lycéen daignait répondre et fixait avec obstination l'écran noir de la télé.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Ce n'sont pas tes affaires.

- Je sais mais je suis quand même intrigué par la relation que vous avez tous les deux…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Il n'y a rien entre nous !

Riku s'était détaché du poste de télé éteint pour dévisager avec colère l'étudiant.

- Ah ouais.

Axel le dévisageait lui aussi, ses prunelles vert émeraude affrontant le bleu turquoise de celles de l'argenté. Face au regard si intense que lui lançait celui-ci, Riku fut obligé de baisser les yeux, s'avouant vaincu.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien à voir là-dedans. Pourquoi t'es venu ?

- Roxas s'inquiétait à ton sujet.

- Il t'a demandé de venir ?

- Non, je suis venu de ma propre personne. Il ne me l'a pas demandé, j'ai juste vu qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi donc voilà.

Riku serra les poings. Un sentiment de jalousie l'envahissait même s'il ne le souhaitait pas. Voir cette compréhension qu'avait Axel et Roxas sans échanger un mot, il aurait voulu avoir la même avec Kadaj, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que son camarade ne lui laisse ce baiser amer qu'il valait mieux oublier.

- C'est vrai, il y a eu quelque chose entre nous, mais ce n'est plus que de l'ancienne histoire.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Eh bien…

Riku se lança dans son récit, même s'il se disait que ça ne lui apporterait pas grand-chose de parler de ça au rouquin. Il lui raconta tout, comment tout cela avait commencé et où il en était rendu avec l'autre argenté. Il n'avait vraiment plus rien à cacher, vu que tout avait l'air fini entre eux deux…

- … Il est pas revenu cet aprèm'. » Finit Riku sur un ton complètement détaché, sa tête posée entre ses deux mains, fixant de nouveau la télé.

- Hum, je vois. C'est à cause de son frère en fait. » Réfléchit Axel après avoir écouté en silence son camarade « Comment il s'appelle déjà… Azou, Babou… euh… »

Riku esquissa un sourire en imaginant soudain que l'aîné des trois frères s'appelât Babou.

- C'est Yazoo. » Corrigea-t-il.

- Ouais bon, j'ai jamais été doué à retenir le nom des autres.

- C'est pour ça que tu dis toujours c'est bon, c'est retenu. » Se moqua gentiment le plus petit des deux.

- Pas la peine d'en rajouter. Au moins, j'suis sûr que les autres vont retenir mon nom comme ça.

- C'est vrai.

- De toute façon, même si je n'ai vu que très peu Yazoo, j'aime pas trop ce genre de type. C'est le genre de type dont on doit se méfier.

- Pareil, j'le déteste… » Grogna Riku, se rappelant des quelques moments qu'il avait passé en sa présence et du lien étrange qu'il partageait avec Kadaj.

- Normal, c'est lui qui a Kadaj.

- Hm…

Un gros silence s'installa. Riku se disait que Yazoo avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un frère comme ça. Lui était fils unique et c'était très simple pour lui d'être jaloux de Yazoo qui n'avait que pour lui Kadaj. C'était même aberrant de voir qu'il en profitait ainsi. Si lui avait eu un petit frère comme Kadaj, il l'aurait tout simplement choyé…

Tandis que Riku rêvait d'avoir un petit frère, Axel pensait à la relation qu'avaient pu avoir les deux argentés et une question lui titillait l'esprit. Il arracha alors Riku de ses pensées.

- Dis-moi, Riku…

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers le roux qui avait de nouveau un sourire malicieux au bout des lèvres.

- Entre lui et toi, qui était le dominant ?

- Quoi ?! C'est quoi cette question ? » S'étrangla l'argenté, s'attendant pas du tout à cette question (de toute façon, faut s'attendre à tout avec Axel XD).

- Allez, j'me demandais juste. C'était qui ? Qui était sur l'autre ?

- Tes questions sont bêtes. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. » Répondit simplement Riku, essayant de paraître le plus indifférent possible aux phrases du rouquin et fuyant son regard.

Axel se leva et s'approcha de Riku. Ce dernier tourna les yeux vers celui-ci et eut à peine le temps de comprendre les intentions d'Axel que ce dernier l'avait allongé sur le fauteuil et se trouvait déjà sur lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! » S'agonisa Riku, prisonnier des mains de l'autre garçon.

Axel le fixait intensément, ce qui effraya d'abord Riku, comprenant pas du tout ce qui se passait.

- Alors, t'étais à ma place quand tu étais seul avec Kadaj ou c'était lui ?

- C'était moi ! » Lâcha enfin Riku, ayant pour seul désir qu'Axel se retire de sur lui.

Mais ce ne fut pas cela et le corps du roux était à présent contre celui de l'argenté.

- T'es l'actif ? » Murmura Axel, intrigué, son visage se rapprochant de celui de Riku.

Riku pensa soudain à Roxas qu'était sans doute resté au campus et dégagea violemment Axel du canapé. L'étudiant poussa un cri de surprise et se retrouva par terre.

- Mais t'es complètement taré ! » Hurla-t-il, se massant les fesses.

- C'est toi qu'es taré ! Tu penses à Roxas des fois ! » Aboya Riku, à quatre pattes sur son canapé tel un chien de garde.

- Mais bien sûr que je pense à lui ! J'étais pas sérieux ! Sans déconner, t'as cru que j'allais te faire quoi !

Riku resta interdit sous ses mots. Axel venait de le manipuler. C'était la première fois qu'il l'avait manipulé, la première fois qu'il s'était fait avoir par le rouquin. Il avait été idiot en même temps, de penser qu'Axel irait tromper Roxas…

Il fulmina et se décida à vraiment botter le cul à Axel. Il quitta son canapé et prit Axel par l'oreille, ce qui eut pour effet de faire pousser un cri de douleur et de protestation de celui-ci.

- Tu sors ! On joue pas avec moi !

Et Riku jeta dehors Axel mais celui-ci lui attrapa fermement le poignet avant qu'il ne refermât la porte d'entrée. Le Première lança un regard noir à l'autre et si ses yeux couleur turquoise pouvaient tuer, il y aurait très probablement un cadavre sur le palier de sa maison.

- T'as vraiment un caractère de seme, toi ! » Ria Axel qui ne prêta pas la moindre attention au regard que lui jetait l'autre garçon.

- Seme ? » Riku resta sceptique.

- Selphie m'a appris certaine chose sur le yaoi. Le seme est le dominant. Le uke est le soumis, le passif. » Expliqua-t-il fièrement.

- … » Riku ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi Axel était aussi fier.

- Bon, tu m'accompagnes voir Kadaj et régler toute cette histoire ?

Le lycéen ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Tu sais où il habite ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais c'est juste par hasard ! J'les avais vu, Yazoo et Kadaj, rentrés ensemble dans un espèce de hangar aménagé, pas loin du lycée.

- Un hangar aménagé… » Murmura le garçon aux cheveux blanc argenté, plongé de nouveau dans ses pensées.

- Oui, tu viens ?

- Non.

Axel ne comprit pas la résignation de son ami.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Riku baissa les yeux.

- C'est déjà fini entre nous. Ca pouvait pas durer de toute façon.

Contre toute attente, Axel explosa soudain de rire.

- Pff, t'es abruti toi aussi ! » Dit-il en ébouriffant les longs cheveux de Riku qui se dégagea, n'aimant pas vraiment qu'on le traite ainsi « C'est clair que si tu fais rien pour être avec lui, ça n'arrivera pas. C'est complètement absurde, je sais très bien que tu désire être à ses côtés. Regarde-moi, j'ai tout fait pour que Roxas soit à moi, même s'il fallait que je l'arrache à Naminé. »

- Moi, je ne l'aurais pas volé à Nami.

Le roux se pencha vers Riku et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Oui mais moi je suis un salaud fou amoureux de Roxas.

- Et alors ? Je serais pas un salaud comme toi, moi !

- Non, t'en es peut-être pas un mais tu en serais un si tu laissais Kadaj entre les mains de Yazoo.

Riku serra les dents et les poings. C'est vrai que Kadaj et Yazoo n'avaient vraiment rien à faire ensemble. Même si l'idée de les voir ensemble le rendait jaloux, il supportait encore moins de voir Kadaj en avoir des séquelles comme ces hématomes qu'il avait remarqués le long de la carotide de ce dernier. Il était sûr que c'était à cause de Yazoo…

Axel resta silencieux un instant, observant attentivement le visage tendu de l'autre jeune homme. Il tourna enfin les talons et prit la direction du lycée. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut rattrapé par un argenté plus que déterminé à libérer celui qu'il aimait des mains de son frère.

- Tu t'es enfin décidé à agir. » Murmura le roux, esquissant un sourire satisfait.

* * *

**Et on aime les salauds dans le genre d'Axel !! X3**

**Bref, j'espère que vous avez encore apprécié ce tout nouveau chapitre. En revanche, si il y a des choses pas très claires que vous ne comprenez pas dans l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à me demander ! lwl**

**Bonne nuit les petits XD (j'vais me coucher moi...)**


	18. Chapter 18 : En territoire ennemi

**Chapitre 18 !! Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Toujours pareil, nobody's at me VV'...**

**Couple : Trop compliqué... Loz wants Yazoo but this one haves Kadaj who loves two men : Riku and Yazoo... (j'vous rassure, ce chapitre n'est pas en anglais XD)

* * *

**

**En territoire ennemi**

- Sinon, comment va Roxas ?

- Oh, Roxy va très bien. J'viens d'emménager dans son dortoir ce week-end. Demyx est parti dans celle de Zexion.

- Ah…

Ils étaient sur le chemin du hangar aménagé où Kadaj résidait. Les mains dans les poches, le rouquin arborait toujours son sourire satisfait alors que Riku fixait nerveusement le sol. L'argenté était pourtant bien décidé à en finir avec cette histoire mais l'idée de se retrouver chez Kadaj le mettait incroyablement mal à l'aise. Il se rendait en territoire ennemi, là où Yazoo l'attendait sûrement.

- T'es nerveux ?

- Bah bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » Se renfrogna Riku.

- Rooh, c'est y pas chou ?! » Charria le roux, amusé.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir Riku aussi mal à l'aise à cause d'une chose pareille.

- Tu veux vraiment mon poing dans la gueule, toi.

- Non merci, c'est gentil. » Ria amicalement Axel tandis qu'ils viraient dans une rue un peu plus sombre que les autres.

Ils firent quelques pas dans la ruelle et Axel s'arrêta devant une grosse porte de garage. Il dit enfin.

- C'est ici.

Derrière le roux, le visage de Riku s'était assombri. Alors c'était là, derrière cette porte noir corbeau, que Yazoo touchait à Kadaj quand ils étaient seuls ? Il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur, il allait tout faire pour récupérer Kadaj et puis s'il n'y arrivait pas, il aurait quand même essayé.

Axel bougea et, toujours les mains dans les poches, alla s'adosser contre le mur voisin de l'entrée du hangar.

- J't'attends.

Riku acquiesça de tête et affronta la porte. Il avança vers celle-ci et toqua – puisqu'il n'y avait pas de sonnerie. Quelques secondes à peine et quelqu'un releva le battant. L'argenté fit face à un Loz qui avait plutôt l'air dans tous ses états. Derrière celui-ci, Riku vit Yazoo qui prenait appui sur l'une des trois motos, centrées au centre de la salle. Le lycéen jeta un regard au reste de ce qu'il pouvait voir de là où il était. Il ne vit pas Kadaj… Riku revint donc à Loz qui attendait patiemment le pourquoi de sa présence ici, sans avoir même posé la question.

- Je peux rentrer, s'il vous plaît ? » Hésita quelque peu Riku, un peu intimidé par la grande carrure de l'homme devant lui, bien qu'il se disait que ce n'était pas le moment d'être troublé par si peu de chose.

- Bien sûr, vas-y.

Il entra sans attendre dans le hangar et ce ne fut que lorsque Loz ferma la porte qu'il sentit l'ambiance quelque peu venimeuse de l'endroit. Loz resta en retrait, près de l'entrée, et Riku remarqua le regard noir que lui lançait Yazoo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment tu sais qu'on habite dans ce hangar ?

- Je suis venu pour Kadaj.

- J'm'en doutais, c'est clair que t'es pas venu ici pour manger des gâteaux au chocolat. » Railla Yazoo, irrité de voir Riku dans son territoire.

- Je plaisante pas.

Riku avait la gorge serrée. Il ne pouvait vraiment plus reculer. Il devait défier Yazoo mais ce n'était pourtant pas aussi simple que ça. Yazoo semblait ne pas avoir de point faible. C'était quelqu'un de froid et d'apparemment dangereux (j'ai l'impression de me répéter TT'). Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement dire à ce dernier qu'il voulait Kadaj et qu'il devait les laisser tranquilles. Il devait se montrer _convaincant_…

Soudain, alors qu'il s'était approché des trois motos, son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il entendit la voix tant reconnaissable de Kadaj.

- Riku…

Recroquevillé sur la troisième marche de l'escalier, Kadaj fixait avec effroi le nouvel arrivant. Riku regarda interdit l'autre lycéen qui se trouvait à moitié nu, recouvert d'une simple couverture.

- Kadaj ? » Chuchota-t-il à peine.

Le visage de l'interpellé vira au rouge vif. Kadaj était partagé entre la colère et l'embarras. La colère parce que Riku n'avait aucune raison d'être ici. L'embarras parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Riku le voit ainsi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici !? Je t'ai dis de ne plus te mêler de mes affaires !! » Cria-t-il en se remettant debout.

Riku répliqua sans hésiter. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'imaginer la raison pour laquelle Kadaj était fringué ainsi.

- Nan, je peux pas croiser les bras quand j'te vois ainsi ! Il t'a fait quoi encore, ce salaud !

- C'est pas un salaud ! C'est mon frère !

- Quelqu'un qui t'envoie en l'air à chaque fois que t'es seul avec lui sans même savoir ton avis, t'appelle ça un frère ? Moi, j'appelle ça un salaud !

- Tu sais même pas si j'suis d'accord ou pas ! Tu ne sais rien de ma relation avec Yazoo, LACHE-MOI !

Riku ne rétorqua pas cette fois-ci et fuit le regard rageur de Kadaj. Alors c'était comme ça ? Kadaj aimait vraiment s'envoyer en l'air avec son plus grand frère ? Il était d'accord ? Il voulait qu'il le lâche ? Mais pourquoi percevait-il alors Kadaj sangloter ? Même sans le regarder, il entendait sa tristesse…

Le regard vagabondant de part et d'autre sur le ciment qui servait de sol, Riku vit le mégot de cigarette qu'avait écrasé quelques heures plus tôt Yazoo sur la carotide du plus jeune. L'argenté ouvrit grand les yeux et jeta un regard au cou de Kadaj. Il revint au mégot et fit le lien entre celui-ci et l'autre garçon, ainsi que son frère, Yazoo. Riku serra les dents et murmura, sentant la colère l'envahir.

- Quelqu'un m'a dit que je n'étais pas un salaud… mais que si je te laissais à Yazoo, je serais vraiment un gros salaud… Et je peux pas me permettre ça !

- Riku… » Kadaj fixa avec confusion l'argenté, les larmes aux yeux.

Ce dernier ignora Kadaj et jeta un regard assassin à Yazoo qui n'avait cessé de le dévisager silencieusement depuis tout ce temps. Celui-ci lui sourit sournoisement comme pour dire qu'il n'aura jamais son petit frère et Riku ne put s'empêcher de se ruer sur lui.

- C'EST TOI QU'A LAISSE CES TRAINEES NOIRES SUR LE CORPS DE KADAJ !!!! ESPECE DE CONARD !!!

Riku brandit un poing mais il n'eut le temps de frapper Yazoo qui s'était levé de la moto. Kadaj s'était interposé entre eux deux.

- NON !! » Supplia Kadaj à Riku qui se retint tout de suite de le frapper.

Et tout défila si vite devant les yeux impuissants de Riku. Profitant de la situation, Yazoo avait attiré contre lui Kadaj qui eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant des bras le capturer pour l'éloigner de Riku, et venait de retirer le drap qui révéla le corps complètement nu du benjamin. Sous les yeux horrifiés de Riku, une main caressa lentement le torse dépouillé de Kadaj tandis qu'une autre descendait vers sa virilité.

- Tu vois, ce corps m'appartient totalement. » Dit l'aîné des trois frères, léchant égoïstement la joue droite du plus jeune qui fondit en larmes, mort de honte.

- Yazoo, non ! Pas devant lui, j't'en supplie !

Riku déglutit devant cette scène immonde. Il ne pouvait absolument plus rien faire cette fois-ci. Premièrement parce qu'il était incapable de bouger et deuxièmement parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas arrêter ce cauchemar qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le souffle court, Kadaj lui jeta un regard implorant, tout en marmonnant d'une voix à peine audible.

- Ne regarde pas…

Riku tourna automatiquement la tête. Il ne voyait plus ce qu'il se passait mais il ne pouvait faire cesser les gémissements de Kadaj sous le martyre que lui faisait subir l'homme qu'était son frère.

- YAZOO !! ARRETE CA !!!

Loz n'avait rien dit depuis que Riku était arrivé mais là ce n'était plus supportable pour lui non plus. Voir une scène aussi obscène entre ses deux frères, juste devant ses yeux et ceux de Riku… Il se jeta sur ses deux frères et sépara sans plus attendre Yazoo de Kadaj qui s'effondra sur le sol, les yeux vides d'expression.

- Nan mais t'es complètement taré ! » Hurla le cadet à l'aîné « Je savais déjà que tu faisais des choses pas correctes avec Kadaj mais pas jusqu'à le montrer sous nos yeux ! »

La voix de Loz ne fut plus qu'un bourdonnement pour Riku qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Il jeta un œil à Kadaj, de nouveau recroquevillé sur lui-même et pris de sanglots incontrôlables. Inconsciemment, il alla ramasser le drap et recouvrit Kadaj avec, sans rien dire. Il en profita pour observer le visage sans expression de celui-ci et se dit que Yazoo était vraiment un salaud…

Riku s'était relevé et se dirigeait vers la porte de garage, jugeant qu'il valait mieux qu'il parte maintenant. Il n'avait plus rien à faire dans ce hangar qui ressemblait à l'enfer pour lui. Mais lorsqu'il s'apprêta de relever la porte, une main tremblante vint s'agripper à son bras. Il n'osa bouger, sachant de qui il s'agissait.

- S'il te plaît, oublie ce qui s'est passé ici. » Chuchota Kadaj d'une voix fébrile « Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux de moi, mais oublie ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. »

Riku sourit faiblement.

- A l'origine c'est toi qui peux faire tout ce que tu veux de moi…

Il s'était retourné vers l'autre lycée qui regardait son buste sans vraiment le voir.

- Je ne peux pas oublier ce qui vient de se passer… mais j'en parlerai à personne, je te le promets.

Kadaj releva la tête vers Riku qui lui affichait un sourire tendre et qu'il rendit malgré son état.

- Merci.

000

- Alors ? » S'enquit un peu le roux.

Riku restait planté devant la porte du hangar qu'il avait refermé. Il ne savait pas du tout quels sentiments avoir après cet espèce de règlement de compte qu'avait complètement foiré.

- Mieux vaut que j'oublie, tu peux te garder tes idées à la con. Je rentre chez moi.

Sur ses mots, Riku tourna les talons et fila, laissant un Axel perplexe. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- Il me remerciera un de ces jours. » Et l'étudiant partit de son côté retrouver son blondinet.

* * *

**Voilou, c'est fini pour cette semaine aussi ! :D**

**J'hésitais vraiment entre mettre Kadaj nu ou avec son boxer mais finalement j'ai préféré ma première idée... Je martyrise trop Kadaj et Riku dans ce chapitre (et aussi Loz au passage), je suis horrible XD**

**Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre !**


	19. Chapter 19 : La folie de Naminé

**NYAAAAAAA !!!! PARDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!! J'AI PAS FAIT EXPRES POUR LE RETARD !!!!**

**....**

**_Moi : JE SUIS DE RETOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR !!!!! 8D (se prend une casserole sur la tête)_**

**_Kadaj : Bon, nous sommes de retour._**

**_Riku, la casserole à la main : Ouaip._**

**_Moi : AÏEUH !! (voit Riku avec une casserole) O.O... Riku, tu cuisines ?_**

**_Riku : Nope, j'l'ai juste emprunté à Kadaj pour essayer de t'calmer TT_**

**_Moi : Ah, ouf, j'ai eu peur V.V_**

**_Riku : Quoi, t'insinues que j'cuisine pas bien ?_**

**_Moi : Nan, c'est pas ça lwl "j'te vois juste très mal faire la cuisine XD"_**

**_Yazoo : Ca commence quand la fic', là ? TT_**

**_Moi : Bientôt ! Tout de suite même ! ZOUUUUUU !!!! (pars mettre la suite de la fic' en m'excusant encore pour le big de retard)_**

**_Kadaj : Bon, vous allez me rendre ma casserole maintenant ? J'dois faire le dîner !_**

**Disclaimer : Toujours pareil, c'est pas parce qu'on est en 2009 qui va changer quelque chose TT'... (bonne année à tous d'ailleurs !!)**

**Couple : Akuroku pour ce chapitre, niaaa X.X

* * *

**

**La folie de Naminé**

Dans la classe des secondes, lors de l'intercours…

- NAAAAAAN !!! J'EN PEUX PLUS !!!!!!

Naminé venait de s'effondrer sur sa table de travail, au bord de la dépression nerveuse.

- Mais voyons, pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Demanda Selphie, anxieuse de voir son amie dans un état pareil.

Naminé releva lentement la tête vers sa camarade qui se tenait debout devant son bureau, un air de fatigue se lisant facilement sur son visage.

- Tu peux pas comprendre, Selphie…

- Pourquoi ?

- Peut-être parce que t'aimes voir des gays s'embrasser et faire des trucs pas cathos ?

Selphie esquissa un sourire.

- T'en es encore à te plaindre de voir que y'a plus que des gays ?

- Oui, il faut que je me retrouve un mec, je suis en manque d'amour et d'affection. Roxas était si gentil avec moi, si tendre quand on était ensemble. Et voilà qu'il m'a quittée, c'est vraiment dur de se taper un râteau, surtout quand on aimait vraiment le mec en question.

- Allez, ne t'inquiète pas. » Selphie prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de la blonde, la tapant amicalement dans le dos, une expression douce dans les yeux « Tu vas retrouver quelqu'un de bien que tu aimeras et qui t'aimera aussi, j'en suis sûre. »

Naminé dévisagea lentement son amie. Se peut-il qu'elle puisse retrouver le grand amour ? Elle sourit. Elle aimerait bien que ça arrive. Ne plus se taper de râteau pendant un temps aussi. Elle avait éperdument cherché un nouveau garçon qui pourrait prendre soin d'elle, essayant d'oublier le plus vite possible la mésaventure qui lui était arrivée en apprenant que Roxas la quittait pour un homme, pour Axel. Elle avait jugé que trouver un nouveau petit ami lui ferait oublier ce vent qu'elle s'était prise en pleine figure. Seulement, plus elle avait cherché, plus elle s'était rendue compte que les mecs devenaient tous homosexuels et, donc, qu'elle aurait moins de chance à trouver un nouveau garçon. Elle avait même tenté d'attendrir Riku qu'elle n'affectionnait pas particulièrement, croyant qu'il était encore célibataire. Enfin, il a quelqu'un lui aussi, probablement que lui aussi était attiré par les hommes maintenant, alors qu'il avait très clairement dit qu'il ne pouvait pas saquer les homosexuels avant.

Naminé soupira. Finalement il n'y avait plus d'issue. Mais, même s'il n'y en existe plus, elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot et ira se récupérer le dernier mec hétérosexuel existant sur cette terre coûte que coûte !

Serrant ses poings, décidée, elle murmura.

- Je… vais…

- Hm ?

La brune à côté d'elle lui jeta un regard curieux…

- AGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !!!!!!!!!!! » Rugit-t-elle en se levant et balançant sa table de l'autre côté de la salle.

Naminé observa d'un regard furibond tous les élèves présents dans la classe – la plupart effrayés par la réaction si brusque et bestiale de leur jeune camarade – et croisa le regard de celui qu'elle avait choisi pour victime. Elle se précipita sur Roxas qui n'eut le temps de se protéger et se jeta dessus.

- AAH !! T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE OU QUOI !!!! » S'égosilla le blond, essayant de se débattre tant bien que mal contre la fille qui l'étranglait à moitié.

- DIS-MOI POURQUOI T'ES GAY !! IL FAUT QUE JE SACHE !!!!

- QUOI ??!!

Roxas ne comprenait pas la question, bien qu'elle fût très simple. Et puis il ne pouvait pas lui répondre tant qu'elle ne lui avait pas lâché le cou. De son côté, Naminé voulait absolument savoir pourquoi il était devenu gay, la vraie raison pour laquelle Roxas était maintenant avec un garçon.

- ARRETE, TU M'FAIS MAL !!

Dans la pièce, personne ne bougeait, tous paralysé par la violence dont faisait preuve la blonde, craignant tous de perdre la vie en essayant de s'interposer entre les deux individus. Les yeux grands écarquillés, Selphie qui était restée sur sa chaise à regarder la scène comme les autres décida enfin de réagir. La perte de Roxas serait trop grande à ses yeux et aux yeux de toute bonne yaoïste qui aimait voir un petit blond avec un grand roux se rouler des pelles.

- Naminé, arrête ça !! Tu vas le tuer !!

Elle se leva de sa chaise, courut vers ses deux amis pour arrêter le désastre mais quelqu'un d'autre le stoppa à sa place. En deux secondes, Naminé se retrouva projetée trois mètres plus loin, affalée contre le mur.

- Que ? » Selphie regarda sans compréhension Naminé étalée, un peu étourdie sous le choc.

- Ne touche plus jamais à Roxas, tu le payerais cher sinon. T'as bien retenu ?

Traînant dans les couloirs, Axel avait accouru à la rescousse de Roxas quand il avait entendu son amant crier et n'avait pas hésité lorsqu'il avait vu Naminé avoir des tendances meurtrières sur celui-ci. Il l'avait dit, il protègerait Roxas quoiqu'il en coûte. Axel aida à relever Roxas qui s'agrippa à lui pour éviter de s'affaler sur le sol, ayant du mal à respirer.

- Ca va ? Tu veux que j't'emmène à l'infirmerie ? » S'enquit le roux d'une voix plus douce.

- Oui, ça va aller. » Dit avec difficulté Roxas, se massant d'une main son cou devenu rouge par l'étreinte sauvage de Naminé.

Roxas leva les yeux vers son protecteur et lui sourit, voulant le rassurer du mieux qu'il puisse celui-ci. Le rouquin lui rendit son sourire et se baissa légèrement pour embrasser le front de Roxas.

Ensuite, le petit blond se retourna vers son ex-petite amie qui avait un peu repris ses esprits.

- Si tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis gay et que je suis avec Axel maintenant, c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai pas pu savoir entre qui choisir entre Axel et toi. Je me posais la question alors que je sortais encore avec toi, c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi. Je ne me serais poser la question si je t'aimais plus qu'Axel…

- Mais… c'est un homme !!

Une lueur de tristesse apparut soudain dans les yeux de Roxas.

- Et alors ? » Il prit la main d'Axel et la serra fort « Je n'ai pas choisi celle ou celui que j'aime. Ca peut très bien tomber sur une fille ou un homme, et il se trouve que c'est Axel. Je ne permettrai personne de me dire que je ne peux ou ne dois pas aimer Axel. Je… je tiens beaucoup à lui. »

- Roxas… » Murmura Axel, quelque peu gêné par ce que venait de dire le blond.

Ce dernier se sentit un peu bizarre. Il ne révélait jamais ce genre de choses. Il trouvait ces choses trop embarrassantes pour être dites. Néanmoins, puisque Nami avait voulu savoir pourquoi il était devenu ainsi, il était en son devoir de lui répondre parce que c'est à cause de lui qu'elle était maintenant dans cette situation.

- Et puis… » Commença Roxas « Quelqu'un m'a aidé à choisir… »

- Hein ? Qui ça ? » Répondirent en même temps Selphie et Naminé, surprises.

- Je… je peux pas le dire… » Roxas lâcha la main d'Axel et sortit de la classe sans en dire plus.

Axel jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Naminé et sortit à son tour de la salle.

- Nami, ça va aller ? » Lui demanda Selphie, inquiète pour elle.

Naminé ravalait péniblement ses larmes. Roxas avait donc vraiment choisi entre sa petite amie, elle, et son meilleur ami, Axel ? C'était difficile d'entendre tout ça mais elle se devait de garder la tête haute, dès lors.

- T'inquiète pas, j'tiens le coup. » Dit-elle enfin en se relevant, fixant la porte de la classe d'où avait disparu son ex.

Selphie la dévisagea un instant puis baissa les yeux. Elle lui murmura ensuite, les joues étrangement rouges.

- Si t'as envie de parler de quelque chose, sache que je serais toujours là pour t'écouter.

Naminé tourna la tête vers son amie et lui sourit gentiment.

- Merci.

- Hm…

Selphie releva les yeux et lui rendit son sourire. Naminé avança de deux pas et regarda à nouveau la classe maintenant à moitié en bazar. Les autres secondes, surtout les garçons, la fixaient avec effroi, se demandant tous si elle allait se jeter aussi sur l'un d'entre eux et l'étrangler comme elle l'avait fait avec Roxas. La blonde sourit de nouveau, contente d'elle.

- La phase 2 de mon plan va enfin pouvoir commencer. » Dit-elle en arrêtant son regard sur sa nouvelle victime : Hayner.

* * *

**MOUHAHA !! J'aime bien ma Naminé quand même, elle y croît dur comme du fer qu'elle va retrouver un mec ! XD**

**Voilà tout pour cette semaine, et j'espère que je pourrais mettre bientôt la suite, pas comme cette fois où j'vous ai fait attendre trois plombs (désolée encore une fois VnV')**

**Et aussi j'm'excuse de laisser des fautes dans mes textes, j'essaie d'en faire le moins possible et j'me relis à chaque fois mais y'en a qu'on loupe totalement l.l'...**

**Allez, à bientôt !!! :D**


	20. Chapter 20 : Sauver l'humanité

**MON 20ème chapitre !! Alléluia !! Comment ça avance !! Je suis si fière X3**

**Bon, apparemment certaines ont été frustrées par la courté du chapitre précédant mais ce n'était juste qu'un chapitre pour bien me remettre dans le bain après les vacances de Noël où j'ai complètement rien foutu. Ceci dit, c'était aussi un chapitre important puisqu'il déclenche tout ce qui va suivre dans ce nouvel épisode et dans le prochain épisode aussi.**

**Disclaimer : Personne n'est à moi, comme d'ab...**

**Couples : AKUROKU !! POUR CELLES QUI AIMENT CA !!!! XD

* * *

**

**Sauver l'humanité**

Le lycéen se dirigeait à grands pas vers la sortie du couloir, fuyant le regard des gens et celui d'Axel. Comment avait-il pu libérer ses sentiments devant tout le monde ? C'était tellement gênant, embarrassant. Il ne voulait absolument pas en reparler.

- Roxas !

Déboulant des escaliers, Axel se précipita vers le blond et lui attrapa le poigné. De force, Roxas dut se retourner et faire face à son amant décontenancé. Voyant que Roxas ne manifestait aucune envie de parler ou de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, le roux se décida d'ouvrir la conversation, reprenant une voix un peu plus calme.

- Roxas, je… j'étais ému par ce que tu viens d'à peine de dire tout à l'heure.

- Si t'es venu me rattraper juste pour me dire ça, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Je préfère oublier ce qui s'est passé dans la classe.

- Mais non, ne le prends pas mal ! C'est juste la première fois que tu dis ce genre de choses en public sur moi, même voir la première fois que tu me dis ce genre de choses tout court ! Tu sais, je me suis senti tellement soulagé quand t'as prononcé ces paroles devant Nami et moi, ça m'a donné la certitude que tu m'aimais vraiment.

Roxas qui avait baissé la tête la releva et regarda avec surprise le plus grand, une once de déception se lisant dans ses yeux.

- Mais, pourquoi tu ne crois que maintenant que je tiens à toi ! Tu ne m'avais pas cru quand je t'avais dit que j'avais bien quitté Naminé pour rester à tes côtés ?

- Si mais… j'ai quand même eu un peu peur, désolé…

Axel baissa les yeux, honteux de n'avoir pas cru plus tôt à la sincérité de Roxas. De plus, comment Roxas aurait-il pu lui mentir là-dessus ? Ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis le primaire. D'ailleurs, ce n'était qu'au collège qu'Axel commença à sentir l'attirance qu'il avait jusqu'à lors pour le blond, lorsque, après trois ans de séparation à cause de leur différence d'âge, Roxas était entré en sixième. Lors de ces trois années, Axel et Roxas ne s'étaient guère vu et quand ils recommencèrent à traîner ensemble, Axel en troisième et Roxas en sixième, le roux commença à aimer d'une nouvelle façon le blond. Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais montré à Roxas cet amour de peur que celui-ci soit dégoûté par lui. L'homosexualité était taboue à cette époque et Axel se devait de cacher l'amour pêcheur qu'il avait pour son meilleur ami, alors que celui-ci avait déjà des vues sur Naminé mais était trop timide pour lui demander de sortir avec lui.

Mais, quand Axel entra en première, l'âge de la révolte et de l'arrogance le prit sur le vif et il ne put se résoudre à encore dissimuler l'attirance qu'il avait à Roxas. Il lui suffisait juste de séduire Roxas pour lui faire comprendre le message. Il l'avait caché pendant deux années, cet amour, il s'en fichait bien des critiques que lui lançaient les autres maintenant. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas de mal à être homosexuel ou non. Cependant, les choses s'étaient quand même compliquées pour lui lorsque Roxas commença à vraiment sortir avec Naminé. Axel s'était senti mal pendant quelques semaines quand il avait appris la nouvelle, non pas par Roxas lui-même, mais Demyx qu'était déjà à l'époque son partenaire de chambre. Alors que le rouquin ne l'avait pas su par la bouche de son meilleur ami, il s'était aussi remis en question. Tous ces efforts pour rien, tous ces efforts pour voir son blondinet avec quelqu'un d'autre… Peut-être était-ce égoïste de sa part mais voir avoir entendu Roxas parlé tant de fois de Naminé l'avait complètement rendu malade, jaloux de cette fille. Il ne pouvait pas la saquer depuis leur première véritable rencontre, lorsque Roxas la lui avait présenté, n'ayant d'yeux que pour elle à cette époque. Pourtant, Naminé était si gentille et douce et semblait si fragile à première vue (hum hum…) qu'elle aurait pu attendrir n'importe qui, mais sans doute pas lui car elle lui avait volé son meilleur ami à ce moment-là.

Certes, Roxas avait très bien compris qu'Axel l'aimait mais il s'était tellement senti gêné en sachant l'amour que lui portait son ami d'enfance qu'il n'avait su répondre à celui-ci. Pas que cela lui déplaisait de voir le roux essayer de le charmer comme il pouvait le faire, ni de voir le corps de celui-ci si proche du sien lors de quelques situations délicates ou incongrues, juste que cela le mettait mal à l'aise de savoir qu'ils étaient toute fois deux garçons et il n'aurait pas supporté l'afficher en public avant. Et c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il s'était agrippé à ce point-là à Naminé.

Mais maintenant, cela n'avait vraiment plus d'importance. Après tant d'années à essayer de renier les avances d'Axel, Roxas était sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'en veux pas, Axel. C'est moi qui m'en veux d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour être avec toi. » Lui sourit tendrement Roxas.

Le plus grand le regarda attentivement puis lui rendit son sourire.

- Idiot.

Roxas prit un air boudeur.

- Ne me pique pas ma réplique, c'est toi l'idiot. » Protesta-t-il.

Le blond tourna le dos à l'autre garçon et croisa les bras pour bien lui montrer qu'il était fâché. Le roux rigola de bon cœur et entoura doucement la taille du lycéen de ses bras protecteurs. Il enfouit sa tête près du cou de son bien-aimé et lui baisa quelques parcelles de peau en lui chuchotant un petit merci.

- De rien. » Murmura à son tour Roxas, regardant le bout du couloir où se tenait la porte de sortie, ses joues rougissant à force de sentir le souffle d'Axel sur son cou.

Axel se détacha avec un peu de difficulté de l'irrésistible peau de son amant et le fit pivoter afin qu'ils soient face à face. Roxas releva la tête tant bien que mal et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer les lèvres du roux avant de se libérer de l'étreinte. Il se dirigea lentement vers la sortie, suivi de l'étudiant.

- Au fait. » Commença Axel en mettant les mains dans ses poches et en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé « La personne qui t'a aidé à choisir… c'est bien Riku. »

- Oui. » Répondit Roxas après un temps, en sortant du bâtiment.

- Hm…

000

Dans la classe des secondes, Naminé avait férocement plaqué Hayner contre le mur, sous le regard affolé de Olette et malicieux de Selphie.

- Hayner, t'es gay ? » Questionna la blonde, d'un air sévère.

Hayner fixa avec confusion et effarement son agresseur.

- Hein ? Mais non ! Bien sûr que non !

- MENTEUR !!

Naminé balança son camarade par terre.

- JE T'AI VU HIER SOIR TE FAIRE EMBALLER PAR SEIFER !!!

- Seifer ?

Olette lança un regard peiné et déçu à Hayner.

- Hayner, c'est vrai ? Tu es avec Seifer ? Et moi qui te faisais confiance…

- Mais non, c'est pas ce que tu crois Olette ! » S'affola Hayner, peinant à se relever tellement il paniquait entre la fureur de Naminé et la tristesse de sa petite amie.

- Tous les mecs deviennent homos depuis un certain temps, même le maire Rufus l'est maintenant. » Expliqua la blonde à Olette « Quand je pense que l'homosexualité était taboue avant, maintenant ça va être l'hétérosexualité. Faut absolument faire quelque chose. »

_« P'tain, il faut que je retrouve un mec fidèle et normal !! »_

Naminé regarda scrupuleusement Hayner qui ne savait pas le moins du monde ce qui allait lui arriver encore. Elle soupira face au garçon décontenancé.

- Bon, tu fais vraiment pitié. Dis-lui la vérité, s'il te plaît.

Hayner ravala sa salive, jeta un coup d'œil attristé à sa petite amie et baissa la tête.

- Pardon, Olette. Je crois que je vais rompre avec toi. J'étais avec Seifer depuis un moment mais j'ai jamais eu la force de casser avec toi, j'voulais pas te blesser.

Olette serra les poings, s'avança vers Hayner et le gifla.

- Comment t'as pu ? Espèce de salaud ! C'est pourtant simple de rompre avec quelqu'un ! J'aurais tellement préféré que tu me le dises dès le début que tu me le caches ! T'es le pire, Hayner !

La brune éclata en sanglot. Devant la fille en pleurs, Naminé s'attendrit et vint la consoler gentiment.

- Olette, viens rejoindre ma cause. » Murmura Nami avec une voix maternelle « Un monde gay n'est pas sain, n'est-ce pas ? »

- Oui, je te suis Naminé… » Chuchota l'autre fille, ayant du mal à retenir ses larmes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tout ce bazar ?!

Ayant entendu tout le chahut dans la classe, Saïx venait de débarquer. Il fixa sévèrement tous les élèves de la pièce et s'arrêta sur Naminé qui lui lançait un regard tellement noir qu'il pourrait effrayer n'importe qui. Mais Saïx n'était pas franchement le genre de personne à avoir peur en voyant un regard aussi noir, le seul qui avait cet effet sur lui était… Xemnas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naminé ? » Demanda calmement le surveillant tout en employant un ton glacial.

- On fait grève. » Répondit au tac au tac l'élève.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Vous allez être exclue si vous faites grève.

- Désolée mais j'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un pion qui est complètement soumis par le prof de Culture. » Répondit tout aussi froidement la blonde.

Sur ses mots, Naminé fit signe à Olette de venir avec elle. Elles sortirent toutes les deux de la classe, passant devant un Saïx sceptique et laissant d'autres camarades hébétés. Certaines des filles de seconde décidèrent alors de suivre Naminé et Olette. Hayner soupira de soulagement, il n'était plus en danger maintenant. Et il fallait aussi qu'il prévienne à Seifer qu'il ne sortait plus avec sa petite copine. Quant à Selphie, elle avait observé en silence la scène, affichant toujours un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- Ca promet d'être intéressant…

000

Au bout de deux heures, Naminé avait réussi à rassembler une bonne cinquantaine de filles à sa cause, toujours aussi décidée à changer ce monde partant complètement à la dérive. Parmi le rassemblement, la majorité des filles n'arrivait plus à trouver de petit copain parce que quasiment tous les mecs de leur entourage étaient devenus homos, les autres filles avaient perdu leur petit ami et se retrouvaient donc dans le même cas que les premières. Cependant, une minorité s'était fait embarquée sans qu'on lui demandât son avis alors qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire et ne savait absolument pas pourquoi elle participait dans ce genre de manifestation. Kairi faisait partie de ces personnes-là…

Les midis avaient sonné et toute la gente féminine s'était réunie dans le parc intérieur du bâtiment 0, monopolisant tout accès à ce dernier. Debout sur un banc, dominant toutes les autres filles, Naminé débitait un discours sur le pourquoi de cette réunion et le pourquoi il fallait qu'elles se mobilisent toutes contre l'homosexualité.

- C'est une maladie désastreuse, un virus puissant qui contamine n'importe quel homme. Il faut se battre contre le démon qui a volé nos hommes !! » Finit-elle par dire, brandissant un bout de bois qui lui servait de bâton de leader.

Toutes les filles s'exclamèrent, crièrent avec approbation et hurlèrent des protestations contre ce ravage que semblait être l'homosexualité. Naminé sourit en voyant toutes ses camarades se déchaîner et se dévouer autant pour sa cause. Sans doute qu'elles sauveront quelques mecs, mais, du point de vue de la leader, ces quelques mecs sauveront l'humanité tout entière aussi !

- Néanmoins, avant de manifester notre désapprobation sur ce danger planétaire. Nous devons aller rendre visite à notre présidente !

Et une nouvelle fois, toutes les filles approuvèrent cette décision. La blonde sauta de son banc et sortit du parc avec toute la bande derrière elle. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le campus où devait sans doute déjeuner Larxene, la présidente des filles du lycée, jetant un regard assassin à n'importe quel garçon qu'elle croisait dans le coin.

Une fois au campus, qui n'était qu'à une vingtaine de mètres du bâtiment 0, Naminé s'orienta vers le dortoir de Larxene. Une fois rendue là-bas, elle prit une grande inspiration et frappa deux coups à la porte. Sous le silence royal de la troupe, Naminé attendit patiemment devant l'entrée, espérant que leur présidente était bien dans son dortoir. Et elle en eut l'affirmation de sa présence en entendant un vieux grognement derrière la porte qui s'ouvrit au même moment, laissant place à une Larxene au visage maladif et fatigué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Grogna faiblement l'étudiante en dévisageant Naminé et les autres avec des yeux bouffis.

- Larxene, il s'est passé quoi !? » S'étouffa l'autre blonde en voyant son état lamentable.

Larxene était d'habitude énergique et sarcastique, toujours à enquiquiner les gens de son entourage et à sortir aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait en portant des fringues distinguées quand elle n'avait pas cours. Et pourtant, elle paraissait tout le contraire avec sa mine de dépitée, encore habillée en pyjama. Qu'était-il arrivé à sa volonté de fer ?

- Chui pas allée en cours aujourd'hui, j'ai pas le moral pour. » Répondit-elle, la voix rauque.

- Mais, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois ainsi ! » Répéta Naminé, observant avec des yeux ronds sa camarade.

- J'ai… on va dire que j'ai plaqué Marluxia. Il… je l'ai trouvé dimanche à quatre pattes sur Vexen à lui envoyer des pelles dans le labo quand je faisais l'inspection générale. Je garde les détails pour moi.

- Ve…Vexen… notre prof de Sciences !! » S'étrangla de nouveau Naminé, essayant de s'imaginer ce dernier avec l'ex-petit ami de Larxene à se faire des bisous partout, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Hm… » Affirma lentement et tristement la plus âgée.

Derrière elles, les autres filles faisaient un brouhaha pas possible sur cette terrible nouvelle. Toutes étaient choquées. Comment Marluxia pouvait s'envoyer en l'air avec le prof de Sciences complètement barge alors qu'il avait Larxene ? C'était l'apocalypse, la fin du monde hétérosexuel pour elles !

Naminé se ressaisit et regarda sa présidente d'un air déterminé.

- Larxene, j'aimerais que tu participes à notre cause. C'est vraiment une question de sauver l'humanité !

* * *

**Mais comment j'me suis éclatée dans ce chapitre avec le délire de sauver le monde de l'homosexualité, et c'est même pas finit XD**

**Prochainement la suite !**


	21. Chapter 21 : Princesse

**Chapitre 21, il y a toujours la folie des filles homophobes mais je vais me focaliser quand même sur un couple en particulier dans cet épisode.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Toujours pareil, quelle triste vie V-V...**

**Couple : Spécial DemyxZexion, avec une apparition du RikuxKadaj

* * *

**

**Princesse **

- Elles font vraiment trop de bruit. » Maugréa Zexion en jetant un regard noir par la fenêtre, assis sur une chaise, un livre à la main.

- Paraît qu'il va y avoir une manif'. » Dit simplement Demyx qui était allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, fixant le plafond sans vraiment le voir.

Ils étaient dans leur chambre, enfin dans celle de Zexion où le musicien s'était installé récemment sous la demande (ou menace) d'Axel. Ils n'avaient pas cours de l'après-midi. En fait, le lycée avait décidé d'annuler les cours de cet après-midi en voyant que la majorité des filles de l'école allaient participer à la manifestation. D'ailleurs, le personnel avait conseillé aux autres élèves de rentrer chez eux ou de s'enfermer dans leur chambre pour ceux qui vivaient au campus. Il semblait que ça allait plutôt barder cette après-midi…

Seulement, Demyx et Zexion étaient installés dans la chambre voisine de celle de Larxene et ne pouvaient donc pas passer tranquillement leur fin de journée vu le raffut que produisaient toutes les filles dehors. Zexion soupira d'exaspération et décida de tirer les rideaux.

- Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes à vouloir un mec. Elles sont tellement désespérées les filles de notre lycée ! Et pourquoi elles viennent en plus voir Larxene.

- Hm, il paraît aussi que Larxene a largué récemment Marluxia parce qu'il traînait avec Vexen.

- Ah bon ? » Zexion plissa les yeux, n'ajoutant plus rien.

Demyx se redressa et dévisagea son nouveau colocataire avant de baisser le regard, gêné d'avoir croisé celui de son ami.

- En fait, je comprends pourquoi elles font ça. » Commença le guitariste, les yeux rivés sur la moquette « Et je suis certain que Larxene va les rejoindre. C'est vrai que c'est dommage de voir qu'elle et Marluxia ont cassé mais je sais ce que doit ressentir toutes ces filles qui avaient eu un petit ami et qui maintenant se retrouvent seules. En fait, quand tu vois l'homme que tu aimes être avec un autre alors qu'il était normalement avec toi, il y a toute cette douleur et toute cette tristesse qui t'envahissent que t'en deviens carrément fou… »

- Dem'…

Zexion se surprit de sentir son cœur se serrer. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour Demyx. Même s'il le trouvait adorable, même s'il aimait l'écouter jouer de la musique, même s'il était à chaque fois frustré d'entendre Demyx gémir son nom chaque nuit et qu'il mourrait d'envie chaque nuit de le rejoindre dans son lit et de lui dire d'arrêter de crier son nom dans ses rêves tellement il en bandait d'écouter sa voix le demander, il ne pouvait pourtant pas être plus que des amis… parce qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un, malgré lui…

Demyx se releva vivement avec un large sourire aux lèvres qu'il adressa à Zexion. Il se gratta la tête, une nouvelle fois embarrassée.

- Enfin, je sais même pas pourquoi je dis ça. Je n'suis même pas dans ce cas-là.

Zexion baissa les yeux et regarda la couverture du nouveau livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. C'était faux. Il savait que Demyx souffrait. Toujours à le voir sourire joyeusement et bêtement alors que ses yeux révélaient quasiment toujours cette part de souffrance, de tristesse dont il venait juste de parler. Mais pourquoi ça ? Zexion s'était toujours dit que c'était parce que Demyx ne voulait lui avouer son attirance envers lui parce qu'ils étaient du même sexe, ayant sans doute peur de s'éloigner de lui. Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus une raison valable. Tous les hommes se retrouvaient mystérieusement homosexuels et le montraient devant tout le monde. Alors pourquoi Demyx ne venait pas lui dire qu'il voulait sortir avec lui, même s'il était déjà au courant que son ami était amoureux de lui et même s'il devrait refuser sa proposition puisqu'il était déjà avec quelqu'un…

Zexion leva subitement la tête vers Demyx qui s'enquit en le voyant avec une expression d'effroi sur le visage.

_« Et si Demyx était au courant ? »_

L'intello déposa son livre et se mit debout, face au blond.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Demyx, inquiet.

- Tu…

Soudain la porte fut défoncée par une horde de filles complètement déchaînées. Naminé qui était encore à la tête du groupe avec Olette et Larxene pointa son doigt vers les deux garçons.

- Les voilà ! Attrapez-les !!

- OUAIIIIIIIIS !!!!!

Rapidement encerclé par plusieurs filles armées de bâton, Zexion ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, incapable de bouger. Soudain, il sentit une main emprisonnée son poignet et fut entraîné dans la foule d'hystériques. Il regarda devant lui et vit Demyx se faufiler entre les filles qui hurlaient de rage. Une expression déterminée sur le visage, le musicien se débattait face aux vagues féminines qui se déchaînaient sur lui, essayant de sortir de cet enfer. Sa guitare à la main, il n'avait plus aucune pitié et frappait n'importe qui qui osait s'approcher de lui ou de Zexion.

- NE LES LAISSEZ PAS S'ENFUIR !!!! » Hurla Naminé, s'apercevant qu'ils avaient réussi à sortir de la horde de filles.

- Cours le plus vite possible !! » Ordonna Demyx à Zexion, ne lui lâchant pas pour autant le poignet.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et suivit le blond.

000

Seul dans la classe des premières, Riku regardait par la fenêtre la poursuite des filles homophobes. Il esquissa un sourire. L'air de rien, ce n'était vraiment pas de tout repos d'être gay quand les filles s'en mêlent pour récupérer ce qui leur va de droit, c'est-à-dire un petit copain. Maintenant, il se disait que les filles étaient vraiment ridicules à se battre contre l'homosexualité. C'était apparemment de nature. De plus que si elles avaient eu droit à un petit ami qu'elles croyaient _normal_, c'était parce qu'ils étaient à l'adolescence et c'était à l'adolescence que se décidait principalement l'orientation sexuelle de quelqu'un. Le garçon qui sortait avec une fille s'était simplement rendu compte qu'il aimait les hommes, un point c'est tout. Il était ridicule de s'y opposer, même lui avait cru aimer les filles alors que finalement c'était tout le contraire. Maintenant, s'il y avait trop d'homosexuelles dans ce monde, ce n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence…

L'argenté repensa à Kadaj. Il soupira, essayant d'éviter de repasser dans sa tête ce qu'il s'était récemment produit quand il était allé chez lui. A chaque fois que l'image de Yazoo apparaissait dans son esprit, il avait envie de vomir…

Riku décida de rentrer chez lui et prit ses affaires pour quitter la salle. Mais au moment de toucher la poignée de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement. Riku fit alors face à Kadaj…

000

Accroupis tous les deux, Demyx et Zexion reprenaient lentement leur respiration, crevés par leur course poursuite avec les autres folles dingues. Ils avaient réussi à les semer et à se planquer dans un placard à balai. Zexion avait allumé la loupiotte du débarras et observa silencieusement son camarade.

- Punaise, c'en était moins une ! » Rigola de bon cœur Demyx, content de s'être échappé des griffes des furies.

Zexion sourit à son tour et jeta un œil à la guitare du musicien. Il s'étrangla en voyant dans quel état lamentable elle se trouvait à l'heure qu'il était.

- Dem' ! Ta guitare !!

Le blond regarda son instrument et le prit dans ses bras. Il essaya de jouer quelques notes mais toutes sonnèrent faux.

- Ah, les cordes ne sont pas accordées…

- Mais nan, c'est pas ça ! Y'a un gros trou dans ta guitare !!

Zexion se rapprocha de Demyx et retourna l'instrument. La caisse était effectivement percée. Demyx contempla le trou sans rien dire, apparemment affecté.

- Désolé. » Murmura Zexion « Tu y tenais beaucoup. »

Demyx esquissa un sourire, son regard braqué sur son instrument hors d'usage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça peut se réparer. Il faudra juste que je m'en dispense pendant quelque temps. Et puis, c'est grâce à elle qu'on a pu s'en sortir, j'vais pas la jeter.

- Dem'… » Commença Zexion, fixant le mur d'en face.

Le musicien tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur.

- Oui ?

- Merci.

Le blond sourit de nouveau.

- Pas de quoi, t'es…

- Enfin, j'veux dire. Tu m'as pris avec toi et t'as sacrifié ta guitare alors que si tu m'avais laissé, t'aurais pu la sauver.

- Ah mais je t'ai dis que je pouvais réparer ma guitare ! T'as pas à te sentir coupable ! Et puis… » Il baissa les yeux « Tu es plus important que ma guitare… Princesse. »

Zexion ouvrit grands les yeux et tourna vivement la tête vers Demyx qui évitait de lui faire face.

- Tu…tu l'savais !?

Demyx se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Comment ne pouvait-il pas être au courant ?

- Oui, depuis longtemps.

- Demyx !

Ce dernier leva la tête vers le plafond, gardant son calme.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais avec _lui_ ? Je suis pourtant ton ami, non ?

- Dem', je pouvais pas ! Je suis désolé ! Ca devait rester secret entre _lui _et moi, je pouvais rien dire à personne, ni même à toi.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je n'veux pas non plus de ta pitié, j'ai rien mérité de tout ça. Après tout, ça ne me regarde pas avec qui tu sors.

Demyx serra fort sa guitare et se leva. Il attrapa la poignée mais Zexion l'en empêcha et le plaqua contre la porte. Le blond écarquilla les yeux en voyant le visage de l'autre étudiant si proche du sien.

- Si je ne_ lui_ appartenais pas, je te jure que j'aurais voulu être avec toi. Ne fais jamais la même connerie que moi, Dem'.

- Zexion ?

Le dos contre la porte, incapable de s'enfuir ou de repousser Zexion, Demyx regarda avec affolement les lèvres de son ami se rapprocher des siennes. Il sentit les doigts de son camarade glisser sur sa nuque tandis que d'autres se faufilèrent dans ses cheveux blonds. Son cœur battait si vite, si fort que le guitariste avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

Il sentit enfin les lèvres de Zexion sur les siennes. La langue de celui-ci les effleura aussi doucement que sensuellement. Sous les caresses de cette dernière, Demyx gémit. C'était exactement comme dans ses rêves, ses rêves tous identiques dans lesquels l'autre garçon aux cheveux bleus gris et lui étaient à la merci l'un de l'autre.

- Zexion, qu'est-ce que tu fais… » Chuchota-t-il tout en entrouvrant légèrement la bouche, les yeux fermés.

- Appelle-moi maintenant Princesse. » Ordonna Zexion avant d'engouffrer sa langue dans la cavité buccale de l'autre étudiant.

Alors que Demyx entourait la fine taille de Zexion et qu'ils approfondissaient leurs baisers, Demyx sentit la porte contre laquelle il était appuyé s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il se cassa la gueule avec son colocataire et se retrouva en compagnie de la personne qu'il détestait le plus.

- Alors, c'était là que tu te cachais, Princesse ? » L'homme en question sourit de son sourire carnassier, tellement carnassier que Demyx revînt même à regretter la horde de filles homophobes hystériques.

* * *

**Mais qui est cet homme ? Que va-t-il se passer aussi bien du côté de Demyx et Zexion que de celui de Riku et Kadaj ? Est-ce que la manifestation contre les homos sera un succès ? Et que va-t-il se passer pour notre charmant akuroku qu'on n'a pas vu ? Tant de questions et vous n'aurez les réponses que dimanche prochain, ô cruelle que je suis !! XD**

**Bon voilà, me frappez pas pour autant !! XD**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu !**


	22. Chapter 22 : Planqués derrière une table

**JE SUIS A L'HEURE !!! 8D**

**Enfin bon... J'AI PRIS UNE BONNE RESOLUTION POUR CETTE ANNEE !!! (p'tain c'est pas trop tôt XD)**

**_Riku : La meilleure résolution de l'année pour toi, ce serait d'arrêter d'avoir des montées d'adrenaline TT_**

**_Moi : Désolée, c'est pas ma résolution V.V... Ma nouvelle résolution est... DE REPONDRE AUX REVIEWS DES ANONYMES !!!! 8D_**

**_Riku : Elle a pas écouté c'que j'viens de dire TT*_**

**_Kadaj : Et en quel honneur tu répondrais aux anonymes ?_**

**_Moi : Parce que j'ai toujours envie de leur répondre alors que je peux pas leur envoyer de mails lwl_**

**_Riku : Hmf TT'..._**

_Réponse aux Anonymes_

**Faustine : **Ouais, le concierge me manque aussi mais t'inquiète pas, il fera encore quelques apparitions (et j'pense que j'vais faire un bonus à la fin de ma fic' sur mon concierge lwl). Sinon chui très contente de savoir que t'adore la manif' des filles homophobes, déja que j'étais super fière d'avoir trouvé cette idée à la con, j'suis encore 10 fois plus satisfaite si elle plaît X3.

**Kagami :** ptdr, à ce moment-là j'étais très inspirée et l'idée de mettre "cavité buccale" m'a énormément plue. A chaque fois que je lis le passage, je suis morte de rire XD. Nan, Sora n'est pas gay, enfin... pas vraiment. C'est juste qu'il cherche encore son orientation sexuelle XD (tu sais, il faut que Sora mette du temps pour bien comprendre les choses parfois XD). Et puis t'inquiète pas, on verra encore du RikuxSora, c'est dans le programme ;D (j'ai encore des idées perverses XD). Et pour "Larxene" (et non "Larxenne" comme j'ai l'habitude d'écrire), j'suis désolée mais j'm'en suis pas rendue compte. C'est comme "Xalding" XD.

**Disclaimer : Personne n'est à moi pour le moment...**

**Couple : C'est du grand n'importe quoi trop compliqué !! XD

* * *

**

**Planqués derrière une table**

**(titre tout pourri, j'avais vraiment pas d'inspiration pour le titre de cette semaine -.-')**

)Riku ouvrit la bouche pour ne rien dire, l'air stupide. C'était bien la dernière personne sur qui il aurait pensé tomber. Néanmoins, Kadaj le fixa juste d'un bref regard, évitant de laisser ses sentiments le submerger, et, sans dire un mot, entraîna Riku au fond de la classe sur un pas qui se montrait pressé. Riku se laissa emmener, ne comprenant pas tellement l'intention de l'autre argenté qui le fit soudainement basculé derrière la dernière rangée de tables.

- Que… qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » S'exorbita Riku qui était maintenant adossé contre le mur, voyant Kadaj s'asseoir sur ses jambes et se plaquer contre son corps.

Kadaj ne prêta d'abord pas attention à Riku, fixant à travers les chaises et les bureaux la porte qu'il avait soigneusement fermée, toujours aussi silencieux et sérieux. S'apercevant très bien que celui-ci se fichait bien de sa présence, Riku continua, une once d'agacement dans sa voix.

- Kadaj, tu me réponds !

Ce dernier lui plaqua brutalement sa main droite sur la bouche. Il lui fit signe de se taire en mettant son index de son autre main libre devant ses lèvres.

- Les filles de la manif' patrouillent dans les couloirs. » Lui expliqua-t-il dans un murmure.

- Hein ? Mais elles étaient pas dans la cour tout à l'heure ?

- Si mais elles ont décidé de choper les mecs qui sont restés dans le bâtiment. Je suis resté à l'intérieur vu que les filles n'y étaient pas mais tout à l'heure j'ai vu un groupe de lycéennes dans les couloirs. Elles faisaient aussi partie des manifestantes.

- Tu rigoles ? Elles sont aussi dans le bâtiment ? Merde ! _« et moi qu'étais tranquille tout à l'heure, j'aurais vraiment mieux fait de me barrer comme tous les autres mecs du bahut… » _Et elles t'ont vu ?

Kadaj parut soudain gêné, baissant le regard.

- Euh, oui. J'ai filé en vitesse me planquer dans une classe et j'me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec toi, désolé.

- Ah, bon t'inquiète pas pour ça. Au moins, j'suis au courant que y'a aussi des filles à la chasse d'homos dans le bâtiment.

- Oui.

Il y eut un cours instant de gêne avant que l'un des deux garçons ne prenne la parole, tous deux ne sachant pas quoi se dire, surtout à cause de ce qui s'était récemment passé… Finalement, ce fut Riku qui brisa le silence.

- Et pourquoi t'es assis à califourchon sur moi comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il, sceptique.

Kadaj se rendit compte de sa position indécente sur l'autre lycéen et en rougit soudainement.

- Ah…

Mais il ne put finir. On avait ouvert la porte et ils entendirent deux voix féminines s'élever dans la salle.

- Il y a personne ici.

- T'es sûre ? Faut bien vérifier. On ne sait pas où est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien se planquer, surtout quand il s'agit de faire des choses ingrates ! » Grogna la deuxième fille avec un léger goût amer dans sa voix.

- Bon, on jette un rapide coup d'œil et on va voir dans les autres classes, il faut qu'on se dépêche. Naminé veut qu'on revienne dans dix minutes.

- D'accord.

Les deux garçons entendirent des pas se rapprocher deux. Kadaj se recroquevilla un peu plus contre Riku qui frémit péniblement en sentant le bassin de son camarade se rapprocher du sien. Il serra les dents, se faisant la morale que ce n'était vraiment pas l'heure de penser à ça. De plus que si les deux filles les voyaient dans une telle posture, il y aurait forcément un malentendu et elles iraient directement les prendre pour des homosexuels, bien que ce soit la pure vérité.

En fin de compte, les filles ne vinrent pas vérifier tout au fond da la pièce et rebroussèrent chemin avant même d'avoir dépasser l'avant dernière rangée de tables. Elles fermèrent la porte et partirent voir dans d'autres classes, toujours à leur chasse aux gays. Riku et Kadaj soupirèrent, soulagés. Entre-temps, Kadaj avait aussi accroché ses bras à la nuque de Riku, sans pour autant en avoir été conscient. Le regard des deux garçons se croisa et celui qui était dessus l'autre se dépêcha de s'éloigner, super embarrassé.

- Désolé, j'ai agi sur le moment. » Se pardonna Kadaj qui fuit le regard de Riku.

- Ahem, pas grave. » Rassura ce dernier, les joues toutes aussi cramoisies que de celles de son camarade de classe.

Riku passa tout de suite à autre chose, essayant vainement de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je pense qu'il faut rester encore un peu ici. Le temps qu'elles finissent leur tournée.

- Oui, ou sinon on peut toujours sortir et prendre nos jambes à notre cou jusqu'à la sortie du bahut.

Riku objecta, feignant à vouloir faire le moindre effort.

- Hm, j'ai pas trop envie d'avoir affaire aux furies. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je préfère attendre que ça se passe.

Kadaj esquissa un sourire amusé, un peu plus détendu maintenant.

- Oui, pareil. J'vais rester aussi un peu.

000

_« Alors, c'était là que tu te cachais, Princesse ? »_

Demyx se crispa. Il jeta un regard noir à l'homme alors que Zexion paniqua intérieurement, complètement effrayé de s'être fait prendre à embrasser Demyx par son soi-disant amant.

- Xigbar, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! » Tenta désespérément le garçon aux cheveux bleu gris.

- Princesse, c'est pas bien de mentir ! Je ne t'ai jamais éduqué comme ça pourtant !

Toujours avec son sourire carnassier, Xigbar prit par l'épaule Zexion et le tira vers lui. L'étudiant fixa celui-ci, toujours aussi apeuré.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pas comme si j'allais te manger ! D'abord, chui pas cannibale !

- Professeur… » Zexion n'eut pas le temps de prononcer autre chose…

- J't'emmène.

Et sans demander son reste et sans jeter un regard à Demyx, Xigbar partit avec son élève qu'il ne lâcha pas une seconde.

- Lâchez-le immédiatement !

- Quoi ?

Xigbar jeta un œil étonné à Demyx qui s'était relevé. Le guitariste était bien décidé à ne pas laisser Zexion à leur professeur. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que Zexion restait en cours de Maths plus tard que les autres pour des raisons bien particulières et Demyx ne pouvait plus supporter de savoir ce qui se passait entre les deux autres alors qu'il ne faisait jamais rien pour arrêter leur petit jeu.

- Zexion n'est pas votre objet, lâchez-le immédiatement ! » Répéta-t-il, sûr de lui.

- Dem'. » Murmura Zexion, quasiment suppliant « Ne viens pas te mêler à ça, j't'en supplie. »

Demyx, ne fit pas attention aux paroles de son ami. Il se fichait complètement d'être mêlé ou non à cette histoire. Il dévisagea d'un regard meurtrier Xigbar qui semblait plutôt insensible à ses yeux d'assassin.

- Demyx veut aussi faire joujou avec Princesse ?

- LAISSE-LE !!

Le blond perdit tout son sang-froid, furieux et écoeuré par la relation de Zexion et de leur professeur, et se jeta sur Xigbar. Zexion poussa un cri de surprise et essaya bien vite d'arrêter les deux hommes mais ces derniers ne prêtèrent aucune attention à ce dernier. Finalement, Xigbar réussit à bloquer Demyx, à califourchon sur lui.

- Je crois que j'ai gagné. » Conclut l'homme aux cheveux noir et gris, un large sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Bloquant les deux bras de Demyx d'une seule main, le professeur contempla le corps du musicien un court instant et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une petite parcelle de sa peau nue. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus, se faisant plus pervers que tout à l'heure, et sa main libre vint glisser sous le haut de Demyx qui était complètement impuissant, les yeux effarés. Debout devant la scène, Zexion regarda avec horreur le professeur caresser le torse de son colocataire. Tout à coup Demyx gémit, Xigbar venait de s'affairer à l'un des mamelons de celui-ci.

- Ca commence à t'exciter, dis-moi. T'aimes ça ?

- Ha… » Gémit de nouveau Demyx qui avait fermé les yeux et serré les dents alors que l'autre homme diminuait la distance entre eux deux, contemplateur.

Toujours aussi horrifié, Zexion décida enfin d'agir, ne voulant absolument pas que son meilleur ami tombe dans le même panneau que lui. Demyx ne devait pas se faire piéger comme il l'avait été un an plus tôt.

- Professeur ! Arrêtez ! Laissez-le tranquille, je vous en supplie ! Faites de moi tout ce que vous voudrez mais épargnez Demyx !

Sur le coup, Xigbar fixa avec surprise la Princesse. Demyx en profita pour se dégager rapidement de ce dernier qui ne faisait maintenant plus du tout attention à lui. L'enseignant se releva et fit signe à Zexion de le suivre dans son bureau.

- Zexion ! » Appela le blond, les yeux écarquillés.

L'interpellé retourna la tête et murmura un désolé avant de suivre Xigbar et disparaître du couloir. Demyx serra les poings, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Même si Zexion avait essayé de le protéger et l'écarter de Xigbar, il allait lui aussi tout faire pour sauver son ami des griffes de leur professeur.

000

De retour du côté des deux argentés, le silence se faisait de nouveau pesant. Après son excursion improvisée au garage, Riku et Kadaj n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire, surtout que le sujet était limite tabou.

- Riku.

Le plus grand tourna la tête en sa direction. Kadaj était adossé contre le mur à côté de lui, le regard perdu dans la classe.

- Oui ?

- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qu'il est arrivé, pardon… vraiment.

Riku, même s'il s'était attendu à voir ce sujet revenir, eut quand même un pincement au cœur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui n'aurais pas dû venir chez toi. Tu m'avais dit que je ne devais pas m'en faire pour toi, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi.

L'argenté se dispensa de dire à Kadaj qu'il était terriblement jaloux de Yazoo et qu'il voudrait l'emmener le plus loin possible avec lui de son frère aîné.

- Merci. Au moins tu es sincère.

Kadaj s'appuya doucement contre Riku et ferma les yeux. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent et s'entrelacèrent.

- De rien. Je t'ai dis que tu pouvais me faire confiance.

- Je sais.

Riku jeta un œil à son voisin et écarquilla les yeux quand il vit une larme couler sur la joue de Kadaj pour finir à l'arête de son cou.

- Kadaj ?

L'interpellé rouvrit les yeux et essuya ses larmes.

- Désolé, j'ai vraiment pas l'air d'un mec parfois.

- T'es pas non plus une fille. » Sourit tendrement Riku.

L'autre argenté éclata de rire avant de lever les yeux vers le plus grand, reprenant un peu son air grave.

- Et si j'avais été une fille, ça aurait été pareil ? Tu m'aurais aimé ?

Riku dévisagea longuement Kadaj qui ne baissa pas les yeux, attendant patiemment la réponse. Au bout de 15 secondes, Riku leva les yeux au plafond et soupira.

- Tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai trouvé superbe. Et mon avis n'aurait pas changé si j'avais su dès le départ que t'étais un garçon. Je pense pas que c'est une question d'être une femme ou un homme, mais une question d'attirance.

- Oui, je pense aussi.

Riku baissa la tête pour regarder Kadaj. C'était clair, quoiqu'il en fût, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Il l'embrassa doucement au front, ce qui surpris un peu Kadaj mais celui-ci se laissa quand même faire ayant confiance en son camarade.

- Dis-moi, Kadaj, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après mon départ ?

Le plus petit ne regarda pas en face Riku. Celui-ci savait qu'il valait mieux éviter de parler de ça mais il voulait quand même savoir…

- Et inutile de me cacher les choses.

- Hm… » Kadaj reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Riku et referma les yeux « Yazoo m'a dit de faire ce que je voulais mais je préfère quand même attendre un peu et rester sage, je sais qu'il tient encore à m'avoir auprès de lui. »

- Ouais _« ça veut dire qu'il ne le touche plus pour le moment, c'est déjà ça… »_ » Il se sentit un peu plus soulagé d'apprendre la nouvelle mais Riku était aussi conscient que cette mascarade pouvait très bien recommencer… « Et Loz ? »

- Ah, Loz a fait la morale à Yazoo je crois. Je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé entre eux, Loz a dit à Yazoo qu'il voulait lui parler _en privée_. J'crois qu'il voulais en discuter sans que je soies là. Mais après leur discussion, Yazoo s'est un peu calmé…

Riku resta silencieux un long moment, le regard vide. S'il n'y avait pas eu Loz avec lui ce jour-là, Yazoo aurait continué à s'occuper du corps de Kadaj sous ses yeux. Heureusement qu'il avait été là mais quelque chose tracassait quand même Riku. Il savait très bien quelle relation avait – ou plutôt avait eu – Yazoo et Kadaj, mais et Loz ? Il n'entendait pas beaucoup parler de leur autre frère. Quel rôle jouait-il là-dedans ? Le lycéen avait un peu l'impression qu'il était mis à l'écart…

Riku sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit un poids sur ses jambes. Kadaj s'était en fait allongé et avait posé sa tête contre ses cuisses.

- Je me sens vraiment à l'aise avec toi, c'est différent de tous les autres hommes que j'ai côtoyés. » Soupira ce dernier, l'air paisible.

Riku sourit une nouvelle fois et caressa doucement les cheveux de Kadaj.

- Oh fait, j'ai une dernière question. » Demanda Riku, un peu rêveur « En parlant des hommes que tu as côtoyés, comment tu t'es retrouvé avec ton frère ? »

Kadaj grogna, ce qui éveilla la curiosité du second argenté.

- C'est une longue histoire…

- Ah…

Soudain, la table qui les cachait partit de l'autre côté de la salle, se fracassant contre le tableau maintenant à moitié défoncé. Les deux garçons se levèrent instinctivement et firent face à une dizaine d'hystériques au regard assassin.

- La chasse a porté ses fruits, les filles !

* * *

**Et voila le retour des folles !! XD**

**Bon, j'aimerais aussi mettre les choses au clair sur ce qui est du personnage de Xigbar, sérieusement je commence à l'apprécier XD en fait, il ne jouera pas le rôle du méchant dans l'histoire (même si ça n'en pas vraiment l'air vu comment c'est parti TT') donc voila, j'voulais juste prévenir.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre, comme d'habitude. J'essaie de pas foirer mes chapitres ou de ralentir la cadence de l'histoire...**


	23. Chapter 23 : Un jouet pour Xigbar

**HIIIIIIIII !!! GOMENASAI !!!!!! CHUI ENCORE A LA BOURRE !!! OnO'**

**Normalement, j'aurais pu mettre ce chapitre la semaine dernière mais j'avais un bug avec le site TT'...**

**Bon, je me tais et vous mets tout de suite ce 23ème chapitre.**

_Réponses aux Anonymes_

**Dark_Angel :** Mains non qu'ils vont pas se faire lincher, et Xigbar n'est pas si méchant que ça, la preuve !!

_Riku : Quelle preuve ? TT_

_Moi : Euh, lis la suite !_

**Kagami :** Mais de rien ! lwl Ouais, en même temps, j'aurais eu dû mal à écrire que c'était Demyx qui avait gagné contre Xigbar tellement j'aurais eu du mal à imaginer la scène XD... J'te promets elles vont pas faire de mal à Kadaj et Riku, j'pourrais pas permettre ça à mes deux petits chouchous (à part quand c'est Yazoo XD).

**Faustine :** Hé, hé, mais c'est rien, en plus j'aime beaucoup répondre aux reviews des lectrices, déjà que ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que pense les gens de la fic ! Et aussi, j'pourrais jamais faire de Xigbar un méchant totalement méchant parce que je l'adore moi aussi ! X3

**Merci pour vos reviews à toutes !!**

**Disclaimer : Bon, mon concierge ne fait pas en fait son apparition dans ce chapitre, désolée Faustine... j'essaierai de le placer dans le chapitre 25 (étant donné que le chapitre 24 est déjà écrit, ouesh X3)**

**Couple : XigbarxZexion (me tapez pas !! XD)

* * *

**

**Un jouet pour Xigbar**

La cour était remplie de filles hystériques. La manifestation battait à son plein. Certaines lycéennes brandissaient des ustensiles de cuisine sortis d'on ne sait où ou bien des bâtons récupérés dans le gymnase. Elles avaient attrapé déjà une dizaine de garçons dont Demyx qui s'était fait avoir juste après que Xigbar et Zexion fussent partis. Marluxia aussi s'était fait choppé et Larxene hésitait à aller lui parler du pourquoi il était maintenant avec Vexen. Mais finalement, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux en discuter plus tard, là elle était dans le vif de l'action avec ses autres compères bien qu'elle se demandait à quoi cela servait après une longue réflexion…

Les filles avaient aussi trouvé certains professeurs qui étaient restés dans les parages comme Vexen, Xemnas, Genesis ou Zack mais avaient évité de les ennuyer (allez comprendre pourquoi…). Elles étaient aussi tombées sur le surveillant Saïx mais l'avaient aussi laissé tranquille vu les crises qu'il pouvait piquer en cassant tout ce qui était dans les environs, seule Naminé aurait été assez vénère pour lui faire face…

000

Dans le bureau des professeurs, Zexion fixait par la fenêtre Demyx se faire harceler par des furies. Il soupira. Et dire que celui-ci l'avait protégé de celles-ci au péril de sa propre guitare…

Assis dans son fauteuil, Xigbar ne quittait pas des yeux son élève et examinait les moindres traits du visage de ce dernier. Après un long moment sans rien dire, il décida de briser le silence.

- Tu te fais du souci pour lui, Princesse ?

L'interpellé ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne voulant détacher son regard de Demyx.

- Je n'ai pas le droit, professeur ?

- Tu as le droit à tout, je te laisse pourtant assez de liberté, non ?

Assez de liberté ? Mis à part ses exigences quand ils étaient ensemble après les cours pour du soi-disant rattrapage, oui, Xigbar lui laissait suffisamment de liberté pour se sentir à l'aise avec lui. Néanmoins, Zexion ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Demyx, si différent de Xigbar, si désirable à ses yeux mais impossible à atteindre. Bien que c'était son meilleur ami et maintenant son colocataire et bien qu'il savait que leur amour était réciproque, Zexion ne pouvait l'approcher comme il l'aurait voulu à cause de Xigbar. Celui-ci était assez tolérant pour accepter la liaison de sa princesse avec un autre homme que lui mais Zexion ne voulait pas de ça…

L'étudiant posa ses doigts sur la vitre et caressa le contour de Demyx. Il était prisonnier. Il ne voulait être qu'avec le blond mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter une telle situation si Xigbar le gardait encore avec lui. Il ne pourrait supporter d'être auprès de Demyx et de garder la tête haute en toute circonstance. Il ne pouvait supporter le regard de son meilleur ami quand il le voyait partir de son côté pour rejoindre Xigbar malgré lui… car il n'était qu'un jouet pour son professeur. Zexion voulait juste être avec Demyx sans que rien ne le rattache à quoique ce fût d'autre, être avec Demyx en toute liberté.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

Les doigts de Zexion se crispèrent contre le verre de la fenêtre.

- Et alors ?

Le professeur à la queue de cheval ne dit rien et l'étudiant se retourna vers lui.

- Vous le savez depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas.

Xigbar sourit, regardant dans les yeux son élève.

- Ce n'est pas une question.

- Non, je le sais. Vous avez toujours su jouer avec moi…

Sur ces mots, Zexion baissa les yeux, impuissant. Xigbar afficha un sourire encore plus satisfait et attrapa sa princesse qu'était tout près de lui. Comme d'habitude, Zexion se laissa guider par son professeur, se disant que c'était le même cirque depuis le premier jour où Xigbar lui avait demandé de rester après les cours. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser faire du premier coup. Tout se serait passé autrement s'il s'était au moins débattu la première fois face à Xigbar mais il ne savait plus pourquoi, il s'était juste figé sur place quand Xigbar l'avait touché puis s'était détendu lorsque celui-ci lui avait dit que tout irait bien… Il ne se souvenait plus du reste, Zexion se rappelait juste d'avoir dit à Xigbar qu'il avait les mains sales et qu'il allait le salir.

L'étudiant se retrouva finalement à califourchon sur l'homme à la queue de cheval, toujours installé dans son fauteuil. Xigbar le dévisageait de nouveau de son œil perçant, tout en frôlant de ses doigts la peau nue du cou de Zexion qui pencha instinctivement la tête de l'autre côté. Le professeur mit une main derrière sa nuque pour lui dire de se rapprocher. Zexion obéit, le regard vide, et Xigbar passa sa langue sur le cou de celui-ci.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi sale, professeur. C'est à se demander si vous vous lavez.

Le plus âgé se mit à rire, sans pour autant se détacher du cou de son élève.

- Tu doutes de mon hygiène, maintenant ?

- Je vous le répète, une liaison entre un professeur et un élève n'est pas pardonnable. Les professeurs ne doivent jamais abuser de leurs élèves, quand allez-vous laver ce pêché ?

- Hm, c'est une bonne question que tu me poses là. Je crois juste que j'irai me laver de mes pêchés que lorsque j'aurais des regrets sur ce que j'ai fait, et pour le moment je n'ai jamais regretté une seule chose dans ma vie.

Zexion se mordit les lèvres.

- Vous êtes un homme sans-cœur, vous m'avez tellement sali.

Xigbar se détacha enfin du cou de Zexion et le regarda droit dans les yeux, ce qui fit frémir le plus jeune.

- De ton côté, tu n'as jamais rien fait pour que j'évite de te salir.

Zexion ferma les yeux. Il le savait très bien, ça. Il n'avait jamais contredit son professeur. Il ne l'avait jamais contrarié. Il avait juste fait ce qu'il lui disait de faire. Il ne savait jamais pourquoi il lui obéissait. Peut-être parce qu'à l'époque où les cours de rattrapage avaient commencé pour lui, il avait pris conscience des sentiments qu'il avait envers Demyx et en avait pris tout simplement peur…

- Je n'ai rien à répondre. » Chuchota Zexion en rouvrant lentement les yeux.

Xigbar le contempla un bref instant puis se rapprocha du visage de son élève et effleura ses lèvres.

- Princesse…

Zexion ferma les yeux et ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour laisser sa langue frotter contre celle de Xigbar qui en demandait de plus en plus. Le plus jeune fit une légère grimace quand il sentit les doigts de Xigbar déboutonner sa chemise. Ce n'était pas que c'était déplaisant, au contraire, le professeur de Maths savait vraiment s'y faire en matière de sex et c'était bien lui qui lui avait fait goûter aux premiers plaisirs de la chair. C'était simplement qu'il trouvait tout cela dégueulasse, de la part de Xigbar mais surtout de sa part. Etre aussi docile avec son professeur, jusqu'à se dire à lui-même qu'il n'était qu'un garçon facile, blessait Demyx depuis si longtemps qu'il était écoeuré de lui-même.

Xigbar avait balancé son haut à l'autre bout de la salle et commençait à embrasser son torse alors qu'il reprenait lentement sa respiration, rouvrant légèrement les yeux.

- Professeur, pourquoi m'avoir choisi ?

- Parce que tu es mignon.

- Et je ne vous ennuie pas… à toujours vous obéir ?

Xigbar releva la tête et regarda Zexion, surpris. Il se remit à sa hauteur et lui sourit d'un sourire que Zexion ne voyait que très rarement. C'était un sourire rempli de tendresse et qui se voulait être toujours rassurant.

- Pourquoi veux-tu une telle chose ? Tu me plais comme tu es. Pas très bavard, intello, presque tout le temps indifférent et à toujours lire des livres, tu as ton charme, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Zexion détourna du regard, gêné.

- Professeur, vous… » Il ravala bien vite sa phrase, se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire.

Xigbar lui jeta un œil curieux et insista.

- Oui ?

Finalement, Zexion changea sa phrase.

- Je suis toujours votre objet, n'est-ce pas ?

Xigbar hocha négativement la tête.

- Non, tu peux partir quand tu veux, maintenant.

- Quoi ? » Zexion ouvrit grand la bouche, refaisant face à son tuteur.

- Tu as vaincu ta peur maintenant, celle de reconnaître les sentiments que tu avais envers Demyx. Le rôle d'un professeur est de soutenir ses élèves, non ?

- _Ouais ben vous le faites à votre façon… »_ Zexion évita de lui répondre.

- T'es libre de faire ce que tu veux.

- Professeur… » L'étudiant le fixa longuement, le regard oblique.

Xigbar ria en voyant le visage que lui offrait Zexion.

- Allez, Princesse, va te rhabiller et le rejoindre parmi les furies !

Le plus jeune esquissa un sourire. Il était enfin libre, et il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'était depuis longtemps en plus. Zexion se releva, ramassa son vêtement et se rhabilla sous l'œil amusé de Xigbar. Il marcha jusqu'à la sortie mais hésita à ouvrir la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… Ca allait bientôt faire un an qu'on a commencé.

- Un an ? Ca fait si longtemps ? Eh ben ! » Sourit Xigbar, pensif.

Ca avait passé si rapidement qu'il se disait qu'il aurait quand même pu garder un peu plus longtemps Zexion avec lui mais bon, il fallait bien le laisser partir à un moment donné…

- Professeur, m'avez-vous… aimé ?

A cette question, Xigbar faillit s'étrangler. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il jeta un œil à Zexion qui s'était adossé à la porte, attendant sa réponse. Le professeur soupira et se leva péniblement, l'air incroyablement fatigué. Il se rapprocha lentement du plus petit qui ne bougea pas même quand il se pencha dangereusement vers lui, les mains plaquées contre la porte.

- Tu sais. » Commença Xigbar d'une voix grave, une lueur de tristesse se lisant dans son unique œil « Si ça avait été le cas, il y aurait forcément eu au moins un malheureux dans l'histoire, en comptant Demyx. »

- Oui…

Zexion baissa la tête, n'essayant pas de s'imaginer l'horreur qu'aurait pu être son histoire entre Xigbar et Demyx.

- Allez, t'en fais pas. En plus, j'ai déjà un petit ami. » Rassura Xigbar, lui adressant son habituel sourire carnassier, se voulant tout de même réconfortant.

- Et dire que vous avez des relations avec certains de vos élèves alors que vous avez déjà un petit ami…

Tandis que Zexion soupirait, Xigbar éclata de rire.

- De toute façon on est tous les deux frivoles !

- Bah, qui se ressemblent s'assemblent… Allez, à bientôt professeur.

Zexion repoussa Xigbar et tourna la poignée. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais en vain et il se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle était fermée à clé. L'étudiant jeta un œil à Xigbar qui lui adressait un large sourire.

- Vous vous fichez encore de moi !

- Hé hé, c'est ça que tu cherches ?

Xigbar montra une paire de clé que Zexion arrachât des mains, un peu agacé. Il entra la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit enfin la porte. Cependant, avant de courir en direction de la sortie du bâtiment pour rejoindre Demyx, Xigbar l'avait attrapé par le bras et lui vola un baiser.

- Un dernier baiser ! » Sourit Xigbar, content.

Zexion ne comprit pas du premier coup ce qui venait juste de se passer, un peu étourdi par le patin que lui avait donné son professeur, puis se dégagea.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot, professeur ! » Grogna Zexion avant de s'éloigner à grand pas.

Xigbar regarda partir son élève avec un sourire aux lèvres, satisfait de son coup.

- T'es vraiment irrattrapable.

Xigbar se retourna et vit Xemnas, les bras croisés.

- J'y peux rien, il était si mignon ! » Ria l'homme à la queue de cheval.

- Mouerf… » Xemnas n'était pas si convaincu.

Le prof de Maths jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction d'où était partie sa princesse. C'était sûr qu'il n'avait pas pu résister. Zexion était de loin le garçon le plus distingué qu'il n'eût jamais connu…

* * *

**Mouhaha, Xigbar est toujours satisfait !! XD**

**Bref, vous voyez qu'il est pas méchant, le Xiggy ! lwl**

**Allez, à la semaine prochaine !! Zoubis !!**


	24. Chapter 24 : Deux syndicats opposés

**Chapitre 24 !! Rien d'autre à dire, bonne lecture !! X3**

_Réponses aux Anonymes_

**Faustine : **J'avais dit de toute façon que Xigbar n'était pas si méchant que ça ! :3 Euh, non c'est pas le concierge, le p'tit ami de Xiggy XD... ça commence par un "L"... (c'est le seul indice que je donne parce que c'est vraiment pas difficile à trouver TT). Ah, merci beaucoup, en fait, j'fais pas du tout exprès d'axer l'histoire aussi sur les personnages secondaires et à chaque fois j'm'en veux parce que j'me dis qu'à la fin le RikuxKadaj ne sera plus le couple principal, de plus que j'ai prévu de faire, une fois Hétéro fini, une deuxième version d'Hétéro basée sur les seconds couples de l'histoire originale, genre y'aura un chapitre sur le ZackxCloud (la seule fois où j'avais parlé d'eux, c'était avec la photo qu'avait trouvé Selphie et Nami TT) et un autre sur XigbarxL... (j'dirais pas qui c'est XD), enfin bon, mais si tu dis que c'est bien que je centre aussi l'histoire sur les personnages secondaires, ça m'va !! lwl

**Une lectrice comme une autre :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, chui super contente que t'aimes ma fiction (en fait chui toujours contente quand j'vois que y'a de nouvelles personnes que je connaissais pas avant aiment mes fictions :D)

**Disclaimer : Personne n'est à moi -.- ...**

**Couple : DemyxxZexion, RikuxKadaj et encore plein d'autres...

* * *

**

**Deux syndicats opposés**

De retour dans la cour, c'était toujours le même cirque. Demyx soupira vainement, attaché à un poteau comme deux de ses compères, Zell et Seifer. D'ailleurs, il y avait Seifer qui pestait contre les filles qui tournaient autour d'eux, leur jurant qu'une fois cela fini il s'occuperait de chacune d'entre elles en tant que délégué des élèves… alors que Zell, qui ne pouvait plus supporter Seifer depuis qu'il l'avait trompé avec Hayner, lui gueulait de se la fermer s'il ne voulait pas son poing dans le figure une fois détaché…

- Ouais, comme si t'allais me casser la gueule. » Railla le délégué des élèves, moqueur.

- Je te promets, tu l'auras cherché, espèce de gros con infidèle !

- Oh, tu veux que je m'excuse, peut-être ? T'avais qu'à pas refuser quand je t'ai demandé de coucher avec moi !

- Tu penses qu'à ça de toute façon, sans comprendre le malaise de celui qui aura mal au cul après !

- Hayner ne s'en est pas plaint, tu sais.

- Irvine est nettement mieux que toi !

- On s'en fout d'Irvine ! » Hurla soudain Olette qui les gardaient avec trois autres lycéennes.

Les mains sur les hanches, elle regarda avec dégoût Seifer qui frémit.

- Et dire que Hayner préférait se faire sauter par toi, c'est vraiment dégueulasse ! Tu m'as rendue cocue, t'as pas honte !?

Seifer ravala sa salive avant de finalement se dire qu'il n'avait rien à regretter.

- C'est pas ma faute s'il est venu me voir. Va lui demander pourquoi il est allé vers moi alors qu'il était déjà avec toi !

Olette gifla soudain Seifer. A côté, Demyx regardait la scène en silence, fatigué. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait là alors que Zexion était avec Xigbar. Il serra les poings rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer Zexion se faire embrasser par Xigbar dans la salle des profs. Et les autres qui n'arrêtaient pas de gueuler, crier dans ses oreilles. Il en avait mal à la tête.

- VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER DE BEUGLER COMME DES SAUVAGES !!! J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE VOS HISTOIRES DE COCU OU PAS !!!! » Lâcha enfin le musicien, au bout des nerfs.

Les trois autres ouvrirent grand la bouche pour la refermer après, n'ayant rien à répondre. Finalement, Naminé qui avait un peu suivi la conversation de loin arriva et balança à Demyx, aussi froide que la glace.

- Et tu préfères qu'on parle de Zexion et toi ?

- Il n'y a rien avec Zexion et moi, c'est compris ?!

- Tu vas pas me duper, Demyx. Je suis au courant que t'as récemment emménagé dans la chambre de Zexion.

- Mais c'est pas ma faute ! C'est Axel qui m'a dégagé de ma chambre pour être avec Roxas. J'ai pas eu le…

Demyx se tut quand il vit le visage inquiétant de Naminé. Elle était quasiment hors d'elle, prête à péter un plomb à tout moment. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû prononcer le nom de son ex-petit ami et celui de son amant actuel. Elle avait été tellement désespérée quand il l'avait lâchée pour le roux qu'elle ne pouvait maintenant plus supporter d'entendre le nom d'Axel et de Roxas dans une même phrase…

Heureusement pour lui, Naminé fut appelée par Larxene et la petite blonde partit. Demyx soupira de soulagement comme les deux autres garçons qui se juraient de ne jamais faire la même erreur que le guitariste…

000

Larxene, Kairi et Naminé accueillirent les filles qui avaient fouillé dans le bâtiment à la recherche de garçons.

- C'est tout ce qu'on a trouvé, chef. » Dit l'une des manifestantes en poussant deux garçons aux cheveux argentés.

Kairi ouvrit grand la bouche, plus que surprise de voir Riku parmi les deux garçons. Quant à Naminé, elle n'était pas si étonnée que ça de le voir avec Kadaj.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, normal que tu n'voulais pas devenir mon petit ami.

- Tu m'as pris pour une bouée de sauvetage, tu pouvais toujours rêver pour que j't'accepte comme ma petite copine. » Répondit tout aussi froidement Riku, jetant un regard noir à la blonde.

- C'était une raison de te jeter dans les bras d'un homme ?

Riku ne répondit pas, dévisageant toujours aussi méchamment la blonde. Soudain, Kadaj explosa de rire, trouvant cette situation plutôt comique. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Se retrouver prisonnier de filles homophobes le faisait vraiment sourire, c'était tellement ridicule ! Kadaj se redressa et s'expliqua d'un air décontracté, un sourire en coin.

- Déjà, c'est moi qui me suis jeté dans les bras de Riku !

Les trois filles restèrent silencieuses. Riku se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il se souvint très bien de ce qui s'était passé dans la cabine de la grande roue. C'était pas lui qui avait fait le premier pas, c'était Kadaj, et après il l'avait suivi… jusqu'à ce que tout dérape avec son frère aîné.

- Riku, t'es vraiment avec Kadaj ? » Demanda Kairi, perdue.

L'argenté fixa longuement Kairi, imperceptible. Puis, il jeta un œil à Kadaj qui le dévisageait, attendant lui aussi une réponse.

- C'est… On peut dire ça comme ça. » Dit Riku avant de murmurer pour lui-même avec tristesse, quasiment inaudible « Je suis juste de son côté… »

Aucune des filles ne l'entendirent. Kadaj pressa légèrement ses doigts contre le poignet du plus grand, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Riku, je suis vraiment désolé… » Murmura Kadaj, rempli de remords.

L'autre argenté hocha la tête de droite à gauche et lui sourit tendrement, comme pour lui dire que ça allait, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour lui.

De son côté, Naminé sentit que ça commençait à virer à l'eau de rose d'homos et ordonna directement aux filles d'aller les ligoter avec les autres. Deux lycéennes dirent alors à Riku et à Kadaj d'avancer et ils obéirent. Riku retrouva bien vite son air de gros blasé alors que Kadaj souriait malicieusement.

- C'est vraiment du délire. » Grogna Riku qui fut obligé de s'asseoir contre un lampadaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? On va pas taper des filles ! » Ria l'autre en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Ce sont pas des filles, ce sont des démons qui veulent bannir l'homosexualité, regarde.

Alors que les deux filles les ligotaient contre le lampadaire, Riku fit signe à Kadaj de regarder tout droit et quand il vit la pancarte, il éclata de rire.

La pancarte…

_Rejoignez le syndicat PUMMELMASSCADLG !!!_

_(Pour un Monde Meilleur, Eradiquons le Mal à sa Source, C'est-à-dire les Gays !)_

- Elles y arriveront jamais. » Sourit enfin Riku, à moitié hilare.

000

A quelques mètres de là, Demyx s'était endormi contre l'épaule de Zell qui, lui, ne voulait pas vraiment le réveiller vu qu'il avait été assez énervé tout à l'heure. Malgré le brouhaha que faisaient LES manifestantes autour de lui, il n'avait arrêté d'imaginer ce que devaient faire Xigbar et son meilleur ami dans la salle des profs et il avait déprimé à un tel point qu'il avait préféré penser à autre chose. Au final, il s'était assoupi en rêvant d'une vie paisible avec Zexion dans la petite maison dans la prairie.

Aussi soudain qu'anormal, des filles crièrent plus fort que d'habitude. Des protestations s'élevèrent de la foule et réveillèrent Demyx qui ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Son cœur fit un bond quand il vit alors un garçon aux cheveux bleu gris se précipiter vers lui, sortant du mur de filles.

- Zexion…

Le blond crut d'abord qu'il rêvait encore mais quand il vit son colocataire s'agenouiller près de lui et lui effleurer les lèvres il ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Zexion !

- C'est fini Dem', je ne suis plus qu'à toi. » Lui sourit tendrement celui-ci.

Il pressa une deuxième fois ses lèvres contre les siennes et c'est alors que Demyx comprit que c'était vraiment fini entre Zexion et Xigbar. Etant ligoté, le musicien ne pouvait qu'embrasser Zexion qui l'enlaça pour approfondir leur baiser…

- Ah ouais, y'a rien entre Demyx et Zexion ? » Pesta Seifer, sans savoir pourquoi il était en rogne.

Les deux garçons furent brusquement interrompus par l'arrivée de Naminé, furieuse de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur même de sa manifestation. Des gays s'embrassaient sous ses yeux alors que les manifestantes étaient sensées éradiquer l'homosexualité, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait prévu !

Elle allait se jeter sur Zexion lorsque Larxene hurla.

- Axel et Roxas !!

En entendant ces deux noms, Naminé se redressa aussitôt et regarda autour d'elle.

- Où ça ?!

- Là-bas !!

La grande blonde pointa son doigt vers deux têtes, l'une rousse et l'autre, plus petite, blonde. Naminé se précipita alors vers les deux garçons en fuite.

- Attrapez-les !! » Hurla-t-elle et la moitié des filles se lança à la poursuite des deux pauvres amants.

Larxene se rapprocha de Demyx et Zexion qui regardaient les hystériques partirent de l'autre côté de la cour. Le garçon aux mèches bleu gris se redressa et demanda pourquoi la blonde avait fait ça.

- Ben voyons, on est amis, non ? » Répondit-elle en souriant fièrement.

- Même si on est… homosexuelles ? » Demanda Demyx.

- Oui, même si vous êtes gays. En plus, j'peux vous dire que vous allez très bien ensemble !

Le regard des deux garçons se croisa et tous les deux tournèrent la tête, les joues écarlates. La blonde éclata de rire. En fait, elle n'avait rien contre un monde fait de gays. C'était juste que le choc d'avoir vu Marluxia emballer Vexen l'avait tellement offusquée qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi et avait rejoint directement la manifestation contre l'homosexualité. Elle voulait juste que Marluxia s'expliquât à elle et croyait bien comme toutes les filles que l'homosexualité devenait une maladie qui contaminait pratiquement tous les hommes. Mais, de son point de vue, cette soi-disante maladie n'était pas guérissable et personne ne devait empêcher les gays de vivre leur vie. Après tout, s'ils étaient heureux ainsi !

D'un autre côté, Larxene savait depuis bien longtemps que Demyx et Zexion s'aimaient mais qu'ils n'osaient rien se dire. A un moment, elle avait pesté qu'ils avaient tous les deux un gros balai dans le cul tellement elle voyait comment ils s'évitaient et s'était promise de les aider. Cependant, toutes ses tentatives avaient été des échecs et elle avait fini par laisser tomber tellement ses deux amis étaient désespérants, se disant que ça se ferait tout seul même si ça devait prendre du temps. Larxene était finalement contente qu'ils s'eussent enfin déclaré leur amour…

Larxene s'accroupit et détacha les trois garçons qui ne comprirent son geste.

- Mais qu'est-ce tu fais ? » S'exclama Zell.

- Après mûres réflexions, je trouve cette manifestation inutile.

- Et c'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? » Ironisa Seifer.

- Bon, toi j'vais te rattacher !

- Hein ? Attends !!

Et Seifer se fit rattacher, sous l'œil hilare de Zell et de Demyx. Il jura qu'il se vengerait mais Larxene n'en avait rien à faire de ses menaces à deux balles.

- Mais, Présidente, que faites-vous ? » S'écria l'une des filles qui était restée garder les garçons « Ils vont s'enfuir ! »

- Présidente ! Vous sabotez la manifestation, c'est indigne !! » Gueula une autre.

Larxene se retourna vers les autres manifestantes et leur sourit sereinement.

- Ces gars veulent faire l'amour, pas la guerre. Ca sert à rien ce qu'on fait, les filles. C'est peine perdue pour nous toutes.

Zexion dévisagea en silence son amie. Elle avait compris. Il n'y avait rien à faire contre l'orientation sexuelle de chacun…

- Et tu fais quoi pour Axel et Roxas ? » Demanda-t-il.

- Je sais pas encore. Pour le moment, j'espère qu'ils sauront semer Naminé et son groupe.

- T'inquiète pas, nous allons gérer ça.

Sorties de nulle part, trois filles s'avancèrent et sourirent à Larxenne. La première lança un clin d'œil à Zell qui lui sourit à son tour. Toutes les trois avaient un bandeau jaune accroché à leur bras gauche. Il y avait écrit dessus «_ Devenez Yaoïstes pour la bonne cause !_ ».

* * *

**Voilou, je remercie Serya-chan pour le nom du syndicat PUMMELMASSCADLG !!**

**Dans le prochain chapitre... faut absolument que je mette mon concierge -.- ...**


	25. Chapter 25 : Dans la beine à ordures

**Bon, j'ai encore une semaine de retard, je m'en excuse encore une fois TT...**

**Mais bon, aujourd'hui vous êtes gâtés, c'est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude, même que j'aurais pu couper ce chapitre en deux !! Mais j'l'ai pas fait pour me pardonner !! :D**

**Chapitre 25, let's go !!! (p'tain c'est la moitié de 50 XD)**

_Réponses aux Anonymes_

**Faustine : **Ouais, LARXENE EST YAOISTE !!! *sors du cidre pour faire la fête* Ca lui va quand même mieux d'être yaoiste qu'homophobe XD... Ben, on va dire que dans le genre longue fic', j'ai l'habitude lwl (et ma peur éternelle est de voir que les gens trouvent ça trop long et se lassent vite T.T') Eh bah, je n'ai pour le moment aucune idée du nombre de chapitres que je vais faire parce qu'à chaque fois c'est pareil, je rajoute des trucs, des trucs et encore des trucs et donc on sait jamais quand ça va se finir XD (pour l'instant, j'ai jamais pu finir totalement l'une de mes fics alors bon...) J'écris directement à l'ordi (parce qu'à chaque fois que je mets d'abord sur papier et que je relie ce que j'ai fait, j'ai trop l'impression que c'est de la merde XD)

**Kagami :** Bah quoi ! XD Faut comprendre Zell !! Vu que c'est lui le uke dans le couple, c'est normal qu'il ait peur de se faire pénétrer la première fois !! XD... Ah ouais, à propos du concierge... IL EST VIVANT !!!! 8D

_Riku : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? TT_

_Moi : Bah il est pas mort !!_

_Kadaj : Riku, vas pas chercher._

**Une lectrice comme une autre :** Pour le nom du syndicat, faut remercier Serya-chan, c'est elle qui m'a donné le nom (même si je l'ai déjà dit à la fin de mon précédent chapitre, c'est pas grave, j'me répète encore XD) Ouais mais bon, y'a pas de bil' à se faire pour Axel et Roxas, ils vont s'en sortir comme d'habitude !! (au pire Axel se transformera en super chevalier pour protéger sa princesse Roxasette 8D)

_Roxas : Prends pas tes fantasmes pour la réalité -.-*_

_Axel : Ma roxasette !!!! 83 (se jette sur Roxas)_

**Ryuukitsu-Chan :** MOUHAHA !!! CHUI TROP CONTENTE QUE MON COUPLE RIKUxKADAJ TE PLAISE !!!! X3 (et j'avoue, ça doit pas être très drôle d'écrire des reviews sur une psp...) Merci beaucoup ! lvl

**Disclaimer : HOURRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! (cri de guerre) LE CONCIERGE EST A MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!! (depuis le temps que j'voulais le dire XD) Et les kékés qui veulent le minois de Kadaj sont aussi à moi mais bon, eux on s'en fout, ils ne font que leur apparition dans ce chapitre...**

**Couple : Akuroku, Zemyx, IrvinexZell, RikuxKadaj...

* * *

**

**Dans la beine à ordures**

« Alouette, gentille Alouette

Alouette, je te plumerai.

Je te plumerai la tête,

Je te plumerai la tête,

Et la tête, et la tête,

Alouette, Alouette, Aaaah…

Alouette, gentille Alouette,

Alouette, je te plumerai.

Je te plumerai le bec,

Je te plumerai le bec,

Et le bec, et le bec,

Et la tête, et la tête,

Alouette, Alouette, Aaaah…

Alouette, gentille Alouette,

Alouette, je te plumerai.

Et le nez… et le dos… et les jambes…

Et les pieds… et les pattes… et le cou. »

Dans un certain contexte, c'était le sort réservé à Axel et Roxas s'ils se faisaient rattraper par les furies qui leur couraient après…

- Roxas, par là ! » Haleta le roux, prenant la main au plus jeune et l'entraînant dans un étroit passage.

Ils se précipitèrent donc tous les deux dans l'allée qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un cul-de-sac où un ordinaire concierge passait le balai pour on ne sut quelle raison.

- Axel… » Grogna Roxas, irrité.

En effet, Axel avait le don d'emprunter des chemins qui menaient à chaque fois à des culs-de-sac. Ca en devenait même un mystère, à croire qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'orientation…

Néanmoins, Axel ne se préoccupait pas plus que ça de son manque d'orientation, pour l'instant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?

- Je sais pas et j'en ai rien à faire.

Axel se détourna du concierge qui n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention à eux, trop occupé à nettoyer son sol tout sale qui restera tout sale, et regarda Roxas d'un air interrogateur.

- Roxas, ça ne va pas ?

Ce dernier soupira.

- Je te rappelle qu'on se faisait courser par des malades mentales il y a à peine une minute et qu'elles vont arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

A ce moment, les deux garçons entendirent des cris sauvages derrière eux. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de regarder derrière eux, vu qu'ils savaient très bien ce que c'était, et jetèrent à la place un regard désespéré au concierge qui les dévisageait maintenant de ses grosses lunettes au verre épais. Roxas vit une beine à ordure et s'y précipita sans hésitation. Il ouvrit la poubelle et y pénétra pour s'y cacher. Il croisa le regard d'Axel qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Pourtant, le rouquin était réticent à l'idée de faire copain copain avec les ordures.

- Mais c'est dégueulasse !

- Viens ! » Ordonna Roxas « J'préfère ça que de me faire attraper par ces furies ! »

Axel ne bougea pas d'un poil, toujours pas convaincu. Au pire, les filles le verraient et il se battrait contre elles. C'était pas non plus une armée de soldats d'élite, il n'allait pas mourir !

- Si tu veux, après on se lavera ensemble. » Dit Roxas dans un dernier élan, pas trop sûr de ce qu'il avançait sachant ce qu'il allait se passer dans la salle de bain s'ils prenaient la douche tous les deux.

Axel offrit alors un large sourire au blond et sauta dans la beine à ordure, imaginant déjà la scène qui suivrait leur retour à leur dortoir alors que Roxas se disait qu'il avait creusé sa tombe vu comment Axel était si enthousiasme sur _ce_ genre d'activité. Le concierge les observait toujours avec curiosité et Roxas lui fit comprendre de ne rien dire et de faire comme si de rien était. Alors, notre cher concierge se mit à rebalayer son sol tout sale qui restera tout sale.

- Où sont-ils ?!

Naminé et Olette arrivèrent les premières sur les lieux, suivies de près par leurs congénères. Naminé inspecta rapidement les lieux et s'arrêta sur le vieil homme qui essayait de se confondre dans le paysage comme à son habitude. Normalement, il n'aurait pas été vu par les filles si elles avaient continué leur route, seulement… c'était la fin du chemin. La blonde plissa les yeux pour voir si ce qu'il y avait devant elle était bien un homme et non le mur et reconnut en fin de compte le concierge qui jouait maintenant le caméléon. Elle le pointa du doigt.

- Vous ! Le concierge caméléon !

Tout de suite repéré, le concierge lâcha son vieux balai et leva les bras comme s'il venait d'être arrêté par les flics pour un braquage de banque. Alors, toutes les filles le virent (eh oui, seule Naminé avait réussi à le voir XD). La leader poursuivit, avec une expression imperturbable sur son visage.

- Ma mémoire me revient, vous êtes le complice d'Axel ! Vous étiez avec lui dans l'auto tamponneuse au parc d'attraction, la veille de la rentrée !

Le concerné ne répondit pas, imperturbable lui aussi avec ses grosses lunettes qui dissimulaient ses yeux fatigués de vieille personne…

Du côté des deux amants, Axel était à moitié hilare aux paroles de Naminé tandis que Roxas lui donnait des coups de coude pour lui dire d'arrêter, n'ayant pas franchement envie de se retrouver face à la horde de harpies homophobes.

- Cette fille raconte vraiment n'importe quoi, comment t'as pu rester aussi longtemps avec elle ? » Chuchota le roux, entre deux ricanements.

- Chut, d'abord elle disait pas autant de conneries avant, c'est la folie qui l'a emportée.

- Ouais mais quand même !

- Chuteuh ! On va nous repérer !

Ah cette phrase, une idée perverse traversa l'esprit d'Axel qui arrêta subitement de rire. Dans le noir total, il tâtonna dans le vide pour retrouver Roxas et emprisonna celui-ci de ses bras puissants. Roxas s'affola intérieurement, connaissant les intentions du roux.

- Axel, j'ai dit que j'avais pas envie qu'on nous trouve !

Le plus grand sourit malicieusement et susurra à l'oreille de son amant d'une voix infiniment mielleuse.

- Si on nous trouve, je veux que Naminé soit encore plus rouge que toi quand elle te verra…

- Axel !

Mais, le dos contre le torse du roux, Roxas ne pouvait pas se dégager.

- Pas dans les… poubelles. » Gémit le blond alors qu'il sentait la langue de sa moitié lui caresser sensuellement le cou.

- M'en fous finalement.

Roxas se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne pouvait ni protester ni se débattre, de peur de faire trop de bruit. Le pire, c'était qu'il fallait aussi qu'il se retînt à crier de plaisir lorsque Axel lui défit sa chemise et lui suça les tétons après l'avoir précautionneusement tourner vers lui pour lui faire face. Les doigts du blond se crispèrent dans le dos du roux qui s'affairait toujours à procurer du plaisir au torse de celui-ci. Il commençait à se sentir fiévreux. Ses joues lui brûlaient. Son corps se consumait au contact d'Axel. Roxas étouffait dans cette fichue beine à ordure qui sentait maintenant leur odeur et leur sueur. Dans la poubelle, la température montait terriblement. A cause de lui ? A cause d'Axel ? A cause de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient ? Peut-être que c'était un peu de tout en fait.

Voyant que Roxas commençait à haleter, manquant d'oxygène, Axel se sépara du torse de son bien aimé et prit celui-ci dans ses bras, ne cherchant plus à le rendre fou.

- Je t'avais dit pas dans la poubelle !

- Pas pu résister, désolé.

- J'prendrai pas ma douche avec toi alors.

- Quoi ?! Mais non ! J'suis vraiment désolé, j'ai pas pu me retenir ! On était dans le noir, si étroitement collés, et j'avais besoin de ton odeur pour survivre aux or…

Roxas plaqua soudain ses lèvres contre celles d'Axel qui ne put finir sa phrase. Lui aussi ne pouvait plus se retenir.

- Idiot…

Mais Roxas et Axel furent interrompus par de violentes secousses.

- P'tain, c'est quoi ce bordel ! » Hurla Axel, d'un côté pas du tout content d'avoir suspendu son baiser avec son blondinet, de l'autre ahuri par ce qui se passait.

- On sait que vous êtes là ! Vous ne nous échapperez pas !!

Les deux garçons sentirent la poubelle se soulever. On les emmenait, eux et la beine, on ne sait où. Roxas se releva et essaya d'ouvrir la poubelle mais rien à y faire.

- C'est fermé. On peut plus sortir.

- Elles sont si fortes que ça ? Comment elles ont pu soulever cette beine qui doit peser je sais pas combien !

En réalité, Olette avait trouvé une Fenwick avec laquelle elle put soulever la poubelle et l'emmener dans la cour du lycée, sous le regard impuissant du concierge, complètement exorbité par ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du lycée. Il fut d'ailleurs lui aussi obligé de suivre les manifestantes, cerné par deux d'entre elles.

Le troupe s'arrêta devant une autre bande de filles, toutes un bandeau jaune au bras. Parmi ce groupe, quelques garçons étaient présents dont Demyx, Zexion, Riku, Kadaj et Zell (Seifer était toujours accroché à son poteau, abandonné sur son propre sort). Naminé s'avança la première et s'aperçut que le parti opposé était dès lors composé par toutes les manifestantes qui étaient sensées garder les otages pendant qu'elle et les autres s'étaient lancées à la poursuite d'Axel et Roxas enfin capturés (et toujours dans la beine). A l'intérieur de la poubelle…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi on s'est arrêté ?

- Chut, écoute…

A l'extérieur, Naminé fixa Larxene, ne comprenant pas trop ce détournement de situation.

- On vous a fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ? Pourquoi vous avez changé aussi rapidement d'avis ?

- Naminé, j'pense qu'en fin de compte tout ça est inutile. Marluxia est parti, Roxas est parti, Hayner est parti, et tous les autres aussi. Ils sont partis, ils sont partis. Peut-être que certaines l'ont appris, comme moi, en voyant leur petit ami se faire sauter par un autre mec. Peut-être que d'autres ont reçu des _c'est fini entre nous_, _j'aime quelqu'un d'autre_ ou encore _désolé mais je crois que je suis _gay mais on peut rien y faire. Les garçons ne nous ont pas attaquées comme on l'a fait aujourd'hui, faut arrêter ces conneries.

- Ce n'est pas fini ! Il faut qu'on prenne notre revanche !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'ils nous ont tous brisé le cœur ! » Naminé avait pété un câble encore une fois.

Des exclamations d'approbations s'élevèrent des manifestantes homophobes et mirent le doute dans le cœur de certaines des filles qui avaient rejoint les yaoïstes. L'ambiance était tendue. Larxene ne quittait pas des yeux le visage de Naminé qui crut fondre en larmes mais se retint. Riku se demanda quand cette mascarade allait bientôt se finir, lasse, alors que Kadaj pouffa de rire à sa remarque, le seul à avoir entendu l'autre argenté. Zell se demandait quant à lui comment cette histoire allait se finir, bien ou mal, s'il aurait à courir comme un taré pour fuir les homophobes ou s'il pourrait mourir heureux dans les bras de Irvine. Silencieux, Demyx et Zexion regardaient le spectacle tout en se tenant la main, ne voulant plus être séparés par qui que ce fussent. Les deux autres qui étaient dans la beine retenaient leur souffle, leur oreille plaquée contre la paroi de la poubelle pour ne pas louper un seul mot de la discussion. Olette se posait la question si elle devait ou non déposer la beine à ordures. Kairi avait mystérieusement disparu. Le concierge essayait de se morfondre dans la masse de filles homophobes, pas concerné du tout par la manif' vu qu'en fait il était célibataire avec pour seule compagnie son vieux chat gris. Il était plutôt à penser à ce soir où il aura beaucoup de travail avec son balai…

Une petite brune du camp des yaoïstes s'avança et fit face à Naminé. Quand celle-ci la vit, la blonde ouvrit grands les yeux et faillit vraiment pleurer. Selphie la regardait tristement mais avec beaucoup de douceur.

- Nami, arrête tout ça. Ca te fait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Il faut que tu abandonnes. Moi aussi j'ai subi ça, Irvine m'a bien quittée pour Zell.

Ce dernier, au fond du rang des anti-homophobes, manqua d'exploser de rire. En vérité, il savait très bien que Selphie n'avait jamais souffert de sa séparation avec Irvine qui l'avait plaquée pour lui. Elle avait même sauté dans les bras de son ex-petit ami et lui avait dit qu'elle était super heureuse pour lui. Il avait toujours eu une bonne entente avec la petite brune et celle-ci l'avait félicité et lui avait demandé de bien s'occuper d'Irvine à sa place. Selphie était en fait yaoïste depuis bien longtemps mais ne l'avait vraiment montré qu'à partir de sa rupture avec Irvine. Peut-être que le yaoi était son lot de consolation…

Naminé ne dit rien pendant un très long moment et Selphie reprit donc la parole.

- Seulement, si tu impliques trop de personnes dans ton histoire, beaucoup de monde va être blessé.

- Mais il n'y a pas que moi qui cherche un nouveau petit ami après que l'autre m'ait délaissée pour un homme !

Sur ces mots, la blonde fondit enfin en larmes, au bord du désespoir. Selphie s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler et lui murmurer que ça ira. Après tout, la brune était consciente qu'elle était un peu coupable de la séparation entre Roxas et son amie vu qu'elle avait incité Roxas et aidé Axel. Mais elle n'avait fait qu'accélérer les choses. Elle savait très bien que ça aurait fini ainsi.

La brune remarqua que tout le monde les fixait d'un œil bizarre et décida de ramener Naminé chez elle. Quasiment toutes les filles qui avaient participé à la manifestation firent pareil. Zell partit d'ailleurs aussi rejoindre son amant. Olette fit descendre la poubelle et enleva le cadenas. On retrouva un Axel assommé et un Roxas cramoisi torse nu.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! » S'étrangla Olette.

Roxas se retourna vers elle, un peu blasé.

- Axel faisait trop de bruit et je pouvais pas entendre ce qui se passait dehors, alors je l'ai en quelque sorte assommé.

Pour dire vrai, Axel lui avait en fait resauté dessus alors qu'il voulait écouter la discussion de dehors. Il avait donc plongé la tête du roux dans les ordures. Axel avait senti l'odeur et était tout simplement tombé dans les pommes après…

- Photo !

Et un flash éclaira Roxas et Axel. Rikku, l'une des créatrices du syndicat « _Devenez Yaoïstes pour la bonne cause !_ » avec Yuna et Selphie, s'était tapée l'incruste et, voyant les deux canons dans la poubelle, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'immortaliser ce moment avec son portable.

- Je l'enverrai à Selphie, elle sera super contente, j'suis sûre !

Furieux qu'on l'ait pris en plein délit, Roxas sortit de la poubelle, laissant un Axel comateux tout seul, et se précipita sur Rikku pour qu'elle supprime la photo. La jeune fille s'enfuit avec un blond à ses baskets. Plus loin, Zexion regardait Roxas courir après la blonde. Tenant toujours la main à celui-ci, Demyx lui demanda s'il ne voulait pas retourner dans leur chambre (faire quoi ? :D). Zexion acquiesça et ils partirent tous deux de leur côté. Olette les observa et parut dégoûtée.

- Mais y'a vraiment plus de mecs pour nous.

Yuna intervint, s'appuyant contre la beine à ordures.

- Eh oh, faut arrêter avec ça !

Olette jeta un regard interrogateur à l'autre brune puis regarda Axel évanoui.

- Mais y'a plus de beaux gosses pour nous !

- Il reste toujours les belles gosses !!

Yuna offrit un sourire charmeur à Olette qui prit peur et s'enfuit à son tour. La brune éclata de rire puis décida de ramener Axel à son dortoir. Seulement, elle n'avait aucune idée où c'était vu qu'elle était nouvelle et Larxene vint l'aider. Cette dernière avait suivi la conversation entre elle et Olette.

- Dis, t'as des tendances ?

Yuna réfléchit un peu puis sourit joyeusement à son aînée.

- Peut-être !

La blonde éclata de rire. Si ça se trouve, tout le monde tomberait homo et c'est tout !

De son côté, le concierge s'occupa à remettre la beine à ordures à sa place avec la Fenwick et reprit son balai pour partir à la chasse aux désordres. Youhou, on est de tout cœur avec toi, le concierge !

Il ne restait plus que Riku et Kadaj dans la cour…

- J'crois bien que tout est fini.

- Ouais, j'crois bien aussi.

Kadaj regarda l'horloge du lycée qui indiquait quand même 18h25 et décida de rentrer chez lui.

- Euh, tu veux me raccompagner ?

Le plus grand jeta un regard surpris à l'autre argenté qui avait baissé les yeux. Ce dernier sourit et leva les yeux vers Riku.

- Si ça se trouve, j'vais me faire kidnapper par des homophobes qui traînent dans la rue !

Riku éclata de rire.

- Ca se pourrait bien ! Bon, j'suis ok pour te ramener chez toi, même si c'est pas très loin du lycée.

Les deux garçons aux cheveux d'argent sortirent alors du lycée. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, ils marchaient juste l'un à côté de l'autre. A l'avant-dernier croisement de rues, un groupe de garçons discutait bruyamment. Ils étaient eux aussi du lycée mais ne venaient guère au lycée. C'était une simple bande de racailles. Riku et Kadaj entendirent un bout de leur conversation.

- Mais ça devient quand même grave, j'vais de plus en plus au lycée, les mecs !

- Beuh, mais pourquoi ? T'veux devenir intello maintenant ! Mouhaha !!

- Mais non, mais vous avez pas remarqué que cette année, y'a un mec super mignon parmi les premières ?

- Ah ! Ah ! Tu parles du nouveau ? Euh, c'est quoi déjà son nom… Ka…Kadaj, c'est ça ? C'est vrai qu'il a un beau minois. J'te parie qu'il se fait courser par une tonne de personnes !

Riku et Kadaj avaient ralenti le pas. La bande de voyous ne les avait pas encore vu. Un d'entre eux étaient dans leur classe et Riku avait bien remarqué que celui-ci tournait autour de Kadaj depuis pas mal de temps. Bon même s'ils étaient un peu idiots et pas très perspicaces comme mecs, certains d'entre eux étaient parfois bêtes et méchants. Mieux valait ne pas être seul quand on les croisait, surtout quand ils étaient intéressés par quelque chose.

Riku jeta un regard inquiet à Kadaj qui avait baissé la tête et faisait comme si de rien était. Les racailles poursuivirent…

- Il paraît qu'il habite tout près du lycée, à quelques rues. Un jour, il faudrait l'accoster dans un coin. Ce genre de mec, j'suis sûr que ça se laisse facilement faire. On pourra lui faire tout ce qu'on voudra, hu hu.

La bande éclata de rire, content de leur nouveau plan. Kadaj se mordit les lèvres et releva la tête vers Riku qui le fixait avec des yeux perçants. Le plus petit baissa tout de suite la tête et murmura.

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude.

- De toute façon, ça doit avoir l'habitude de se faire envoyer en l'air comme mec ! » Railla l'un des gars.

Riku ne put se retenir. C'était vraiment affreux, comment ces canailles pouvaient dire de tels atrocités sur lui ? Il se précipita sur la racaille qui venait juste de dire ça et le plaqua violemment contre le mur en brique, furax.

- Mais merde ! Tu te rends compte des horreurs que tu dis !!?

Ses copains venaient de faire trois bonds en arrière alors que le voyou se faisait à moitié étrangler par l'argenté, les pieds au-dessus du sol. Paniqué, Kadaj courut vers Riku et lui prit le bras pour lui dire d'arrêter ça tout de suite.

- Riku, arrête !

Mais Riku ne faisait pas attention à lui. Il voulait simplement que ce type crève sous ses yeux.

- C'est un fou malade ! » Cria l'une des vermines et le reste de la bande s'enfuit sans même aider leur pote.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Kadaj donna un gros coup de pied au mollet de Riku qui hurla de douleur et s'écroula. L'autre type tomba au sol et posa automatiquement ses mains sur son pauvre cou, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

- Mais putain, pourquoi t'as fait ça ! » Gueula Riku, se massant la jambe.

- Pour te dire que ça sert à rien ! Va pas tuer des gens pour moi ! Et je sais me défendre, j'suis pas une femmelette !!

Riku dévisagea imperceptiblement Kadaj et se releva avec un peu de mal. Il jeta un regard noir au voyou qui tressaillit.

- Toi et ta bande, ne touchez pas un seul cheveu de Kadaj… sinon vous aurez affaire à moi, c'est clair ?!

La racaille glapit que c'était très clair et se cassa à son tour. Riku le regarda s'éloigner puis refit face à un Kadaj pas content du tout.

- Qu'est-ce qui y'a encore ?

- Je t'ai dis que je savais me défendre, merde quoi !

Le plus grand soupira, se grattant la tête, un peu gêné.

- Désolé, j'ai l'habitude avec Sora. Il se fourre toujours dans de sales draps.

- Mouais, et moi j'ai l'habitude de me faire intercepter par ce genre de mec. » Il murmura plus bas « D'ailleurs, j'ai eu affaire à pire… »

Riku l'observa un instant, impassible et silencieux, puis détourna les yeux.

- Et tu supportes ce genre de réflexions ?

- J'ai l'habitude.

- Hm…

* * *

**Alors, si vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé pour Kairi, elle s'est en faite juste pommée en cours de route ! XD**

**Voilou, j'espère que j'vais pouvoir mettre la suite la semaine prochaine ! Maintenant j'ai un compte rendu de lecture à faire, c'est moins drôle ça -.-**

**Bonne semaine !! Et merci pour les reviews !!**

**Plush plush !! ;3**


	26. Chapter 26 : Chez Sora

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! DESOLEEEEEEE !!!! GOMEEEEEEEEN !!!! (j'vous jure, ça va vraiment devenir dans mes habitudes -.-')**

**Pour me faire pardonner, voila tout de suite la suite !**

**_Riku : Tu parles de se faire pardonner TvT_**

**_Moi : Ouais bon, donne-moi de l'inspiration la prochaine fois, et plus vite que ça TcT_**

**_Riku : Faut dire, t'as pas foutu grand chose ces derniers temps XD_**

**_Moi : Ecrase --*_**

_Réponses aux Anonymes_

**Faustine :** Moi ? Abandonner ma fic' ? Naaan, j'ferais pas ça, pas depuis que je sais que y'a des gens qui attendent la suite lwl (en plus Kadaj et Riku ils ont même pas conclu !! XD) Euh ouais bon, pour la faute entre "morfondre" et "confoncre" j'ai corrigé XD... Ah, pour l'humour... Bon, dans ce chapitre y'en a pas trop, désolée TT' (on va se demander pourquoi j'ai mis _Romance/Humor_ alors que y'a pas beaucoup d'humour mais bon XD) Euh, du LéonxCloud ? J'pense pas que y'en aura dans ma fic', déjà que Cloud est avec Zack, et Léon (alias Squall) sera avec quelqu'un d'autre mais je dirais pas qui (couple surprise encore une fois XD) Allez, bisous !

**Une lectrice comme une autre :** mdr, je sais, ça doit pas être top top de sniffer les ordures XD Mais Roxas a du caractère quand il dit nan, c'est nan !! 8D (faut dire aussi, on peut pas résister à Roxas, surtout Axel XD)

**Disclaimer : Personne ne m'appartient, tous à la propriété de SE (j'veux mon concierge ! XD)**

**Couple : RikuxSora (pour celles qui en voulaient depuis le temps XD)

* * *

**

**Chez Sora**

Le week-end venait d'arriver. Il était 8h30 quand une sonnerie de portable résonna dans une grande chambre semi bordélique. Couché sur le côté, Riku pesta, pas du tout content d'être réveillé et encore moins quand il vit l'heure qu'il était après avoir allumé son mobile qu'il avait failli jeter plus loin pour qu'il se tût mais qu'il avait jugé pas trop dispensable de faire. Il décrocha.

- Allô, c'est qui ? » Grogna-il, à moitié réveillé.

- Allô Riku ? C'est Kairi. J't'ai réveillé ?

Riku s'allongea sur le dos et regarda son plafond.

- A ton avis ? Tout le monde n'est pas du matin comme toi, Kairi.

- Ah pardon ! J'ai oublié de regarder l'heure avant de t'appeler, j'suis sincèrement désolée !

- C'est bon, t'es pardonnée… Bon, tu voulais me dire quoi ? J'espère que c'est important.

- Oui, justement. En fait, c'est pour Sora. J'm'inquiète pour lui, il manque les cours depuis pas mal de temps.

- T'es allée le voir récemment ?

- Bah oui, hier soir. J'lui ai filé les devoirs et j'ai aussi préparé des cookies comme il les adore mais je suis pas du tout rassurée pour lui. Malgré qu'il m'avait dit qu'il était malade, j'avais l'impression qu'il se forçait à sourire en ma présence et il était super fatigué.

- C'est juste parce qu'il est malade qu'il fatigué, non ? _« du moins ça me semble logique quoi… »_

A l'autre bout du téléphone, Kairi soupira.

- Je sais mais c'est pas dans son habitude de se forcer à sourire. Et pis j'ai franchement eu l'impression que c'était pas du tout le Sora que je connais qui était devant moi. Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose qui le rend comme ça mais, j'ai eu beau essayer de trouver ce qui clochait, j'ai pas trouver.

Riku se mordit les lèvres. Si ça se trouve, Sora repensait toujours à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux sur le toit et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se comportait comme ça. Riku s'en voulait encore pour ça d'ailleurs mais il se dit que Sora aurait pu venir lui dire ce qu'il n'allait pas depuis tout ce temps.

- Riku, il faudrait que t'ailles le voir. Peut-être que, toi, tu réussirais à trouver ce qui va pas.

- D'accord, je vois. J'irai le voir cet aprèm', promis.

Il entendit alors la rousse soupirer de soulagement.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi mais pour le moment, j'vais redormir et finir ma grasse mat' s'te plaît.

Kairi éclata de rire.

- D'accord, bonne fin de matinée. Salut !

- Ouais, salut.

Riku raccrocha et balança son téléphone dans une pile de linge sale. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de retrouver le sommeil. Après avoir changé plusieurs fois de côtés, il rouvrit les paupières, désespéré : il n'arrivait plus à se rendormir, ses pensées dirigées vers Sora. Il s'en voulut énormément. Il n'avait pas fait attention à Sora depuis ces derniers temps, depuis que Kadaj était rentré dans sa vie. En plus, il avait fait la connerie de l'embrasser alors que Sora voulait juste savoir ce qu'il se passait depuis la rentrée. Mais quel con il faisait parfois !

Finalement, résigné à retrouver le sommeil, il se leva et partit déjeuner au rez-de-chaussée. Comme d'habitude, il ne trouva aucune trace de ses parents…

000

Et voila comment Riku s'était retrouvé devant la porte d'entrée de Sora. Son index droit hésitait à appuyer sur la sonnette. Il ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière, tout était de sa faute de toute matière. Il sonna enfin et quelques secondes plus tard un petit châtain vêtu d'un pyjama bleu avec pour motif des petits nounours vint lui ouvrir.

Sora ouvrit grand les yeux quand il le vit.

- Riku ?

L'argenté essaya de prendre un ton des plus détachés.

- On s'inquiète tous pour toi. Kairi voulait que je vienne te voir, j'peux rentrer ?

- Ah euh… oui, bien sûr ! » Balbutia maladroitement le plus petit dont les joues commençaient à rosir.

Sora le laissa entrer sans rien dire.

- Tes parents sont pas là ?

- Non, ils sont partis en voyage d'affaires, à la Cité du Crépuscule… ce matin.

- Ah.

Riku fit une grimace que Sora ne vit pas, heureusement. Il fallait qu'il soit tout seul dans cette grande maison avec lui. Le châtain pensait la même chose et n'osait dire pas parler, trop gêné face à son meilleur ami. Riku s'en rendit vite compte et prit la parole.

- On va en haut ?

- D'accord.

Sans regarder une seule fois Riku, Sora monta les escaliers et traversa le couloir d'un pas lent. Qu'allait-il se passer une fois dans sa chambre ? Il savait qu'il n'y avait que de très faibles possibilités pour que Riku ne ressentît la même chose que lui envers son meilleur ami, vu que c'était au final Kadaj que Riku aimait, et cette idée lui faisait affreusement mal au cœur comme si celui se déchirait…

Riku le suivit sans rien dire non plus puis ils entrèrent tous deux dans la chambre du châtain. Ce dernier tressaillit quand il entendit l'argenté fermer la porte. Il y eut un long silence. Sora tournait le dos à son meilleur ami et ne voulait absolument pas faire face à celui-ci, ayant trop peur de croiser le regard de Riku.

- Dis, c'est toujours à cause de ce qui s'est passé sur le toit entre toi et moi que tu es comme ça ?

Sora ne dit rien.

- Réponds-moi s'te plaît.

- Oui… » Murmura finalement le plus jeune « Et alors ? »

Pourquoi Riku était venu ? C'était pour remuer encore plus le couteau dans la plaie qu'il lui avait faite, c'est ça ? Sora serra les poings, la colère l'envahissant.

- Et alors ? T'es venu pour me faire encore plus de mal ?! Tu sais, à la place de venir me voir, t'aurais dû aller _lui_ rendre visite et faire ce que vous faites depuis un certain temps !

- Sora, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué entre lui et moi que tu ne le penses. Ne dis pas ce genre de chose. » Dit calmement l'argenté.

- Et en quoi c'est compliqué, hein ?!

Sora se retourna soudain et fit face à Riku. Son cœur fit alors un bond en voyant le visage si doux de Riku. Il ne put que baisser la tête face à ça.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ce jour-là ?

Des larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux mais il refusait de pleurer. Riku se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu voulais juste savoir pourquoi je me comportais comme ça. Tout est de ma faute, je suis désolé.

- Riku, même sans ce baiser, ça aurait été comme ça ! » Lâcha le brun avant de s'effondrer sur son lit et de fondre en larmes.

Riku ouvrit grand les yeux, ne comprenant pas où son meilleur ami voulait en venir.

- Quoi ?

- Je… Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ces derniers temps je rougissais quand je te voyais torse nu comme le jour où on avait dû aller à la fête foraine ? Ou bien pourquoi je détournais toujours la tête quand tu me disais en plaisantant que j'étais mignon ? Si je cherchais à être encore avec Kairi, c'était juste pour me rassurer que j'étais pas encore totalement épris de toi. Le jour où je t'ai annoncé que je sortais avec elle, j'étais tellement heureux parce que ça signifiait que je pouvais très bien me passer de toi mais au final c'était qu'une belle illusion. Même sans ce baiser, je me serais très vite rendue compte que je voulais que toi car… j'étais affreusement jaloux de _lui_.

Sora s'était recroquevillé, la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Riku ne put rien dire pendant un long moment tellement cette nouvelle l'avait désarmé. Alors, même s'il ne l'avait pas emballé comme il l'avait fait, Sora aurait quand même été dans cet état tôt ou tard.

- Je me sens si coupable pour Kairi. Elle ne m'a rien fait, je l'ai juste utilisée pour essayer de me rassurer. Merde, je suis si horrible !

- Sora.

Riku s'était accroupi devant le lit pour être à la hauteur de son meilleur ami. Le plus petit ne releva pas pour autant la tête dans sa direction.

- Kairi est si gentille. Elle n'a vraiment rien vu. Je suis dégoûté par moi-même ! J'ai pas envie de lui briser le cœur mais c'est trop tard pour ça, j'aurais dû réfléchir avant de lui demander de sortir avec moi ! Tout ça est de ma faute !

- Sora ! C'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne ! C'est moi le salaud dans l'histoire, t'as pas compris ! J'aurais dû me rendre compte de ce que tu ressentais pour moi mais j'étais trop préoccupé par ce qui m'arrivait. D'abord, je faisais des rêves bizarres où je violais presque Kairi puis après je me suis retrouvé à me questionner sur mon orientation sexuelle à cause d'une putain de journée dans un parc d'attraction ! Dans tout ça, j'ai pas fait gaffe aux autres, j'ai pensé qu'à moi comme un égoïste ! Je voulais juste que tout le monde me foute la paix et que personne ne s'inquiète pour moi mais c'est pas possible ça car y'a des gens qui valent beaucoup mieux que moi qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de se faire du soucis pour un crétin comme mo…

Riku ne put finir sa phrase. Furax, Sora avait sauté sur lui et l'avait plaqué contre le sol, maintenant à califourchon sur son meilleur ami.

- Et tu crois que t'es le seul salaud dans l'histoire ! Kairi va s'en prendre plein la gueule à cause de moi alors qu'elle n'a rien fait et tu te crois égoïste ?! Tu sais pas à quel point je veux défoncer Kadaj alors qu'il ne m'a rien fait ?! Après c'est pas ma faute si t'es tombé amoureux de lui mais je peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir sa mort ! A l'origine on était que meilleur ami mais en ce moment je ne te veux que pour moi, merde !!

Les jointures des mains blanches à force que Sora serrait le col de Riku. Déboussolé, Riku mit un temps pour assimiler tout ce que venait de lui balancer le châtain. Le temps que ce dernier se remette à verser des larmes. Il se détestait, autant qu'il détestait Kadaj. Tout ce qu'il voulait était d'être dans ses bras, à lui, Riku. La seule fois qu'il avait ressenti ça fut quand ils étaient sur le toit. C'était si bon. Sora pourrait mourir dans ces deux bras où on se sentait tellement en sécurité. Depuis quand il ne voulait plus que Riku ? Il ne savait pas et s'en foutait complètement. Tout ce qu'il voulait était là, entre ses mains. C'était si proche et si loin en même temps…

- So…Sora.

Riku leva les bras vers son meilleur ami puis l'enlaça. Contre son torse, Sora ferma les yeux. Il voulait que ce moment s'arrêtât pour toujours. Il savait très bien que Riku ne pourrait pas être épris de lui comme lui l'était pour celui-ci. Il savait très bien aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas enlever Riku à Kadaj. Riku serait totalement contre et Sora ne voulait pas le contrarier. Riku était si gentil. Kadaj avait tellement de chance de l'avoir à ses côtés, c'est tout…

- Sora, même si je suis avec lui, je serais toujours à tes côtés aussi. Je te le promets.

Le cœur du plus petit manqua un battement. Toujours plaqué contre l'autre garçon, Sora sourit. Alors, c'était ça ? Même si cet amour n'était qu'à sens unique, ils seraient quand même ensemble comme quand ils étaient petits.

Sora rouvrit les yeux et se redressa un peu. Il regarda dans les yeux Riku puis rougit tout en baissant les yeux.

- Je veux faire ma première fois avec toi, tout de suite.

Sur le coup, Riku se redressa subitement, ayant cru avoir mal entendu.

- Quoi ?!

* * *

**Mouhaha, tapez-moi, tapez-moi !! XD**

**J'ai fait exprès !! 8D**

**Bon, j'vous promets que quand ce sera le tour de Riku et Kadaj à la fin, je mettrai tout en entier... (ou pas TvT)**

**Voilou, bonnes vacances pour ce qui le sont en ce moment !!**


	27. Chapter 27 : Du lubrifiant SVP !

**27ème chapitre en ligne !! (désolé pour ceux qui avait vu que c'était le chapitre 33 à un moment donné, il y a eu un bug je crois ^^... ou j'ai dû faire une connerie TT')**

**J'ai mis ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu puisque dimanche je serais pas là...**

**Bonne lecture !!**

_Réponses aux Anonymes_

**Kagami (alias Hikari) : **Mon concierge me manque... normalement on doit le voir au tout dernier chapitre de la fic' mais j'pense que je vais le faire apparaître brièvement parfois parce que je sais même pas à combien de chapitres je vais m'arrêter (et j'm'inquiète, j'suis sûre que ça lasse les gens quand c'est aussi long !)

**Une lectrice comme une autre :** Alors t'es quasiment la seule à plaindre Sora ET Kairi ! XD... Bah oui, j'aime couper mes chapitres n'importe comme une grosse sadique, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dises :D (par contre, j'ai horreur de faire patienter les gens donc ça le fait pas trop...)

**Disclaimer : Personne à moi gniagnia -.-**

**Couple : RikuxSora **

**

* * *

**

**Du lubrifiant s'il vous plaît !**

**(mouhaha, j'aime ce titre XD)**

« - _Je veux faire ma première fois avec toi, tout de suite._

_Sur le coup, Riku se redressa subitement, ayant cru avoir mal entendu._

_- Quoi ?! _»

- C'est la dernière fois que j'agirais égoïstement envers toi. Couche avec moi, maintenant… s'il te plaît.

Riku était complètement déboussolé. Sora venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait mais… pas au point de faire l'amour tout de suite !

- Mais, So… Sora, t'as sniffé quelque chose ou quoi ?!

Le châtain savait très bien que ses paroles étaient insensées mais il savait aussi très bien ce qu'il voulait à cet instant précis. Il venait de tout dire à Riku. Riku était si proche de lui mais il ne lui appartenait pas. Son cœur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne pouvait pas non plus forcer Riku à le faire avec lui. D'un côté parce qu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'aller à l'encontre de la volonté de son meilleur ami et d'un autre parce que Riku avait bien plus de force que lui pour l'arrêter.

- D'accord.

Sora releva la tête vers l'argenté qui le fixait droit dans les yeux, grave et sérieux.

- Je te dois bien ça après tout ce que j'ai fait.

- Ri…Riku.

Sora était confus. Au final, il s'était attendu à un refus du plus grand qui se serait barré tout de suite après avoir su quelles étaient ses intentions, mais non… Riku était bien trop gentil pour ça. Le châtain commença à paniquer.

- Mais, si t'as pas envie, ne le fais pas !

Riku esquissa un sourire amusé et murmura tout en se rapprochant de l'autre lycéen.

- Ben dis donc, t'as changé d'avis ou quoi ? Ca ne me dérange pas, t'inquiète pas.

- Mais, et Kadaj ?

- Laisse tomber ça pour le moment. Rien n'est encore confidentiel pour lui et moi.

- Ah bon, mais je croyais que vous étiez vraiment ensemble !

- J't'ai dit, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que cela n'en paraît, et là c'est entre toi et moi. Bon, tu veux toujours que je le fasse avec toi ?

Sora ne dit rien, les joues en feu, regardant ailleurs, et fut effrayé lorsqu'il se retrouva soudain plaqué contre la barre de son lit, les bras prisonnier par une des mains de l'argenté.

- Riku ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit, TOUT ce que j'ai dit !!

Le plus grand le lâcha alors, abordant un visage de marbre. Après quelques secondes, Riku se releva la tête baissée et serra les poings.

- Tu m'as fait tout ce cinéma pour ça ?

Sora ne répondit pas, sachant qu'il était en tord. Il ne leva même pas la tête pour regarder en face son meilleur ami. Riku commençait à être sérieusement agacé.

- Tu… as peur.

- Oui. » Chuchota le plus petit, tremblant.

Et puis, tout se passa si vite. Sora se retrouva en l'air, dans les bras de Riku, puis il fut allongé sur son lit avec son meilleur ami à califourchon sur lui.

- Tu as peur de moi ?

Les yeux fermés, n'osant toujours pas le regarder en face, le brun bougea lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

- J'ai… j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer après.

- Sora, tu m'fais confiance, non ?

Enfin, le plus petit rouvrit les yeux et fixa Riku. Ses magnifiques cheveux blancs, son visage si beau, ses lèvres irrésistibles, et son regard… ô son regard, si envoûtant, perçant et doux à la fois... Sora rougit encore plus. Riku était si beau. Faire sa première fois avec lui, son meilleur ami… Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps. Sora plongea son regard dans celui de Riku.

- Je… Oui.

- Très bien.

L'argenté se pencha vers Sora jusqu'à ce que leur souffle se mélangeât. Cependant, une dernière pensée vint déranger ce dernier alors que leurs bouches s'effleurèrent.

- Mais Kairi…

- Oublie.

Et les lèvres de Riku happèrent celles de Sora qui gémit à leur baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, leurs langues dansant inlassablement entre elles comme si elles ne voulaient plus se quitter.

Riku se détacha finalement et regarda Sora qui se mordit la lèvre inférieur tellement il en désirait encore. Amis, ils étaient amis pour l'argenté mais… c'était vrai que quand il disait à Sora qu'il était adorable et mignon, il était sincère même en employant un ton léger.

Le souffle court, les joues en feu, les yeux un peu vitreux, le châtain arborait un visage si craquant à l'instant même. Riku esquissa un sourire amusé en se disant qu'on ne pouvait pas résister à ça. Il se repencha alors et embrassa le cou du châtain.

Les doigts de l'argenté déboutonnèrent le haut du pyjama de Sora. Il souleva légèrement celui-ci pour lui enlever complètement son vêtement et ses lèvres glissèrent ensuite sur le petit torse de Sora qui poussait des gémissements à chaque fois que Riku atteignait un point sensible, la main contre la bouche comme pour éviter de gémir trop fort. Les doigts de l'argenté vinrent taquiner les tétons de Sora en les pinçant légèrement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter ce dernier. Mais ce ne fut rien au sursaut qu'eut Sora quand il sentit une main chaude lui prendre l'entrejambe. Il se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

- Riku.

Il ne réussit qu'à dire le nom de son meilleur ami dont les lèvres embrassaient sensuellement son bas ventre. L'argenté se releva lui aussi et jeta un regard interrogateur à l'autre.

- Je vais trop vite ?

Ils échangèrent un instant un regard puis Riku se redressa et enleva son haut. Sora rougit incommensurablement, ce qui fit éclater de rire le plus grand des deux.

- C'est pas la première fois que tu me vois torse nu !

- Je sais ! » Ronchonna Sora « Mais j'y peux rien, tu es… enfin bref… »

- Je suis ? » Demanda l'autre en se penchant dangereusement vers son ami.

- Tu es… si beau.

Sora ne pouvait rien lui cacher. C'était comme s'il se confessait à lui depuis le début de l'après-midi. Il rougit encore plus – même si cela paraît impossible tellement il était déjà écarlate. Riku sourit tendrement. Il était content de voir à quel point Sora était épris pour lui. Cette pensée était cruelle et il le savait que trop bien car… il aimait une autre personne. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment, c'était offrir son corps à son meilleur ami et lui faire tout oublier rien qu'un instant, un instant où il pourrait le faire jouir par des baisers sensuels et des caresses érotiques, même si le réveil serait dur après pour celui-ci.

Riku força Sora à se rallonger et lui prit ses deux mains pour les plaquer contre son torse musclé. Sora ne comprit pas ses intentions.

- Vas-y, fais de moi ce que tu veux.

Le plus jeune le dévisagea, surpris, presque déboussolé, puis il fixa son torse. Il prit un air concentré – manquant de faire éclater de rire le bel argenté – et tâtonna doucement ce buste devant lui. Sora était quelque peu maladroit dans ses gestes mais cela ne le rendait que plus mignon. Après un court moment, il décida de se relever et, à genoux tous les deux, Sora embrassa timidement le torse nu de son partenaire alors que celui-ci l'avait pris par les hanches. Les mains de Riku glissèrent discrètement sous le bas de pyjama et massèrent le fessier du châtain. Sora quitta le torse de l'argenté et partit embrasser les lèvres de celui-ci, ses bras se refermant autour de son cou, avide de baisers.

Leurs langues dansèrent encore longtemps ensemble, Riku ne quittant pas des mains les fesses de Sora qui semblait apprécier ce genre de massage. Puis, une main du plus grand fila devant et effleura le sexe en érection de l'autre lycéen. Sora ouvrit grand les yeux, un peu dérangé au début par cette main mal placée, mais se laissa faire. Entre les lèvres de l'argenté, Sora poussait des gémissements de plus en plus longs et intenses au fur et à mesure que les mouvements de va-et-vient des doigts de Riku se faisaient de plus en plus rapides sur son entrejambe. Au bout d'un moment, Sora se détacha de la bouche de Riku alors que leur baiser se faisait desplus fougueux et poussa un râle de satisfaction en s'agrippant plus étroitement au cou de l'argenté en même temps que de se libérer contre son torse.

Sora se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, fixa d'un air innocent le buste de Riku et ouvrit grand la bouche, affolé.

- Riku, j'suis trop désolé ! Y en a plein partout sur toi ! Trop pardon !!

Riku éclata de rire alors que Sora essayait de le nettoyer du mieux qu'il puisse.

- T'inquiète pas, je t'en veux pas !

- Mais mais mais…

L'argenté lui plaqua une main contre la bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire.

**-** C'est naturel.

Sora le dévisagea bêtement puis rougit de plus bel. Du côté de Riku, il regardait attentivement le châtain depuis un bout de temps et se mordit les lèvres. Bon Dieu que Sora était excitant ! Riku se sermonna un petit instant en repensant à Kadaj puis se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas penser à lui, pas maintenant. Là, il était dans une chambre avec Sora, tous les deux en sueur.

- Riku…

- Oui ? » Demanda-t-il en sortant de ses songes.

Sora avait lâché Riku depuis un petit moment et avait reculé un peu. Prenant ses distances, il avait aussi tiré le drap vers lui pour cacher son corps marqué des suçons de l'argenté.

- Eh ben… je suis prêt…

Riku fit un signe de tête et se rapprocha à quatre pattes de son partenaire. Après avoir arraché la couverture des mains du brun et lui avoir enlever son bas de pyjama, il se retrouva une nouvelle fois à califourchon sur un Sora à découvert et cramoisi au visage. Néanmoins, quelque chose le dérangeait. A la place de se pencher vers son meilleur ami, il observa la pièce, préoccupé. Sora le remarqua bien vite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il manque quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Il me faut du lubrifiant. T'en as ?

- Ah bah, je crois que y'en a quelque part mais… on peut pas faire sans ? J't'ai dit que j'étais prêt.

- Oui mais c'est ta première fois, j'ai pas envie de te faire mal. Ce sera mieux si ça glisse plus facilement à l'intérieur.

Sora s'étouffa à ces derniers mots. Même si c'était bien ce qui allait se passer et qu'il semblait prêt, il avait dû mal à parler de ce genre de chose et voir Riku aborder le sujet aussi facilement était un peu effrayant. L'argenté se releva et demanda où la bouteille était.

- Dans la chambre de mes parents mais j'vais venir avec toi sinon tu trouveras jamais.

Sora se releva et accompagna donc Riku jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents, son drap sur ses épaules. Riku esquissa un sourire en observant Sora ainsi, on aurait dit un petit roi, certes à moitié à poil mais quand même.

- Et comment tu sais que c'est ici ? » Demanda l'argenté en entrant dans la chambre.

La pièce avait l'air apparemment impeccable, très bien rangée… jusqu'à ce que Sora ouvrir une grosse armoire en vieux bois et se retrouva sous un gros tas de bouibouis. Riku ouvrit grands les yeux et vint secourir le châtain sous les décombres.

- Ca va ?!

- Oui oui, j'ai l'habitude.

- T'as… l'habitude ?

- Enfin non, j'ai pas l'habitude d'ouvrir cette armoire pour chercher du lubrifiant !

- Ah, d'accord…

- Bon, on cherche quoi déjà…

- Du lubrifiant « _il en a parlé il y a peine deux secondes mais bon…_ »

- Ah oui !

Sora ouvrit un tiroir du meuble et fouilla quelque instant. Pendant ce temps, Riku jeta un coup d'œil au tas de broutilles étalé sur la moquette et trouva quelque chose de très intéressant.

- Ca y est j'ai trouvé !

Sora se retourna vers Riku tout en montrant qu'il avait bien le lubrifiant mais s'arrêta tout de suite quand il vit ce qu'avait dans les mains son meilleur ami, horrifié.

- Riku, tu fais quoi avec ce livre !

- Oh, tu connais _ce_ livre ? Dis-moi, c'est vrai que ce serait plus soupçonneux si je l'avais trouvé dans ta chambre mais t'as l'air de bien connaître ce livre ! Tu l'as lu ?

- Riku ! Range ça tout de suite ! C'est à mes parents !

- Mais tu le lis en cachette, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi, toi aussi tu l'as lu ?

- Moi aussi ?_ Aussi_ ? P'tain mais tu l'as vraiment lu ! Merde, j'aurais jamais cru que tu lisais le Kama Sutra ! C'est pour ça que tu me disais que t'étais prêt !

- Riku ! La ferme !

Sora vira une énième fois au rouge, mort de honte que Riku eût découvert ça. Il balança le lubrifiant dans la figure de Riku qui était quant à lui mort de rire. Manque de peau, Sora avait très mal visé et cassa un vase.

- Eh merde !

Sora se précipita vers le vase casser, se jurant de ne plus rien balancer tellement il visait mal (en plus que Riku n'avait été qu'à trois mètres de lui quand il avait voulu lui foutre à la figure la bouteille). Il voulut ramasser les morceaux cassés mais Riku l'en empêcha.

- Tu vas te couper si tu fais comme ça. J'vais aller chercher une balayette.

Alors que Riku s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, le châtain se plaça devant la porte et lui barra le passage. Riku dévisagea Sora qui baissa encore la tête, maudissant l'argenté d'être toujours aussi intimidant alors qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis longtemps et se maudissant lui-même pour dire des choses aussi embarrassantes.

- Je le ferais tout à l'heure, continuons ce qu'on faisait.

Riku fixa silencieusement Sora qui avait l'air bien obstiné à finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Il laissa tombé la balayette et souleva le châtain pour le déposer sur le lit le plus proche. Ce dernier – pas le lit mais Sora – paniqua sous un Riku de nouveau à califourchon sur lui.

- Riku, je disais que je voulais continuer ce qu'on faisait mais pas dans la chambre de mes parents ! Pas sur _leur_ lit !

- M'en fous. T'as dit que tes vieux n'étaient pas là et puis… tu commences à sérieusement me frustrer à me dire à chaque fois que tu veux le faire puis que finalement non y a quelque chose qui va pas, en plus tu te ballades à moitié nu « _même si ça c'est un peu ma faute_… »

- Hein, _a chaque fois_ ? Mais j'étais prêt quand on était dans ma chambre ! Seulement t'avais besoin de lub…

Riku plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du châtain pour le faire taire. Le cœur de Sora battait si fort et si vite qu'il pensait qu'il allait bientôt explosé. Au final, Sora se disait que le faire dans la chambre de ses parents était un peu excitant. De toute manière, personne ne risquait de les surprendre vu qu'ils étaient seuls dans la maison.

L'aîné interrompit le baiser et se dégagea du lit. Sora se redressa un peu, faisant un peu la moue à cause qu'ils s'étaient ENCORE arrêtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu m'as dit que t'étais frustré mais c'est moi qui vais l'être à force de continuer ainsi…

- Je prenais juste le lubrifiant. » Répondit l'autre en revenant au lit avec la bouteille.

- Mais tu tiens vraiment à m'en mettre de ce truc, c'est pas vrai ça !

- Tu sais, c'est pas pour moi, c'est pour toi !

- Je sais mais quand même, t'exagères !

Riku était aux côtés de Sora à cet instant. Il lui embrassa brièvement le cou avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille.

- Je tiens à ce que tout se passe bien pour toi, Sora.

Celui-ci frissonna quand il entendit Riku prononcer son nom aussi sensuellement. Ils s'échangèrent tous deux un regard. Sora détourna les yeux comme d'habitude. Après avoir tout dit à Riku, il ne pouvait plus le regarder en face. Certes, cela ne serait pas sur une longue période mais ça l'énervait quand même pas mal.

N'ayant plus son drap sur lui, le plus petit s'était allongé sur le côté, tournant le dos à Riku qui se colla à lui. Il sentit un bras passer entre sa hanche et le matelas. La tête de l'argenté s'appuya contre l'épaule de Sora qui observait en silence celui-ci se mettre sur les doigts du lubrifiant. Quelques instants plus tard, Sora sursauta légèrement quand il sentit un doigt en lui.

- Ca va ?

- O…oui.

Le châtain n'allait pas avouer qu'en fait il se sentait tout bizarre même s'il avait bien dit qu'il était prêt à faire _ce genre de chose_. L'index de Riku ondula légèrement afin de détendre son meilleur ami qui commençait à sentir une vague de plaisir se propager en lui. Un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre l'index et Riku exerça un mouvement de ciseaux qui fit tressaillir Sora, ayant un peu de mal avec ces deux doigts dans son intimité. Riku semblait patient, il ne voulait pas brusquer son partenaire et lui faire mal. Quand il vit Sora se crisper en sentant son annuaire pénétrer à son tour, il décida d'aller un peu plus doucement. Il commença donc à caresser de son autre main la virilité de Sora qui, après un temps d'adaptation, soupira de plaisir.

Riku embrassa le dos du châtain puis retira enfin ses doigts. Sora comprit alors que la prochaine fois que Riku allait le pénétrer, ce sera avec quelque chose de bien plus gros que ses doigts. Il se retourna et observa silencieusement Riku défaire la fermeture de son pantalon. Celui-ci sentit son regard braqué sur lui et leva les yeux vers lui. Riku comprit que Sora avait quand même un peu peur de ce qui allait se passer, malgré son désir de le faire. Il se rapprocha doucement et lui caressa la joue comme pour lui dire que tout irait bien, comme pour dire qu'il lui promettait de lui faire le moins mal possible.

- Riku, je crois que mon cœur va s'arrêter tellement il bat vite. » Chuchota le brun tout en effleurant le flanc de la main de l'argenté de ses doigts.

Le plus grand sourit et prit les doigts de Sora pour les plaquer contre son torse. L'autre garçon sentit alors à quel point son cœur battait fort et sourit à son tour, heureux. Il admirait depuis toujours Riku, pas forcément pour son physique d'apollon même si cela était fort avantageux pour ce dernier, mais pour son apparence toujours posée et calme – quoique qu'un peu blasée sur les bord parfois. Ce self-control qu'il avait alors que son cœur battait à folle allure, Sora l'enviait presque.

Riku se pencha et embrassa prestement les lèvres de Sora qui entoura de ses bras le cou de l'autre. Il alla se loger contre le cou du châtain et lui fit de longs suçons pendant qu'il se positionnait correctement contre lui. Il le souleva légèrement, les jambes de Sora en l'air, et pénétra doucement dans son intimité…

000

Sora s'était endormi depuis peu, fatigué. Riku l'avait ramené dans sa chambre et bordé dans son lit. Il le contempla pendant de longues minutes tout en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Il l'avait fait, il l'avait vraiment fait. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il ferait sa première fois avec son meilleur ami, il ne l'aurait jamais cru, aurait trouvé cette plaisanterie de très mauvais goût et aurait tout simplement foutu un poing à la figure de la personne en question…

Il avait fait tout oublier à Sora jusqu'à ce qu'il était en lui. Il se souvint très bien du moment où il faisait ses va-et-vient, Sora s'était désespérément agrippé à lui et lui avait gémit des « je t'aime, Riku » tout en fondant en larme. L'argenté lui avait sourit mais d'un sourire triste. Il était tellement désolé pour ce qui arrivait à Sora. Il lui avait rien fait et pourtant il souffrait à cause de lui. Riku savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter de faire l'amour avec lui mais il n'avait pas pu lui refuser quoique ce soit. Il espérait simplement juste que Sora oublierait rapidement toute cette histoire et qu'il retrouverait la forme et son grand sourire d'enfant.

L'argenté caressa la joue du châtain puis l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre et de fermer la porte. Il décida de ranger la chambre des parents avant de partir. Il rangea le Kama Sutra, le lubrifiant et toutes les autres babioles dans l'armoire, ramassa les débris de vase et mis au sale les draps et couvertures du lit. Après vingt minutes à tout remettre en ordre, il décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui. Riku passa devant la chambre de Sora et hésita à ouvrir la porte pour voir si Sora était réveillé mais se résigna finalement et descendit les escaliers, se disant que si Sora était éveillé il serait venu le voir…

Adossé contre la porte de sa chambre, Sora entendit les pas de Riku descendre les marches. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son lit et regarda dehors. La silhouette de Riku s'éloigna de chez lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparût au coin de la rue. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues légèrement rosies. Ca y est, Riku était vraiment parti…

000

Un grand brun fixait depuis un moment la fenêtre du premier étage d'une maison, appuyé contre un mur. Il avait vu il y a une heure et demi deux silhouettes s'entrelacer à cette fenêtre. Un garçon sortit de la maison et le dépassa sans même le remarquer. Il le regarda partir au loin puis revint à la fenêtre. Il vit alors une tête brune apparaître derrière la vitre.

- Sora…

* * *

**Voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre de fini !**

**J'étais morte de rire quand j'ai écris ce chapitre (d'ailleurs, j'ai mis trois plombes à le faire TT') et j'ai fait un TRES gros efforts pour éviter d'écrire dedans mes pensées moitié débiles XD**

**Je répète, Riku sera bien avec Kadaj, c'est mon couple principal ! (et il changera pas XD)**

**Zoubis les zamis :D**

**PS : Bonnes Pâques !!!! (vous préférez les cocottes, les oeufs ou les lapins ? Moi ce sont les lapins XD Hu hu, avec un bo goss TwT *pars en live*)**


	28. Chapter 28 : Ta faute

**TADADA !! MON GRAND RETOUR !!!**

**Bon, c'est pas que je suis partie quelque part ou que j'ai eu des problèmes (si, la mafia italienne et la mafia japonaise m'ont traquée XD *sbaff*) mais j'avais pas mal de boulot et j'ai été malade clouée au lit, sorry encore une fois !! DX**

**M'enfin, les bons auteurs savent se faire attendre !! XD (c'est ce que m'a dit ma mère quand j'étais déprimée parce que j'avais toujours pas mis la suite mais j'y crois pas à ça TT')**

**Allez, j'arrête de vous faire attendre, voici la suite !! X3**

_Réponses aux Anonymes_

**Une lectrice comme une autre : **Ouais, je me disais aussi XD (n'empêche la pov' Kairi !! en plus tout le monde s'en fout d'elle XD moi aussi 8D) Hu hu, Sora a été quand même gâté ce samedi-là, j'voudrais bien aussi Riku pour moi toute seule pendant une après-midi entière X3 gyaaa !! *hémoragie nasale*

**Kagami :** Bah, ça va être maintenant facile de savoir qui était le grand brun à la fin de mon dernier chapitre maintenant que y'a la suite. C'est pas juste, j'aurais voulu garder plus longtemps le suspense sur cette personne énigmatique mais j'ai pas pu résister de la mettre dans cette suite XD

**Faustine :** Bon, cette fois j'ai "un peu" abusé, j'vous ai fait attendre un mois et demi... GOMEN !!! DX J'essaierai de poster plus régulièrement, de plus que là c'est bientôt la fin des cours donc je pense que j'aurais un peu plus de temps à consacrer à mes fictions (j'ai pas d'exams cette année, alléluia X3). Un gros bordel ? Avec Sora, Riku, Kairi et tous les autres ? euh... ouais 8D j'aime les trucs bien tordus XD Bah pour Léon (alias Squall pour le moment), t'es un peu la seule à avoir trouvé avec qui il serait (mise à part Serya-chan à qui j'avais déjà tout dit XD) Hé hé, j'ai été super longue cette fois, mais j'te promets que je ne m'arrêterai pas tant que j'aurais pas fini ma fiction !! X3

**Disclaimer : Personne n'est à moi, lalalala, tous les BG sont de Square Enix, lalalala, vive Square Enix, lalalala ! *heureuse de mettre la suite X3***

**Couple : WakkaxTidus, Akuroku,...

* * *

**

**Ta faute**

- Elle ne l'a pas trop mal pris finalement…

- Oui.

Assis à côté, les deux meilleurs amis étaient plutôt soulagés de voir que Kairi avait gardé son sang-froid lorsque Sora lui avait dit que c'était fini entre eux – contrairement à Naminé qui avait carrément pété un câble jusqu'à en faire une manifestation contre son ex-petit ami. Ils espéraient juste que la rousse ne souffrirait pas au fond d'elle ou qu'elle ne piquerait pas le même genre de crise que la blonde un peu plus tard.

- Tu lui as dit pourquoi tu cassais ?

- Non, elle m'a dit que je pouvais m'en dispenser. Tu crois qu'elle sait pour nous, sur ce qui s'est passé ce week-end ?

Riku fit un signe de tête que non.

- Sinon, elle n'aurait pas été aussi gentille tout à l'heure avec moi. De toute façon, elle sait que je suis avec Kadaj...

- Comment ça ?

- Lorsque t'étais absent, il y a eu une manif' contre les homosexuels.

- J'suis au courant, Kairi m'en a parlée vendredi dernier.

- Ouais et bien je me trouvais encore au bahut à ce moment-là…

L'argenté lui raconta brièvement son aventure avec son autre camarade et comment Kairi l'avait découvert avec celui-ci. Sora resta perplexe un petit moment, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose.

- Mais, je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre lui et toi ?

- Sora, c'est trop compliqué pour que tu comprennes quoique ce soit. » Taquina finalement le plus grand alors que le brun pestât contre lui, disant qu'il était méchant et partant bouder dans son coin, à l'autre extrémité de la table.

Riku sourit, amusé, puis jeta un œil deux tables plus loin. Installé près d'une fenêtre, Kadaj écoutait attentivement le prof. Il se demandait bien comment le deuxième argenté pouvait suivre un discours aussi barbant que ceux de Xemnas, leur professeur de Culture.

_« Si seulement tout avait été plus simple… »_

Au final, Riku était curieux de savoir comment tout cela allait se finir.

- Et à part ça, tu l'as déjà fait avec lui ? » Demanda timidement Sora, ne pouvant vraiment pas faire la tête trop longtemps à son meilleur ami.

Riku revint à lui et regarda avec surprise Sora qui s'obstinait à fixer le tableau afin d'éviter de croiser son regard. Il esquissa un sourire un peu forcé et contempla lui aussi le tableau.

- Non, c'était ma première fois samedi…

- HEIN ?!!

Sora tomba de sa chaise, déboussolé.

- Mais c'est pas…

- Sora, Riku, sortez immédiatement de la salle !

Xemnas était juste derrière le petit brun. Il le releva brutalement et l'entraîna par le bras vers la sortie de la classe, sous le regard surpris des autres élèves. Sans dire un mot, Riku suivit son professeur et sortit lui aussi de la salle.

- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, j'aurais des choses à vous dire !

Et Xemnas leur claqua la porte au nez sans rien dire d'autre de sa voix autoritaire de dictateur.

- Génial. » Soupira l'argenté, pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir se taper un sermon de Xemnas tout à l'heure, alors qu'ils étaient censés rejoindre les autres dans le parc interne de l'école pour le déjeuner.

De son côté, Sora ne pouvait plus bouger, pétrifié par ce qu'il avait fait samedi dernier. Alors qu'il croyait que Riku l'avait déjà fait auparavant… Il avait vraiment pensé que ce n'était pas sa première fois tellement ça ne se voyait pas lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'amour. Il avait cru qu'il était le seul qui n'avait pas d'expérience là dedans mais… comment Riku avait pu accepter ? Comment lui, Sora, avait-il pu lui enlever sa première fois ?!

- Riku ! T'es trop con ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû le faire avec moi samedi dernier !

- Sora ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

L'argenté paniqua soudain quand il vit son meilleur ami fondre en larmes, s'agrippant à lui en lui donnant de petits coups de poing contre son torse comme pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il était le dernier des abrutis, qu'eux deux étaient les derniers des abrutis.

- Sora ! Calme-toi !!

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi t'as gâché ta première fois ? Pour moi en plus ! T'aurais dû le faire avec lui, je suis sûr que tu voulais faire ta première fois avec lui !! T'es qu'un crétin fini qui sait pas dire non, vraiment !!

- Mais…

Riku était à moitié perdu dans ce que venait de lui balancer le petit brun en pleurs.

- Hé, j'allais pas te laisser dans un tel état samedi ! Et puis c'est pas à toi de juger avec qui je dois faire ma première fois !

- Mais tu l'as fait avec moi !

- Et alors ? Ca change quoi ? J'étais bien d'accord pour te faire l'amour, non !?

Sora ne répondit pas, des perles coulant sur ses joues.

- Allez, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. C'est pas si grave. Je n'étais pas contre, sérieusement _« même si au début, j'étais un peu… choqué… »_

- Mais…

- T'inquiète.

Riku serra dans ses bras Sora. Pour lui de toute façon, ça lui était égal, Kadaj l'avait déjà fait en plus.

Les yeux clos, tremblant, sentant la chaleur apaisante que dégageait le torse du plus grand, le brun se demandait si Riku avait quand même ressentit quelque chose quand ils l'avaient fait ensemble. Il aurait espéré que ça fût pareil pour eux deux mais malheureusement il savait très bien que Riku ne pouvait pas répondre à ses sentiments. Il serra les poings contre le chemisier de l'argenté. Ce dernier, sentant la peine de son ami, lui baisa brièvement le front et colla sa tête contre celle de l'autre lycéen.

- Ca ira, t'inquiète pas.

- Désolé de te poser autant de soucis.

- Tu ne m'en poses pas autant, sérieux. Et puis, depuis le temps, j'ai l'habitude avec toi. » Sourit Riku, se rappelant du nombre de fois où Sora avait eu des ennuis avec toute sorte de choses.

- Hm…

Sora n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire. Si ce n'est que Riku ne pourrait jamais devenir son amant l'argenté resterait de toute façon à ses côtés coûte que coûte. Il le lui avait promis…

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, seuls dans le couloir. Cependant, ils ne l'étaient pas autant que cela. Riku vit une silhouette se rapprocher et réveilla Sora qui semblait de sortir d'un doux rêve, se frottant les yeux comme un petit garçon de cinq ans qui se réveille en pleine nuit à cause d'un bruit. La silhouette en question appartenait à un élève d'une classe supérieur à celle de Sora et Riku. C'était un grand et beau terminal aux yeux bleus clair et aux cheveux bruns mi-longs… C'était Squall.

Il regarda Sora qui ne s'était pas encore aperçu de sa présence puis de Riku à qui il jeta un regard noir qui surprit l'argenté, ne voyant pas pourquoi ce genre de regard lui était adressé par un type qu'il ne fréquentait même pas en plus. Sora remarqua enfin Squall et retrouva un peu sa vitalité.

- Ah, bonjour Squall-sempaï !

_- Squall-sempaï ?_

Le terminal adressa un sourire tendre au plus petit.

- Bonjour, Sora. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. » Soudain, Sora fronça des sourcils, semblant se rappeler de quelque chose encore une fois _«_ Hm, ça me fait penser que vous n'êtes pas venu me voir ce week-end… »

- Oui, je suis passé samedi dernier mais il n'y avait personne.

- Ah bon ? Mais pourtant, je suis resté tout le week-end chez moi ! Vous avez sonné ?... Car j'ai vraiment rien entendu…

- Oui, je suis venu en milieu d'après-midi.

Sora rougit subitement. Samedi après-midi, il… il avait complètement oublié que Squall devait venir à cause de la présence de Riku chez lui.

- T'as sans doute pas entendu la sonnerie, Sora. » Dit finalement Riku, voyant que son ami était un peu mal à l'aise.

- Euh, oui… sans doute.

- Mais, vous deviez vous voir pour quoi ?

- Squall-sempaï me fait des cours de soutien le week-end. Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu du mal à l'école et cette année j'suis complètement perdu. Mais grâce à Squall-sempaï, je comprends un peu mieux !

- Mais, si t'avais des problèmes en cours, t'aurais pu me le demander, j't'aurais aidé.

- Euh, oui je sais…

Sora évita de regarder Riku, gêné. D'un côté, Riku avait raison. Il lui aurait filé de l'aide. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas embêter celui-ci avec ça même si l'argenté disait que ça n'aurait pas été un problème. Et puis, il avait commencé à chercher quelqu'un pour les cours de soutien lors de la période où il s'était rendu compte qu'il était attiré par son meilleur ami donc il avait tout de suite exclu la possibilité que ce soit lui son prof… D'un autre côté, il était assez content des cours que lui faisait Squall, ça lui avait même remonté sa moyenne de deux points !

Squall ouvrit son sac et tendit un petit paquet de feuilles à Sora. Ce dernier les prit et feuilleta rapidement les pages.

- C'est la synthèse de tout ce qu'on a vu pour les examens en fin d'octobre.

- Han ! Vous avez fait tout ça, mais fallait pas !!

- C'était rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ah bah, merci beaucoup !

Le petit brun lui offrit un large sourire, ce qui gêna un peu Squall pour on ne sait quelle raison. Le terminal leur dit au revoir et passa son chemin après avoir lancé un dernier regard noir à Riku qui restait un peu perplexe par la conversation et l'attitude qu'avait le grand brun envers Sora et lui.

- Squall-sempaï n'est pas très bavard mais il est gentil avec moi. Mes cours de soutien se passent bien avec lui.

- Hm… Enfin, j'avais complètement oublié les examens en fin de mois.

- C'est pas grave, de toute façon tu vas encore les réussir.

- Bah, j'ai raté pas mal de cours quand même…

- Mais tu les as rattrapés, non ?

- Ouais.

- Donc ça te posera pas de problèmes.

- Oui mais bon, ça fait chier quand même. Tu voudras qu'on aille à la bibliothèque le week-end pour revoir pour les exam' ?

Sora parut un peu navré.

- Désolé mais je pourrais pas…

- C'est à cause de Squall ?

- Euh, un peu… » Hésita le brun, en se grattant la joue, le visage un peu rouge.

Riku sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- T'inquiète, t'as pas à être désolé pour ça !

- Oui mais…

- Mais en ce moment tu te tracasses trop !!

- Euh, un peu… Mais c'est à cause de tout ce qui se passe en ce moment…

- Tss, t'es trop petit c'est pour ça. » Taquina l'argenté.

- Hey ! J'ai juste à peine un an de moins que toi !

- Et une tête et demi de moins, c'est bien ce que je dis, t'es encore trop petit !

- Tu vas voir, j'vais te rattraper en taille !

Riku éclata de rire. Il aimerait bien voir ça, un Sora plus fort et plus grand que lui ! (j'imagine même pas moi XD) Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son best et sourit en voyant qu'il faisait encore la tête.

000

Après que la sonnerie de midi fut passée et que Xemnas les eût bien sermonnés, Sora et Riku rejoignirent leurs autres amis dans le parc. Assis en formant un cercle, tout le monde était présent. Tidus et Wakka racontaient encore des blagues à deux balles. Axel avait réussi à attraper son blondinet de Roxas par la taille et l'avait fait prisonnier. Malgré ça, Roxas mangeait son sandwich sans broncher. Il grognait juste quand Axel voulait lui piquer un petit morceau de son déjeuner. Les trois filles papotaient et riaient aux répliques de Wakka et de Tidus, Naminé ayant apparemment retrouvé sa bonne humeur et son doux sourire alors que Selphie était plongée dans une passionnante conversation avec, devinez qui ?... Kadaj !

Riku s'arrêta quand il le vit dans le groupe. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait traîner avec la bande. Comment cela se faisait-il ?

- Ah, Riku, Sora, j'ai demandé tout à l'heure à Kadaj de venir se joindre à nous pour la pause. » Sourit Selphie, heureuse.

- Enfin, tu l'as plus forcé qu'autre chose… » Répliqua Axel, tout en serrant un peu plus Roxas contre lui qui devint subitement rouge.

- Axel ! Pas maintenant !!

- De quoi ?

Le rouquin ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de quelque chose…

- Ton truc derrière moi, il est… il est… Raah, pas ici !!

- Ah, t'inquiète je ferais rien ! » Puis Axel lui susurra doucement à l'oreille, une main filant discrètement sous son chemisier « Mais on avait déjà commencé dans les poubelles, ce serait excitant de finir ça en public, non ? »

- Espèce de gros pervers !!

Roxas se dégagea enfin de son petit ami et s'éloigna le plus possible de lui, écarlate.

- De toute façon, je l'aurais pas fait. » Dit finalement Axel, un sourire amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres « Je n'aurais pas laissé un autre mec voir ton magnifique corps. »

- Abruti, tais-toi !

Sous cette querelle d'amoureux, Wakka et Tidus explosèrent de rire. Selphie partit dans son délire de yaoiste, imaginant Axel et Roxas faire des trucs coquins ensemble. Naminé fut exaspérée une fois de plus par le comportement irresponsable d'Axel. Kairi parut un peu gênée tout comme Sora qui s'assit à côté de Riku. Kadaj sourit, amusé lui aussi alors que Riku paraissait indifférent à ce qui venait de se passer.

- Enfin, on est quand même content de te revoir parmi nous, Sora. » Dit Selphie qui ne l'avait pas vu plus tôt comme la plupart des autres.

- T'avais quoi ? » Demanda Tidus.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur le petit brun qui rougit un peu (mais pas autant que Roxas X3). Voyant que Sora ne répondait pas tellement il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, Riku prit la parole à sa place.

- Il était malade, c'est tout.

Kairi fixa avec insistance Riku, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle savait qu'il y avait eu autre chose. L'argenté soupira, inventant un mensonge cette fois-ci.

- Il était déprimé aussi parce que c'est la première fois que ses parents partaient aussi longtemps en voyage.

- Oh, pov' petit Sorachinounet !

Selphie se jeta sur le brun et lui fit un gros câlin. Sora cria de surprise alors que tout le monde éclata de rire. C'était la façon à la tarée de Selphie de réconforter les gens !

Enfin, la brune libéra Sora de son étreinte et défit sans faire exprès son col au passage. Riku ouvrit grand les yeux, horrifié. Sora avait bien serré son col ce matin pour éviter que les gens ne vissent les marques laissées par son meilleur ami samedi dernier. Le châtain ne s'en rendit pas compte et regarda les autres le fixer avec stupéfaction sans comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Axel fut le premier à lui répondre.

- T'as fait des choses pas nettes avec quelqu'un quand t'étais pas là toi. J'me trompe ?

- Hein ?

Soudain, Kairi se leva, la tête baissée, les poings serrés. Sora se pétrifia quand celle-ci lui jeta un regard furieux. Bien qu'il avait rompu avec elle ce matin, il avait bien dit qu'il ne lui avait pas précisé ses raisons. La rousse regarda ensuite Riku qui essayait d'éviter de paraître trop tendu. Une fille furax ne valait rien de bon, on l'avait bien vu avec Naminé.

- C'était samedi, hein !?

Ni Sora, ni Riku ne lui répondit. D'ailleurs, personne ne voulait prendre la parole face à elle.

- Répondez-moi !! Riku, t'es allé chez Sora ce week-end. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça !? Pourquoi tu lui as sauté dessus samedi, alors qu'il était à moi, alors que tu pouvais te satisfaire avec Kadaj !!?

- Hey, me traite pas pour un pervers sexuel ! J'étais pas en manque !!

- Se satisfaire avec moi…je suis pas non plus un objet fait pour assouvir les manques des autres. » Murmura Kadaj pour lui-même, un peu vexé.

- Pourtant c'est toi qu'as fait ces marques à Sora, non ?! T'es allé plus loin, j'suis sûre !!

- Kairi, calme-toi. » Essaya Selphie, se sentant un peu coupable vu que c'était elle qui avait fait la gourde.

- Encore un gay, p'tain.

Naminé commençait à se lasser de voir tant d'homos autour d'elle… mais bon, elle commençait à s'y habituer. La blonde était juste un peu navrée pour son amie.

- J'y crois vraiment pas ! C'est pour ça que Sora m'a plaquée ! C'est comme pour Roxas et Naminé ! Riku t'es qu'un salop !!

- HE OH !!

Sora s'était redressé et regardait d'un air sévère Kairi. Tout le monde ouvrit grand les yeux, tous surpris par la réaction inattendue du petit châtain.

- Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça ! Tu sais même pas ce qui s'est vraiment passé !

- Le résultat est le même, tu m'as jetée !

- Mais tu sais même pas pourquoi j'ai cassé avec toi !!

- Peut-être mais t'as couché avec lui alors qu'on était encore ensemble !

- Ouais, j'ai couché avec lui mais ça veut rien dire !!

Kairi s'arrêta net. Alors ils l'avaient vraiment fait. Sora et Riku l'avaient vraiment fait. Le châtain se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, envahi par les regrets. Riku se leva alors et posa une main sur l'épaule gauche de son meilleur ami.

- Sora…

- Riku, tout ça est de ta faute ! Je t'avais demandé d'aller chez Sora parce que je savais que tu pourrais peut-être savoir ce qu'il avait vraiment mais tout ce que t'as fait c'est de pourrir notre couple ! Tout est de ta faute !!

Les nerfs à bout, Kairi gifla violemment Riku et s'en alla sans rien dire d'autre. Sora tenta de la rappeler mais elle ne l'écoutait pas et disparut dans les couloirs.

- Sora, va la rattraper.

- Hein ?

Les larmes montant aux yeux, le brun regarda sans compréhension Riku. La tête baissée, l'argenté savait que c'était lui le responsable de tout ça…

- Va la retrouver, tout de suite ! » Ordonna Riku, plus furax contre lui-même que contre Sora.

Le plus petit obéit et courut rejoindre Kairi. Debout devant tout le monde, Riku jeta un œil à Kadaj. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air impassible, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire comme la plupart des autres. Au final, il en eut marre et se cassa lui aussi.

Selphie avait fixé toute la scène avec horreur.

- Tout est ma faute…

A côté d'elle, Naminé la prit dans ses bras et essaya de la consoler pour la première fois.

- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas.

Les deux troisièmes étaient à côté de la plaque. Non pas qu'ils étaient bêtes à ce point, mais ils n'étaient quasiment au courant de rien. Ils avaient tellement été dans leur petite bulle à eux deux qu'ils en avaient oublié les autres. Du coup, le remord commençait aussi à les envahir.

Axel et Roxas restaient tous deux perplexes. La situation avait tellement empiré que ça ? Le blond était quand même un peu triste pour ce qui arrivait à Kairi, Sora et Riku, lui qui l'avait pourtant aidé à se retrouver et à l'éclairer dans sa vie sentimale…

Kadaj se redressa lui aussi et partit de son côté sans rien dire aux deux filles et quatre garçons. Il disparut comme les trois autres dans le couloir, obstiné à rattraper quelqu'un avec qui il devait absolument parler…

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre et la prochaine fois j'essaierai de pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps ! TT**


	29. Chapter 29 : Se mêler des histoires

**Chapitre 29 !! On va bientôt passer la trentaine !! XD (hi ! c'est trop long !! DX)**

**Enfin, j'fais quand même des progrès, la dernière fois j'vous ai fait attendre UN MOIS ET DEMI, cette fois c'est juste TROIS SEMAINES !! Faut que je continue ! :D**

Réponses aux anonymes

**Faustine :** Ah bah merci beaucoup pour le compliment parce que j'adore vraiment les histoires tordues, seulement j'explique souvent très mal et personne ne comprend XD mdr, n'empêche, j'aimerais beaucoup voir du RikuxKadaj dans d'autres fictions que chez moi, ce serait très marrant ! (et moi je peux quasiment plus voir Riku avec Sora, c'est terrible XD)

**Kagami :** Bon, c'est vrai que je plains un peu Kairi mais je plains beaucoup plus Sora qu'elle... enfin, tout va s'arranger pour lui de toute façon ! (hé hé, suspense !! XD)

**Disclaimer : Personne à moi... **

**Couple : ... (glousse comme une grosse niaise 83)

* * *

**

**Se mêler des histoires des autres**

- Kairi ! Attends-moi !

Sora essaya de rattraper la rousse mais celle-ci avait disparu. Il paniqua rapidement. Plus les secondes passaient, moins il avait de chance de la retrouver. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parlât. Il ne voulait pas que Kairi remette toute la faute sur les épaules de Riku, lui qui n'avait rien fait. C'était juste parce que son meilleur ami était trop gentil avec lui qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble. Kairi avait mal compris. C'était un malentendu, rien qu'un malentendu !…

Le châtain dévala les escaliers, trébucha et tomba sur le sol. Sans perdre une seule seconde, il se releva mais une douleur lui déchira la cheville et il hurla tout en se repliant sur lui-même.

- Fait chier ! Pas maintenant !

Il releva le bas de son pantalon pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa cheville. Apparemment, elle semblait normale. Sans plus y faire attention, il décida de se relever et de poursuivre sa course après son amie. Ce n'était pas une foulure qui allait l'arrêter ! Il s'aiderait juste du mur pour continuer à marcher. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Kairi s'enfuir en croyant des choses qui n'étaient même pas vraies.

Sora ouvrit la porte de sortie et fut soudain bousculé par un autre lycéen qui l'avait ouverte en même temps que lui. Il faillit tomber en arrière mais la deuxième personne le rattrapa à temps. Le châtain leva la tête et vit que la personne en question n'était rien d'autre que…

- Squall…sempaï…

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, Sora mit du temps à réagir, encore un peu déboussolé de croiser le première dans ces conditions. Il reprit conscience qu'il devait récupérer Kairi – ayant un peu perdu sa priorité en se retrouvant face au grand brun.

- Désolé, je suis pressé ! » Dit Sora sur un ton qu'il aurait voulu plus agréable.

Le seconde s'écarta de son aîné et tira une grimace en faisant un faux pas avec sa jambe mal-en-point, ce qui n'échappa pas à Squall qui l'arrêta net.

- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? Je suis vraiment pressé, Squall-sempaï ! » S'énerva le petit châtain, désespéré.

- Tu t'es fait mal quelque part ?

Fixant l'extérieur et cherchant au loin une tignasse rousse dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Sora nia catégoriquement mais le plus grand avait bien deviné qu'il y avait quelque chose et releva le menton de celui-ci pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Sora se statufia alors, son cœur ratant un battement. Squall le fixait d'une façon si troublante que ses joues commencèrent à lui brûler sans qu'il n'en comprît la raison. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la proximité de leurs deux visages ? Ou bien que le grand brun l'intimidait énormément à ce moment-là ? Il n'en savait que trop rien.

- T'as mal où ? » Demanda finalement Squall en se redressant un peu, voyant que Sora lui dirait la vérité maintenant.

Le menton enfin libéré, le plus jeune baissa la tête, gêné.

- Euh, j'ai trébuché dans les escaliers et je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville. Mais y'a rien de grave !

- Je t'emmène quand même à l'infirmerie.

Sora releva la tête, refusant cette initiative. Il avait autre chose à faire que d'aller se plaindre près de l'infirmière !

- Hé ! Mais j'ai dit que c'était pas grave ! Je peux toujours marcher, regardez !

Sora essaya de le prouver en faisant quelques pas devant Squall mais au bout de trois enjambés quelque chose craqua à sa jambe et il tomba. Son sempaï le rattrapa dans sa chute mais Sora n'y avait pas fait attention, se recroquevillant sur sa cheville cassée, le visage crispé. Il se mordit les lèvres à la place de ne pas hurler.

Squall regarda en silence le plus petit se tordre de douleur dans ses bras et décida de le faire soigner.

- Ah ! Qu'est-ce que ?!... » Cria de surprise Sora quand Squall le souleva et le porta comme une princesse à l'infirmerie.

- Faut qu'on examine ta cheville. » Dit fermement Squall, regardant droit devant lui, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

- Mais !...

- Y'a pas de mais.

Sora se tut donc et tourna la tête pour éviter que Squall ne vît encore son visage écarlate. Ca lui foutait un peu les boules de savoir qu'il aurait dû parler à Kairi et s'excuser auprès d'elle au lieu de se retrouver dans les bras d'un de ses aînés à cause d'une stupide foulure à la cheville. De plus, son cœur palpitait à tel point que ça commençait à l'énerver sérieusement.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'infirmerie. Squall ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil et soupira : apparemment, personne n'était là. Normal, c'était l'heure de la pause pour tout le monde. Le grand brun alla déposer Sora sur un lit puis chercha dans les placards de la pommade ainsi qu'un bandage.

Assis à l'observer fouiller dans la pièce, Sora se demandait pourquoi Squall prenait autant soin de lui ainsi.

- Squall-sempaï, je croyais qu'on n'avait pas le droit de rentrer à l'infirmerie quand il n'y avait personne ?

L'autre lycéen ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Enfin, celui-ci trouva de quoi soigner la cheville de Sora et revint vers lui.

- Personne ne fera attention à nous. De toute façon je ne vais pas te laisser dans un état pareil.

Sora ne répondit pas, ses joues rougissant légèrement à cette attention. Sans même lever les yeux vers lui, Squall se baissa, retroussa son pantalon et lui enleva sa chaussure. Sora ne le regarda pas non plus, un peu trop mal à l'aise, et sursauta quand il sentit les mains – froides par la pommade – du plus âgé lui masser avec précaution le pied.

- Mais, Squall-sempaï ! J'peux le faire tout seul !

- Laisse-moi faire.

- Mais vous n'avez pas à le faire !

- Plutôt que de me crier dessus, pourrais-tu me dire la raison pour laquelle tu voulais absolument sortir dehors ?

Sora s'arrêta net, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Squall lui demandât ça. Il déglutit et mit un peu de temps à répondre.

- Eh ben, c'est un peu compliqué… Je devais rattraper une amie.

- Hm… Désolé si je t'en ai empêché mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir comme ça… On dirait bien que ta cheville va mettre du temps à se rétablir. »

- Oui... » Murmura Sora.

Squall continuait de lui masser la jambe, sans poser d'autre question au sujet de Sora. En réalité, il savait après qui le petit brun courait et pourquoi…

Il prit la bande et enroula le pied de Sora avec, toujours en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Puis, il se releva et regarda droit dans les yeux Sora qui l'observait depuis tout à l'heure. Toujours aussi silencieux, il s'éloigna ensuite se laver les mains. C'est là qu'il prit enfin la parole.

- Sora, je sais ce qui s'est passé samedi après-midi. Je t'ai vu avec lui.

Sora mit un temps à comprendre de quoi parlait le plus âgé puis prit soudain un air désemparé. Squall l'avait vu ? Mais il avait vu quoi au juste ? Le grand brun ferma le robinet et se retourna vers lui, l'air impassible.

- J'ai tout vu.

000

Riku avait emprunté la deuxième sortie du bâtiment. Il marchait vite, essayant d'échapper à la culpabilité qui recommençait à le ronger. Pourquoi à chaque fois c'était lui le responsable ? Pourquoi il faisait toujours souffrir les autres sans même faire exprès ? Par sa faute, Naminé avait craqué parce qu'il avait influencé son ex-petit ami à partir avec le réel élu de son cœur, c'est-à-dire Axel, Kairi l'avait giflé parce qu'il avait couché avec son copain, soit avec son meilleur ami Sora à qui il ne pouvait se pardonner de n'avoir rien vu et de l'avoir fait souffrir autant à cause d'un amour à sens unique qu'il ne pouvait rendre malgré cela à cause de tellement s'accrocher à Kadaj qu'il l'avait blessé en se mêlant d'histoires qui ne le regardaient pas…

Il s'éloignait maintenant de l'établissement, prenant la direction de la sortie du bahut, lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella dans son dos. Il se crispa et accéléra le pas, ne voulant pas voir la personne qui était derrière lui. Il savait très bien à qui appartenait cette voix, cette voix qu'il avait entendue avec tellement de tons différents. Elle le hantait comme le visage et le corps de son propriétaire.

- Riku ! Attends !

On lui prit le bras et l'interpellé dû se retourner et faire face à Kadaj, un peu essoufflé de lui avoir couru après. Riku le fixa un court instant et tourna la tête en prenant un ton détaché quoiqu'un peu agacé.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

Kadaj reprit de son souffle avant de lui répondre, relevant la tête vers l'autre lycéen.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ce sont pas tes affaires. Occupe-toi des tiennes et viens pas mettre ton nez dans les miennes. » Répondit froidement Riku.

Kadaj le prit très mal.

- Alors toi !

Le plus grand fut surpris du regard noir que lui lançait le second argenté. Kadaj pointant un doigt vers le torse de Riku, celui-ci fut obligé de reculer un peu. Kadaj continua.

- T'as vraiment du culot de me dire que ce ne sont pas mes affaires et de me dire de ne pas m'en mêler alors que tu t'es très bien occupé de mes histoires avec Yazoo !

Riku déglutit. Ce que disait Kadaj n'était pas faux. Il avait fait l'erreur de s'y mêler alors que c'était encore plus grave que ce qui se passait entre Sora, Kairi et lui. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se rappelant de sa petite visite chez les trois autres argentés et du visage inexpressif de Kadaj.

Voyant que Riku ne réagissait pas tellement, Kadaj le tira par le bras et l'emmena quelque part à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrets.

- Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé !

Riku se laissa faire, un peu obligé, et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans un coin sombre et isolé de la cour. Kadaj s'assit contre le mur de l'école et fit signe à Riku d'en faire autant.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » Demanda Riku.

Kadaj dévisagea silencieusement Riku puis prit la parole avec un ton grave et calme.

- Apparemment, tu as eu quelques problèmes avec Sora et Kairi. Je veux savoir.

Riku soupira, sachant qu'il ne pourrait évidemment rien cacher à l'autre argenté. Il lui raconta brièvement les évènements de ce week-end chez Sora.

- Et donc, Kairi l'a découvert ce midi comme tu peux le voir. Elle s'est emportée même si Sora lui avait dit qu'il cassait avec elle ce matin. » Finit le plus grand, un peu blasé sur le coup.

Kadaj avait été silencieux pendant le temps que Riku parlât. Il se rappela des fois où il avait été en présence du petit brun. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé mais il se souvenait que Sora avait un peu changé d'attitude lorsque Riku et lui avaient commencé à s'envoyer des pelles au tout début de leur relation, avant que ça ne tourne mal avec l'entrée en scène de son frère aîné.

- Sora t'aimait vraiment.

Riku jeta un regard interrogateur à Kadaj qui semblait un peu absent, les jambes repliées contre lui.

- Il était juste un peu confus et désorienté en découvrant qu'il ressentait des choses pour toi, généralement ça se passe comme ça. Je sais que tu l'avais emballé au début de l'année mais pas pour les raisons qu'il aurait espérées... Tu n'as rien vu.

- Oui.

Riku leva les yeux vers le ciel, une expression triste sur le visage.

- Tout est de ma faute, comme l'a dit Kairi.

- Riku…

- J'ai blessé tout le monde. Kairi, Naminé, Sora et toi aussi. Je suis un gros idiot.

L'autre argenté le regarda d'un air surpris et éclata de rire. Riku tourna la tête vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se foutait de lui. Kadaj le remarqua et lui sourit tendrement, ce qui laissa Riku sceptique. Il s'assit ensuite à califourchon sur ce dernier et le regarda droit dans les yeux, un peu amusé par les bêtises que pouvaient bien sortir Riku.

- C'est vrai, tu es un gros idiot pour dire ce genre de choses.

- Mais j'ai fait du mal à tout le monde, Kadaj.

- Mais tu n'en avais pas l'intention, non ? Pour Sora, tu voulais juste essayer de le consoler et c'est juste comme ça que t'as mis en colère Kairi qui a rejeté la faute sur toi. Parce que tu te sentais déjà responsable de n'avoir rien vu arriver chez Sora, tu as fait ce qu'il t'a dit, ce qu'il voulait pour te faire pardonner. Et… pour ce qui est de moi… s'il n'y avait jamais eu quelque chose entre Yazoo et moi, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça. Tu ne savais pas complètement tout mais tu avais bien vu qu'il y avait quelque chose entre mon frangin et moi et tu voulais juste me protéger, n'est-ce pas ?

Riku regardait sans mot dire Kadaj qui avait entouré son cou de ses bras et lui souriait toujours aussi gentiment comme pour le rassurer, l'apaiser. Il lui murmura ensuite…

- Riku, ne fais pas attention à ce que t'as sorti Kairi. Elle était hors d'elle.

- Oui mais c'était parce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal et que c'est moi le responsable de sa souffrance.

- Idiot ! Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas de ta faute !

Le plus grand rit jaune. Bien sûr que si, ça l'était !

- C'est de la faute de personne alors ?... Il faut bien que ça tombe sur quelqu'un, non ?

Kadaj le fixa soudain tristement puis baissa la tête, serrant les dents.

- Alors, si ça doit être la faute de quelqu'un, ça doit être la mienne... C'est ma faute.

Riku écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant plus rien. Kadaj poursuivit.

- Tout aurait été nettement plus simple pour tes amis et toi si je ne t'avais pas embrassé ce jour-là. Tu n'aurais jamais été préoccupé par moi et t'aurais pu t'apercevoir que Sora t'aimais avant même que celui-ci ne se décide à sortir avec Kairi comme ça elle n'aurait pas souffert. Et, si ça se trouve, tu serais avec lui en ce moment si je n'avais pas été là. Peut-être que si je disparaissais tout s'arrangerait pour toi…

- Mais arrête de dire des horreurs ! Tu n'as rien à voir avec tout ça !

Riku le secoua pour essayer de le ressaisir et vit horrifié des larmes coulées sur les joues de l'autre argenté. Il sentait contre lui Kadaj trembler de tout son corps.

- J'ai toujours été une erreur de la nature. » Sanglota Kadaj, si fragile à cet instant « J'ai toujours attiré les ennuis aux autres, depuis tout petit. Je suis la tentation même à cause de mon physique… tout le monde voulait s'accaparer mon corps et j'ai tellement posé de problèmes à mes frères ! Encore aujourd'hui c'est pareil même si je sais me débrouiller tout seul. Je ne peux pas vivre normalement comme ça, je ne peux pas ! »

- Kadaj…

Riku l'étreignit, caressant doucement la tête de celui-ci qui continuait encore de verser des larmes.

- J't'en prie, calme-toi.

Kadaj ne dit plus rien et se redressa un peu.

- Sérieusement, là c'est moi le fautif. » Murmura gentiment Riku en passant sa main sur l'une des joues de Kadaj, faisant sécher quelques larmes au passage, voyant que ça allait un peu mieux.

Kadaj sourit légèrement à cette remarque puis se remit contre Riku. Ses mains revenant contre le torse de l'autre garçon, il froissa son uniforme.

- Riku, tu es si gentil.

Il releva la tête et regarda Riku dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda celui-ci, voyant qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Les mains de Kadaj froissèrent encore plus le chemisier de Riku avant de la relâcher et de se loger derrière la tête de ce dernier.

- Mince. » Dit le garçon à califourchon sur l'autre, d'une voix quasiment inaudible, avant d'embrasser Riku.

* * *

**Ouais, et si Kadaj n'avait jamais été dans cette fiction, ça aurait été fort probable que vous trouviez du RikuxSora ^^' (ou plutôt que j'écrive pas cette fiction parce que mon but c'était de faire du RikuxKadaj...)**

**Bref, vous allez encore me taper parce que je me suis encore arrêtée n'importe où comme d'habitude XD**

**Mais j'essaierai de mettre bientôt la suite donc patientez un peu (j'dis pas "à dimanche prochain" parce qu'à chaque fois je mets pas à l'heure la suite, j'vais déprimer, sincèrement désolée -n-)**

**Allez, gros bisous ! Et bonne chance pour ceux qui ont des exams en fin d'année !**

**PS : Désolée aussi pour les fautes que je fais dans mes textes, à chaque fois que je relis mes fic' je suis catastrophée d'en trouver une tonne...**


	30. Chapter 30 : Des baisers pour Sora

**Trentième chapitre !!** **Wouhou !!**

**Bon, on n'est pas dimanche mais c'est pas grave, j'vais pas vous faire attendre TT...**

**Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux anonymes

**Faustine :** P'tain mais j'étais morte de rire en lisant ta review XD "Squall est à deux doigts de lui faire une putain de déclaration et qu'en plus il a un peu le béguin pour lui apparament" Y'a pas à dire, j'suis plutôt sadique avec mes personnages XD... mais bon, tout s'arrangera pour Sora et Riku et leurs amis (à part peut-être quelques exceptions, j'sais pas encore...) Pour ce qui est de l'humour, je sais même plus pourquoi j'ai mis que ma fic' dans le genre "humor"... m'enfin j'ai encore quelques p'tits trucs en réserve (surprise ! XD). Et tu vas être contente, le concierge est de retour !! XD

**Kagami (alias Hikari) :** MAIS BIEN SÛR QU'ILS VONT TRES BIEN ENSEMBLE !! C'est pas pour rien que le RikuxKadaj est devenu mon couple fétiche !! X.X Et t'inquiète pour le croustillant, y'aura encore plus de croustillant dans les prochains chapitres qui vont suivre (surtout le chapitre 31 si je suis à la lettre ce que j'ai prévu... mouhaha, j'vais encore m'éclater à écrire ça XD) Bah, pas de chance pour Riku s'il veut revenir sur Sora car celui-ci est maintenant pris par quelqu'un d'autre, de toute façon Riku ne va pas casser avec Kadaj ^w^ (sinon ce serait pas drôle ! XD)

**Disclaimer : P'tit clin d'oeil à mon concierge, j'le trouve trop mignon ce p'tit vieux-là ! X3**

**Couple : Spéciel SquallxSora !

* * *

**

**Des baisers rien que pour Sora**

_« - J'ai tout vu. »_

Sora ne sut quoi dire au début. Mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais il semblait ne pas les comprendre, tellement perturbé par cet aveu. Il aurait tellement espéré tourner la page après ce qui s'était passé entre Riku et lui samedi dernier mais voilà que quelqu'un les avait vu et en plus ce n'était pas n'importe qui… c'était Squall.

La colère s'empara soudain du petit brun.

- Et alors ?... Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? » Demanda Sora en essayant d'être indifférent en dépit de sa nervosité, la tête baissée, les poings et les dents serrés.

Squall ne répondit pas. Sous le silence lourd que celui-ci imposait, Sora lui jeta un regard noir. L'expression de Sora changea dès qu'il vit le visage de son aîné, brutalement apeuré par la façon si douce que Squall avait de l'observer.

- Je sais aussi que c'était la seule fois qu'il le faisait avec toi.

Sora resta bouche bée devant le terminal, ne pouvant faire le moindre geste. Comment Squall savait ? Comment il était au courant de ça ? Il s'aperçut rapidement que celui-ci s'approchait de lui et une voix dans sa tête lui cria de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il lui obéit et sauta du lit de malade sur lequel il était pour se précipiter vers la sortie. Malheureusement, sa cheville ne pouvait pas se rétablir en quelques secondes et il s'affala contre le sol. Sans penser à la douleur que lui infligeait sa jambe, il se retourna et regarda apeuré Squall qui avançait toujours dans sa direction.

- N'ap…approche pas ! » Bégaya-t-il tout en reculant jusqu'à être dos au mur.

Mais Squall ne s'arrêta pas, ce qui horrifia Sora qui vit une poignée de secondes plus tard celui-ci s'accroupir en face de lui. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux, ayant trop peur de ce qui allait lui arriver même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait suivre. Au bout du compte, ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur de Squall mais de voir sur le visage de son tuteur du dégoût ou du mépris. Il n'avait aucune envie que celui-ci le détestât. Si Squall savait tout, c'était obligé qu'il fût dégoûté de lui…

- Je suis désolé pour tout.

Sora sentit une des mains chaudes de Squall effleurer sa joue. Il rouvrit les yeux et hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il remarqua le visage navré de Squall, à quelques centimètres du sien. Son cœur qui battait déjà la chamade, accéléra la cadence.

De son côté, le grand brun résistait vainement à la tentation de happer les douces lèvres de Sora. Son air apeuré et si fragile l'avait rendu si attrayant que c'en était difficile de se concentrer à réfléchir avant d'agir. Mais Squall savait qu'il ne pouvait faire de Sora ce qu'il voulait, même s'il en avait la force. Il ne pouvait faire du mal à ce dernier. Il voulait le voir heureux, le revoir sourire. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait supporter ce qu'il y avait eu entre Riku et Sora. Il ne méritait pas de souffrir à cause de ça, il ne méritait pas de souffrir pour l'argenté.

- Tu mérites mieux. » Murmura finalement le grand brun.

- De… de quoi ? » Bafouilla Sora d'une voix à peine audible, tremblant encore, perdu.

Le terminal resta silencieux quelques instants, contemplant le garçon devant lui. Il voulait tellement le consoler. Sora ne devrait pas être dans cet état. Il pensa alors qu'il aurait dû tout lui avouer sur ce qu'il ressentait pour lui depuis qu'il avait commencé à lui faire des cours de soutien.

Squall prit le plus jeune dans ses bras, lui arrachant au passage un petit cri de surprise.

- Sora, je suis désolé de te faire rappeler ce qui s'est passé samedi… Si tu veux pleurer, vas-y.

Sora passa plusieurs fois dans sa tête ce que venait de dire son sempaï, et, plutôt que de pleurer, il se demanda finalement pourquoi l'autre lycéen se comportait aussi bizarrement avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez, Squall-sempaï ? » S'enquit-t-il enfin en repoussant doucement celui-ci pour le regarder en face.

- Je… » Commença l'aîné.

Mais celui-ci laissa tomber, se disant que s'il disait ce qu'il allait dire, il s'éloignerait forcément de Sora. Il tourna la tête, un peu triste, et se releva. Il reprit d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne le voulût.

- Je te laisse te reposer. Je dois y aller.

Sora fixa d'un air hébété le plus grand s'éloigner vers la sortie. Il réagit soudain lorsqu'il vit la main de Squall sur la poignée de la porte et se précipita vers celui-ci, ignorant la douleur qui déchirait sa cheville à ce moment-là. Il s'agrippa alors à la chemise de Squall qui venait d'ouvrir la porte et qui s'immobilisa en sentant dans son dos le plus petit. Ce dernier fondit en larme.

- Pourquoi tout le monde se comporte bizarrement avec moi, Squall-sempaï ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour me mettre à dos tous ceux que j'aime. D'abord mon meilleur ami puis ma petite copine et maintenant vous ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? J'ai juste aimé une personne que je n'aurais pas dû désirer…

- Sora, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Désolé si je me comporte bizarrement aujourd'hui… je suis simplement furieux.

- De qui ? » S'enquit Sora d'une voix rauque, ayant peur de savoir contre qui le terminal était en colère « C'est… à cause de moi. »

Squall ferma la porte et se retourna, se résignant à tout cacher au petit brun. Il devait finalement savoir à propos de ses sentiments, même si cela devrait engendrer l'éloignement de celui-ci – ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Il voulait continuer de faire des cours à Sora et passer encore d'agréables moments en sa compagnie.

- Non, je t'ai dit que tu n'avais rien fait. Je suis juste furieux contre Riku… et jaloux.

- Hein ?! Pourquoi ?

- Pour ça.

Squall sécha les larmes de Sora et releva son menton. Le première ouvrit grand les yeux, comprenant ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'il vit les lèvres de Squall se rapprocher doucement des siennes. Il plissa les yeux et attendit le contact de la bouche du plus grand sur la sienne avec une certaine impatience qui le terrorisait à moitié.

Le baiser fut si doux. Sora se sentit rassuré quoiqu'un peu perdu par le fait que Squall l'embrassât. Ses mains s'étant logées contre la nuque du grand brun lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés, Sora fixa silencieusement Squall dans les yeux. C'était pas vrai ! Il venait vraiment de se faire emballer par son sempaï !

- Pourquoi ? » Redemanda-t-il timidement, les joues rougies à cause de ce qui venait de se produire à l'instant, face au regard à la fois tendre et perçant de l'aîné.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

Si, Sora avait très bien compris le sens de ce baiser. Seulement, il avait peur de se gourer à nouveau et que ça ne soit pareil que la fois avec Riku. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui refasse le coup.

- Ce… baiser…

- Je t'en donnerai autant que tu veux.

- Squall… c'est la vérité ?

Sora voulait être sûr que tout cela n'était pas une belle illusion, un beau rêve comme samedi dernier. Riku avait été tellement bon avec lui. Seulement, cela n'avait duré qu'une après-midi. Ce déchirement qu'il avait eu au plus profond de lui quand il avait vu l'argenté s'éloigner de sa fenêtre avant de disparaître, il ne voulait plus le connaître. Il voulait se baser sur quelque chose de concret maintenant, plus sur des chimères qui ne deviendront jamais réalité.

Pour réponse, Squall l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, plus profondément que la première comme pour lui dire qu'il était sincère. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas besoin de le dire. Sora le savait. Le grand brun n'était pas du genre à mentir sur ce genre de chose. Il était au courant qu'un an plus tôt Squall avait cassé avec Linoa pour Seifer. Il n'avait pas tourné autour du pot et lui avait dit ce qu'il en était, tout en étant désolé pour elle bien sûr. Bien que Squall n'était pas quelqu'un qui parlait énormément, il était toujours franc. Ca se lisait sur son visage.

Sora avait du mal à rester debout. D'un côté il avait toujours son problème de cheville mais en plus ses jambes tremblaient sous le surplus d'émotions. Il allait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre et se tenait désespérément au cou de son aîné auquel il ne pouvait se détacher, avide de vouloir encore plus, approfondissant un maximum leur baiser.

Malheureusement pour Sora, quelqu'un les interrompit dans leur étreinte. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et se cogna contre le dos de Squall, étant devant la porte et qui dut rompre tout contact avec les lèvres du plus jeune pour tourner la tête vers l'intrus. C'était le concierge. Celui-ci observa un court instant les deux lycéens à travers sa grosse paire de lunettes et comprit qu'il venait de les interrompre, faisant le lien avec la façon qu'avaient les deux garçons de s'enlacer – les bras de Squall autour de la taille de Sora et les mains de ce dernier dans les cheveux du plus grand (technique pour approfondir leur bisou d'après notre cher Sora X3) – ainsi que le regard noir que lui lançait le plus petit, pas content de s'être arrêté dans un moment aussi crucial. Le concierge paniqua donc avant de finir par s'excuser en baissant mille fois la tête, prétextant qu'il devait nettoyer l'infirmerie. Les deux garçons durent donc s'en aller pour laisser monsieur le vieux concierge passer le balai et la serpillière dans la salle.

- Il peut pas faire le ménage le soir ? » Maugréa Sora, en colère.

- Il n'a pas trop le choix. Il est tout seul à nettoyer l'établissement. » Dit calmement Squall, indifférent de s'être fait chasser de l'infirmerie.

C'était vrai. On manquait de personnel et le concierge devait faire office de ménagère pour toute l'école, mis à part pour la partie campus qui était gérée par les étudiants qui y résidaient. Il n'avait pas le temps de tout faire le soir donc il commençait à nettoyer lors de la pause du midi. Ce n'était pas de tout repos pour ce pauvre concierge… Sora le savait mais il s'en foutait royalement quand même, trop de mauvaise humeur pour s'inquiéter du gardien du lycée.

- Oui mais il aurait pu commencer par une autre salle que l'infirmerie.

Squall ne dit rien. Il remarqua que Sora marchait d'un pas décidé vers on ne sait où et soupira, un peu ennuyé. Il arrêta le petit brun et le souleva pour de nouveau le porter contre son buste. Sora écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce que faisait son aîné.

- Qu'est-ce que ?!...

- Je savais pas que t'étais masochiste à ce point. » Coupa le terminal tout en continuant de marcher « D'ailleurs, on va où ? »

- Euh, bah je sais pas…

- Bon, ça va bientôt sonner, je vais t'amener à ta salle.

- Non mais laissez-moi descendre !

- Non.

- S'il vous plaît !

Sora se débattit tant qu'il pût mais en vain, Squall le tenait fermement dans ses bras.

- Ta cheville n'est pas guérie.

- Squall-sempaï, c'est trop la honte ! Je veux pas qu'on me voit dans vos bras comme ça ! » Supplia Sora « Vous n'allez quand même pas me porter comme ça jusqu'à ce que je sois rétabli ! »

Ils étaient déjà devant la porte de la classe des premières. Sora était tellement embarrassé de se faire porter comme une princesse qu'il en était rouge. Squall le dévisagea quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu n'aimes pas que je te porte ainsi ?

- Non. » Répondit faiblement le petit châtain, les yeux rivés sur ses poings, n'osant affronter le regard de Squall.

- Sora…

Il fut cependant obligé de relever les yeux vers l'autre et se mordit les lèvres. En fait, il aimait bien être ainsi car il sentait le cœur de Squall battre. Ces bras qui l'entouraient lui apportaient une agréable sensation de chaleur et le visage de son sempaï n'était qu'à une dizaine de centimètres du sien.

- Sempaï, embrassez-moi. » Demanda-t-il, tout en remettant ses mains sur la nuque du plus âgé.

- A une seule condition.

Sora prit la mouche.

- Y'avait pas de condition tout à l'heure !

- Tutoie-moi.

Le première resta hébété un petit moment avant de sourire timidement à Squall, rougissant une fois de plus.

- D'accord. » Murmura-t-il avant de goûter une troisième fois aux lèvres de Squall…

000

- Ca c'est pour Riku ! Hu, hu… Et ça pour Sora ! Hu… Et ça pour tous ces salops de gays !! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Koff, koff…

De son côté, Kairi avait réussi à se procurer un punching-ball pour se défouler dessus…

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini ! Peut-être vous le trouverez ce chapitre un peu court. En fait, il devait y avoir une partie avec Riku et Kadaj mais j'pense que celle-ci fera plus d'un bon chapitre donc je le réserve pour le prochain chapitre (hé oui, on va se reconcentrer sur nos deux principaux personnages, il serait peut-être tant qu'ils concluent tous les deux XD).**

**Pour ce qui est de Kairi, je sais pas si elle va retrouver quelqu'un ou pas. J'vais voir qui y'a encore de dispo...**

**Et j'espère que vous aimez mon couple SquallxSora (deux beaux bruns ensemble, c'est trop bien !! XwX), au moins Sora a trouvé l'âme soeur et ne sera plus triste, j'suis contente pour lui. J'lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec son sempaï ^v^.**

**Voilà tout, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures bien gays !! 8D**

**PS : Monsieur le concierge fera encore quelques apparitions, au fond je l'adore !! XD**

**PPS : Bonnes vacances !**


	31. Chapter 31 : Le loup et l'agneau

**Bon, en fait, j'avais oublié de vous prévenir que je partais en vacances pendant plus de deux semaines, donc je suis sincèrement désolée pour celles qui attendaient la suite depuis tout ce temps ^^'...**

**Et aussi je suis encore désolée parce que j'ai encore écrit un passage qu'était pas prévu, donc c'est pas la suite où y'a que Kadaj et Riku tous seuls... enfin, ils seront dans ce chapitre quand même ! X3**

**Et merci à ceux qui suivent toujours ma fiction ! ^v^**

Réponses aux anonymes

**Faustine : **Alors en fait, j'ai 16 ans. Je suis née en début d'année sauf que j'avais oublié de changer mon âge sur mon profil ^^' (et dis-toi maintenant que t'as passé ton bac, moi j'vais devoir me le taper cette année et l'année d'après TT' oh my, j'ai peur XD) Pour ce qui est de Squall, oui c'est le Squall gentil que j'ai fait mais c'est parce que y'a Sora (ou plutôt, il est comme ça qu'avec Sora XD) Enfin, j'ai tout expliqué dans ce chapitre (c'était THE chapitre qui doit éclaircir certaines choses comme pourquoi Sora a complètement zappé Riku dans le dernier épisode et d'autres choses dans le genre ^^) Pour Kairi, j'ai décidé de rester finalement gentille, je lui ai même trouvé quelqu'un (après consultation de mon docteur Serya-chan XD), tout le monde aura droit à une fin heureuse ^^ PS : Et merci pour ce que tu m'as dit sur mes dialogues parce que c'est un peu la seule chose que je sais faire pour rendre mes fictions un peu plus vivantes et potables XD PPS : Seifer restera fidèle à Hayner... j'pense (j'suis à cours de stock de mec libre, d'toute façon XD)

**Disclaimer : Personne à moi...**

**Couple : SquallxSora et RikuxKadaj

* * *

**

**Le loup et l'agneau**

Assis à sa place habituelle, seul dans la classe pour le moment vide, Sora rêvassait de son bonheur à deux avec Squall-sempaï qui se révélait pour lui être sans doute la bonne personne, la personne faite pour lui. Un sourire béat se lisant sur ses lèvres, il n'y croyait toujours pas, le grand brun qu'il admirait tellement lui avait fait une déclaration, il l'avait même embrasser trois fois !

- Mon dieu qu'il embrasse bien ! » Soupira Sora qui se mordit légèrement les lèvres à cause d'une irrésistible envie d'effleurer une nouvelle fois la bouche de Squall de la sienne, étant subitement tombé amoureux de son tuteur.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que les autres élèves commençaient à arriver et à s'installer autour de lui. Une voix à côté de lui le fit sortir des ses merveilleux songes.

- Alors, t'as rattrapé Kairi ?

- Ah, je l'ai complètement oub…

Sora qui n'avait pas fait attention à qui appartenait la voix s'arrêta quand il s'aperçut que Riku venait de prendre place sur la chaise de sa droite. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, bouche bée.

Il n'avait pas qu'oublier Kairi… mais aussi Riku ! Il n'avait qu'eu Squall dans le crâne depuis ce qui s'était passé à l'infirmerie. C'était impossible ! Depuis la rentrée, il n'avait qu'en tête son meilleur ami et là il l'avait complètement zappé. Le petit brun se souvint soudain que quand il était avec le grand brun le samedi à revoir ses cours, il oubliait totalement Riku et s'affairait à essayer de s'améliorer dans ses devoirs pour avoir ensuite comme récompense un sourire satisfait de son sempaï qui ne souriait guère. Le voir sourire le soulageait tellement. Au début de l'année, Squall gardait toujours un visage de marbre bien qu'il avait un fond gentil. La première fois que Sora avait vu le grand brun sourire avait été quand il avait fait un sans faute dans un questionnaire et ça l'avait rendu tellement heureux qu'il s'était appliqué semaine en semaine dans ses leçons pour revoir encore et encore ce sourire. Au final, Sora n'avait pas remarqué qu'au fur et à mesure que les samedis défilaient, le nombre de sourires que lui offrait Squall augmentait, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui rendît les siens. Squall était devenu nettement plus expressif qu'avant. Sora n'avait pas vu que le lien qui les unissait était devenu beaucoup plus important que ce qu'il ne l'aurait cru…

Sora fixait sans voir son meilleur ami, ou plutôt, il venait de transposer le visage de Squall sur celui de l'argenté. Il se reprit et secoua la tête pour retrouver vraiment ses esprits.

- Désolé, tu m'as surpris.

- T'étais encore dans la lune. » Se moqua gentiment Riku tout en déballant ses affaires.

- Oui.

Le châtain repensa aux derniers moments passés avec Squall, encore un peu rêveur, ce qui inquiéta Riku, notant que Sora n'avait ni pris la mouche ni tourné le dos à sa remarque.

- Il s'est passé quoi tout à l'heure ? T'es pas à ton habitude.

- Euh…

Sora hésita à tout dire à l'argenté, honteux de l'avoir quand même oublié, ainsi que Kairi. Riku serait probablement offensé et vexé de l'apprendre vu ce qui était arrivé samedi dernier.

- Tu as parlé à Kairi ?

Ce n'était pas Riku qui venait de parler. Sora qui avait les yeux rivés sur sa table, releva la tête et vit avec un peu d'amertume que Kadaj s'était juste installé devant leur table et s'était joint à la conversation.

- Vous êtes ensemble maintenant ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander le plus petit.

Kadaj gloussa à cette question alors que Riku se raidit. Ce dernier n'en savait que trop rien d'où ils en étaient. Ca avait l'air de bien marcher entre eux aujourd'hui mais c'était peut-être que de courte duré. La dernière fois avait pris de telles tournures qu'il avait peur que ça revire de nouveau au cauchemar. Et puis, lui avait déjà fait sa déclaration à l'autre argenté mais pas vice versa. Néanmoins, Riku avait bien failli de nouveau faire face à un Kadaj diabolique s'il ne l'avait pas arrêté plus tôt pour aller en cours…

Ce fut Kadaj qui répondit le premier, un sourire en coin sur le bout des lèvres.

- On n'est pas rendu très loin dans notre relation. » Il jeta un regard pervers à Riku avant de continuer, son sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus « J'espère qu'on avancera loin et très rapidement. »

Riku déglutit mal quand il entendit les derniers mots de Kadaj. Y'avait pas de doutes, il s'était mis dans de beaux draps avec un petit ami comme Kadaj. Leur vie amoureuse serait très pimentée !

- Et ton frangin ? Ca va aller avec lui ? » Demanda Riku, essayant d'éviter de penser au Satan qui l'attendait.

- T'inquiète, il ne m'embêtera plus, d'autant plus qu'il a Loz sur le dos en ce moment.

- Ah vraiment ?

- Ouais mais je savais déjà qu'il l'aimait.

Riku rit jaune tout en s'adossant contre son dossier.

- C'est génétique chez vous ! _« y'a que des incestes dans sa famille, ça fait peur… »_

Kadaj haussa des épaules puis se pencha vers la table de Riku.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux. On n'y peut rien si c'est marqué dans nos gènes.

Riku se mordit la lèvre inférieur face au regard intense que lui lançait Kadaj. Il sentait l'envie intenable qu'avait ce dernier de continuer ce qu'ils n'avaient pu finir tout à l'heure. Les mots ne pouvaient expliquer ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Quand l'un était excité, l'autre l'était. Quand l'un souffrait, l'autre le sentait et voulait souffrir avec lui. Riku pensait constamment à Kadaj et il devait y faire avec. Il s'y était même habitué. Le seul truc qui le gênait dans cette histoire, c'était de ne pas savoir si c'était pareil pour l'autre argenté…

- De quoi vous parlez ?

Riku se détacha des yeux ensorcelants de Kadaj et regarda Sora. Il se vit soudain ressortir d'un rêve pour revenir à une réalité bien plus difficile. Sora était là aussi, et il ne savait si celui-ci avait tourné la page ou non. Kadaj en était conscient aussi.

- De pas grand chose mais tu as réussi à parler à Kairi ? » Demanda Riku qui essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer son cœur battre fort la chamade.

Sora rougit légèrement à cette question, se retrouvant un peu coincé. Devait-il ou non dire ce qui s'était réellement passé à Riku ? Il jeta un œil à Kadaj qui attendait lui aussi silencieusement sa réponse. Il conclut qu'il était plus un fardeau qu'autre chose à la relation qu'entretenait les deux garçons aux cheveux d'argent et il avait bien remarqué que le courant passait bien avec ces deux-là, d'après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Et puis, y'a pas à dire, Riku et Kadaj allaient plutôt bien ensemble. Il soupira et répondit à son meilleur ami.

- Nan, j'ai pas pu la rattraper. Enfin, je pense qu'il faut pas s'en faire non plus. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle est forte. Kairi sera en colère contre nous deux mais pas pour longtemps. Elle te pardonnera, j'en suis sûr.

- Oui, t'as raison… mais t'as fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ? Tu as continué à la chercher jusqu'à la sonnerie ou quoi ?

Sora vira au rouge. C'était quand même trop nul de dire à son meilleur ami avec qui il venait de faire sa première fois – en plus qu'il l'avait forcé – que finalement il s'était trouvé un mec deux jours plus tard !

- En fait… » Commença avec difficulté Sora, se faisant tout petit face aux deux argentés, mort de honte « Je sors maintenant avec Squall-sempaï. »

Il y eut un long silence où Sora n'osa lever les yeux vers son meilleur ami. Ce fut Kadaj qui le brisa alors que Riku regardait avec consternation le petit châtain.

- C'est qui Squall-sempaï ? » Kadaj donna un coup de pied à son copain sous la table « Arrête d'avoir la bouche ouverte comme ça, j'vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de t'embrasser sinon ! »

- Désolé. Squall c'est le mec qui fait des cours le samedi à Sora. » Puis Riku tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami « Mais… tu… t'as fait quoi ?! »

Sora paniqua. Il ne voulait pas que Riku se fâchât contre lui.

- Mais c'est une longue histoire ! C'était pas un coup de tête ! Te mets pas en colère !

Et le brun commença à bafouiller un truc qui devait ressembler à un résumé de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt, rougissant au fur et à mesure et se mordant plusieurs fois la langue. Au final, Riku pouffa de rire et essaya de rassurer Sora, l'arrêtant au beau milieu de son récit.

- T'inquiète pas. Je t'en veux pas !

- Mais mais mais… t'es pas offensé de savoir que je t'ai remplacé si vite ?

L'argenté sourit.

- Bien sûr que c'est un peu vexant mais on l'a fait pour des causes un peu spéciales, non ? Et puis, je suis déjà avec Kadaj.

- Justement… » Sora lança un regard inquiet au deuxième argenté « T'es pas fâché que je l'ai fait avec ton petit ami ? »

Kadaj dévisagea un court instant le brun, ne s'attendant pas à une telle question, puis lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait lui aussi rassurant. Fallait dire que Sora était un peu chamboulé par tout ce qui se passait.

- Nan, c'est pas bien grave. » Il murmura plus bas, une expression un brin taquine sur le visage « Au moins, j'aurais pas un puceau en face de moi quand on le fera… »

Bien sûr, les deux autres avaient entendu. Sora faillit s'étrangler, se demandant quel genre de personne était vraiment Kadaj, alors que Riku gueula, commençant également à devenir rouge.

- Hé oh ! Pas devant Sora !

- Pourquoi, je suis plus un gosse non plus ! » Protesta son meilleur ami « J'te signale que je suis rendu au même point que toi ! »

- Oui mais tu peux pas t'imaginer ce que peut sortir – ou faire – Kadaj quand il le veut !

Kadaj éclata de rire et reprit la parole, revenant sur la discussion de tout à l'heure.

- De toute façon, on savait toujours pas où on en était jusqu'à aujourd'hui. » Il ajouta ensuite sur un ton un peu plus grave « Et aussi, je suis désolé de t'avoir piqué Riku. »

Sora le regarda d'un air légèrement surpris puis baissa les yeux et lui répondit que ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Après tout, s'il avait vraiment été avec Riku et qu'il aurait découvert qu'il avait un gros penchant pour son sempaï, tout ce serait encore mal fini. Les triangles amoureux ne valaient rien de bon, il l'avait bien vu avec Naminé, Roxas et Axel… et ainsi qu'avec Kairi, Riku et lui…

Kadaj qui fixait en silence Sora remarqua que Riku l'observait lui aussi, un peu maussade. Il haussa les sourcils pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas et Riku esquissa un sourire, secouant un peu la tête pour dire qu'il n'y avait rien. Kadaj sourit à son tour. Il prit une petite pause pour réfléchir puis revint à Sora.

- Et alors, samedi… » Débuta-t-il tout en s'approchant dangereusement de son camarade « Riku était comment ? »

Sora piqua un fard à cette question, se remémorant l'après-midi assez intense qu'il avait passé en compagnie de son meilleur ami.

- Kadaj, j'ai entendu. » Soupira ce dernier, exaspéré par son caractère incorrigiblement diabolique « Tu vas finir par traumatiser Sora. »

Kadaj se dégagea de Sora qui ne semblait plus être de ce monde et fixa d'un air boudeur son amant.

- Pff, mais j'aimerais savoir comment tu es au lit !

- Tu le sauras par toi-même quand on le fera.

Vu le visage que lui offrait Kadaj, Riku comprit que l'idée plaisait beaucoup au second argenté. Il vérifiera en temps voulu si c'était un dieu ou une branlette…

La sonnerie avait sonné depuis bien longtemps et le prof entra enfin dans la classe : Xigbar était toujours aussi à l'heure, comme d'ordinaire. Kadaj se retourna et fit semblant d'écouter d'une oreille distraite les âneries que commençait à débiter leur professeur. Pour tout vous dire, les cours de Maths de Xigbar n'en étaient pas des vrais. Il racontait tout et n'importe quoi, et n'abordait quasiment jamais les mathématiques.

A la table de derrière, Sora ne s'était toujours pas remis de ce que lui avait dit l'argenté. Mais qui était vraiment Kadaj ?! Il s'était repassé tous les moments passés avec ce dernier et avait remarqué que son caractère pouvait changer du tout au tout. Il y avait d'une part, le camarade de classe exemplaire, gentil avec tout le monde et arborant toujours un sourire chaleureux quoiqu'un peu faux sur les bords, et d'une autre part, un garçon rempli d'une audace effrayante et complètement corrompue. Et à chaque fois qu'il voyait cette deuxième personne, c'était toujours quand il était en présence de Riku. C'était son meilleur ami qui le rendait comme ça ou bien c'était que quand il était intéressé par quelqu'un qu'il devenait aussi… malsain ?

Il se tourna enfin vers son voisin avec une expression sur le visage complètement rebutée. Comment Riku pouvait faire face à un mec comme ça, seul ? C'était le genre de personne qu'aimait Riku ? Mais il allait se faire bouffer par Kadaj ! Il va devenir aussi obsédé que lui ?!

_« Nan, dites-moi que c'est pas vrai ! »_

- Bravo Kadaj, t'as définitivement traumatisé Sora. » Dit Riku en observant avec de la peine le brun.

Kadaj étouffa son rire pour éviter que le prof ne le remarquât. Sora se manifesta enfin et s'agrippa à son meilleur ami, quasiment suppliant.

- Riku, tu… t'es sûr que ça ira ? Tu… tu vas pas changer, hein ?

L'argenté regarda avec surprise le plus petit qui jeta un œil à l'autre garçon aux cheveux gris et qui chuchota d'une voix presque inaudible.

- J'ai trop peur, je veux pas que tu deviennes comme lui !

Riku sourit, comprenant enfin ce qui tracassait Sora. Il le prit par le menton et lui releva la tête. Le châtain était vraiment apeuré. Il tenta de le rassurer par des paroles douces et confiantes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je resterai comme je suis.

- Mais il… il va te manger !

- Me manger ? » Riku éclata soudain de rire « Mais tu prends Kadaj pour quoi au juste ?! »

- Euh…

Sora réfléchit rapidement. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi il le comparait. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'il ne prenait pas Kadaj pour une créature bienfaisante mais plutôt un démon malsain…

- Ecoute, de toute façon il m'a déjà dévoré. Je suis épris de lui depuis la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré. Je n'y peux absolument rien mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne me laisserai pas non plus faire… Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je sais à qui je fais face.

- Oui mais…

- J't'ai dit arrête ! Et puis, t'as une relation à entretenir maintenant, non ?

- Hein ? Tu parles de moi avec Squall-sempaï ?

- Ouais. Occupe-toi de lui, pas de moi, j'ai quelqu'un aussi.

- _Tu parles de quelqu'un !_ » Se dispensa de répondre Sora en se retirant de Riku et en jetant au passage un dernier coup d'œil à la tête argentée de devant lui.

Il croisa les bras, appuyé contre son dossier de chaise, et regarda Xigbar, un peu contrarié. Il n'y pouvait vraiment rien s'il se faisait du souci pour Riku. Après tout, c'était son meilleur ami, ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps et en plus il était tombé amoureux de lui avant de s'apercevoir de sa flemme pour Squall. Qui ne se ferait pas un sang d'encre pour l'ami qu'on adore en voyant qu'il sort avec quelqu'un de pas vraiment innocent, surtout quand l'ami en question est une personne qui dit quasiment amen à tout quand il se sent coupable de quelque chose ? Il allait se faire manipuler par Kadaj ! Riku ne s'en rendait pas compte ou quoi !?

- Enfin, je suis heureux que tu ais enfin trouvé celui qu'il te fallait…

Sora lança un coup d'œil à Riku qui le regardait en coin, un sourire sur le bout des lèvres. Le petit brun rougit légèrement et lui sourit timidement comme pour lui dire merci. Maintenant, il espérait juste que Riku n'était pas un agneau face au grand méchant loup : Kadaj. Qui jouait quel rôle dans cette histoire ?

* * *

**Hé hé, qui va jouer quel rôle ? XD ****Vous voyez plus Riku en agneau ou en loup ? Et Kadaj ? 8D (perso, j'les vois tous les deux en loups XD)**

**Par contre, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais Sora a rougi je sais pas combien dans ce chapitre TT' (pas fait exprès XD)**

**J'essaie de mettre le prochain chapitre bientôt ^^ (la prochaine fois que je pars, c'est début août donc j'vais essayer de mettre deux chapitres avant quoi...)**

**Gros bisous à tous !!**


	32. Chapter 32 : Période

**32ème chapitre... p'tain que les chiffres défilent, c'est trop déprimant ! XD**

**Bon, j'vais quand même essayser de finir cette fic' avant qu'elle est 1 an... en gros, faut que j'me dépêche XD**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont à SE.**

**Couple : Spécial filles pour ce chapitre XD (bon, vous aurez peut-être deviné que y'a pas deRikuxKadaj dans cette suite, désolée de vous faire espérer des trucs qui n'arrivent que bien après XD)

* * *

**

**Période**

Kairi n'avait manqué qu'une seule demi-journée de cours. Elle avait boudé dans son coin la veille mais elle s'était en fin de compte dite que si elle manquait encore plus l'école, elle se serait d'abord avouée vaincue et aurait montré à tout le monde à quel point elle pouvait être faible, et elle ne voulait pas non plus rattraper tous les cours. C'était une perte de temps déjà de rester enfermé chez soi à rien faire et puis, les autres personnes de son groupe ne lui avaient rien fait. Naminé et Selphie la soutiendraient en plus dans sa rupture mais bon, fallait pas se dire que c'était la fin du monde. Après tout, c'était arrivé à une tonne de filles, de rompre avec son petit ami parce que celui-ci était en fait gay…

Dans la cour du bahut, elle soupira à côté de Naminé qui la fixait silencieusement, un peu anxieuse, assises toute deux sur un banc. Naminé se releva et lui fit face.

- Quoi ? » S'enquit Kairi en haussant les sourcils.

La blonde pencha la tête d'un côté, toujours l'air inquiète.

- Ca va ?

- Bah oui pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas. Moi quand j'ai cassé avec Roxas, j'ai vraiment été mal…

- Oui mais maintenant tu vas mieux, non ?

Naminé la dévisagea un court instant puis lui sourit timidement. Elle n'eut le temps de lui répondre. Selphie s'était jetée sur elle tout en hurlant de joie le nom de son amie.

- Selphie, qu'est-ce que tu fous !? » Cria la fille aux cheveux clairs, plaquée contre le sol.

- Tu sautais pas sur Riku avant ? » Demanda Kairi, un peu perplexe par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Bien installée sur le ventre de Naminé, Selphie leva la tête vers Kairi à qui elle dit bonjour avec un large sourire.

- Si, mais je sautais aussi sur Irvine quand il sortait avec moi ! En fait, je crois que je saute sur les gens que j'aime !

- Les gens que tu aimes ?

- Oui, par exemple... » Selphie se pencha dangereusement vers Naminé qui hoqueta de surprise quand la brune l'étreignit comme si c'était son nounours « J'adoooooore Nami !! »

Sous le regard toujours aussi sceptique de Kairi, la blonde se libéra après s'être débattue comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant – faut dire que quand Selphie est collée à quelqu'un, rien ne l'arrête – et sauta sur ses jambes, mettant une barrière de sécurité entre elle et son amie.

- Nan mais ça va pas ou quoi ! Ne me prends plus dans tes bras comme ça ! » Gueula-t-elle, étrangement rouge.

Selphie se releva et lui lança un regard malicieux.

- Tu veux que je te prenne comment alors ?

La blonde parut troublée.

- Me... prendre ?

Selphie sourit encore plus puis lança à Kairi avant de prendre Naminé par la main et de disparaître une seconde plus tard.

- Désolée, j'te la pique !

Il y eut un lourd silence où Kairi avait vu filer ses deux meilleurs amies sans qu'elle puisse dire quoique ce soit.

- Mais c'est quoi ce délire… » Murmura-t-elle.

Selphie et Naminé avaient bien changé depuis la reprise des cours. Bien qu'elle restait encore très proche d'elles, Kairi les voyait s'éloigner d'elle petit à petit. Pourtant, c'étaient les deux filles du groupe avec elle et si elles s'en allaient, elle se retrouverait toute seule. Elle n'allait pas se rapprocher des mecs. Même si la rousse les aimait bien, Wakka et Tidus étaient un peu dans leur monde à eux depuis pas mal de temps, tout comme Axel et Roxas. Et puis, pour le moment, les deux autres garçons de la bande, elle leur faisait un peu la gueule.

- Enfin, c'est pas grave. Y'a des temps comme ça ! » Soupira-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste tout en se mettant debout et en s'éloignant de son banc pour se diriger vers sa classe de cours, même s'il n'était pas encore l'heure.

000

Larxene avait reprit du poil de la bête. Tout allait bien pour elle, mis à part que maintenant elle était de nouveau célibataire avec pour ex un homo qui se tapait le pire des profs – en ne comptant pas Xemnas et Xigbar bien sûr. Elle voyait s'épanouir devant elle Demyx et Zexion, toujours trop timides et coincés à son goût mais qui avançaient peu à peu dans leur relation amoureuse… et sexuelle ! Franchement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les espionner discrètement pour voir où ils en étaient. Bon, pour le moment ils s'emballaient juste mais c'était tellement mignon de les voir avec des visages tous rouges et gênés ! D'ailleurs, elle trouvait que c'était nettement plus intéressant de les observer que d'observer Axel se jeter sur Roxas à longueur de journée. Pour elle, ils l'avaient déjà fait de toute façon mais pas Zexion et Demyx et elle ne voulait pas le moins du monde louper leur première fois !

Elle ricana à cette pensée. Ce serait excellent se disait-elle !

Elle se baladait tranquillement dans les couloirs du lycée et traversait les escaliers lorsqu'elle remarqua une fille rousse assise sur les marches. Elle ne manqua pas les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues roses, la tête contre le mur.

- Kairi ?

La lycéenne n'avait pas fait attention à Larxene et fut un peu surprise de la voir ici. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et esquissa un mince sourire.

- Coucou.

- Ca va pas ?

- Si, si, ça va ! T'en fais pas, c'est juste un p'tit coup de blues, c'est ma période.

Mais Larxene n'était pas dupe. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était autre chose qui tracassait Kairi. Elle croisa les bras et la fixa d'un air mécontent.

- Hé oh, me prends pas pour une conne. J'suis au courant pour Sora et toi.

La jeune rousse ne dit rien, évitant de regarder la blonde en face. Cette dernière soupira et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Sora devait être le dernier mec qui est sorti avec une fille dans le lycée… Maintenant, ils sont tous gays, c'est dingue quand même !

Kairi resta silencieuse un petit moment avant de lui répondre.

- Je m'étais jurée de me remettre au plus vite de cette rupture… Hier j'avais pété un câble, j'ai dû me défouler sur un punching-ball pour calmer mon envie de meurtre. C'est passé rapidement parce que je pense finalement que Riku et Sora l'ont fait pour des raisons un peu particulières. Je pense pas qu'ils aient forcément voulu me blesser. Même si je leur fais toujours un peu la gueule, c'est inutile que je déconne comme Naminé l'a fait.

- Ca c'est clair, elle y est allée un peu fort ce coup-là. » Dit Larxene qui eut un rire un peu forcé en repensant à la manifestation contre les homosexuels.

- Mais, maintenant je me sens tellement triste. J'ai l'impression que l'on m'a abandonnée…

Larxene jeta un œil à Kairi qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, le visage dans ses bras et les bras posés sur ses genoux repliés. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un peu de compassion pour sa camarade. Sa main vint lentement caresser la chevelure de la rouquine.

- T'inquiète, c'est toujours comme ça lors d'une rupture. C'était pareil pour moi. Quand j'ai vu Marluxia en train d'emballer notre prof de Sciences, j'ai failli les tuer en leur envoyant une décharge électrique à la figure. Puis après, ce fut la déprime totale pendant deux jours. Sérieusement, c'est très humiliant de savoir que ton petit ami t'a trahie avec un mec alors qu'il était censé être hétéro, et, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette manifestation contre les homosexuels où j'me suis amusée comme une petite folle, je ne me serais pas remise de ma séparation de sitôt.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et regarda dans les yeux Kairi qui l'avait écoutée en silence. Elle retira sa main des cheveux de Kairi et sécha quelques larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues. La blonde continua.

- Je peux comprendre tous ces hommes qui deviennent gays et compatis avec eux, mais ils n'ont pas le droit de laisser derrière eux des filles en pleurs. La manif' montrait à quel point nous nous sentions délaissées par le sexe opposé. J'crois bien que t'avais le dernier mec hétéro du bahut…

Kairi fixa ses pieds, un peu maussade.

- Hm, j'pense pas, non. Il était déjà attiré par les hommes avant même qu'il ne sorte avec moi…

Elle se souvenait bien de la fois où Sora avait pris sa main dans la galerie des costumes à la fête foraine, quand ils avaient vu Riku dans un accoutrement d'hôtesse de l'air. Elle avait bien senti que le brun était mal à l'aise à la vue de son meilleur ami dans une telle tenue mais elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention puisqu'elle avait été si contente de voir que Sora lui avait pris la main. Fallait dire qu'à ce moment-là, elle avait déjà un gros penchant pour le garçon.

- Pff, alors on va dire que les mecs sont tous PD depuis la naissance.

- Peut-être bien.

- Han, mais quel drame !

Larxene leva les yeux vers le plafond, l'air faussement catastrophée, et Kairi éclata de rire. La plus âgée sourit, satisfaite d'avoir distrait un court instant sa camarade.

- Tu souris enfin.

Kairi qui n'avait pas été très attentive jeta un œil interrogatif à la blonde.

- Quoi ?

- Nan rien, oublie.

- Ok.

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant cinq bonnes minutes, seules dans le couloir à regarder toutes deux le mur blanc devant elles. Bon, il y avait plus passionnant comme tableau mais elles s'en fichaient. De toute façon, elles étaient ailleurs.

Larxene fut la première à revenir à elle. Elle se mit debout et regarda l'allée.

- Bon, les cours vont bientôt reprendre. J'vais devoir te laisser, j'dois me rendre au gymnase.

- T'as Survie ?

- Ouaip !

La blonde jeta un œil à Kairi qui semblait un peu triste de la voir partir. Elle s'était bien amusée avec elle, un peu de compagnie faisait toujours du bien.

- Allez, on se reverra ! » Rassura un peu Larxene en mettant une deuxième fois la main dans les cheveux de la rousse « Et bon, t'inquiète pas pour ta rupture avec Sora, j'suis sûre que tu t'en remettras vite. On est toujours un peu en colère puis après un peu déprimé mais après ça va mieux donc t'en fais pas. »

- Oui mais…

Kairi se tut un instant, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire en réalité. Elle voulait juste retenir Larxene un chouïa plus longtemps pour éviter de se retrouver trop vite toute seule. L'étudiante venait de le comprendre. Elle sortit de son sac un petit carnet ainsi qu'un stylo, griffonna quelque chose, déchira un morceau de papier et le tendit à la plus jeune.

- Tiens, c'est mon numéro de tel'. Si t'as envie de discuter, tu peux m'appeler. Bon, évite quand même de m'appeler en pleine nuit à part si c'est urgent parce que souvent je suis de mauvaise humeur quand on me réveille.

Kairi regarda les chiffres inscrits sur le petit papier puis acquiesça au bout d'un moment, revenant au visage de Larxene qui observait des gens arrivés de tous les coins. Ca allait sonner dans deux trois minutes.

- Bon, j'file. Salut ! » S'exclama-t-elle tout en lançant un clin d'œil à Kairi qui rougit bizarrement.

Cette dernière regarda partir la femme au cheveux clairs. Au moins, elle avait trouvé un point positif à la rupture avec son ancien petit ami. Elle avait fait plus ample connaissance avec Larxene…

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui mais je pense (je pense, c'est pas encore sûr TT') que dans la semaine je mettrais un autre chapitre. Le dernier pendant longtemps, vu que je repars samedi pendant tout le mois d'août sans internet...**

**Allez, à bientôt !! ^w^**

**PS : Naminé et Selphie sortent ensemble pour celles qui ne l'auraient pas compris XD**


	33. Chapter 33 : A la biblio

**33ème chapitre... C'est le dernier avant longtemps donc profitez-en bien, même si je le trouve un peu court. Enfin, c'est parce que je n'aurais pas dû m'arrêter ici mais j'ai trop de choses à faire avant de repartir pour le mois d'août que j'ai dû couper le chapitre. Bon, on va pas dramatiser, on va dire que c'est un avant-goût de ce que je vous réserve ! XD**

**_Yazoo : Elle a toujours le mot de la fin..._**

**_Moi : Yazoo... ^^*_**

**Disclaimer : ...**

**Couple : RIKUXKADAJ !! LE RETOUUUUUR !!!! 8D *me prends un balai dans la gueule***

**_Yazoo, le balai à la main : Les vacances ne l'arrangent vraiment pas..._

* * *

**

**A la biblio**

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis que les deux meilleurs amis avaient couché ensemble. Kairi faisait toujours un peu la gueule mais Riku était quand même soulagé de voir qu'elle n'avait pas piqué une crise similaire à celle de Naminé. D'ailleurs, cette dernière se portait très bien et n'en voulait plus du tout à son ex. Fallait dire qu'avec une Selphie dans les pattes, elle était très occupée ! Pour ce qui était de Roxas et Axel, le rouquin avait été finalement accepté par la bande, et surtout par Riku qui ne le détestait plus tant que ça vu que lui aussi était tombé amoureux d'un mec, et enquiquinait amoureusement son petit blond qui était un tantinet trop timide pour vouloir faire des choses en publique. Wakka et Tidus étaient toujours égaux à eux-mêmes, exprimant de plus en plus leur homosexualité. Ca en devenait même flippant d'après Naminé ! Quant à Sora, il vivait pleinement son amour avec Squall, même s'ils ne se voyaient qu'en dehors du lycée. Riku soupçonnait même son best de faire autre chose que de réviser pour les examens lors des cours particuliers avec son sempaï en voyant le nombre de visites du grand brun se multiplier à vue d'œil. Enfin, Kadaj faisait maintenant aussi parti du groupe. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas fait grand chose avec le deuxième argenté… En fait, Riku avait un petit problème à ce niveau-là…

Enfin, on n'en était pas ici pour le moment. Nous étions dimanche et tout le monde était à réviser pour les examens de la semaine qui venait. Riku avait déjà passé toute la veille à la bibliothèque à bosser. Pour lui, rien de mieux que cet endroit pour revoir tous ses cours. Bien sûr, il pourrait aussi le faire chez lui, de plus qu'il serait plus tranquille vu qu'il était tout seul à la maison, ses parents travaillant encore. Seulement, il détestait étudier dans sa chambre ou dans le salon. Tout était si silencieux, y'avait pas âme qui vive dans cette baraque mis à part lui. Et puis, voir d'autres gens en train de travailler à la biblio le mettait dans le bain et il apprenait ses leçons en un quart de tour.

Aujourd'hui aussi, il avait décidé de profiter de sa dernière journée de repos pour aller à la bibliothèque pour bosser. De plus qu'il avait un coin rien qu'à lui dans le fond du bâtiment où personne ne le dérangeait. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas aujourd'hui et quand il vit une tête, qu'il reconnut tout de suite, installée à sa place habituelle, il fit directement demi-tour pour aller se planquer quelque part. Malheureusement, la personne en question l'avait déjà aperçu.

- Riku !

L'interpellé fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et continua vers la sortie de la biblio. Mais l'individu qui l'avait repéré ne le laissa pas s'enfuir aussi facilement et lui attrapa le bras. Riku se figea et ferma les yeux, se demandant s'il aurait pas dû rester chez lui pour une fois.

- On dit même pas bonjour ! » Maugréa à voix basse la personne.

- Salut, Kadaj… » Dit lentement Riku, se forçant à se retourner et regarder en face l'autre argenté.

Celui-ci croisa les bras et parut quelque peu vexé.

- Pourquoi tu t'es cassé quand tu m'as vu ?

Le plus grand ne répondit pas, sachant que sa réponse allait plus attristé qu'autre chose son petit ami. Voyant qu'il n'allait rien dire, Kadaj le prit par la main et l'obligea à venir à sa table.

- Bon, je suppose que si tu es venu ici, c'était pour bosser, non ? Assieds-toi en face.

- _Justement, j'vais pas pouvoir bosser si t'es juste à côté de moi…_ » Se ravala de dire Riku, tout en s'installant à la place que lui avait choisi Kadaj.

Et dire que les examens débutaient demain. Il était dans la merde. Il observa Kadaj s'asseoir à son tour et reprendre où il en était dans ses bouquins.

- Kadaj, tu sais que t'es à ma place ?

Le deuxième argenté lui jeta un regard un peu surpris.

- Ta place ?

- Oui. Bizarrement, y'a jamais personne à cette table donc j'venais toujours ici pour bosser. T'es le premier que je vois prendre ma place.

Kadaj plissa les yeux et s'adossa contre son dossier tout en souriant, ne quittant pas du regard son amant.

- Ah bon, quelle coïncidence…

S'apercevant rapidement que ce dernier recommençait à exprimer du désir envers lui, Riku s'affaira sur les livres posés sur la table.

- T'étais en train d'étudier quoi au fait ?

- Ah, j'étais en train de revoir la Géo et l'Histoire, et après j'pensais m'attaquer à la Physique/Chimie.

- Génial, c'est ce que je comptais voir aujourd'hui.

- Ha ha ! Encore une coïncidence ? » Demanda Kadaj tout en se rapprochant, les coudes sur la table, le menton posé sur le revers de ses mains.

- Tu veux que j't'envoie le livre d'Histoire dans la figure ? On doit bosser, j'te signale.

- Maieuh, t'es pas drôle ! » Kadaj fit semblant de bouder mais son sourire amusé le trompait complètement. Il prit un des livres de Géographie et le feuilleta d'un air ennuyé comme si c'était un catalogue de fringues de très mauvais goût.

Riku, lui, se plongea dans son bouquin d'Histoire. Il espérait juste que ça n'allait pas déborder entre eux deux pendant l'après-midi, surtout qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque, là où on pouvait t'entendre à l'autre bout de la salle…

000

Deux heures avaient passé depuis que les deux argentés s'étaient plongés dans leur révision et vint le moment de la pause. Riku proposa à Kadaj d'aller prendre un peu l'air et ce dernier accepta volontiers. Ils décidèrent donc de faire un break d'un quart d'heure.

- Ah, j'en peux plus ! » Avoua Kadaj en s'étirant un peu, à la sortie de la bibliothèque.

- J'suis d'accord avec toi, vivement plus tard quand on n'aura plus d'exam' à passer.

- Trop.

- Hm, j'vais acheter une boisson au distributeur, t'en veux une ?

Kadaj acquiesça, plutôt content de l'attention de son petit ami.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis sur un banc d'un parc pas très loin de la bibliothèque, une canette à la main.

- Pourquoi t'es pas venu bosser ici hier ? » Demanda Riku tout buvant un peu de sa limonade.

- Hm, j'bossais chez moi. Mes frangins travaillent pas le dimanche et Yazoo a décidé de faire le ménage…

A ses mots, Riku recracha la gorgée qu'il avait dans la bouche et hurla.

- Et merde ! J'm'en suis foutu partout !

Il se leva et regarda l'état de son jean tout taché alors que Kadaj était mort de rire.

- T'inquiète, c'est pas irrécupérable. Et puis, c'est pas mal, ça t'fait un jean délavé !

- P'tain, j'hallucine ! » Jura Riku en se rasseyant auprès de son camarade après avoir bu entièrement sa cannette et l'avoir jeter à la poubelle avec celle de son amant qui l'avait aussi terminée.

- Il est pas trempé ? » Demanda le plus petit en posant une main sur la cuisse de l'autre argenté.

Riku tressaillit quand il sentit les doigts de Kadaj sur sa jambe, à une dizaine de centimètres de son entrejambe. Il essaya de prendre un ton détaché.

- Pas grave, il va sécher avec le Soleil… Et attends, tu viens juste de me dire que Yazoo… et le ménage…

- Ben oui, c'est lui qui fait le ménage, faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse non ? » Expliqua le second argenté, trouvant ça tout naturel.

- Non mais j'imagine pas du tout ! Yazoo qui fait le ménage…

Riku sourit. Ca c'était la meilleur quoi ! Yazoo, le frère aîné de Kadaj, le mec ultra froid et détestable de son point de vue, se transforme en la boniche de service quand il le faut ! L'argenté se reçut un coup de poing au bras.

- Te moque pas de mon frangin ! Lui il fait le ménage mais moi j'dois jouer la cuisinière !

Riku le regarda avec de grands yeux.

- La… cuisinière ?

- Oui. J'te signale que y'a pas de présence féminine chez nous et il faut bien qu'on se nourrisse et qu'on vit dans un coin acceptable, non ?

- Ouais, j'peux comprendre mais… et ton autre frangin, il fait quoi ? » Riku s'imaginait déjà Loz en train de faire la lessive et le repassage.

- Il fait rien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est pas doué pour gérer une baraque. Il fout le feu dès qu'il touche une casserole ou quand il confond l'essence à l'eau de javel. A la place, il entretient nos motos.

Riku explosa littéralement de rire.

- Hé, te fous pas de nous ! » Kadaj fronça des sourcils « Je sais que ça a une part de comique mais quand même ! »

- Désolé, j'ai pas pu me retenir.

Riku essaya de se calmer, sous les yeux de son amant un peu contrarié. Ce dernier sourit finalement et s'approcha dangereusement du plus grand, la première main toujours sur sa cuisse et la deuxième allant jouer avec ses cheveux.

- Et… Tu te retiendrais si je te cuisinais un bon p'tit plat en ayant rien en dessous de mon tablier. » Susurra-t-il en frôlant les lèvres de Riku.

Le plus grand se raidit devant l'offensive de Kadaj. Normalement, il devrait se détendre seulement il n'y arrivait pas. Sentir ce souffle bouillant près de son visage, ce regard le dévorer tout cru et cette main chaude glisser discrètement vers la partie la plus sensible de son corps rendait Riku étrangement nerveux.

Il prit cette main qui descendait trop à son goût et lui embrassa la paume, sans ciller du regard son compagnon.

- Seulement si tu n'as pas encore cuisiner pour Yazoo dans cette tenue. Je ne supporterai pas refaire les choses que tu as déjà faites avec lui.

Kadaj le fixa avec surprise puis une expression douce s'incrusta sur son beau visage.

- Riku, comment pourrais-je refaire avec toi ce que j'ai déjà fait avec lui ? Tu es différent de lui et puis, je ne veux pas faire ressurgir mon passé dans notre relation.

- Hm…

Le plus grand se laissa finalement aller et embrassa avec tendresse sa moitié, se fichant de ce que pensaient les passants qui les voyaient, de toute façon, pratiquement tout le monde était devenu homo. Ils approfondirent bien vite leur baiser, caressant la langue de l'autre. Kadaj gémit légèrement au contact des bras de Riku autour de ses hanches. Néanmoins, ce fut le seul gémissement que Kadaj eut droit de laisser échapper car Riku se détacha de ses lèvres et recula.

- On doit se remettre au boulot. » Dit-il sur un ton détaché avant de se lever et partir vers la bibliothèque, sans regarder une seule fois Kadaj.

Ce dernier ne comprit pas tout à fait ce qui s'était passé mais rejoignit en silence le grand argenté et lui prit la main. Riku la pressa un peu contre la sienne avant de la lâcher et mettre les mains dans les poches de son jean tâché…

* * *

**Bon, maintenant j'vais faire mes bagages et ranger ma chambre, à dans un mois, à la rentrée !! X3 *pars faire une dépression***

**PS : Si je réussis une seule fois à avoir Internet en aoüt, j'vous jure de mettre la suite ! XD**


	34. Chapter 34 : Touche moi

**Bon, ça faisait un moment que je devais le mettre mais j'ai pas pu. J'ai pas du tout avancé chez mes grands-parents (mystérieusement je m'étais bloquée à un moment hot de ce chapitre, ne me demandez pas pourquoi...) et j'ai mis du temps pour me remettre dans le bain. C'est dur la rentrée VnV'**

**Enfin, voici le 34ème chapitre ! Une suite bien méritée pour mes lectrices chéries !! 8D**

Réponses aux anonymes

**Clem' :** Punaise, en ouvrant ma messagerie, j'me suis demandée qu'est-ce que c'était que cette folle qui m'envoye je sais pas combien de reviews !! XD Enfin, merci, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des petits compliments sur ce qu'on écrit ^^ Et j'espère que t'aimeras d'autant plus les chapitres suivantes ! X3

PS : Et non, Riku et Kadaj ne vont pas le faire dans les chiottes de la biblio mais t'y étais presque !! XD HU HU HU HU !!! 83 *sdouble baffe*

**Disclaimer : Personne n'est à moi (et c'est bien dommage !! T^T)**

**Couple : RIKUXKADAJ !!!! 8D *grosse hystérique déchaînée X3* et un petit zemyx ^w^ (mais vraiment minuscule ! XD)**

**A propos du titre de ce chapitre : Il ne devait pas s'appeler comme ça. Son titre d'origine était nettement plus explicite que ça... bon, juste un gros trippe personnel XD

* * *

**

**Touche-moi**

La pendule affichait 17h00. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils avaient repris leurs révisions. Les deux lycéens n'avaient pas réellement échangé de paroles depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de leur pause et Kadaj commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement du comportement de son petit ami. Pourquoi Riku mettait-il autant de distance entre eux deux ? Etait-ce parce qu'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose de mal que l'autre argenté était si… froid ? Au fond de lui, son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il détachait ses yeux de ses bouquins pour voir un Riku en mode exam'.

- Riku. » Murmura Kadaj, observant depuis un petit moment son amant qui l'ignorait complètement.

- Hm ?

Riku n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers lui. Les lèvres pincées, Kadaj retira le livre sur lequel celui-ci travaillait afin qu'il le regardât enfin.

- Ca va ?

Le plus grand mit un temps à saisir la question puis haussa les épaules et lâcha sur un ton détaché tout en reprenant son bouquin.

- Ouais, bien sûr.

Cependant Kadaj ne lâcha pas le livre et Riku commença à être agacé, les sourcils froncés.

- Hey, j'te signale qu'on doit bosser !

Finalement, le plus jeune libéra le livre mais n'abandonna pas l'idée de savoir ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son amant. Il se leva et, quelques secondes plus tard, Riku se retrouva avec un Kadaj à califourchon sur lui, les bras autour de sa nuque et la tête collée à son cou.

- Mais, qu'est-ce tu fais ?! J'te signale qu'on est à la bibliothèque !

- Je m'en fous. Je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui se passe.

- C'est parce que demain commence la période des examens et j'ai toujours pas bossé ma Physique/Chimie et ma Géo. C'est pas le moment de se bécoter.

- Y'a pas que ça ! Depuis qu'on est officiellement ensemble, tu n'arrêtes pas de m'éviter ou de rester distant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu… tu ne veux plus de moi ?

Kadaj avait redressé la tête afin de regarder son partenaire droit dans les yeux. Riku comprit alors exactement où celui-ci voulait en venir. Il essaya de se détendre mais en vain.

- Bon écoute, ne le prends pas mal mais je suis assez perturbé par notre relation. Je… C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que je voulais être avec toi mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'on est maintenant ensemble… » Il hésita un moment à continuer puis murmura, baissant en même temps les yeux « Je doute que tes sentiments pour moi soient sincères. »

Kadaj haussa les sourcils, hébété par l'aveu de Riku. Ce dernier n'osait relever la tête et l'affronter. Il se sentait un peu honteux de ne pas croire en l'authenticité de l'amour que lui portait l'autre argenté mais après tout… il avait aussi ses raisons. Il y avait réfléchi de nombreuses fois et s'était aperçu que Kadaj ne montrait son affection que par des regards désireux, des phrases sujettes à arrière-pensées perverses et à un rapprochement physique. Il ne lui avait pas une seule fois dit qu'il l'aimait. Riku avait bien l'impression que Kadaj ne prenait pas au sérieux leur relation. Pour lui, c'était comme si Kadaj n'exprimait que le sentiment de désir et non pas d'amour…

- Tu te fous de moi ?!

Riku sortit de ses pensées et vit un Kadaj offensé, presque hors de lui.

- Comment tu peux me dire ce genre de chose ? Tu doutes de mes sentiments envers toi ? Tu ne me crois pas sincère ?!

- J'ai l'impression que ce n'est que moi qui le suis.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Tu crois que je ne serai pas loyal ou que je suis un type qui pense qu'à batifoler ? Franchement, depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que je suis pas du tout ce genre de mec !

- Oui peut-être mais je pense que tu me désires plus que tu m'aimes. Tu sembles ne vouloir que coucher avec moi.

Kadaj parut soudain révolté. Il faillit même éclater de rire tellement il trouvait les paroles de Riku absurdes.

- Non mais, c'est qui qui a dit en premier _je te veux_ ?

Le plus grand ne dit rien à cette remarque. En même temps, son petit ami n'avait pas faux, c'était bien lui qui a d'abord exprimé son affection. Kadaj soupira.

- Riku, je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ce qui touche les relations, sûrement parce que je n'ai pas été éduqué comme tous les gosses mais sache que c'est normal de désirer celui qu'on chérit. Dès le départ je ressentais l'envie de te toucher, de t'embrasser, et cette envie n'a fait que s'accentuer à force de te connaître un peu plus chaque jour. Ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens pas ce besoin ?!

- Si. » Chuchota Riku, un peu gêné.

A vrai dire, il était trop fier pour avouer que depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kadaj pour la première fois, il avait eu l'étrange habitude de penser à lui quand il _le_ faisait. Ce qui l'avait sérieusement traumatisé au tout début vu qu'avant c'était à Kairi. Bon, il était clair qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Kadaj depuis cet évènement à la fête foraine mais de là à imaginer son visage – et son corps – en _LE_ faisant !! Enfin, c'était quelque peu perturbant quoi…

Riku revint une nouvelle fois à la réalité quand il sentit quelque chose d'assez dur contre son bas ventre.

- Kadaj ! C'est pas le moment je t'ai dit ! On est à la bibliothèque ! » Pesta-t-il à voix basse, jetant un regard furieux à Kadaj.

- Je sais. » Chuchota ce dernier qui regardait ailleurs, ses pommettes légèrement rouges, embarrassé « Je… Nos corps relatent de toute façon ce que l'on ressent. Ils ne mentent jamais. Je ne peux rien y faire lorsqu'il s'agit de retenir mes pulsions de désirs. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi mais tu m'excites affreusement. Je… je peux pas me contrôler. »

Riku se mordit les lèvres. Kadaj n'était pas le seul à être excité. Malgré le lieu dans lequel il était, il luttait vainement à ne pas devenir dur lui aussi.

- Excuse-moi, j'vais aux toilettes. » Se résolut le plus petit des argentés qui commença à se retirer de son amant.

Mais ce dernier le retint et l'obligea à se rasseoir sur lui.

- Nan, laisse, je vais le faire.

Kadaj s'affola quand Riku ouvrit la braguette de son pantalon.

- Riku, non ! Je vais le faire aux toilettes ! Ah ! Arrête, on est à la biblio ! Quelqu'un va nous surprendre !

La main droite du grand argenté qui s'était glissée dans le boxer de Kadaj faisait déjà de lents va-et-vient sur l'entrejambe de celui-ci qui rougissait encore un peu plus.

- On a fait pire dans le genre. » Susurra Riku « La dernière fois le directeur nous avait surpris, j'te rappelle. Il suffit que tu ne fasses pas trop de bruit et tout ira bien. »

C'était que Riku avait un côté sadique aussi ! Enfin après avoir attendu tout ce temps, il pouvait l'être ne serait-ce qu'un peu !

Il dévorait des yeux l'expression irrésistible et si excitante qu'avait Kadaj sur le visage. Les joues légèrement rougies à la fois à cause de la situation gênante et du bien-être que lui procuraient les doigts de son amant. Les yeux fermés, son visage crispé montrait qu'il essayait de s'abstenir de gémir pour se faire des plus discrets possibles. Si jamais quelqu'un venait à les découvrir ainsi… mais d'un côté c'était tellement exaltant !

Riku avait accéléré son mouvement de va-et-vient et Kadaj se mordit les lèvres, manquant de laisser échapper sa voix à plusieurs reprises. Riku savait ce qu'il faisait de ses doigts et sa dextérité était incroyable. Jamais Kadaj n'aurait cru se sentir aussi bien, même auprès d'un autre homme que son frère aîné. Après tout, il n'avait fait ce genre de choses qu'avec Yazoo. Même si de nombreuses personnes auraient voulu le faire avec lui, ses deux frères étaient toujours là pour le sortir des ennuis…

- Riku… je vais, hn… ça arrive, hn… » Haleta-t-il, le cœur battant, la respiration plus rapide.

Riku prit alors dans sa main libre n'importe quoi qui pourrait faire affaire de mouchoir. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir aussi son haut tâché. Il attendit que Kadaj jouisse, profitant encore du superbe spectacle qu'était son autre moitié lorsqu'il atteignait le paroxysme. Vraiment, c'était quelque chose de voir Kadaj ainsi, un coude prenant appui sur la table et son autre main devant sa bouche, se soulevant de plaisir. Son partenaire était doté d'une formidable souplesse et le voir se cambrer ainsi, mettant son torse – malheureusement pas nu – en valeur ne le rendait que plus irrésistible. Ca donnait tellement envie de prolonger ce moment mais Riku ne pouvait se le permettre. Il avait encore la tête sur les épaules, et non au septième ciel, et l'heure n'était pas à se faire sauter en l'air mais plutôt à réviser. De toute évidence, il pourrait très bien reprendre où il en était avec son petit ami dans très peu de temps. La fin de la semaine annoncerait l'arrivée des vacances de la Toussaint.

Finalement, Kadaj rejeta la tête en arrière pour pousser un cri d'extase qu'il n'avait malheureusement pu retenir. C'était ce qui arrivait quand on était entre de si bonnes mains ! Le fruit de son exaltation atterrit entre ce qui était censé servir de serviette. Kadaj rouvrit les yeux et fixa Riku qui l'observait depuis le début de sa masturbation.

- Tu es incroyable… » Finit-il par dire avant de se pencher et d'effleurer les lèvres de son amour.

- J'en dirais autant en ce qui te concerne.

Kadaj insista pour un baiser plus approfondi, ses bras entourant le cou du second argenté, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à avoir ce fut un coup d'encyclopédie sur la tête.

- Aïe, ça fait mal ! » Protesta celui-ci.

Tout en se massant le crâne, Kadaj regarda le livre de Géographie qu'avait Riku et ouvrit soudain grand les yeux.

- Minute… T'as utilisé le livre de la bibliothèque pour m'essuyer ?!

Il n'avait pas fait attention tout à l'heure, trop happé par le plaisir du moment même. Riku jeta un œil blasé en direction du bouquin.

- Bah ouais, j'avais rien d'autre. J'voulais pas salir mon T-shirt.

- Mais c'est… c'est…

- C'est pas grave, ça va sécher et personne ne saura ce que c'est vraiment.

- C'est répugnant !

Alors que Riku était mort de rire, son petit ami se dégagea de lui et retourna à sa place, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire dans quoi était atterri sa semence. Il lança un regard assassin au grand argenté qui riait toujours.

- Heureusement que j'ai déjà revu ma Géo !

Riku lui tira la langue et finalement Kadaj lui adressa un sourire un peu amusé. Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées et ils étaient déjà replongés dans leurs révisions…

000

Deux heures étaient passées. Kadaj et Riku avaient fini de travailler et rangeaient maintenant les livres qu'ils avaient utilisés. Riku était plutôt soulagé de voir que finalement il avait réussi à tout boucler même en la présence de son amant. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait se concentrer en sa compagnie et, bien qu'il y avait eu quelques petits dérapages, il était assez fier de ne pas avoir craqué.

Le grand argenté regarda du coin de l'œil Kadaj se baisser pour ranger l'un des livres. Il se mordit les lèvres, comment ne pas sauter sur ça ? C'était tellement tentant ! En fin de compte, Riku pouffa de rire. Kadaj l'entendit et se tourna vers lui, moitié l'air innocent.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Nan, rien.

Kadaj s'adossa contre l'étagère, les bras croisés.

- Me prends pas pour un demeuré, si tu ris c'est bien pour une raison !

Riku le regarda droit dans les yeux, d'un sourire charmeur, restant pour autant muet. Sous le silence de son amant, Kadaj décida de venir vers lui et le plaqua contre les rayons de bouquins. Heureusement que ceux-ci étaient fixés contre le mur !

- Quoi ? » Demanda le grand argenté, mystérieusement détendu.

- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça. Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire ainsi ?

Riku ne lui répondit pas, son sourire s'élargissant. Kadaj ne comprenait pas la réaction de son amant. Il y avait à peine quelques heures, Riku avait été si distant et sérieux, et maintenant, il lui affichait un sourire aussi énigmatique que séduisant. Kadaj se rappela du déraillement de tout à l'heure et baissa la tête tout en murmurant.

- Je ne t'ai pas remercié pour tout à l'heure.

Riku haussa les sourcils, ne captant pas le sens de la phrase de l'autre argenté, mais il se rendit rapidement compte de ce qu'allait faire Kadaj quand celui-ci se mit à genoux devant lui, les mains sur sa ceinture.

- Kadaj ! C'est pas le lieu pour ! » Paniqua-t-il tout en regardant des deux côtés du couloir de livres.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça alors que tu m'as fait certaines choses tantôt ? Il n'y a plus personne de toute façon, tout le monde est parti.

C'était vrai qu'il ne restait plus grand monde dans la bibliothèque. Le bâtiment allait fermé dans dix minutes. Mais rien qu'à l'idée que Kadaj lui fasse une fellation, Riku en était bizarrement gêné.

- Hé, tu n'as pas à le faire, rien que de t'avoir vu dans un tel état tout à l'heure me suffit.

Alors qu'il avait déjà défait la ceinture et s'apprêtait à descendre le zip de son pantalon, Kadaj s'arrêta et leva la tête vers son amant.

- Ecoute… Je… Depuis le temps, j'aimerais aussi m'occuper de toi. Tu n'imagines pas combien ça a été dur pour moi, de ne rien pouvoir faire et c'est peut-être pour ça que t'as un peu pris peur de me voir aussi entreprenant pendant la semaine mais… je n'ai cessé de vouloir te toucher et t'embrasser… » Kadaj baissa les yeux, les joues légèrement écarlates par sa confession « Depuis ce jour, à la fête foraine, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi, même quand je le faisais avec Yazoo. Au début, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi mais maintenant je sais… je t'aime, et j'ai envie de te faire du bien aussi. »

Les mains sur ses genoux, Kadaj n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu dire ça. Riku non plus d'ailleurs. Kadaj était dans le même cas que lui. Il pensait constamment à lui comme lui pensait à Kadaj. Mais le plus important dans tout ça, c'était… ces trois mots sortis de la bouche de sa moitié. Le plus grand s'affaissa sur le sol. Ils étaient maintenant au même niveau mais Kadaj n'osait toujours pas regarder Riku et ce dernier lui prit le menton pour qu'il lui fît face. Il approcha son visage du sien.

- T'es vraiment adorable quand tu le veux. » Susurra-t-il avant d'effleurer doucement les lèvres sucrées de celui qu'il aimait.

Ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi, à s'embrasser sans trop approfondir leur baiser. Ce n'était rien qu'un simple baiser mais si tendre. Il n'était pas fougueux et pourtant, un bon nombre de sentiments submergeait les deux lycéens, le cœur battant. C'était comme s'ils échangeaient leur bonheur, comme s'ils se le partageaient, le gardant égoïstement pour eux deux…

Kadaj rompit leur baiser et dévisagea silencieusement Riku avant de se pencher et de reprendre ce qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé.

- C'est à mon tour. Laisse-toi faire.

- Hm…

Le teint légèrement rouge, Riku observa Kadaj ouvrir le zip de son jean puis ferma les yeux. Il frissonna au contact des doigts de ce dernier mais ce ne fut rien au moment où la langue de son petit ami vint titiller le gland de son sexe déjà dur. L'argenté se mordit la lèvre inférieure tellement c'était bon. Il ne se souciait plus de savoir si quelqu'un les verrait ou non.

En réalité, Riku était heureux, non pas parce que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait une fellation – malgré que ce n'était pas si désagréable de sentir les lèvres expertes de Kadaj sur son entrejambe – mais plutôt parce qu'il savait exactement à quoi pensait Kadaj. Ils étaient tous deux sur la même longueur d'onde, du moins pour ce qui était d'en ce moment. La période difficile était passée, ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, rien que tous les deux, et ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre. C'était le plus important…

Riku pensa que c'était égoïste de sa part de se dire qu'il se fichait éperdument des problèmes des autres maintenant mais après tout, n'avait-il pas le droit d'avoir aussi un peu de répit ? De profiter du bonheur – et du bien-être – que cela procurait d'avoir quelqu'un rien que pour soi ?

Entre les jambes de son amant, une main massant délicatement sa bourse, Kadaj accélérait légèrement la cadence des allées et venues de sa bouche contre le pénis en érection de l'autre argenté, sa langue caressant chaque parcelle de peau de sa virilité. Il entendait les soupirs rauques de Riku qui se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants et sourit, satisfait de l'effet que produisaient sa dextérité et son expérience à ce genre de choses. Au moins, avoir fait du sexe avec l'aîné de ses frères n'avait pas servi à rien, il pouvait donner davantage de plaisir à celui qu'il chérissait.

Riku posa une main dans la chevelure de Kadaj et le supplia d'en finir maintenant, ne pouvant supporter tout ce plaisir que lui offrait celui-ci. Obéissant, le plus petit fit de son mieux et, dans un dernier râle, Riku se libéra dans sa bouche. Habitué au goût particulier du sperme, Kadaj ingurgita toute la semence de Riku qui avait rouvert les yeux et fixait le visage concentré de son petit ami, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il n'en avait pas demandé autant de sa part, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait fait qu'une simple masturbation tout à l'heure, et non une fellation.

- Kadaj… » Murmura-t-il, reprenant lentement une respiration normale.

Ayant accompli sa tâche, l'interpellé s'était relevé et faisait de nouveau face à Riku. Le plus grand remarqua un léger filet de son liquide séminal couler le long du menton de Kadaj. Il s'y rapprocha et l'enleva d'un petit coup de langue. Riku fit alors une grimace de dégoût. C'était vraiment ignoble ! A sa réaction, Kadaj éclata de rire.

- Oui, au début le goût est assez spécial !

- C'est carrément affreux ! Comment tu peux avaler un truc pareil !?

- T'inquiète pas, je suis un habitué. Ca ne m'écoeure plus. » Kadaj rajouta ensuite tout en esquissant un sourire joyeux « Et puis le tien était plutôt bon j'dois dire ! »

- Beurk, qu'est-ce que ça doit être ceux des autres !

A ce moment-là, ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher. Ils se relevèrent précipitamment et Riku eut tout juste le temps de remettre sa ceinture avant que quelqu'un n'apparût dans le couloir de livres où ils étaient.

- Que faîtes-vous encore ici ? La bibliothèque vient de fermer ses portes. » Dit Zexion, une pile de bouquins dans les bras (à savoir, il travaille à mi-temps à la biblio).

- Euh…

- Excuse-nous, on a eu du mal à ranger nos livres. » Prétexta Kadaj, arborant un délicieux sourire qui disait _pardon pour le dérangement_. De son côté, Riku pensait qu'on ne pouvait pas résister à un tel sourire.

Zexion dévisagea les deux argentés puis soupira. C'était donc à eux qu'appartenaient les affaires traînant à la table du fond…

- Prenez vos sacs et passez par la porte de derrière. Ne traînez pas, j'ai encore du boulot moi.

Les deux tourtereaux remercièrent l'étudiant et filèrent. Ils récupérèrent leurs choses et s'en allèrent, comme leur avait ordonné Zexion. A quelques mètres de la porte de sortie, ils aperçurent une silhouette adossée contre le mur.

- Oh, si c'est pas Demyx ! » Kadaj sourit « Il doit attendre Zexion. »

- J'crois bien que oui. Ca a l'air de bien marcher entre eux.

- Hm. » Le plus petit prit la main de Riku et le regarda dans les yeux, l'air heureux « Tout comme nous ! »

Riku esquissa un sourire et entraîna son élu dans la rue voisine.

- J'te remmène chez toi, c'est sur ma route.

Kadaj acquiesça. Tout le long du chemin, ils discutèrent de leur journée et des futurs exams. Riku était finalement content de voir que ce dimanche ne s'était pas si mal passé que ce qu'il craignait…

Ils étaient devant la maison de Kadaj – enfin, le garage de Kadaj, ou le hangar. Riku ne savait pas trop comment définir l'habitat de son amant. Enfin, valait mieux vivre ici que dans la rue et Riku soupçonnait Kadaj d'avoir vécu dans pire que ça. Le grand argenté observait le portail gris qui servait de porte et se remémorait le cauchemar qu'il avait enduré avec Kadaj quand il était entré dans la gueule du loup. Du coup, il n'osait plus s'approcher de ce coin, même s'il savait qu'à présent tout était terminé, du moins… il espérait !

Kadaj le sortit de ses pensées obscures.

- Bon, j'vais rentrer. A demain !

Il lui vola un baiser et s'éloigna de Riku mais celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras et le retint. Kadaj se retourna et interrogea son amant du regard.

- Euh, j'ai une dernière question… » Chuchota Riku qui pencha légèrement la tête d'un côté, se grattant la nuque, un peu embarrassé « Tu… ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure… c'est Yazoo qui te l'a apprit, j'me trompe ? »

- Ah euh, oui. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas bon ?

Kadaj ne comprenait pas pourquoi Riku lui posait une telle question. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire un peu forcé. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de sa vie. Kadaj était un expert en ça, ça crevait les yeux !

- Euh non c'est pas ça. C'est juste que… t'as filé beaucoup de pipes à ton frangin…

- Euh, oui… » Soudain Kadaj se rendit compte de ce qui n'allait pas et se rattrapa « Ah ! Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui en fais plus !! C'est de l'histoire ancienne ! »

Riku éclata de rire à la prise de panique de l'autre lycéen. Il savait que c'était du passé, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Simplement…

- C'est pas ça non plus, j'voulais juste savoir s'il t'en faisait aussi _« p'tain, c'est limite déplacé ce que je suis en train de dire !… »_

Kadaj se calma un peu, replongeant malgré tout dans la confusion la plus totale.

- Oui, mais… c'est naturel.

_« Naturel ? »_

Les sourcils froncés et les paupières closes, Riku se demandait déjà si c'était vraiment naturel de le faire avec son propre frère mais bon, là n'était pas la question.

- Ok, j'ai compris. » Il leva les yeux vers Kadaj, décidé « Apprends-moi à ton tour comment faire, pour devenir meilleur. »

Kadaj était carrément à côté de la plaque cette fois-ci.

- Hein ?!... Mais j'peux te dire que t'es déjà très bon d'après ce que j'ai vu _« ou plutôt ressenti… _» cet après-midi !

Riku crut rire jaune. Bien sûr qu'il était bon à la masturbation, on n'avait pas besoin d'être deux pour se masturber, on pouvait très bien le faire tout seul. Riku le faisait depuis pas mal de temps chez lui mais il avait voulu s'améliorer dans ce domaine que quand il s'était vraiment rendu compte qu'il était homo. Bien sûr, il ne l'avouera jamais à Kadaj.

- Nan mais ça ça ne compte pas. » Soupira-t-il sur un ton détaché. Puis, il se rapprocha dangereusement Kadaj, effleurant de ses doigts quelques unes de ses mèches en argent, le regard intense « Si je te demande ça, c'est pour devenir meilleur que n'importe quel homme ou n'importe quelle femme avec qui tu as essayé ça, y compris Yazoo. Je veux être l'unique à tes yeux. » (oh my gosh, j'ai pas pu trouvé mieux comme phrase pourrie à l'eau de rose XD)

Sur le coup, Kadaj rougit comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? D'autre part, ça montrait bien la détermination de Riku à vouloir l'envoyer au septième ciel !

Kadaj se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en souriant et mit ses bras derrière la nuque de son amant.

- Ce sera dur d'être plus fort que Yazoo, tu sais ?

- On verra bien. J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. » Assura Riku tout en lui happant les lèvres, l'embrassant une dernière fois d'un baiser ardent avant de s'en aller et de quitter un Kadaj curieux de savoir ce qui allait suivre les prochaines semaines.

* * *

**Ca vous a plu ? 8D Moi j'me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre !! XD**

**Bref, j'vais essayer de repartir sur de bonnes bases ! ^^**

**Mercredi 16 Septembre, ne manquez surtout pas la sortie de ma nouvelle fanfic' : "Sex Battle !" (classée dans la catégorie M !! XD)**

**Oh, le titre initiale de ce chapitre était "Déclaration, Masturbation et Fellation" ! ^^' Bref ! XD**


	35. Chapter 35 : Une Happy End pour Sora

**Bon, je vais pas m'attarder sur les excuses comme je le fais d'habitude parce que je ne m'améliore toujours pas sur la régularité de mes chapitres... (ça devient même catastrophique ouais -_-')**

**Enfin, il ne me reste plus que quelques chapitres à poster, j'espère que cela je les posterai dans des délais correctes ^^'**

Réponse aux Anonymes

**Clem :** Ah ah, moi je m'emmerde jamais en vacances (je glande XD) Et je suis tout à fait d'accord, Riku c'est l'être parfait, beau gosse, protecteur, sadique (comme je les aime XD) et tout et tout, gnia ! 8D *bave**sdouble baffe* Bref XD

**Kagami :** Effectivement, je crois que j'étais très inspirée quand j'ai écrit le titre d'origine XD Pour le livre de Géo - encore une connerie que j'ai inventé - j'ai un ami qui m'a dit que techniquement c'était pas pratique de s'essuyer avec ça XD Bon, je mets la suite ^^ (avec toujours plus de rikuxkadaj 8D et le namixselphie se sera dans le prochain chapitre ^^)

**xo-melii-ox :** Merci pour tous tes comm' (encore une courageuse qui a réussi à tout lire en quelques jours, vous avez vraiment rien à foutre de vos journées, rah la la XD)

**Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude...**

**Couple : RikuxKadaj, SquallxSora

* * *

**

**Une Happy End pour Sora**

Vendredi soir, la semaine avait défilé sans même que Riku n'en eût vu la couleur. Il fallait dire que les examens s'écoulaient toujours plus rapidement que les cours en eux-mêmes. L'argenté avait finalement pu tout revoir à temps et passer aisément les épreuves. Maintenant il pouvait souffler, c'était le début des vacances de la Toussaint et ces vacances, il en avait vraiment besoin après tout ce qui s'était passé de puis la rentrée. Il évita d'ailleurs de ressasser ce passé encore proche et trop frais dans son esprit. De toute façon, il devait se préparer pour ce soir. Et oui, il était de sortie. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une fête organisée au bahut à l'occasion du début des vacances mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé du bon temps avec tout le monde, sans ce casser la tête comme il l'avait fait ces dernières semaines.

En parlant de cette fête, c'étaient les résidants du campus qui devaient s'occuper des préparatifs. Enfin, heureusement que des volontaires étaient venus à la rescousse parce qu'entre Roxas qui ne pouvait se concentrer correctement à cause qu'un certain roux traînait aux alentours, prêt à sauter sur chaque occasion qui se présenterait, Zexion qui gardait un œil vigilant sur un Demyx aussi maladroit que ses pieds, Larxene qui portait plus d'intérêt à envoyer des textos (et devinez à qui ils sont dédiés) qu'à s'activer dans la mise en point de la soirée et entre Lexaeus qui avait été obligé d'enfermer et de surveiller Marluxia qui –comme d'habitude – avait voulu envahir la salle des fêtes avec ses sublimissimes roses, les préparatifs n'auraient jamais été achevés à temps…

Il était 20h30. Le gymnase se remplissait petit à petit de lycéens et d'autres étudiants. Riku venait lui aussi d'arriver et jeta un œil à l'immense salle, cherchant un visage familier. Son regard tomba sur une jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos : Kairi. L'argenté hésita un léger instant mais s'avança finalement vers elle. Dans un coin replié, la rousse semblait également scruter la salle.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

La lycéenne sursauta au son de sa voix et se retourna, l'air légèrement surprise avant de retrouver un visage froid. Elle avait pardonné à Sora après en avoir discuté avec Larxene mais avait du mal à faire de même avec Riku…

- Et toi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle sans même faire l'effort de lui répondre.

- Je cherche du monde que je connais. Pas de peau, j'ai l'impression qu'ils manquent tous à l'appel.

Les yeux baissés et les mains sur sa jupe, Kairi resta silencieuse. La dévisageant soigneusement, Riku sentait la haine qui dégageait de son amie. Il décida d'en finir une fois pour toute avec cette histoire entre elle, Sora et lui.

- Ecoute, je sais que tu m'en veux toujours mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de briser votre couple.

- De toute façon, on aurait cassé tôt ou tard. C'est évident.

Riku la regarda en haussant des sourcils, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir. Cette dernière releva la tête pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

- Il t'aimait déjà avant même qu'on sorte ensemble. Pendant les vacances d'été, je voyais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans ses yeux quand il te regardait te chamailler avec Wakka, Selphie ou Tidus. Et il rougissait tout le temps quand tu le taquinais et aussi… » Elle baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois, une expression triste se lisant sur son visage « Lorsqu'on est tous allé à la fête foraine et que tu t'étais déguisé en hôtesse, j'avais été tellement contente qu'il me prenne la main mais j'ai senti que s'il avait agi ainsi, ce n'était pas pour la raison qu'il m'aimait… mais plutôt parce qu'il était perturbé de te voir habillé de cette façon. Il n'a jamais voulu vraiment de moi, c'était toi qu'il voulait. »

- Je sais. » Murmura l'argenté en fuyant du regard la rousse, se sentant de nouveau coupable.

Kairi prit soudain Riku par le torse et le secoua pour essayer de le faire revenir à la raison, de lui dire qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix. Parce qu'en réalité, elle ne pouvait pardonner à Riku non pas à cause de ce qu'il lui a fait subir mais à cause d'avoir mis de côté Sora.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui ?! Pourquoi t'as pris Kadaj ? Alors que Sora t'aimait depuis tout ce temps !! Vous êtes tous les deux des mecs extras, toi et lui. Tu ne pouvais pas faire une chose pareille à Sora ! T'es conscient que tu lui as brisé le cœur ?!

Riku tenta de calmer Kairi mais celle-ci fondit en larmes dans ses bras.

- Kairi. » Commença-t-il sur un ton extrêmement doux « Je sais que je suis coupable_ « Kadaj me tuerait s'il m'entendait… »._ Je n'ai compris les sentiments de Sora que trop tard et je m'en veux tellement pour ça. J'ai aimé quelqu'un d'autre et ça n'a fait qu'envenimer les choses mais sache que maintenant tout va mieux, du côté de Sora tout comme du mien, et j'espère que tout s'arrangera pour toi. »

La rousse leva les yeux vers l'argenté, ne comprenant rien de ce que disait ce dernier. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas au courant que Sora avait déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais… Sora est seul lui aussi ! Alors que toi tu traînes avec cette bombe !

Riku explosa de rire à ses paroles.

- Cette bombe, mon dieu, si Kadaj était là pour entendre ça ! » Riku se calma légèrement avant de reprendre « Et pour Sora, il n'est plus seul. »

Kairi ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Ah bon ? Mais je savais pas ! Il est avec qui ?

- Ah ah, tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt ! Mais tu seras surprise de voir Sora avec un sourire aussi rayonnant.

Kairi fixa d'un air hébétée son ami puis se détacha de lui et lui tourna le dos en haussant des épaules.

- Pff, les gays sont vraiment frivoles !

- Hein ? Mais non, pas du tout ! » Protesta Riku, défendant son amour propre parce qu'il faisait lui aussi partie des homos.

- On n'est pas tous comme ça, tu sais ? » Dit une voix derrière Riku.

Riku se raidit lorsqu'il sentit un corps se plaquer contre lui et des bras l'entourer par la taille. Kadaj se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser une des lobes d'oreilles de l'autre argenté et lui susurrer ensuite…

- Coucou, je t'ai manqué ?

Riku qui semblait être dans un autre monde se ressaisit et prit un air blasé.

- On s'est quitté il y a à peine trois heures, Kadaj.

- Han, mais le temps passe tellement lentement sans toi ! » Se plaignit le plus petit en se détachant du dos de son amant pour lui faire face.

Le cœur de Riku s'arrêta de battre un instant. Bouche bée, il ne savait pas comment réagir face au canon qu'était Kadaj. Comment dire… il était si… sexy ? excitant ? Oui, ce seraient les mots les plus adaptés pour décrire comment était fringué son petit ami. Vêtu d'un haut noir très moulant sans manche et à col roulé ainsi que d'un jean tout aussi sombre et serré au niveau du haut, lui valorisant à mort son fessier, Kadaj semblait s'être habillé de façon à ce que Riku ne lui résistât pas plus tard dans la nuit…

Kadaj s'approcha et lui effleura les lèvres. Il gloussa lorsqu'il vit que Riku ne réagissait plus, fier d'avoir fait l'effet voulu. Kairi s'éclaircit la voix pour faire remarquer qu'elle était toujours là.

- Et ça c'est pas frivole ?

Kadaj tourna la tête et lui sourit, la tête contre le torse de son amant apparemment absent.

- On va dire que nous sommes juste un peu obsédés sur les bords.

Kairi le dévisagea avant de recevoir un message sur son mobile. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et fit signe qu'elle devait les laisser.

- De toute façon, les mecs ont toujours été comme ça ! » Lança-t-elle avant de disparaître dans la foule.

- Et je ne vois pas pourquoi on changerait.

Les mains de Riku s'étaient emparées de la fine taille du deuxième argenté. Kadaj leva la tête vers sa moitié et vit que celui-ci avait bien repris ses esprits, malgré le désir naissant qu'on pouvait lire dans son regard. Kadaj esquissa un sourire espiègle.

- C'est vrai. » Murmura-t-il avant que ses lèvres furent happées par celles du plus grand.

Tout deux avides, le baiser fut rapidement approfondi jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'eussent plus de souffle. Néanmoins, leurs langues ne se séparèrent pas. Riku et Kadaj n'avaient quasiment rien fait depuis dimanche dernier. Entre les épreuves et les révisions de dernières minutes, ils s'étaient mis tous les deux en mode « examens ». Bon, ils s'étaient roulés quelques pelles lors des pauses mais sinon il n'y avait pas eu grand-chose entre eux. D'ailleurs, Riku se montrait plutôt entreprenant ce soir. Alors qu'une des mains tenait bien fermement le bas du fessier de son amant, l'autre fila discrètement dans le jean de son amant et effleura son intimité. En sentant l'index de Riku essayer de s'enfoncer dans son orifice, Kadaj brisa le baiser et se détacha de l'autre lycéen qui lui lança un regard renfrogné.

- Désolé mais la suite sera pour plus tard ! » Rigola Kadaj, amusé par les avances de Riku.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? On peut faire un tour aux toilettes, tu sais.

Le plus petit prit un air faussement choqué.

- Mais quel manque de romantisme ! Tu veux vraiment qu'on fasse notre première fois dans les chiottes ! En plus, c'est pas confortable du tout !

Riku fuit le regard de Kadaj et évita de lui répondre que c'était lui en premier qui le lui avait proposé, lorsqu'ils s'étaient tapés des heures de colle à nettoyer les WC du premier étage du bâtiment scolaire.

Kadaj observa d'un air attendri Riku avant de lui prendre la main et d'entrer avec lui dans la foule. S'il avait refusé d'aller plus loin pour le moment, ce n'était pas parce qu'il en n'avait pas envie – loin de là, il avait vraiment hâte lui aussi – c'était juste histoire de faire languir Riku. Cepndant, il n'y avait pas que cela…

Kadaj et Riku tombèrent sur un Sora radieux dans les bras de son brun préféré, c'est-à-dire Squall. Riku eut l'impression d'interrompre leur bécotage mais apparemment son meilleur ami eut l'air ravi de le voir quand il leva les yeux vers lui.

- Riku ! Kadaj !

- Salut Sora ! » Répondit Kadaj, aussi enthousiaste que le petit châtain « Alors, content d'être en vacances ? »

- N'en parle pas, j'en pouvais plus là, il était temps qu'on fasse une pause !

Riku les regarda bavarder gaiement en souriant. Il était ravi que Kadaj et Sora s'entendaient aussi bien après ce qu'il s'était passé. Son best n'était d'ailleurs plus traumatisé par les choses que pouvaient dire son amant mais Riku espérait que ce dernier ne déteindrait pas sur lui. Il préférait même pas imaginer Sora version corrompue…

L'argenté jeta ensuite un œil à Squall qui lui fit un petit signe de tête pour le saluer et fit de même tout en esquissant un mince sourire. Il fallait dire que Riku ne savait pas comment se comporter face au grand brun et il était certain que ce dernier n'avait pas une très bonne image de lui.

- Salut tout le monde ! » Gueulèrent en même temps Wakka et Tidus, de grands sourires aux lèvres, alors que Kadaj commençait à parler de trucs bizarres à Sora (ils ont sauvé l'innocence de Sora ! XD).

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Tout le monde vous cherche ! » Continua Tidus.

- Tout le monde nous attend ? Mais la fête est ici, non ? » Répondit Riku en fronçant des sourcils.

Toujours avec leurs sourires de grands bêtas, Wakka et Tidus firent non de la tête.

- Axel nous a dit qu'on faisait une soirée privée dans l'enceinte du campus. » Expliqua le roux « Il dit que c'est nul quand il y a trop de monde donc ils ont préparé un feu de camp. »

- Bon, on sait que quand on entend feu de camp, on se dit que c'est très démodé mais en fin de compte c'est assez sympa ! » Rajouta le blondinet « Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Normalement Selphie devait te prévenir, Riku. »

- Euh, ouais mais vu que je l'ai pas vu de la semaine, elle n'a pas pu.

- Mouais, c'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu cette semaine. » Nota Tidus en regardant le plafond, l'air sérieux.

-_ Enfin, elle aurait pu me prévenir au téléphone… »_ Se dit pour lui-même l'argenté.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On y va ? » Demanda Sora, toujours aussi joyeux.

Les deux troisièmes hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, suivi des quatre autres. Riku et Squall étaient en fin de défilé. Ce fut pour eux l'occasion d'un peu discuter.

- Alors, ça se passe bien avec Sora ?

- Ouais, et toi et Kadaj ?

- Ca va.

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit instant, traversant la porte de sortie, puis Riku reprit tout en observant Sora rire avec celui qu'il aimait.

- Merci de prendre soin de lui.

- C'est pas pour toi que je le fais. » Répondit un peu froidement Squall.

L'argenté esquissa un sourire narquois.

- Je sais… et je comprendrai que tu m'en veules pour ce que j'ai fait.

- Je ne t'en veux pas plus que ça bizarrement. Ca peut paraître égoïste comme vision mais si tu l'avais aimé comme il t'aimait, je n'aurais jamais eu ma chance avec lui. Après, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu de lui et je t'en veux un peu de l'avoir fait souffrir comme ça.

- On dirait Kairi… » Soupira Riku avec un sourire légèrement amusé « Je sais que j'ai fait n'importe quoi avec Sora et que j'aurais pas dû mais au final, tout le monde y a trouvé son compte. Tu as rattrapé les gaffes que j'ai faites et je t'en suis redevable. C'est toi qui mérites l'amour de Sora, pas moi. »

Riku lança un coup d'œil à Squall qui resta silencieux à sa réponse, contemplant son petit ami avec une extrême douceur. Puis le dernière année regarda dans les yeux l'argenté, d'un air grave et sincère.

- Merci.

Riku haussa les sourcils face à la réaction inattendue du grand brun. Il ne voyait pas en quoi Squall lui était reconnaissant, mis à part le fait de lui avoir laissé son meilleur ami.

- Squall !

Les deux grands n'avaient pas vu l'approche de leurs compagnons. Sora se jeta sur son homme et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Squall resta immobile à cette soudaine offensive. Le petit châtain se détacha enfin et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Dis, on pourra le faire ce soir ?

- Faire quoi ? » Questionna Squall qui fronça des sourcils, anxieux.

Dans les bras de son amant, Sora n'osa quand même pas dire l'expression exacte…

- Bah tu sais… » S'expliqua-t-il en jouant avec ses doigts, le regard baissé « Kadaj et Riku vont le faire ce soir, je me disais que ce serait l'occasion pour nous aussi de le faire, tu vois ? »

- Putain… Kadaj, tu lui as dit quoi encore ?

Riku était consterné. Son petit ami allait vraiment déteindre sur son meilleur ami. Encore sur lui-même, ce n'était pas très grave mais sur Sora, il en n'était pas question. Sora devait garder sa candeur ! Riku jeta un regard réprobateur à Kadaj qui était à ses côtés. Ce dernier sourit innocemment.

- J'ai juste dit qu'on allait passer à l'acte, c'est tout.

- T'étais pas obligé tu sais ? Faut que tu évites de parler de notre vie sexuelle à Sora ou que tu parles de ce genre de chose avec lui tout court. Je ne veux pas que tu déteignes sur Sora, compris ?

- Mais je l'aide juste sur sa relation amoureuse ! » Se défendit l'argenté en commençant à faire la moue.

Squall et Sora avaient assisté à la scène sans les interrompre. Le petit brun se tourna vers le plus grand et lui fit sa plus adorable des bouilles.

- Alors, t'en dis quoi ? Squall ?

Le terminal essaya de résister mais en vain.

- Allez, on ne l'a pas encore fait en plus ! » Persista Sora en commençant à faire une tête de chien battu pour forcer le plus âgé à céder.

Comment rester de marbre quand celui qu'on aime nous supplie ainsi ? Squall pouffa de rire tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Ok, si tu restes sage pendant le reste de la soirée !

- Ouais !

Et Sora embrassa prestement son petit ami, ravi. D'autre part, Squall n'avait rien à perdre.

De son côté, Riku tenta de se réconcilier avec Kadaj. Celui-ci s'obstinait à faire comme s'il était fâché alors qu'il ne l'était pas du tout – c'était juste histoire d'embêter encore son partenaire.

- Ecoute, pardon. J'suis désolé mais d'un côté tu n'as pas à te mêler des amours des autres parce qu'après ça tourne toujours au vinaigre !

Kadaj jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre couple et prit alors Riku par le bras pour lui montrer le visage des deux tourtereaux.

- Et ça, ça tourne au vinaigre ?

Riku vit Sora avec un visage des plus heureux qu'il soit alors que Squall le dévorait d'un regard tendre. Kadaj poursuivit.

- C'est pas plutôt à l'eau de rose ?

Le plus grand esquissa un sourire amusé. Il entoura d'un bras les épaules de Kadaj et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Si, ça l'est.

- Ha ! Ha ! Allez, on y va ?

Riku hocha la tête et lança un dernier regard à Squall qui l'observait du coin de l'œil.

- De rien. » Termina Riku avant de se diriger vers le campus avec l'autre argenté.

Squall lui rendit son sourire et s'adressa à Sora.

- On y va nous aussi ?

Sora acquiesça et ils allèrent également rejoindre les autres.

* * *

**Bon, la soirée privée ne va pas tourner comme celle de Sex Battle, je rassure XD**

**Prochain chapitre, on va voir tous les people de la fiction ! (du moins j'essaierai parce que je sais déjà pas où je vais placer mon concierge XD)**

**Bon mois de décembre ! ;D *pars bosser sa géo***


	36. Chapter 36 : Pendant la fête

**No comment sur mon retard... Je vous mets sans plus tarder la suite.**

Réponses aux Anonymes

**xo-melii-ox :** c'est vrai qu'on voit bien Kadaj habillé comme ça, so sexyyy ! XwX *bave secrètement* Remarque que j'aurais aimé écrire que Sora devient complètement corrompue, ça aurait pu être marrant XD Merci pour tes reviews ^^

**Disclaimer : Personne n'est à moi...**

**Couple : Alors *regarde la liste* SquallxSora, RikuxKadaj, Akuroku, SelphiexNami, YunaxOlette (enfin, pas vraiment XD), LarxenexKairi, DemyxZexion, XigbarxLuxord, IrvinexZell, SeiferxHayner, WakkaxTidus... J'crois que c'est tout XD (ouais, y'a du monde dans ce nouveau chapitre !! 8D)

* * *

**

**Pendant la fête**

Il devait y avoir une vingtaine de personnes à être installée autour du feu de camp. Alors qu'il arrivait, un bras autour des épaules de son petit brun, Squall s'immobilisa quand il vit la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde : Seifer. Assis à côté d'Hayner, ce dernier n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence. Sous l'arrêt brutal de son compagnon, Sora tourna la tête et dévisagea avec surprise Squall.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

A sa voix, le grand brun retrouva ses esprits et jeta un œil à son interlocuteur. Il lui sourit et, sans répondre à sa question, l'emmena le plus loin possible du blond qu'il redoutait tant. Le dernière année avait décidé de ne pas se prendre la tête avec cette malheureuse période qui concernait son histoire avec Seifer, surtout qu'il était avec Sora et il ne voulait se consacrer qu'à lui. Ils s'assirent donc entre Larxene et Demyx qui étaient accompagnés de leur partenaire respectif : Kairi et Zexion. La blonde lança un regard étonné aux deux arrivants et donna un coup de coude à sa voisine.

- Hé, tu m'avais pas dit que ton ex traînait avec le beau Squall !

Kairi se pencha pour voir les deux garçons et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de stupéfaction quand elle vit Sora à côté de Squall. Bon, ce n'était pas ça qui la choquait puisqu'elle était au courant de ses cours particuliers avec le grand brun, mais on ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'ils se tenaient main dans la main et, ça, c'était un signe qui ne trompait pas !

- Sora !

Le petit brun tourna les yeux vers elle et lui offrit un large sourire.

- Salut Kairi !

- Mais… mon dieu, ne me dis pas que… j'dois me tromper !

- Je voulais vous le dire, à toi et les autres. Je sors avec Squall et… » Il s'adossa contre le bras de son amant tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux, une expression douce sur le visage « Je l'aime…énormément. »

Le plus grand esquissa un sourire tendre et lui leva légèrement le menton pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Alors que la rousse était toute hébétée, la jeune femme blonde était morte de rire.

- Kairi, faudrait que tu vois ta tête !

- Mais… » reprit Sora, une fois avoir volé un deuxième petit baiser à son petit ami « Vous êtes ensemble, Larxene et toi ? »

Larxene redoubla de rire bien que son amie fût devenue toute rouge en lui jetant un œil et en bégayant quelque chose du genre _je sais pas, on n'en est pas encore là nous_. La plus âgée répondit ensuite.

- On le saura bien assez vite si on est destinée à l'être ou non.

- Larxene ! » Gronda l'autre fille qui lui tirait sur le bras.

L'étudiante la regarda et, sans prévenir, se pencha pour l'embrasser. Kairi sursauta mai ne repoussa pas la blonde qui se redressa enfin tout en affichant un sourire malicieux.

- Il faudra bien que tu trouves l'amour toi aussi.

La rousse l'observa avec des yeux confus avant de baisser la tête, le visage encore un peu plus écarlate que tout à l'heure.

000

- Eh ben, ça promet.

- Et après, ça nous dit qu'on est frivole !

Bien qu'ils étaient à l'autre bout du cercle et qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout suivi la discussion entre les quatre autres lycéens, les deux argentés avaient aperçu le baiser entre Kairi et Larxene tout comme Nami et Selphie.

- Tiens, elles sont ensemble ? » S'interrogea cette dernière.

- Faut croire. » La blonde haussa des épaules, l'air blasé.

- Pourtant, il me semblait que Kairi m'avait dit qu'elle était toute seule… » Dit Riku, un peu perturbé.

Kadaj prit une canette de bière dans la glacière et revint contre son beau petit ami, jetant un coup d'œil au couple d'en face.

- Peut-être que Larxene la drague. Les soirées sont aussi faites pour ça.

A côté de son blondinet préféré, Axel intervint.

- Bah, c'est bien le genre de Larxene en tout cas. » S'adressa ensuite à son partenaire « Roxy, tu me passes un peu de ta bière ? »

- Non. » Répondit sur un ton catégorique celui-ci, avachi contre le torse de son roux, déjà à moitié bourré.

Il fallait dire que le blond tenait difficilement à l'alcool… Axel lui lança un regard mécontent.

- Mais quel radin !

Son partenaire grogna. Le grand rouquin esquissa un sourire amusé tout en entourant la taille de Roxas de ses bras. Bien que celui-ci était encore plus ronchon que d'habitude quand il avait bu, il y avait également un très bon côté des effets qu'avait l'alcool sur son petit ami, et il pourrait en profiter juste après la fête ! Hu, hu…

En parlant d'alcool, Riku observa Kadaj boire sa canette et ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil.

- Dis, bois pas trop d'accord ?

Le plus petit des argentés gloussa, trouvant ça vraiment trop mignon de voir son compagnon s'inquiéter pour lui, et tenta de le rassurer.

- T'inquiète, je connais mes limite.

- Hm. » D'un côté, Riku ignorait si Kadaj tenait à l'alcool ou non…

A côté, Naminé aussi abusait un peu sur l'alcool et pourtant c'était rare de la voir boire mais il fallait dire aussi que les gens avaient apporté toute une cargaison de bouteilles ! La vodka laissait d'ailleurs une Naminé toute à fait blasée de la vie !

Quant à Selphie, elle préférait rester consciente et mater tout ce beau monde flirter avec n'importe qui. A ce propos, Yuna désespérait Olette par ses innombrables sous-entendus.

- Mais je ne suis pas lesbienne ! » Protesta celle-ci en essayant vainement de refouler l'autre brune.

- Bah je sais pas comment tu vas faire, les mecs sont tous gays, tu sais.

A la droite des deux autres filles, Rikku ricana.

- A moins que tu ne veuilles aller dans un couvent !

Olette lui lança un regard noir, ce qui laissa une ouverture pour Yuna qui la prit par derrière.

- Ah, mais arrête ! » Paniqua Olette, horrifiée.

- Allez, reste tranquille.

- Yuna, tu vas la dégoûter des femmes si t'agis comme ça avec elle. » Lui prévint Peine qui se tenait à côté de Rikku.

- Nan mais c'est juste que j'adore l'embêter depuis le jour de la manif' contre les gays. Olette, t'es trop mignonne, t'sais ? » Dit l'invocatrice en la serrant contre elle, aux anges.

- Ah, cette fille va me violer !! Au secours, j'vais me faire violer par une fille !!

Plus loin…

- Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font du bruit ! » Critiqua Zell tout en mangeant un hot-dog.

- Ah, ah, les filles c'est toujours bruyant ! » Plaisanta Irvine, de très bonne humeur.

- J'aurais d'ailleurs jamais cru que Yuna fasse autant de rentre-dedans à Olette. Ouah, ça fait quand même un choc de se dire que son ex va peut-être vraiment se faire violer par une autre fille !

A côté d'Hayner qui était sidéré par la situation, Seifer éclata de rire.

- Enfin, tu sortais pas vraiment avec elle vu qu'il se passait quasiment rien entre vous.

- Ouais c'est vrai…

- Et dire que t'étais raide dingue de la nouvelle à la rentrée. » Soupira Wakka en observant le groupe de filles s'agiter.

- J'étais pas raide dingue d'elle, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Répondit Tidus, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

- Bah si, tu me disais qu'elle était trop belle et tu ne faisais plus que traîner avec elle !

- Oh, oh ! Wakka était donc bien jaloux ! » Rit Zell, se rappelant que trop bien de la fois où il avait discuté des problèmes du roux avec lui.

Ce dernier le traita d'idiot et le frappa. Le blond se plaignit auprès de son amant mais Irvine se marra en disant qu'il l'avait tout de même cherché.

- Mais tout ce qui c'était passé entre Yuna et moi c'était que de la comédie. » S'expliqua Tidus, ses doigts jouant avec la main de son amoureux « Pour dire vrai, mes parents connaissaient ceux de Yuna quand elle a débarqué ici et je me suis rapidement lié d'amitié avec elle. »

- Rien que de savoir que t'étais déjà ami avec elle me fait chier. » Ronchonna Wakka, pas très content.

- Oh, mais t'es vraiment jaloux d'elle ! » Sourit le blond, heureux de voir qu'il comptait autant pour son partenaire « En plus, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait déjà un penchant pour les filles à cette époque-là. Elle m'a juste aidé à monter ce plan pour me retrouver avec toi ! »

Le roux esquissa un sourire doux et se disait que finalement ce n'était pas plus mal que ça.

- Han mais c'est que Tidus cache un côté coquin et très déterminé !

L'interpellé jeta un regard surpris vers Seifer qui lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin qui se voulait charmeur. Tidus fronça des sourcils quand il comprit que Seifer lui faisait carrément des avances.

- Hayner, tu ferais mieux de garder en laisse ton petit ami ! » Avertit-il avant de fourrer son visage contre le cou de son meilleur ami.

Personne ne sut de quoi parlait Tidus mis à part Zell qui soupira d'exaspération en voyant que le cas du grand blond ne s'était toujours pas arrangé. C'était pas possible d'être aussi frivole !...

000

Larxene jeta un coup d'œil à Demyx et Zexion et une douce expression s'afficha sur son visage de chieuse. Même si elle était toujours autant exaspérée de voir que leur histoire d'amour avançait si lentement, elle pensait qu'il fallait quand même laisser le temps faire les choses et puis, ces deux-là semblaient être sur un petit nuage que c'en était adorable…

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait bu. Ils avaient juste fait grillé quelques chamallow en discutant de tout et de rien…

- Au fait, et ta guitare ?

- Oh, je l'ai emmené chez un réparateur. Il m'a dit que ça prendrait du temps mais que ce n'est pas irréparable.

- Tant mieux. » Zexion parut soulagé. Il ne se l'aurait jamais pardonné d'avoir cassé l'objet que Demyx chérissait tant.

Le guitariste posa une main sur la cuisse de son petit ami et lui dit d'une voix douce, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Mais, je préfère l'emmener à la boutique d'instruments de musique que de t'emmener à l'hospital. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es plus important que ma guitare.

- Dem'… » Zexion contempla longuement son amant avant de baisser la tête, les joues légèrement rouges « Viens avec moi… »

- Quoi ?

Tout en fuyant le regard confus du guitariste, l'intello se mit debout et lui tendit la main.

- J'en ai envie… pas toi ?

Demyx saisit enfin ce qu'insinuait son petit copain et devint écarlate. Il déglutit mais prit la main de Zexion et se leva à son tour…

- Oh mon dieu, ils vont vraiment le faire, ils vont vraiment le faire !! » Trépigna d'excitation Larxene qui avait vu le couple s'éclipser « ENFIN ! C'était pas trop tôt !! »

- Larxene, tu fais un peu peur là. » Fit remarquer sa voisine, sceptique.

- Ah, désolée mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Dis, ça te tente d'aller voir comment ça va se passer ?

Kairi fut catégorique.

- Euh, non… pas du tout.

Malgré son désaccord, Larxene l'obligea à se lever et à venir avec elle, laissant seuls Sora et Squall qui ne comprenaient pas grand-chose au petit manège de Larxene – et s'en fichaient un peu d'ailleurs. Sora était d'ailleurs au paradis de savoir qu'en rentrant à la maison – ses parents étaient de sortie – il allait le faire avec son sempaï. Ah, le rêve ! (c'est Kadaj qui a déteint sur Sora XD)

000

Zexion tenait étroitement la main de son compagnon et était bien décidé à le faire une fois pour toute. En vérité, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à aller jusqu'au bout car, malgré qu'ils semblaient s'aimer depuis si longtemps, Demyx était puceau. Zexion avait essayé de le détendre et de le rassurer plusieurs fois mais le guitariste avait tellement peur de mal faire que ça l'empêchait quasiment de bander. Parfois, l'intello se demandait vraiment quel genre de mec pouvait réagir comme lui mais bon, il l'aimait quand même et ça, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Néanmoins, ce soir il était déterminé à coucher avec lui, pour de bon.

Alors que Zexion emmenait son amant vers leur chambre et que Demyx avait les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, des éclats de rire se rapprochèrent d'eux. Reconnaissant facilement le ricanement de Xigbar parmi ces éclats, ils tournèrent la tête en direction des deux protagonistes qui arrivaient. Une bouteille de vodka dans sa première main, l'autre tenant par la taille un homme blond qui lui tenait compagnie, et qui semblait apparemment saoûl, leur prof de Math les vit et afficha un large sourire.

- Tiens, tiens, c'est ma princesse !

Ils s'étaient tous arrêter, se fixant chacun leur tour. L'homme aux cheveux d'or contemplait d'un œil hagard les deux étudiants, ne comprenant pas trop qui c'était mais Xigbar paraissait très content de les voir, en particulier Zexion.

- Alors, j'espère que ton caneton profite un max des techniques que je t'ai apprises, Princesse.

Son sourire carnassier était de retour et l'homme borne lança un regard à Demyx qui crut sentir la haine monter en lui. Il tourna les talons et força Zexion à le suivre et à s'éloigner des deux autres hommes.

- Dem' ! » S'exclama ce dernier, surpris face à la réaction inattendue de son compagnon.

Mais le blond ne répondit pas, trop déterminé à faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps, et serrait bien fort la main de l'autre garçon…

Xigbar observa silencieusement partir ses deux élèves, pensif. Il revint brutalement sur terre quand il sentit le poids de son partenaire peser plus lourd. Celui-ci faillit bien se rétamer sur le sol mais l'homme à la queue de cheval le rattrapa avant qu'il terminât sa chute.

- Hey, mais t'as bu combien de bouteilles ce soir pour te retrouver aussi bourré que ça ? Tu tiens bien à l'alcool pourtant !

- Euh… une quinzaine… j'sais pas…

Xigbar leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, t'as un peu trop forcé.

- Désolé, j'ai l'air misérable… » Le blond le regarda, les yeux brumeux « C'était lui ta princesse alors ? »

Le prof le dévisagea sans dire un mot, de marbre. Son compagnon avait rebaissé la tête et un rictus s'était formé sur son visage.

- J'aurais sans doute fait la même chose que toi, il est mignon… très mignon même ! En tout cas, il l'est plus que moi.

- Arrête, dis pas n'importe quoi, t'es bourré.

- T'as toujours été cruel…

L'homme se dégagea de Xigbar qui tenta de le ramener vers lui afin d'éviter qu'il ne se cassât la gueule mais il le repoussa. Le professeur le regarda aller en claudiquant vers le mur le plus proche et s'y appuyer, le dos contre le mur. Il avait l'air de souffrir.

- Argh, fichu mal de crâne ! » Jura-t-il en cognant légèrement sa tête contre le ciment.

- Luxord, arrête ! » Xigbar se précipita vers son partenaire et tenta de le calmer « Rentrons à la maison, là tu pourras te reposer. »

- Non, c'est pas en pionçant que ça va passer. Bon Dieu, quelle gueule de bois je vais avoir demain ! » Luxord observa d'un air vague l'endroit où ils étaient puis déclara, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme borgne « Je te pardonne pour la princesse si tu réussis à me faire oublier mon mal de crâne. »

Xigbar écarquilla les yeux et essaya de remettre les esprits de son ami en place.

- Mais t'as vraiment trop forcé sur les bouteilles ! On n'est pas dans l'endroit le plus approprié en plus !

Luxord ricana.

- Pff, depuis quand tu te soucies du lieu où on le fait ?

L'homme à la queue de cheval pensa qu'il n'avait pas tord mais bon… il savait qu'à tous les coups Luxord s'endormirait au beau mileu de l'acte et qu'il devrait le ramener à l'appart' en le portant sur ses épaules, ce qui posait un sérieux problème puisqu'il pesait bien plus lourd que lui…

Voyant l'hésitation que manifestait son partenaire, Luxord fit exprès de s'effondrer sur le sol et de faire comme s'il avait une soudaine douleur quelque part. Xigbar crut à sa supercherie et se dépêcha de lui venir en aide.

- Hey, meurs pas maintenant !

- J't'ai eu !

Dans les buissons, le blond l'emprisonna par la taille et le serra contre lui. Xigbar leva la tête vers celui-ci en fronçant des sourcils.

- T'es sûr que t'es malade ?

Luxord lui offrit un sourire que lui rendit finalement ce dernier et l'embrassa. On connaît la suite…

000

Demyx claqua la porte derrière lui et fit face à Zexion qui ne savait plus trop quoi faire à ce moment-là. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait plus passer à l'acte mais le fait de voir son musicien aussi décidé le surprenait tellement.

- Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Bégaya-t-il.

Le blond reprit alors une expression plus normale – et plus douce – et se rapprocha de son amant.

- Pardon. » S'excusa-t-il en l'enlaçant.

- Dem' !

- J'suis désolé, tu en as envie comme j'en ai envie mais j'ai tellement peur de me rater. Je ne serais jamais à la hauteur de Xigbar mais…

- Attends. » Zexion se dégagea de Demyx et le fixa, sérieux « Qui as dit que tu ne serais pas à sa hauteur ? »

Le blondinet haussa des épaules, comme si cela était évident.

- Bah, ne le nie pas, c'est un dieu du pieux, j'ai raison ?

A ces mots, Zexion mit un temps avant de réagir à cause de l'effet de surprise puis fuit son regard céruléen, les joues roses, apparemment gêné.

- Comment tu le sais…

- Je ne le savais pas, j'ai juste deviné et c'est visiblement vrai vu ta réaction.

Voyant qu'il s'était fait avoir, une bouffée de colère envahit soudainement l'intello.

- Demyx ! Comment… D'abord, je ne t'ai jamais demandé à ce que tu sois pareil que Xigbar ! Sinon j'aurais mieux fait de rester avec lui, c'est sûr ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que t'en sais que t'es bon ou pas bon au lit !?

Le blond tourna le dos à son colocataire et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, les yeux baissés, triste.

- J'ai seulement peur de te décevoir…

Zexion resta un instant sans voix. Son irritation s'était dissipé et avait vite fait place à de la tendresse. Le garçon aux cheveux bleu gris sourit et vint s'asseoir à côté de celui qu'il aimait. Il lui prit la main.

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu le fais mal la première fois, c'est normal, mais sache que tu ne me décevras pas le moins du monde parce que c'est toi que j'aime et peu importe le reste.

Demyx tourna la tête vers lui et semblait hésiter.

- Zexion…

- Je t'accepte comme tu es et je ne veux surtout pas que tu changes. Je t'aime ainsi.

L'intello se rapprocha doucement des lèvres du guitariste et les effleura. Demyx passa une main sur la joue de son petit ami et approfondit légèrement le baiser. Alors que leurs langues se rencontrèrent de nouveau, Zexion força sa moitié à s'allonger sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

- Laisse-moi faire... » Murmura-t-il avec assurance après s'être détaché des lèvres du guitariste, enlevant son haut bleu foncé.

* * *

**J'ai apparemment fait de Larxene une fan invétérée du Zemyx ! XD**

**Si vous êtes frustrés de ne pas savoir comment se passe l'acte d'amour entre les différents couples secondaires, c'est parce que j'ai décidé de ne pas trop m'attarder dessus (parce que j'vous dis pas combien de temps il me faudrait pour finir cette fiction si je dois décrire toutes les scènes de lit de tout le monde !! TT') et que je me prépare pour celle de notre** **couple principal... Je promets de ne pas vous décevoir là-dessus ! ^^'**

**Joyeux Noël !! X3**


	37. Chapter 37 : Et après

**Nouveau chapitre ! Fin de la fête à l'école ! (mais pas la fin de la nuit ! XD)**

**Bon, j'ai encore arrêté n'importe où comme d'habitude, on va encore vouloir me tuer ! XD**

**Allez, bonne lecture ! ^^**

Réponse aux Anonymes

**chibi-chan :** Merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir de temps en temps des reviews de lecteurs dont on ignorait l'existence (woh, c'est quoi cette formulation ? XD). Et je vois encore des gens qui lisent ma fic' qui fait je sais pas combien de pages en une seule soirée, y'a vraiment des tarés mais c'est touchant ! ^w^' Enfin, pour venir à l'autre fic' dont tu m'as parlée, oui il me semble l'avoir vu quelque part aussi, j'crois qu'elle était dans les crossover mais je suis pas encore allée la lire (j'ai pas le temps, crotte !! XnX). Merci encore pour ta review !! X3

**Clem :** Je sais, je suis trop cruelle !! XD Et j'suis sûre que tu vas encore me le redire en lisant ce nouveau chapitre !! XD Pareille, j'adore beaucoup ma Larxene ^w^ Elle est très... perverse en fait !! XD

**Disclaimer : Le concierge refait son apparition ! XD (mais ce n'est pas la dernière !)**

**Couple : RikuxKadaj, SquallxSora, SelphiexNami, LarxenxKairi, DemyxZexion, Akuroku, YazooxLoz...

* * *

**

**Et après...**

Cela faisait à peine trois quarts d'heure qu'ils étaient autour du feu de camp et déjà quasiment toutes les bouteilles apportées avaient été vidées. Les couples s'en allaient au fur et à mesure, l'air de tous penser à la même chose. Observant Selphie s'éclipser avec Naminé, Riku se demandait si cette nuit n'avait pas quelques effets sur les phéromones de tout le monde (ou peut-être est-ce l'alcool ?). En tout cas, ce qui était clair, c'était que beaucoup de gens allait copuler ce soir et lui ne semblerait pas échapper à la règle !

Kadaj qui avait bu cinq canettes de bière et d'autres alcools, s'appuyait lourdement sur lui. La tête sur les cuisses de son amant, il lui caressa doucement l'une des joues de celui-ci, puis se releva soudain tout en restant dangereusement proche de Riku.

- Je veux…

Riku haussa les sourcils, légèrement inquiet de l'état de l'autre argenté. Sans même finir sa phrase, celui-ci happa les lèvres du plus grand et échangea un baiser ardent, faisant comprendre à Riku qu'il était maintenant très pressé de passer à l'acte. Riku parut d'ailleurs totalement déboussolé quand, sans rompre le baiser, Kadaj se mit à genoux face à lui et lui fit sentir son érection contre son buste.

- Kadaj ! » Suffoqua-t-il, n'arrivant pas à croire que son petit ami pouvait aussi facilement être excité.

Ce dernier ne lui répondit que par une espèce de bruit entre le grognement et le gémissement. Riku se mit alors debout et le prit par la main.

- Ok, j'ai compris.

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement des autres lycéens restants et atterrirent au beau milieu du campus. Tandis que Riku tentait de chercher un endroit à l'abri des oreilles et des regards indiscrets, Kadaj n'arrêtait pas de se dandiner contre son amant.

- Han, qu'est-ce que tu attends !? » Se plaignit-il.

A ce moment-là, Riku ouvrit une porte donnant sur un des dortoirs et les deux argentés tombèrent sur Axel et Roxas qui étaient prêts à le faire eux aussi. En effet, assis sur la table de la salle, Roxas n'avait plus qu'une chemise ouverte sur lui alors qu'Axel était torse nu en face de lui. Tous deux tournèrent brusquement la tête vers les intrus et le blond gueula, rouge comme un crabe.

- Axel, t'avais pas fermé la porte !!?

- Merde…

- Putain mais t'es trop pas doué ! Va fermer cette porte non de dieu de merde !

Le grand roux s'approcha de Riku et Kadaj qui avaient l'air assez surpris malgré que c'était très normal que ces deux-là le fassent vu qu'ils étaient ensemble. Néanmoins, Kadaj reprit vite son air d'excité et ne put s'empêcher de demander s'ils ne pouvaient pas se joindre à eux. Axel rit à sa proposition même s'il la refusa.

- Désolé mais je ne partage pas mon Roxy, surtout quand il est bourré comme ça !

Sur ses mots, Axel ferma la porte sous leur nez et Kadaj sembla déçu.

- J'aurais de toute façon moi-même refusé, je ne supporterais pas non plus te partager avec d'autres mecs. » Déclara Riku tout en dévisageant son petit ami avant de tourner les talons.

Kadaj le fixa s'éloigner de quelques pas, soupira puis le rattrapa pour lancer une nouvelle offensive.

- Riku, à quoi tu joues ? Je t'attends, je te signale. » Dit-il tout en enlaçant le dos de son amant qui avait du mal à se concentrer à cause de celui-ci.

- Je cherche une chambre de libre.

- Mais pourquoi ? J'ai trop envie de le faire tout de suite, faisons-le ici, vite, allez !

-_ Bordel, il est vraiment infernal ! » _S'exaspéra intérieurement Riku qui commençait à avoir quelques difficultés à se retenir lui aussi « Ecoute, je veux le faire correctement pour notre première fois alors reste un peu sage, le temps que je trouve un lit ou un sofa de libre. »

Kadaj resta un petit instant silencieux, légèrement ému par l'attention de sa moitié, puis baissa la tête et murmura.

- D'accord…

Et le plus petit le suivit en silence à la prochaine chambre. Sous son mutisme, Riku jeta un œil à l'autre garçon et lui prit la main comme pour éviter que l'attente ne soit trop dure car il savait que trop bien que patienter pour certaines choses pouvait être très pénible.

Ils arrivèrent au deuxième dortoir et y découvrirent en ouvrant la porte Selphie en petite culotte et débardeur, à quatre pattes sur Naminé, allongée sur le sol, le chemisier un peu déboutonné au niveau du haut. La brune parut alors ravie de les voir.

- Oh, Riku ! Kadaj !

Elle semblait s'apprêter à les inviter mais le plus grand des deux argentés l'interrompit avant.

- Désolé de vous déranger ! » S'excusa-t-il tout en refermant la porte.

- Hé, mais c'est pas drôle ! » Selphie semblait déçue par la réaction de son ami.

- Bon, on continue ? » Demanda la blonde qui s'était légèrement redressée, sur un ton détaché, se foutant complètement des deux autres lycéens.

Sa partenaire tourna la tête vers elle et esquissa un large sourire, partante.

- Ouaip, allons-y. » Chuchota-t-elle tout en se rapprochant de Naminé pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes, une main filant sous le haut de sa petite amie qui retomba sur la moquette et laissa Selphie mener la danse…

Dehors, Riku avait encore ouvert une troisième porte et il y découvrit une pièce toute ROSE mais qui semblait néanmoins vide. Enfi c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit lui fit prouver tout le contraire. Il lança un regard à l'un des lits et vit une grosse bosse sous la couette. Sans se poser la question de qui est-ce qui avait planqué dessous, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna de ce dortoir aussi occupé que les deux premiers, revenant auprès de Kadaj qui l'attendait bien sagement. Ils s'éloignèrent, toujours à la recherche d'un endroit où ils pourraient enfin faire l'amour tranquillement car Riku ne voulait surtout pas être dérangé pendant l'acte. Il voulait le faire en _toute intimité._

Un peu plus loin, ils entendirent des petits cris d'exaltation. Ils regardèrent d'où ils provenaient et aperçurent Larxene en train d'épier à la fenêtre du quatrième dortoir au côté d'une Kairi complètement dégoûtée…

- Han, mais comment le petit Zexy gère !! » S'extasia la grande blonde qui sautait sur place.

- Mais comment ai-je pu atterrir avec une perverse comme toi… » Se demanda l'autre lycéenne, assise contre le mur du cabanon.

Larxene prêta alors attention à sa camarade, pliant les genoux afin de se retrouver à son niveau, un sourire charmeur sur le bout des lèvres.

- Quoi, t'es jalouse ?

- Mais non, pas du tout ! Je dis simplement que t'es un voyeur, t'es comme les mecs obsédés en fait ! » Contredit Kairi qui rougissait cependant.

- Han, et ça te déplaît ? » Voyant que la rousse restait muette, l'air mal à l'aise, l'étudiante poursuivit « Ou tu préfères peut-être que je te mate toi et non pas Demyx et Zexion ?... »

Kairi protesta une nouvelle fois mais la jeune femme blonde lui avait déjà sautée dessus et happé ses lèvres. Elle essaya de se dégager de son amie mais celle-ci lui tenait fermement les deux mains. Elle se laissa finalement aller, trouvant que Larxene embrassait incroyablement bien.

A quelques mètres de là, après avoir observé la scène, Riku emmena Kadaj plus loin. Ce dernier perdit en fin de compte patience et lui demanda quand est-ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir enfin le faire eux aussi car, voir tous ces couples roucouler le frustrait terriblement.

- Espère alors que le dernier dortoir soit libre ! » Grogna Riku qui commençait à en avoir marre de faire tout le tour du campus.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la dernière chambre. Tout semblait paisible, c'était bon signe. Néanmoins, lorsque les doigts de Riku effleurèrent la poignée, un craquement suivi d'un rugissement fit trembler la baraque. Les deux argentés firent un bond en arrière, pris par la surprise et l'effroi. Tout en se demandant ce que c'était ou bien si le dortoir n'allait pas s'effondrer, ils fixèrent l'entrée, écoutant le moindre son qui en sortait. Vinrent soudain des longs râles et de cris d'extase, ponctués de bruits étranges ressemblant à des coups de fouet ou quelque chose dans le style.

- Mon dieu, ce dortoir appartient à qui normalement ? » Interrogea Kadaj, horrifié.

- Euh… » Riku déglutit « C'est celui de Lexaeus… il vit tout seul normalement… »

- Ah, le pauvre mec qui doit être avec lui !

C'était là qu'ils entendirent le nom de l'autre homme qui accompagnait Lexaeus dans sa folie furieuse et que les deux argentés furent quasiment traumatisés.

- Oh putain, c'est Xaldin qu'est dedans avec lui ! » Suffoqua le plus grand.

- Ah, je veux même pas imaginer ce qui se passe à l'intérieur ! » S'exclama Kadaj qui venait de cacher son visage entre ses mains, dégoûté.

- Ouais bah vaut mieux s'éloigner de se dortoir si on veut pas avoir des ennuis !

Ils prirent tous les deux leurs jambes à leur cou et sortirent du campus. Ils s'arrêtèrent de courir une fois dans la cour d'entrée du lycée et se calmèrent légèrement, reprenant leur souffle peu à peu et essayant d'oublier les visions obscures qu'ils avaient dans la tête.

- Bon, on le fait où alors ? » Kadaj était vite revenu sur le sujet, pensant à sa soirée en présence de Riku plutôt qu'aux deux autres monstres du cinquième dortoir « Tu crois qu'on peut pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, à cette heure-ci ? »

- Hmf, je crois qu'il ferme l'établissement vers 22h30 à cause du ménage.

- Ha, il est vingt-cinq, on aura peut-être de la chance !

- Mais pourquoi tu veux y aller ?

- Parce qu'au moins là-bas, on sera peinard ! Et on sortira par une fenêtre après pour rentrer chez nous !

Riku soupira et fut forcer de suivre Kadaj qui le tirait par le bras, enthousiaste. Mais ce dernier perdit bien vite son zèle quand il vit monsieur le concierge fermer sous leurs yeux la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Il passa ensuite devant eux, leur souhaita une bonne soirée, esquissant un sourire attendrissant en voyant le jeune couple, et rentra dans sa petite cabane, au portail du lycée.

- Putain, il pouvait pas prendre son temps celui-là, avec son balai ! » S'énerva Kadaj qui en avait marre de chercher ce fameux endroit tranquille « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, hein !? »

- On n'a qu'à rentrer chez moi, là on sera sûr d'être seul. » Dit simplement Riku en haussant les épaules.

- Oui mais… je peux plus attendre là. » Murmura l'autre lycéen qui se collait au buste de son amant, les yeux baissés « Il faut vraiment qu'on le fasse maintenant je peux plus tenir. En plus, ça m'énerve tellement que ce concierge de merde ait fermé la porte.»

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Comme ça, on aurait pu finir ce qu'on avait commencé sur le toit, là où on s'est retrouvé... Pour moi… c'est un endroit très spécial…

Kadaj leva les yeux vers le deuxième argenté qui le dévisageait. Ce dernier le trouva encore plus irrésistible que d'habitude et ne put s'empêcher de le serrer contre lui et de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ce doux baiser devint manifestement plus ardent quelques minutes plus tard. Riku fit reculer Kadaj et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Leurs lèvres toujours collées et leurs langues dansantes ensemble, ils oublièrent rapidement l'endroit où ils étaient. Le souffle court, Kadaj suffoquait de plaisir et exprima son excitation à Riku en prenant l'une de ses main pour la poser sur la bosse de son jean.

- Kadaj… » Susurra l'autre lycéen tout en se décollant des lèvres de celui-ci pour aller déposer les siennes sur le cou de son petit ami.

Alors que Riku massait lentement l'entrejambe de son partenaire, ce dernier soupira de satisfaction. Le plus grand sentit soudain que le corps de Kadaj allait lâché et le rattrapa à temps.

- Putain merde, Kadaj ! » Paniqua Riku, s'imaginant que celui-ci venait de faire un malaise ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait.

Mais il vit un instant plus tard que le deuxième argenté s'était endormi contre lui, sans doute à cause de l'alcool… Sceptique et révolté, Riku crut halluciner et dut mettre un temps avant de réagir et de prendre la décision d'emmener Kadaj chez lui.

- Bordel, en plus, je commence tout juste à bander moi aussi, c'était vraiment pas le moment de dormir ! » Grommela le grand argenté tout en prenant Kadaj dans ses bras et se dirigeant vers la sortie du bahut, frustré par le fait que son amant ait pu lui faire une chose pareille mais bien déterminé à continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé une fois à la maison…

000

Deux argentés sortirent d'un restaurant appelé « le Septième Ciel », l'un deux, collé à l'autre, était complètement saoul.

- Ah ! Ah ! On a passé un bon moment ensemble, pas vrai frangin ?

- Arrête d'être aussi prêt de moi je t'ai dit, tu pues de la gueule, c'est affreux. » Répondit froidement l'autre, l'air ennuyé.

- Mais, tu le faisais boire aussi quand tu voulais le faire avec notre petit frère, non ? » Demanda le premier argenté, devenu mystérieusement sérieux, même avec quatre grammes d'alcool dans le sang, il continua sur une voix rauque « Pas vrai… Yazoo ? »

Le prénommé Yazoo lui jeta un regard, surpris par le ton grave que son frère venait d'employer.

- Et alors ?

Loz plaqua brutalement l'autre argenté contre le mur voisin et le regarda droit dans les yeux, décidé.

- Fais-le aussi avec moi.

En entendant cela, Yazoo ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Pff, c'est ridicule !

Loz le secoua alors fermement et son aîné arrêta de se moquer de lui et le dévisagea froidement, avec un regard presque menaçant.

- Lâche-moi.

Mais ce n'eut aucun effet sur le cadet de la famille.

- Hé ! Je sais que Kadaj est nettement plus mignon que moi mais, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais laissé ma chance, à moi aussi ?

Yazoo resta silencieux un instant avant de répondre avec un sourire en coin.

- Parce que tu seras tellement exténué par notre première fois que tu ne pourras plus te relever.

- Oh, et tu crois que ça me fait peur ?

Loz se rapprocha du visage de son grand frère qui ne bougeait pas, le regard exprimant toute la détermination qu'il pouvait avoir en lui.

- Si tu me laissais le faire avec toi… juste une fois… rien qu'une fois…

Il tenta d'effleurer les lèvres de Yazoo qui l'attendaient mais il eut un haut-le-cœur à ce moment-là. Il lâcha l'argenté, lui tourna le dos et gerba sur le trottoir. Tandis que Loz essayait de se remettre de ses vomissements, plié en deux, l'aîné éclata de rire.

- Et tu crois que ça va marcher pour ce soir ?! J'en doute mais bon... allons voir ce qu'il en est. Ce sera probablement très divertissant… » Déclara-t-il en esquissant un sourire amusé.

Il lui tapota le dos comme pour le consoler mais Loz se sentait d'autant plus lamentable et préféra rester silencieux, n'osant regarder son frère en face, pensant qu'il allait encore pleurer. Cependant, il promettait d'être bon au lit cette nuit tout en espérant que ses nausées allaient passer avant d'être de retour à la maison…

000

Zell et Irvine venaient de partir en compagnie de Wakka et Tidus, emportant les glacières vidées de leurs bouteilles d'alcool. Il ne restait plus que deux couples : un duo de bruns et une paire de blonds. Sora s'était proposé pour nettoyer la place, se disant que s'il faisait une bonne action, Squall le récompenserait d'une certaine manière (trop tard, Kadaj a déteint sur lui !). Ce dernier n'allait d'ailleurs pas le laisser tout faire seul et l'aida. Quant aux deux autres lycéens, Seifer était obligé lui aussi de rester pour ranger étant donné que c'était le président de l'association des élèves malgré lui et Hayner avait décidé de l'attendre, sachant qu'il devait garder en permanence un œil sur son petit ami du genre _« coureur de pantalons »_. Celui-ci remarqua que les deux plus petits s'étaient éclipsés pour jeter les ordures et en profita pour s'approcher de son ex, histoire de causer un peu.

- Alors… » Demanda-t-il à côté du grand brun, s'appuyant sur son balai « Ca fait quoi d'être le dominant ? »

Le concerné ne lui répondit, faisant comme si l'autre terminal n'existait pas, même s'il aurait préféré ne pas le voir lors de cette soirée.

- Hey, tu vas me répondre ? » Se fâcha Seifer quand Squall le snoba en s'éloignant pour aller chercher un sceau et le remplir d'eau « Ou bien, t'es toujours celui qui subit, comme quand on était ensemble ? Enfin, je dis ça mais j'ai du mal à voir ton mignon te prendre... »

Le sceau plein, Squall se releva et fit face au blond, le visage de marbre.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu savoir ça ?

Et sans attendre une réponse il se dirigea vers le feu de camp, prêt à éteindre les flammes. Seifer qui avait abandonné son balai le suivit et lui répliqua d'une voix mielleuse.

- Bah, parce que j'aimerais savoir si tu préfères être avec lui ou moi. C'est simple pourtant.

- C'est toi qui as cassé il me semble alors ne viens pas me parler de notre ancienne relation.

- Et je suis certain que tu portes toujours des séquelles de notre rupture. Ne me dis pas que tu ne regrettes pas de ne plus être avec moi. » Dit-il en croisant les bras, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

A ce moment-là Squall éteignit le feu de camp et l'endroit sombra dans l'obscurité. Seul le clair de lune les éclairait. Squall regarda durement son ex-petit ami.

- La relation que j'ai avec Sora n'a rien à voir avec celle que j'ai eu avec toi. C'est avec lui que je veux être maintenant, et non pas avec toi.

Cependant, Seifer ne lâcha pas le bout et continua à charrier notre beau brun.

- Allez, je sais que tu n'as pas changé, je sais que tu rêves encore des nuits passées en ma présence.

Et alors que Seifer s'approchait dangereusement du visage de Squall, celui-ci le repoussa et lui donna un coup de poing à la figure. A ce moment-là, Hayner et Sora revinrent sur le lieu et, même s'ils n'avaient pas vu le pain que lui avait balancé le brun, ils s'enquirent en apercevant Seifer plié en deux, une main sur la joue qui venait de morfler.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Sora alors que l'autre garçon accourut vers son petit ami blessé.

- J'espère que tu as enfin compris ce que je veux dire _« car lent à la détente comme il est… »,_ le passé reste le passé.

Sans plus attendre, Squall se retourna et dit à son petit ami qu'ils rentraient à la maison. Sora hésita, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, mais Squall lui prit la main et le força à venir avec lui et à s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de cet abruti de Seifer.

000

Squall ouvra la porte de son appartement et ils entrèrent chez lui. Ils n'avaient prononcé pas un seul mot sur la route d'une part parce que Squall ne voulait pas discuter de sa conversation avec l'autre blond. Néanmoins, Sora voulait quand même savoir et, une fois installé dans le salon, sur le canapé, il entra dans le vif du sujet.

- Squall, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

Le plus grand qui était partit dans la cuisine faire un peu de café lui répondit qu'il ne s'était rien passé de spécial mais Sora commençait à connaître son amant et savait très bien que quand il n'y avait rien, quelque chose n'allait forcément pas.

- Ne me mens pas ! Je sais qu'il s'est passé un truc ! » Protesta-t-il alors que le grand brun revenait avec des tasses brûlantes entre les mains.

L'aîné ne put cacher très longtemps la vérité sous le regard implorant que lui lançait son petit ami et raconta qu'il avait juste eu un accrochage avec le président de l'association des élèves.

- Dis, Seifer n'était pas non plus ton ex-petit ami ? » Demanda Sora, pas très sûr de lui puisqu'il avait connu Squall après sa séparation avec le blond, sa tasse entre les mains.

- Oui, il a tenté de me draguer – sans doute pour jouer avec moi – mais c'est fini entre nous depuis très longtemps. Je n'ai plus rien à recevoir de lui, je me demande même si j'ai reçu quelque chose de sa part quand on était ensemble.

- Sempaï…

Le petit châtain le dévisagea longuement puis essaya de l'embrasser mais quand il effleura ses lèvres, sa tasse se renversa sur lui et il se brûla le bas du ventre. Il cria de douleur, se recroquevillant sur lui-même tout en laissant tomber la tasse de café qui se brisa par terre. Squall se précipita vers lui.

- Sora ! Attends, bouge pas, j'vais chercher une serviette et de l'eau fraîche !

Et en deux secondes, Squall était déjà revenu avec un gant de toilettes et une petite bassine d'eau froide. Il demanda à Sora d'enlever son haut et trempa son gant dans l'eau pour le déposer délicatement sur la peau légèrement brûlée du plus jeune. Ce dernier rougit en observant Squall passer du froid sur son ventre. Son petit ami était vraiment attentionné, c'était pareil que quand il s'était foulé la cheville en cherchant Kairi…

- Ca va mieux ? » Demanda doucement l'aîné, jetant un œil au visage de celui qu'il aimait.

- Oui mais… j'ai aussi le pantalon mouillé… » Murmura le petit brun d'une voix à peine perceptible tellement il en était gêné.

- Ah, attends je vais m'en occuper.

Sora n'avait pas précisé qu'il s'était uniquement trempé le haut de son bermuda. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression qu'il avait lui-même fait exprès de s'en mettre à _cet_ endroit. Il eut vraiment honte quand il défit l'ouverture de son bas et qu'il montra son érection au plus grand. En effet, il n'avait pu se retenir quand il avait sentit la main de Squall dans le gant de toilettes lui laver le bas du torse…

Sora ferma les yeux, rouge d'embarras. Il voulait être enterré six pieds sous terre. Néanmoins, il les rouvrit très vite quand il lui sembla sentir autre chose que le gant de toilettes sur son entrejambe et manqua un battement de cœur quand il vit la tête du terminal baissée vers son bassin.

- Sem…sempaï ! » S'écria le petit brun qui gémit tout de suite après en sentant la bouche de son amant englober sa virilité.

Pourtant celui-ci se retira tout de suite après, ce qui eut pour effet de légèrement frustré le plus jeune.

- Ca ne fait pas mal ? » Demanda le grand, s'inquiétant de la brûlure apparente que sa moitié s'était faite.

- Non. » Lui répondit le première tout en secouant de droite à gauche la tête.

- Bien, j'voulais vérifier que ça allait.

Squall enleva entièrement le pantalon de Sora et lui demanda d'écarter les jambes et de se détendre. Il revint alors à l'entrejambe de son petit ami, lui titillant un petit moment son gland avant de faire des va-et-vient avec sa bouche tout en massant ses bourses de ses grandes mains agiles. De son côté, Sora s'était allongé sur le sofa, les yeux fermés et les lèvres entrouvertes qui laissaient sortir des gémissements, en extase. Il sentit alors que sa soirée chez Squall allait être inoubliable…

* * *

**Voilà tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que cela vous a plu (moi je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre XD)**

**Bonne reprise des cours ! *pars déprimer***

**Et aussi, je sais vraiment pas quand est-ce que je pourrais mettre la suite... *pars encore déprimer***

**PS : Attendez-vous à du chaud comme prochain chapitre !**

**PPS : Ah et... BONNE ANNEE !!! XD**


	38. Chapter 38 : Le coup du bandeau

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de Hétéro, tout chaud, très chaud même ! XD**

**Vous allez me réclamer la suite après avoir lu ce nouvel épisode !! XD**

Réponses aux Anonymes

**xo-melii-ox :** Nan nan, il n'y avait pas d'aphrodisiaque dans l'alcool, c'est pas comme dans Sex Battle où Xigbar y est pour quelque chose ! XD Oui, je me suis dis que ce serait une bonne chose que Loz ait lui aussi sa chance avec Yazoo, j'aime vraiment beaucoup ce couple ^w^ (encore un inceste !! pas bieeen !! 8D XD)

**chibi-chan :** Je crois que je pourrais partager la frustration qu'a eu Riku dans le chapitre précédent parce que je pense que ça m'aurait vraiment fait chier que ça m'arrive aussi (j'aurais tué mon compagnon après son réveil XD)... IL FAUT CREER UN LYCEE COMME CA !!!!! DX (ce serait trop bien, j'te l'accorde =^o^=)

**Disclaimer : Il n'y a seulement que le script qui est à moi.**

**Couple : RikuxKadaj**

* * *

**Le coup du bandeau**

Riku donna un coup de pied à la porte qui claqua derrière lui. Dans ses bras, Kadaj semblait dormir profondément. Le grand argenté l'observa silencieusement avant d'esquisser un sourire tendre. Son amant semblait si paisible à ce moment-là. Le voir ainsi réconfortait Riku car au moins, Kadaj se montrait inconsciemment être un minimum heureux malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il y avait eu depuis que les deux argentés se connaissaient. Et encore, Riku n'imaginait même pas tout ce qui avait dû arriver à Kadaj avant son arrivée à Destiny Island.

Le grand argenté grimpa l'escalier et entra dans sa chambre. Sans prendre la peine d'allumer la pièce qui se trouvait quand même éclairée par la lumière du couloir et celle de la lune, Riku se dirigea vers son lit et y déposa délicatement sa belle au bois dormant. Il se releva et contempla Kadaj qui semblait petit à petit revenir à lui-même, bougeant faiblement sur le matelas blanc.

- Bon, j'vais prendre ma douche. Je reviens dans cinq minutes. » Déclara-t-il, un sourire en coin.

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla à la salle de bain. En passant devant la chambre de ses parents, il se dit que c'était une sacrée chance que ces derniers soient partis fêter leurs dix-huit ans de mariage. Sa mère et son père avaient prévu de rester tout le week-end à bord d'une croisière, ce qui voulait donc dire qu'il avait la maison pour lui pendant deux jours. Il était sûr qu'au moins, ici, personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Sous la douche, le front plaqué contre le carrelage froid du mur et les yeux clos, le grand argenté se remémora de toute cette histoire de dingue qu'il avait vécu depuis la veille de la rentrée. Entre les visites de Roxas qui doutait sur sa relation amoureuse, la crainte de poser trop de soucis à tout le monde et le sentiment de se sentir coupable de tout, la manifestation anti-homos de Naminé, calmée par l'intervention du clan des homophiles de Selphie, la déclaration de Sora, le début de haine qu'avait éprouvé Kairi quand elle avait appris qu'il avait couché avec celui-ci, le changement soudain de son orientation sexuelle à cause de son incontrôlable attirance pour Kadaj et la découverte de l'épouvantable inceste entre ce dernier et son frère aîné…

En y pensant, Riku devait bien remercier Wakka et Tidus pour lui avoir fait bouger le cul de chez lui lors de la veille de la reprise des cours car c'était bien grâce à eux (et au stupide pari à la con de la pêche aux canards) qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois Kadaj. Certes, il aurait pu le connaître dès le lendemain mais ça aurait été différent. Il n'y aurait pas eu cette alchimie entre eux qu'il y avait eu dans la grande roue. Néanmoins, Riku ne savait si le visage de Kadaj l'aurait hanté ou pas s'ils avaient fait connaissance dans des circonstances plus normales.

Riku ferma le courant et sortit de sa douche. Une fois essuyé, une serviette à la taille, Riku revint dans sa chambre tout en sifflotant. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à son bien aimé qui semblait toujours à moitié endormi et sortit de son dernier tiroir une petite bouteille rose. Sachant qu'il y avait de très forte probabilité qu'il le fasse avec son amant cette nuit, Riku qui était soit très prévoyant, soit obsédé par l'idée qu'il fallait absolument du lubrifiant pour l'acte d'amour, avait l'intention d'utiliser cette fameuse substance, garantissant moins de douleur au passif et plus de plaisir pour les deux sujets.

- Ca fait… bizarre.

Le grand argenté n'avait pas fait attention à Kadaj et lança un regard surpris à celui-ci. Son partenaire était toujours étendu sur matelas, les bras écartés, mais il avait cependant les yeux ouverts.

- De quoi ? » Questionna le plus grand, s'appuyant sur son bureau.

Kadaj tourna la tête et regarda fixement son amant.

- D'être dans la chambre de celui qu'on aime.

- Kadaj… » Murmura doucement Riku.

- C'est différent de ce que j'ai connu. » Continua le deuxième argenté, les yeux fixant de nouveau le plafond blanc de la pièce « Là, je suis dans ton monde, dans ta chambre... On a toujours vécu ensemble avec mes frères. Et quand je le faisais avec Yazoo, ce n'était quasiment jamais en dehors de la maison, sur le même matelas ou le même sofa. Je connaissais les lieux, c'était mon monde et là je suis en plein dans le tien, dans ta chambre, dans ta maison. » Kadaj ferma les yeux et pouffa de rire « C'est ridicule mais c'est comme si j'étais en terre inconnue, en terre ennemi ! »

Riku s'était rapproché silencieusement pendant que sa moitié s'exprimait. A la suite de sa dernière parole, il se jeta sur Kadaj et, à quatre pattes au-dessus, le dévora du regard, impassible.

- Et alors ? Tu as peur ?

Kadaj le dévisagea avec de grands yeux ronds, se sentant de plus en plus bizarre. Il se ressaisit toutefois et esquissa un sourire.

- J'ai juste l'impression que je suis tombé dans la gueule d'un magnifique loup blanc.

- Hé ? Qui est-ce que tu traites de loup !

Riku s'était légèrement relevé, surpris par cette comparaison. L'autre lycéen laissa échapper un gloussement, amusé par sa réaction.

- Et toi, tu serais mon repas, c'est ça ?

- Hm… pourquoi pas ? » Susurra celui allongé sur le matelas, jetant un regard en coin à la fois insistant et provocateur.

Riku se pencha alors sur son soi-disant dîner.

- En tout cas, une chose est sûre : je ne te laisserai pas partir aussi facilement. » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son petit ami avant de lui mordiller la lobe.

Kadaj poussa un long soupir, soulignant qu'il était prêt lui aussi. Il laissa faire l'autre bel argenté et sentit le doux parfum qui émanait de son corps et de sa chevelure encore légèrement trempée.

- Tu sens bon.

- Tu veux prendre ta douche aussi ? » Demanda Riku en relevant la tête pour regarder dans les yeux l'autre garçon.

- Ca ne te gène pas ?

- Nan, on a toute la nuit de toute façon.

- Bon, ok. Elle est où ta salle de bain ? » Demanda Kadaj qui se mit debout, libéré du corps du deuxième argenté.

- La deuxième porte à droite.

- Oki, je me dépêche ! » S'exclama-t-il en offrant un dernier sourire à Riku, accourant ensuite vers l'autre pièce.

000

Assis au bord de son lit, Riku tentait d'éviter de penser à ce que devait donner l'image de Kadaj prenant sa douche. Nu. Sexy. L'air sensuel. Bref, cette illusion ne pouvait que lui faire tourner la tête. Il se demandait même s'il ne devait pas carrément aller le rejoindre dans la salle de bain !

Alors que Riku secouait la tête de droite à gauche pour enlever cette idée de la tête, il entendit des pas s'approcher. Il leva les yeux et vit Kadaj entrer dans la chambre, les cheveux trempés, habillé d'un peignoir blanc cassé en velours tellement grand qu'il traînait par terre. Kadaj sembla soucieux.

- Désolé, j'ai pas trouvé les serviettes, j'ai dû l'emprunter, ça ne te gêne pas ?

Riku hocha négativement la tête tout en riant, trouvant Kadaj vraiment trop mignon comme ça. Il lui rappelait un gamin vêtu d'un vêtement d'adulte.

- Mais, j'ai pas l'air petit dedans !? Il est énorme ce peignoir ! Il est à toi ? » Kadaj s'était lui aussi rendu compte de la grandeur de cet habit.

Riku rit une deuxième fois, appuyant sa tête contre sa paume de main, son coude posé sur sa jambe.

- Nan, c'est à mon père. C'est un géant, il dépasse quasiment les deux mètres.

- Ah bah pas étonnant qu'il est trop grand pour moi ! Je fais que 1,75 mètres ! Han, ça me fait quand même chier d'être aussi petit !

- Mais non, c'est mignon ! » Sourit d'un air à la fois attendri et amusé Riku qui mesurait sept centimètres de plus que son petit ami.

- Borf… » Grogna son partenaire, observant la pièce d'un air indifférent.

Son regard fut attiré par un long vêtement noir qui pendait sur la chaise de bureau. Kadaj s'avança vers l'objet qui prêtait à ce moment-là toute son attention et le prit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Questionna-t-il en parcourant la tenue qui n'était autre qu'un long manteau noir en cuir.

- Ah, c'est mon costume pour le jour d'Halloween.

- Quoi ? Tu fêtes toujours Halloween, à ton âge ?

- Ouaip, enfin, c'est plutôt Sora qui m'a forcé à venir l'accompagner pour la récolte aux friandises. Il est resté encore assez gamin mais bon, c'est Sora quoi.

Kadaj explosa alors de rire, imaginant que trop bien Riku sonner aux portes des gens avec son petit panier d'osier à la main et demander des bonbons.

- Mais quel soumis !

- Mais je t'emmerde ! » Gueula le plus grand qui rougit légèrement.

Kadaj pouffa encore un peu de rire en remettant le déguisement à sa place puis remarqua qu'il avait laissé tomber de l'ensemble un ruban noir. Il le ramassa et l'observa attentivement.

- Ca aussi ça fait partie du costume ?

Riku hocha la tête. Kadaj eut soudain une idée et mit le bandeau sur ses yeux, faisant un nœud derrière ses cheveux pour que le tissu tienne.

- Mais qu'est-ce tu fous ? » Demanda Riku sur un ton de vieux blasé, un sourcil relevé.

- Et si on commençait les choses sérieuses ? » Déclara Kadaj, les yeux bandés.

- Hey, mais t'es con ? Tu vas pas pouvoir me voir comme ça !

- Pas grave, tu n'as qu'à me dire ce que j'aurais à faire.

Et sous les yeux de Riku qui s'agrandissaient de plus en plus, Kadaj défit la ceinture du peignoir et fit lentement descendre la robe de chambre, révélant son magnifique corps dépouillé.

- Fais de moi ce que tu veux.

L'autre lycéen ne put prononcer quoique ce soit pendant au moins trente secondes, la bouche à moitié entrouverte sous la stupéfaction. Bon, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de perdre son sang-froid mais voir le corps de Kadaj entièrement dénudé, là, juste devant lui, ça lui faisait complètement perdre la tête.

- Riku ? » S'enquit Kadaj, anxieux de n'entendre aucune manifestation de son compagnon.

Il essaya de trouver celui-ci mais il ne chercha pas dans la bonne direction. Riku se leva et prit dans ses bras l'autre argenté. Le torse plaqué contre son dos, il sentit Kadaj trembler de tout son être. Il avait l'air tellement fragile, tellement hésitant…

- Tu as peur ?

Kadaj tourna la tête sur le côté comme pour apercevoir le visage de Riku malgré qu'il ait les yeux bandés.

- Non, je te fais confiance. » Dit-il finalement, trouvant agréable de sentir le torse brûlant de son amant.

Riku fixa en silence le visage de Kadaj puis l'emmena sur son lit. Il lui demanda de s'allonger. Le plus petit obéit et attendit.

- Tu me mates ? » Demanda finalement Kadaj au bout de quelques minutes.

Riku ne lui répondit pas, s'avouant qu'en effet il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du physique de Kadaj qui étincelait sous la blanche lueur de la lune. D'après lui, son petit ami était l'incarnation même de la sensualité. Et pourtant le corps de ce dernier paraissait pouvoir se casser en deux tellement il était beau.

Kadaj se mordit les lèvres et sembla vexé, blessé.

- Pervers… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

- Désolé mais quand je te vois comme ça, j'ai peur de ne pas savoir comment m'y prendre. J'ai l'impression que tu pourrais te froisser d'un instant à l'autre… » Déclara au final Riku tout en s'asseyant à côté de celui qu'il aimait.

- Hé, ça veut dire quoi ça ? Je ne suis pas une fille je te rappelle !

- Je sais bien…

Kadaj continua, se mettant à quatre pattes sur le lit sans même savoir que Riku s'y était également installé.

- Et puis, si tu penses de cette manière, c'est clair que tu ne pourras jamais surpasser mon frangin !

Ces mots mirent le feu aux poudres à Riku et celui-ci ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

- Tu crois donc ça ?

- Hein ?

Kadaj tourna la tête vers la droite et hoqueta de surprise quand son partenaire le tira vers lui en le prenant par le poignet et happa violemment ses lèvres.

- Hm !

Mais même sous l'effet de la surprise, il ne se débattit pas et laissa Riku le rallonger doucement sur le matelas. Leurs langues ne pouvaient se décoller. Ils approfondirent encore et encore leur interminable et passionnel baiser jusqu'à en être à bout de souffle. Riku se détacha enfin des lèvres de Kadaj pour lui mordiller le cou. Ses grandes mains parcouraient de fond en comble le corps brûlant de sa moitié qui se soulevait déjà vivement, ayant le souffle saccadé. Sentir ce dernier d'aussi près était quelque chose de formidable selon Riku qui s'affairait à son bas-ventre, une main pinçant légèrement un de ses mamelons et une autre main soulevant par la taille le corps de son amant.

Kadaj ne put retenir plus longtemps sa voix quand le second argenté descendit encore plus bas et lécha délicatement sa virilité.

- Ah, Riku ! » Suffoqua le plus petit qui se cambra. Le fait de ne pas voir ce que faisait ce dernier développait tellement le sens du toucher qu'il ressentait à chaque fois deux fois plus de sensation quand son petit ami le caressait.

Riku leva les yeux vers son partenaire et s'enquit.

- Je vais trop vite ?

Kadaj gémit mais fit signe que non. Le plus grand vit que celui-ci se mordait les lèvres et s'avança vers son visage pour lui voler un preste baiser.

- Ne retiens pas ta voix.

Et alors qu'il l'embrassa sur le front, Riku masturba vivement son amant qui poussa des râles de plus en plus intenses et longs. Le sang monta à la tête de ce dernier, ses joues rougissant de plus en plus et ses mains étreignant le dos du plus grand. Celui-ci le dévisagea un petit instant puis effleura de sa deuxième main la bouche irrésistible de Kadaj. Son index et son majeur filèrent entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et furent mouillés par la salive de l'argenté allongé. Tout en poussant encore de longs soupirs d'extase, Kadaj retira ses mains du dos de Riku pour prendre les deux doigts et faire comme s'il s'agissait de l'entrejambe de ce dernier qui ne put que rougir à cette vision.

Riku fit un dernier va-et-vient de sa main et Kadaj poussa un cri d'exaltation plus fort que les précédents avant de se libérer. La semence atterrit sur son bas-ventre et Riku décida pour la première fois de lécher cette substance qui n'avait pas vraiment un goût délicieux mais bon, ça venait toutefois du corps de son petit ami. Il venait de commencer à nettoyer le torse de l'autre lycéen quand celui-ci posa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Hey, fais vite.

- On a tout le temps, ça sert à rien de se presser. » Répondit Riku en passant délicatement sa langue sur le nombril du second argenté.

- Je te jure que si tu viens avant, je ne te le pardonnerais pas ! » Grogna-t-il en relevant la tête vers son abdomen.

- Mais je suis même pas excité.

- Quoi ?! Nan mais je suis peut-être aveugle en ce moment mais je sais très bien que tu bandes toi aussi _« sinon t'es pas normal ! »_

Kadaj sembla néanmoins inquiet de savoir si oui ou non son petit ami avait réagit physiquement. Ce serait trop frustrant de savoir que seul lui éprouvait du plaisir. Il leva doucement son genou gauche et sentit alors l'érection du garçon au-dessus de lui. Kadaj rougit.

- En plus d'être un menteur, t'es un pervers. » Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même, étant tout de même soulagé de voir que finalement son partenaire était également excité.

- Tourne-toi. » Demanda le plus grand qui n'avait apparemment rien entendu de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Et avant même que Kadaj n'eut le temps de se bouger, Riku l'avait déjà mis ventre contre lit et avait surélevé son bassin. Le cul en l'air, le plus petit crut que ça y était, enfin, Riku allait le pénétrer et ils ne feraient plus qu'un pour la toute première fois. Il se crispa alors quand il sentit la langue de son amant contre son anus. Riku entendit les gémissements de Kadaj s'accentuer à force qu'il caressait l'orifice de celui-ci et comprit tout de suite qu'il venait de découvrir une de ses zones érogènes.

- Ah, Riku ! Dépêche et viens ! » Lui supplia Kadaj, tremblant de tout son corps.

Le grand argenté sourit et arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire pour venir embrasser la nuque de son amant.

- T'es vraiment irrésistible.

Kadaj sentit les mains de sa moitié défaire le bandeau et l'enlever. Recouvrant la vue, il tourna la tête vers Riku et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait. Celui-ci, mettant à son tour le bout de tissu sur ses yeux, lui déclara que c'était maintenant à lui de jouer.

- Fais de moi ce que tu veux…

* * *

**Wouah comment j'aimerais être dans la même pièce qu'eux ici !! J'aimerais avoir un mec qui leur ressemble... *déprime***

**Allez, à la prochaine ! Merci pour les reviews !! X3**


	39. Chapter 39 : Un peu d'amour pour tous

**Et trois ans plus tard, me revoilà et pas avec n'importe quoi comme suite... c'est le DERNIER chapitre !! (cette fiction ne dépassera donc pas les quarante chapitres, pfiou XD)**

**Voilà, vous êtes en face du 39ème chapitre d'Hétéro, de la fin de cette longue fic' qui a pu vous tenir en haleine ! XD**

**Bref, j'arrête de dire des conneries et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^**

Réponses aux Anonymes

**Best-pictures-mangas : **Ben voilà, t'as réclamé la suite, tu l'as !... exactement six mois plus tard... TT'

**Coco-manga : **Ca y est, tu peux lire la suite !! Tu vas savoir !! XD

**xo-melii-ox : **Oui, personnellement, je veux bien un mec de 1,75m. Moi je fais que 1,59m donc la taille de Kadaj est grande par rapport à la mienne XD Mais Selphie n'était pas là, elle était occupée avec Naminé !! XD (bien que c'était elle qui avait proposé aux deux argentés de venir les rejoindre dans le dortoir XD)

**chibi-chan : **T'inquiète pas, t'as vu moi à quelle heure je poste la suite ? C'est pas mieux ! Oui, Kadaj en a de la chance, pour sûr ! D'ailleurs, Riku aussi ! XD (qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour être avec eux X.X) Bon, faut pas rêver non plus ! XD Bonne lecture, j'espère que t'aimeras ^^

**Disclaimer : Le concierge, eh ben, il est na moi !! =lwl=**

**Couple : Alors *regarde sa feuille*... RikuxKadaj, SquallxSora, Akuroku, LarxenexKairi, SelphiexNami, Zemyx, WakkaxTidus, YunaxOlette, IrvinexZell, XiggyxLuxord, XemnasXSaïx, LexaeusxXaldin, HaynerxPence, YazooxLoz, MarluxVexen, RudexReno, ZackxCloud, SephirothxRufus, RikkuxPeine, ChappuxLulu et enfin le conciergex??? (surprise XD). Putain, ça fait du monde !! XD

* * *

**

**Un peu d'amour pour tous**

_- Fais de moi ce que tu veux…_

Kadaj fixa un instant son amant, surpris, puis se ressaisit et observa le corps du plus grand des argentés. Comme il s'y était attendu, Riku avait un corps de rêve, un corps qui pourrait faire fantasmer plus d'un, aussi bien les filles que les mecs. Il avait une carrure plus forte que lui mais cela ne gênait pas franchement Kadaj. A vrai dire, ce dernier préférait être avec un mec physiquement plus grand et fort que lui. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il soit resté avec son frère aîné pendant des années ?

- D'accord.

Le plus petit s'avança et posa ses mains sur le torse de son compagnon, tâtant celui-ci comme pour être sûr que tout ça était bien réel. Il embrassa ensuite ce buste superbe selon lui, léchant légèrement les mamelons de Riku au passage, puis alla effleurer ses lèvres en murmurant le nom de son bien-aimé, les yeux mi-clos.

- T'es putain de trop sexy, si j'puis dire une telle chose. » Susurra-t-il en enlaçant le plus grand, humant le parfum des longs cheveux de ce dernier.

Riku rit, posant en même temps ses mains dans le dos de son amant.

- Et tu crois que je suis le seul à l'être ? Crois-moi, j'en pense autant à ton sujet !

Kadaj gloussa. Il le savait, il savait que Riku était dingue de lui et de son corps. Il pouvait même le lire dans les regards que lui lançait celui-ci. Il embrassa prestement son partenaire puis le fit s'allonger sur les draps.

- Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir me préparer pour la pénétration ?

- J'ai du lubrifiant sur le bureau.

- Nan, j'en utilise jamais. Je préfère la salive, c'est plus naturel.

Riku ne protesta pas, sachant que Kadaj ne changerait pas d'avis. Tant pis, il aurait acheté du lubrifiant pour rien…

- Et je fais quoi ?

- Attends…

Riku sentit l'autre argenté bouger au-dessus de lui. Son petit ami lui dit ensuite que c'était bon mais le plus grand des deux lycéens rit en faisant remarquer celui-ci qu'il avait les yeux bandés.

- Ecoute, jette un coup d'œil et tu comprendras ! » Grommela Kadaj.

- D'accord.

Il releva légèrement le tissu et vit juste au dessus de lui le bassin de son amant qui s'était retourné, prêt à un soixante-neuf. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un gros pervers.

- Jolie vue !

- Riku… » Soupira Kadaj, l'air exaspéré par le comportement de son petit ami.

- Genre toi t'es pas obsédé peut-être !

Le concerné ne répondit pas et rougit des joues. Kadaj se dit qu'heureusement que Riku ne pouvait voir son visage. Il ferma les yeux puis se baissa. Les doigts tenant délicatement le sexe de son amant, sa langue alla titiller celui-ci puis ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent un peu plus pour l'englober. Au contact de cette langue contre sa virilité, l'autre argenté frissonna de plaisir puis remit le bandeau sur ses yeux et mouilla son index, majeur et annulaire avec sa salive. Sa main libre tenant la cuisse de Kadaj, il fit glisser ses doigts des bijoux de famille jusqu'à l'anus de celui qu'il chérissait, cherchant l'entrée. Sans hésiter, il inséra lentement les deux premiers doigts qui firent les ciseaux directement

De son côté, Kadaj s'était raidi. Il s'était retiré, ses intentions n'étant pas de faire une fellation à son amant – au contraire, il aurait tué Riku s'il avait joui dans sa bouche – mais d'enduire l'entrejambe de sa moitié de sa salive et de les préparer à l'instant tant attendu.

Un troisième doigt entra dans son intimité et Kadaj ne put se retenir. Il se redressa et, à genoux, la tête levée vers le plafond, il poussa un long râle de satisfaction. Riku était content de l'entendre ainsi aussi facilement. La première fois, il avait dû mettre pas mal de temps avant que Sora ne se détende suffisamment pour passer à l'action mais Kadaj avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que son meilleur ami. Il était plus habitué à faire ce genre de choses, même si ça ne ravissait pas plus que ça Riku de penser au nombre de fois où celui-ci avait couché avec son frère…

Alors que le corps de Kadaj se soulevait à chaque vague de plaisir que provoquait le plus grand argenté, ce dernier fut assez impressionné de sentir ses doigts être comme… aspirés dans l'intimité du lycéen à genoux. C'était comme si Kadaj en redemandait encore plus. Riku esquissa alors un sourire amusé et retira enfin sa main.

- T'es prêt pour la suite ? » Demanda-t-il alors à son partenaire.

- Bouge pas. » Lui répondit fermement Kadaj tel un professionnel sûr de ce qu'il faisait.

Tout en restant allongé, Riku devina que Kadaj s'était déplacé. Le plus petit des deux lycéens, agenouillé au niveau du bassin de l'autre, les jambes de chaque côté de son corps, écarta son orifice et se baissa doucement pour se faire pénétrer. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur chacune des cuisses de son amant et commença à bouger, montant et descendant.

Riku eut du mal à croire qu'il était vraiment en Kadaj, lui qu'il avait tant voulu conquérir. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son derrière était si bon, que son intimité était si étroite. Chacun des deux hommes avait le cœur battant à tout rompre et le souffle court. Seuls leurs soupirs et leurs râles brisaient le silence de cette nuit étoilée que l'on pouvait apercevoir au travers de la fenêtre. La lumière de la Lune éclairait ces deux beaux corps en chaleur.

Encore un autre coup de hanche de la part de Kadaj. Riku ne put résister plus longtemps et enleva son bandeau pour voir le dos de son bien-aimé lui faire face. Il se redressa et prit dans ses bras celui-ci, l'appelant d'une voix à la fois rauque et suave. Kadaj lui répondit, tournant la tête et la posant contre celle de celui qu'il chérissait tant. Le plus grand souleva soudain son petit ami et le retourna pour l'affronter. Kadaj se rendit alors avec horreur que Riku n'avait plus les yeux bandés.

- Et le bandeau ?!

Riku secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Je veux voir ton visage.

Il s'aperçut que Kadaj était complètement déstabilisé et des larmes commencèrent à couler, demandant au plus grand d'arrêter tout. Celui-ci ne comprit alors rien du tout mais s'en voulut d'avoir réussi à faire pleurer son amant qu'il déposa contre le matelas. A califourchon, il se retira de lui et tenta de le calmer.

- Kadaj, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais recouvrir la vue ?

- Parce que… je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça, dans cet état-là ! » Avoua le plus petit, les mains plaquées contre son visage.

Riku resta silencieux, écoutant sangloter son amant, puis lui prit les mains et regarda droit dans les yeux Kadaj, sérieux.

- Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je… » Commença-t-il tout en observant tout autour de lui, son regard s'arrêta enfin sur le visage de son partenaire, sanglotant une nouvelle fois « J'ai peur. J'ai peur que je te déçoive… »

- Mais…

- C'est ridicule, je sais. C'est digne d'une fille qui fait sa toute première fois, inquiète de savoir ce que va penser son petit ami mais je suis pareil qu'elle. Après tout, je ne l'ai pas fait non plus avec trente-six mecs, je n'ai couché qu'avec Yazoo. A cette époque, il n'y avait que son avis qui comptait mais, maintenant, j'ai peur que tu me juges négativement et surtout à propos de notre première fois. Encore, une fellation ou une masturbation, ça passe mais… notre première fois, c'est comme si je te montrais mon vraie visage… C'est pour ça que je voulais le faire le plus tôt possible. J'ai même eu l'idée de le faire sans en avoir conscience comme plus tôt dans la soirée, après avoir bu, ou de me mettre le bandeau en te disant de faire tout ce que tu veux de moi, ainsi t'aurais pu être complètement satisfait. Ca ne me dérangeait pas, tant que je ne voyais pas ton regard, c'était bon…

Riku fixa Kadaj qui avait baissé des yeux, honteux. Vraiment, celui-là… Il avait une de ces doubles personnalités ! A un moment, son compagnon pouvait être si infernal, obsédé et culotté ! Mais, derrière ce démon se cachait une personne soucieuse, sensible et pleine de cœur. Et dans tout ça, il fallait ajouter toute cette corruption et cette sensualité qu'émanait du corps de Kadaj, sûrement dû à son ancien mode de vie… Riku aimait chacune des facettes de son petit ami et ne pourrait se passer d'aucune. Elles étaient toutes essentielles. Sans l'une d'elle, Kadaj ne serait pas celui qu'il était…

- Kadaj… » Tenta de rassurer Riku, caressant la joue gauche de sa moitié « Je me fiches de savoir si t'es une merde au lit – même si je ne crois pas une seule seconde que tu le sois… Kadaj, tu m'aimes non ? »

- Bien sûr que oui, c'est quoi cette question ?

- Alors c'est tout ce qui compte. Moi aussi je t'aime et je compte bien passer un merveilleux moment avec toi…

Riku se baissa et embrassa chastement les deux joues de son amant puis ses lèvres. Kadaj mit ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci et réussit à reprendre confiance. Il approfondit donc le baiser, leurs langues se rencontrant et dansant. C'était si doux malgré la fougue des deux jeunes argentés…

Riku reprit où il en était, rentrant de nouveau dans l'intimité de son petit ami qui soupira de plaisir et recommençant les va-et-vient. Ils ne cessèrent de s'appeler, de chercher les lèvres de leur moitié et de se plaquer contre le corps de celui-ci. Ils voulaient se sentir, sentir les battements de cœur, le soulèvement de la poitrine et les râles suaves de l'autre. Ils accélérèrent la cadence.

Le grand argenté contemplait son compagnon en extase. Ses joues écarlates dues à l'excitation et au sang qui montait à la tête, ses lèvres humides et meurtries par tous les baisers échangés, son regard trouble et oblique comme s'il était ailleurs, dans un autre monde, son souffle chaud qui laissait échapper des gémissements incontrôlés… Riku n'aurait jamais cru que le démon de Kadaj était aussi… excitant.

- Riku… je t'aime… » Réussit à dire Kadaj, entre deux cris d'extase « Vraiment… han ! »

- Moi aussi.

Les vagues de plaisir étaient arrivées à leur paroxysme. Riku souleva Kadaj et ils se retrouvèrent assis sur le lit, l'un contre l'autre. Le plus petit cacha son visage contre le cou du plus grand qui balançait des coups de hanches de plus en plus forts et passionnels. Ils ne surent si c'était la température de la pièce qui avait augmenté ou si c'était leurs ébats torrides qui leur donnait aussi chaud.

Une main vint se glisser entre eux deux et caressa le sexe en érection de Kadaj qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir à la fois de surprise et d'euphorie.

- Ha… on vient en même temps, d'accord ?

Ayant soif de luxure, Riku vint mordiller l'oreille droite de Kadaj qui secoua la tête pour lui dire que c'était compris, ne pouvant cependant lui répondre normalement. A vrai dire, il était en transe et, malgré qu'il savait que ce n'était que la deuxième fois que Riku le faisait, il avoua que son partenaire était extrêmement bon à ce jeu…

Enfin, le coup fatal du dernier mouvement de hanches arriva. Ils crièrent ensemble d'extase, jouissant à deux. Une dernière vague de plaisir parcourut le corps entier de Kadaj qui frissonna, sentant tout ce flux de sperme l'envahir de l'intérieur. Puis, le plus petit s'effondra sur Riku qui avait fermé les yeux, soulagé et satisfait, enlaçant celui qu'il aimait. Il caressa tendrement les cheveux fins et doux de Kadaj puis l'allongea et le dévisagea tout en se dégageant de son intimité. Il avait l'air exténué mais heureux. Tout s'était bien passé, comme ils l'avaient souhaité. Kadaj lança un regard à Riku et lui sourit, se relevant et lui volant un baiser.

- Alors, suis-je pas mieux que Yazoo ? » Demanda Riku, assez fier de ce qu'il avait pu donner à son amant qui le défia des yeux, pas prêt à lui confirmer un telle chose.

- Quoi, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Eh ben, j'suis déçu ! » Charia ce dernier.

Il réussit à vexer Riku qui se redressa et se retourna.

- Oh bien, tu peux toujours aller le retrouver. Rien ne t'en empêche.

- Pas même toi ?

Kadaj s'était relevé lui aussi, assis maintenant à côté de son petit ami qui resta silencieux à sa question, un genou replié, fixant un point perdu dans sa chambre.

- Oh allez, je plaisante ! » Tenta de se récupérer le plus petit qui plaça un bras autour des épaules de l'autre argenté « De toute façon, je veux rester avec toi. »

- Pourquoi ? » Interrogea Riku en lançant un regard inquisiteur au second lycéen.

- T'as quelque chose en plus que Yazoo n'a pas.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Hé ! Hé ! J'te dirai pas ! » Rit-il avant d'emballer vite fait bien fait son compagnon, le plaquant au passage sur le matelas et se mettant à quatre pattes sur lui.

Comment Kadaj aurait-il pu dire à Riku que cette chose en plus qu'il possédait était son propre cœur ? Enfin, la nuit promettait d'être très longue et pétillante pour ces deux beaux argentés !

000

Le lendemain matin, chez Squall…

- Bien dormi ?

Sora ouvrit lentement les paupières, sentant une odeur du café lui chatouiller les narines. Le petit brun sourit, comblé. Il avait passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Ils l'avaient enfin fait, sempaï et lui. Sora était aux anges, Squall avait été si doux quand ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble. Il savait bien que sous ce visage calme et taciturne se cachait quelqu'un de doux et gentil, ah !

- Bonjour, sempaï ! » Lança le Première en sautant du lit pour aller embrasser le plus grand qui s'était figé sur place, surpris.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin et Sora offrit le plus beau de ses sourires à Squall qui le lui rendit, heureux de voir qu'il avait finalement pu oublier son meilleur ami et vivre dans le bonheur comme il l'avait toujours souhaité pour son petit protégé.

000

Toujours à la même heure, au campus, dans le dortoir des filles…

- Putain, je me rappelle plus de rien mais pourquoi on est quatre dans le même lit ?

Naminé regardait Kairi se réveiller puis qui ne comprit rien à son tour. Elle vit Larxene à côté d'elle en train de dormir encore puis fronça des sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil sous la couverture. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et sauta du lit en hurlant, tirant la couette vers elle pour se cacher. Sur le coup, ce fut les autres filles qui se retrouvèrent sans rien sur elles.

- QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE !?! » Hurla-t-elle, montant dans les aigus.

Elle réussit au passage à réveiller la blonde aux antennes qui râla, n'étant pas vraiment du matin.

- Putain, rends-moi la couette, j'ai froid !

Voyant que Kairi gardait à elle toute seule celle-ci, elle se leva avec beaucoup de mal du matelas et courut après la rousse, faisant on ne sut combien de fois le tour de la table centrale de la pièce avant que Kairi réussît à marcher sur la couverture et se casser la figure, suivie de près par sa petite amie. Elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux à même le sol. La lycéenne lança un regard noir à Larxene qui souriait de manière louche, à quatre pattes au-dessus de la plus jeune.

- Toi, tu vas avoir droit à une punition ! » Déclara Larxene qui trouva une ouverture et alla peloter la poitrine de la rousse qui se débattit tant bien que mal, en vain…

- Arrête, Larxene ! Ah !

Kairi rougit brusquement, impuissante. Le sourire de la blonde s'élargit.

- Ah ! Ah ! T'aimes ça, petite cochonne !

- HAAAAANN !!!

Toujours sur le lit, Naminé observait la scène avec scepticisme. Elle préférait même pas savoir ce que Larxene faisait à Kairi, plaignant cette dernière d'avoir trouver une petite amie aussi tyrannique que l'ex de Marluxia…

- Hm, Naminé...

La concernée baissa la tête, fixant Selphie se blottir contre elle, l'air fatiguée. La fille aux cheveux couleur blé esquissa un sourire bienveillant et enlaça la petite brune qui sommeillait toujours. Disons que Selphie était une gros dormeuse et…

- J'ai bien aimé jouer avec Larxy cette nuit…

…parlait également dans son sommeil.

- QUEWA ?!?

Kairi et Naminé lancèrent un regard furibond à Larxene qui ne savait pas trop quoi répondre au début puis qui prit un air de grosse blasée.

- Hey, vous vous souvenez vraiment pas de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

000

Dans le dortoir voisin…

- NON ! JE T'INTERDIS DE RENTRER DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN !!!

- Mais… Pourquoi ? » Demanda un rouquin qu'on connaissait tous, prenant un air de chien battu.

Roxas avait claqué la porte des douches, furieux.

- Parce qu'on l'a fait DIX fois cette nuit !!

- Beh quoi, t'étais d'accord je te signale !

- Nan, j'étais bourré ! T'as encore abusé de moi ! « _et tué mon cul au passage…_ »

Axel fixa soudain la porte, perplexe, les bras croisés.

- Ah ouais ? Et comment ça se fait que tu sais qu'on l'a fait dix fois si t'étais aussi bourré que tu le dis ?

Roxas fut pris par surprise. Il essaya de protester mais bafouilla un truc incompréhensible. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit lentement et il vit Axel le contempler, une expression sérieuse sur son beau visage habituellement coquin et malicieux. Désemparé, le plus jeune observa son amant. Il savait qu'il était en mauvaise posture et voir qu'Axel le regardait alors qu'il était nu comme un ver l'excitait carrément. Le rouquin baissa les yeux en direction de la virilité de son compagnon qui s'était mis au garde-à-vous d'une rapidité surprenante. Il s'approcha enfin de Roxas qui recula et se retrouva très vite dos au mur, affolé.

- T'es toujours pas vidé après ce qu'on s'est fait cette nuit. » Demanda le grand en posant le bout du doigt sur le gland de son amant et en appuyant légèrement dessus.

Axel sentit quelques gouttes sortir qu'il récupéra et lécha sous les yeux suppliants du blond.

- Axel… Si on continue comme ça, je vais sérieusement plus pouvoir marcher. » Déclara ce dernier, les joues brûlantes.

- Alors je te porterai… » Décida le roux avant de happer les lèvres de son amant et de l'embrasser passionnellement…

000

Dans le troisième dortoir…

- Zexion…

Demyx venait d'ouvrir les yeux, venant tout juste de se réveiller même s'il semblait encore dans son rêve. Assis au pied du lit, lisant un nouveau bouquin, son petit ami lui jeta un coup d'œil et parut amusé par un détail.

- Tu pensais à qui de si bonne heure ?

- Hein ?

Demyx ne saisit pas et Zexion se leva, posant son livre par terre, et vint sur le lit, à côté du musicien. Ce dernier dormait généralement sans couverture et l'intello posa une main sur la bosse du bas de pyjama que n'avait remarqué Demyx. Le punk rougit subitement, ayant oublié les inconvénients d'un mec quand on rêvait de choses pas très… Enfin voilà quoi !

- Euh…bah…

Il sembla tout gêné, ce qui fit rire Zexion qui se rapprocha de son visage et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. » Dit l'étudiant aux cheveux bleu gris, effleurant les lèvres de son partenaire de chambre, une main filant sous le pantalon de celui-ci…

000

Pas très loin de là, dans un garage…

- Ok, je veux bien que tu le remplaces… » Dit Yazoo en allumant une clope, assis sur le canapé défoncé, torse nu.

- Mais pourquoi j'étais obligé de jouer le passif ?! » Gueula Loz, cloué au lit tellement il avait mal au derrière.

L'aîné des frères jeta un regard glacial au cadet.

- Quoi, t'es pas content ?

Loz déglutit. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais une grosse perte pour le grand argenté, et se dit qu'il valait mieux s'accrocher à Yazoo même si pour ça il devait faire les uke.

- Nan, c'est bon. J'ai rien dit.

- Très bien. On remet ça ce soir.

Yazoo se leva du sofa et alla se préparer un petit déjeuner, maugréant que si Kadaj n'était pas en ce moment avec Riku, ça aurait été son petit frère qu'il l'aurait fait pour lui. Loz n'osa regarder son frère âgé, fixant le parquais moisi. Il pensa qu'il valait mieux ça que rien du tout. Enfin, il se jura qu'il se vengerait et qu'il se ferait Yazoo sien, un jour ou l'autre (à suivre !!)…

000

Dans un autre coin de la ville…

- Alors, t'es plus fâché ?

- Hm ?

Luxord jeta un œil à Xigbar, tous les deux assis sur leur lit, adossés au mur, et esquissa un sourire malicieux, levant ensuite la tête au plafond.

- En réalité, j'ai jamais été fâché.

- Hé, mais alors qu'est-ce tu m'chantes toi ?

- Je te connais depuis des années donc bon, je sais que t'as une conception de la fidélité très particulière mais j'la respecte.

- On vit de toute façon chacun de notre côté… » Ajouta l'homme borgne qui entra ensuite de le vif du sujet, pas très content « Enfin, tu m'as fait tout ce cinéma hier pour rien ? »

- Nan mais si je te dis la vérité, tu vas te foutre de ma gueule.

- Ok, j'promets de pas me foutre de ta gueule ! » Assura Xigbar en plaquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre et affichant un large sourire.

Luxord le dévisagea puis tourna la tête.

- Bon, disons que je suis jaloux de voir que tu donnes des surnoms à tes élèves alors que moi j'en n'ai même pas…

L'homme à la queue de cheval – qui ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas à ce moment-là – écarquilla les yeux – enfin, son œil (euh, du coup c'est plus français, non ? TT') – puis ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ce qui vexa fortement le joueur de cartes.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? T'es pas sympa !

- Nan mais c'est trop tordant ! Bouhaha, c'est géant ! Attends mais tu veux un surnom aussi ?

Luxord resta silencieux mais regardait de côté son partenaire qui comprit que la réponse était affirmative, ce qui l'amusa encore plus. Il réfléchit ensuite à des surnoms possibles bien qu'il n'était pas du tout sérieux à ce propos.

- Alors, j'ai pour toi Pokerman ou encore mon Luxorichou ou bien mon p'tit barbu ! Bouhaha !

Et alors que le prof se tordait une nouvelle fois de rire, le blond lui dit qu'il pouvait se la fermer si c'était pour sortir des conneries pareilles et sortit du lit pour se fringuer et se barrer vite fait d'ici. Mais Xigbar saisit ses intentions et le rattrapa.

- Hep hep hep, où tu vas comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant le blond par les hanches, derrière lui, puis susurra à son oreille droite « J'en ai pas fini avec toi ! »

Luxord soupira d'exaspération et se laissa faire.

- Hm, t'es trop sexy , StriptoBoy ! » Ne put s'empêcher de dire l'homme borgne d'une voix mielleuse.

- Ok, j'me casse !

Et en deux en trois temps, le joueur de poker fut habillé et claqua la porte de l'appartement. Xigbar était encore mort de rire mais savait pertinemment bien que Luxord reviendrait un soir ou l'autre.

000

Encore plus loin, chez Yuna…

- GYYAAAAAAAAAH !!!! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS ICI !!!!

Olette avait sauté du lit de Yuna qui la dévorait des yeux, nue sur sa couette. Elle aussi l'était et tentait de cacher ses parties intimes du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

- Tu te rappelles pas ? J'ai fini par te faire boire quelques verres et puis je t'ai ensuite ramenée ivre morte chez moi. J'te rassure, on n'est pas allez très loin.

- Comment ça pas très loin ? Nan mais on est toutes les deux nue !!

Yuna pouffa de rire, l'air complètement charmée par Olette qui crut qu'elle allait se pendre, dégoûtée d'avoir couché avec une nana, elle qui était normalement hétéro.

- On s'est juste touchée.

- Touchée ? » Olette parut très choquée par la nouvelle et Yuna qui la toisait en rajouta encore, une envie de lui sauter dessus se lisant dans son regard.

- Et puis, t'étais plutôt entreprenante cette nuit.

- Hein ? Je ne te crois pas ! Tu mens !

La brune avait viré au rouge et jeta un œil à la chambre, cherchant ses vêtements. Elle les vit sous le bureau et partit les chercher. Yuna la regarda se rhabiller et sortir en vitesse de la chambre puis gloussa une seconde fois. Il allait falloir qu'Olette s'habitue à cette nouvelle vie ! Enfin, Yuna était sûre que l'autre lycéenne allait vite y prendre goût…

000

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Rikku attendait Peine aux portes de l'Orphelinat et vit sortir d'un bâtiment Hayner suivi d'un Seifer complètement hors de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire là ?! » S'égosilla le grand blond.

- T'es pas sourd, Seifer, tu sais très bien ce que j'ai dit. T'es juste idiot !

- TU M'AS TROMPE !!! AVEC PENCE EN PLUS !?!

Hayner n'eut pas besoin d'affirmer ce que venait de dire son ex et le laissa en plan. Seifer resta béatement dans la cour de l'Orphelinat, l'information étant finalement montée au cerveau. Il était indigné. Comment Hayner avait pu le remplacer, lui, le superbe et charismatique délégué des élèves, par un pauvre petit gros qui ne pensait qu'à manger ?

- Argh, c'est pas possible !! Pas à moi !! » Dramatisa Seifer en s'affalant par terre, dépité.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Zell était arrivé auprès de Rikku qui prenait une photo de Seifer au bord du gouffre, suivi d'Irvine et Peine.

- Scoop, le délégué des élèves est cocu.

Zell resta sous le choc alors que son petit ami éclata de rire et que Peine vint au côté de son amie qui se jeta dans ses bras.

- Eh bien, ça lui apprendra ! » Dit finalement le grand brun à la queue de cheval.

- Ouais mais là, tout le monde va être obligé de faire gaffe à son petit ami. » Annonça Zell, voyant d'un mauvais œil le célibat de Seifer.

Déjà que celui-ci s'intéressait aux autres mecs même quand il était avec quelqu'un, le petit blond qui n'avait jamais vu Seifer se faire plaquer, n'imaginait même pas ce que ça allait donner maintenant !

- S'il t'approche, je lui tire une balle entre les deux yeux. » Prévint Irvine, l'air très sérieux.

Zell sourit, quelque part heureux d'être avec ce dernier. Et puis, après mûres réflexions, il était content de voir Seifer enfin cocu. C'était le comble pour un mec qui passait son temps à tromper ses petits amis ! Squall et lui… même Olette serait ravie de savoir qu'Hayner avait rendu cocu le mec qui avait brisé son couple !

000

Dans un bar, les profs étaient allés prendre un verre avec leurs compagnons pour fêter les premières vacances scolaires. Il y avait Xemnas et Saïx le pion, Xaldin et son élève Lexaeus, et Vexen et son cancre Marluxia.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant à dire. Xemnas et Xaldin se tapaient la discute alors que Saïx et Lexaeus les écoutaient, étant du genre pas très bavards. Quant aux deux derniers, Vexen ne pouvait se concentrer sur la conversation avec Marluxia qui n'arrêtait pas de le coller au basque. D'ailleurs, son élève avait toujours été infernal avec lui. Dès leur première rencontre, le blond avait su qu'il ne pourrait pas s'entendre avec celui-ci. Marluxia lui menait une vie d'enfer et le professeur de sciences maudissait le jour où il avait fichu une heure de colle à l'étudiant et où il était resté seul avec lui dans les labos. Tout était parti de là…

000

A l'heure du déjeuner au commissariat…

- Rude, t'as vu Loz ? J'ai des papiers à lui donner.

Cloud était entré dans le bureau du mec au crâne rasé. Celui-ci, assis à sa table de travail, parut un peu surpris et embarrassé par son arrivée.

- Euh non… Mais j'ai vu Yazoo par contre… il doit être à son bureau…

- Ok, merci. » Et Cloud repartit, ne s'étant rendu compte de rien.

- Putain, on a eu trop chaud ! » Chuchota une voix, sous le bureau.

C'était Reno, à genoux entre les jambes de l'autre agent qui hocha lentement la tête, d'accord avec lui. Ne vous imaginez pas des choses, il y a rien de louche ! Ils se sont retrouvés par accident comme ça ! (XD)

Retour dans le couloir, Cloud vit arriver un grand argenté aux longs cheveux. Il rasa aussitôt le mur, de peur de s'approcher de trop de ce dernier qui lui jeta cependant un coup d'œil et esquissa un sourire amusé et intéressé.

- Comment va Zack, mon cher Cloud ?

L'interpellé essaya de rester calme et indifférent, évitant de croiser son regard.

- Très bien, et Rufus ?

- Bien aussi.

Et Cloud s'éloigna de l'homme, soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait rien tenté à son égard. Il fallait dire, on ne savait jamais avec Sephiroth !

000

Autre part à Destiny Island…

- Yeah, j'ai encore marqué !

Tidus sautilla dans l'eau puis s'accorda une pause. De nouveau sur terre ferme, une serviette autour de cou, il aperçut Wakka assis dans les tribunes et se dirigea inévitablement vers lui.

- Tu t'entraînes pas ? » Demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami une fois prêt de lui.

- Oh, disons que j'ai la flemme. C'est le premier jour des vacances.

Tidus rit puis s'assit à côté du roux qui lui avoua qu'il préférait le mater torse nu.

- Pervers ! » Lui balança le blond, lui envoyant sa serviette à la figure.

- Oh ! Qui c'est qui m'a dragué le premier ? » Ajouta Wakka, défiant du regard son petit ami.

- D'accord, je me tais.

Tidus observa le stade puis vit deux personne l'intéresser.

- C'est pas ton frangin et Lulu, là-bas ?

- Si.

- Hm… T'es toujours jaloux de ton frère ?

Le roux haussa des épaules, ne voyant absolument pas pourquoi il le serait.

- Comment pourrais-je l'être ? J'ai déjà un petit ami méga sexy et super bien foutu !

Tidus éclata de rire, les joues légèrement rouges, flatté. Le blond se leva ensuite et jeta un regard à son amoureux, prenant une toute autre expression.

- J'vais prendre ma douche. Tu me suis ?

- Et ton père ? Il est où ?

Wakka avait assez peur de Jecht depuis le jour où celui-ci était venu dans les vestiaires et l'avait vu en pleine action avec son fils…

- Il est pas là.

- Dans ce cas…

Wakka se redressa et ils descendirent tous les deux les tribunes, en direction des douches. Dieu sait combien de fois ils l'avaient fait là-bas…

000

Enfin de retour chez Riku…

- Putain, il est déjà si tard ?

Kadaj venait de se réveiller. Etant donné qu'il avait continué ses ébats amoureux avec Riku jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, il s'était complètement décalé et était sorti des bras de Morphée vers les seize heures.

- Ouaip.

A côté de lui, l'autre argenté était adossé à sa fenêtre, le portable en main.

- T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- J'ai pas dormi, je préférais regarder ton visage. » Dit Riku avec un sourire charmeur en coin.

Kadaj manqua de lui balancer son oreiller mais préféra garder celui-ci et y fourrer sa tête dedans tout en grognant.

- Oh fait, Sora me propose d'aller à la fête foraine ce soir, ça te dit ?

- Mouais, pourquoi pas.

- Cool. Ca nous rappellera des souvenirs !

Le plus petit jeta un œil à Riku, silencieux et grave. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte et lui demanda qu'est-ce qu'il y avait, un sourcil relevé. Il secoua la tête, esquissant un sourire.

- Non, rien.

N'aimant pas ne pas savoir ce que pensait les autres, Riku s'approcha de celui qu'il chérissait et le dévisagea, son visage à quelques centimètres du deuxième argenté.

- Tu veux toujours pas me dire qu'est-ce que j'ai en plus que Yazoo n'a pas ?

- Non.

- Je vais alors te faire parler.

- Essaie toujours. » Défia Kadaj, un sourire mesquin sur le bout des lèvres, pas prêt à avouer quoique ce soit.

Riku arracha un baiser à son petit ami qui se prolongea finalement, leur faisant rappeler à tous les deux le soir de la veille et désirant de nouveau un peu de luxure…

Finalement, Riku avait bien trouvé une personne rien que pour lui alors que Kadaj avait réussi à sortir des griffes de son passé. Ils étaient décidés à faire durer cette relation, rien ne pourrait plus les séparer, pas même un meilleur ami troublé ou un grand frère possessif. Ils s'acceptaient et s'aimaient comme ils étaient, avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts… et c'est tout !

000

Supplément…

De retour au lycée, DiZ avait fini sa dernière journée de travail avant les vacances de la Toussaint. Il sortit du bâtiment principal en compagnie de Génésis qu'il quitta quelques minutes plus tard. Notre cher directeur se dirigea vers une petite bâtisse et sonna à l'entrée. Encombré de sa valise grisâtre et de son chat de la même couleur que son bagage, le concierge lui ouvrit et lui dit qu'il était prêt. DiZ lui sourit et ils partirent de l'école qui restera vide pendant une bonne dizaine de jours. Même notre concierge avait droit à un peu de vacances et d'amour ! ;3

* * *

**Voilà, c'est bien fini. Je crois que je vais vraiment pleurer. Dire que cette fiction que j'ai commencé il y a plus d'un an et demi est terminée, wouah, c'est émouvant !**

**Avant de clôturer ce dernier chapitre, voici quelques questions/réponses à propos de cette charmante fiction et de son auteur ^^ (en l'occurrence moi ! XD)**

**Yeah, vas-y bébé, un peu de fun !! 8D *sbaff***

**1- Pourquoi avoir mis cette fiction dans Kingdom Hearts alors qu'il y aussi un cross-over avec Final Fantasy ?**

**Déjà, je veux pas dire mais pas beaucoup de gens vont lire les x-over TT' (c'est triste parce que je suis sûre qu'il y en a des très sympas…). Et puis, les deux raisons pour laquelle j'ai placé ma fiction dans KH c'est parce qu'on est sur Destiny Island et que mon perso principal est bien évidemment Riku ^^... Et puis y'a aussi des persos de FF dans KH, merde alors ! XD**

**2- Un mot sur le titre de cette fiction ?**

**Je suis fière de mon titre !! (comme celui de Sex Battle d'ailleurs XD) Normalement, je suis super nulle pour trouver des noms à mes histoires mais là j'avais trouvé celui qu'il fallait ! Ah, quel beau paradoxe, avoir une fiction nommée Hétéro alors que tous les personnages (ou quasiment) sont homos à la fin !!**

**3- En parlant de ça, y a-t-il des couples hétéros ayant survécu à cette propagation de yaoi et de yuri ?**

**Eh bien, malgré ce monde complètement gay… OUI !!! (donc c'est pas complètement gay XD) Comme vous avez pu le voir dans ce dernier chapitre, il y a Chappu et Lulu qui sont ensemble (au départ, je voulais faire du QuistisxLulu, j'crois que ça aurait beaucoup plus aux mecs ça XD) et puis les parents de Riku sont toujours en couple. En fait, ça m'aurait trop fait chier de dire que y'a eu pleins de divorces à cause des mecs qui deviennent homos. Ca serait devenu trop compliqué, le bordel quoi ! XD**

**4- Pourquoi avoir mis Kadaj uke alors que dans FF7ac il semble plus vieux que Riku et n'a pas franchement une tête de passif ?**

**Euh, bizarrement moi je le vois très bien uke mais pas comme les uke tout timides et innocents (putain, vous voyez Kadaj innocent et timide ? O_O Je peux pas ! XD), mais plutôt du genre à avoir toujours des arrière-pensées et à fond sur le sexe (enfin, comme dans l'histoire quoi XD… c'est totalement mon genre de uke si j'avais été un mec 8D *sbaff* quoique, j'aurais pas craché sur Sora quand il renverse le café sur lui, là c'est carrément l'appel du viol XD *sdoublebaff* bref, j'me la ferme et je continue mon explication…). Disons que déjà, j'ai fait rajeunir Kadaj pour le mettre dans la même classe que Riku, même si je le vois un peu plus vieux que celui-ci. Et puis, je vois pas Riku passif face à lui… Et je sais pas, j'imagine mal Kadaj devenir l'actif avec son histoire avec Yazoo… M'enfin, c'est pas logique ?! XD**

**5- D'ailleurs pourquoi du Riku/Kadaj ?**

**Aha ! Parce que j'ai eu la stupide idée de mettre mes deux favoris ensemble ? C'est aussi simple que ça ! XD (et puis, ils vont pas bien ensemble ? C'est trop sexy comme couple, en tout cas c'est mon avis 83 *bave sur son clavier*)**

**6- Pourquoi le méchant principal est Yazoo ?**

**Euuuuuh… disons que dans chacune de mes fictions où il est, il joue un peu les bâtards ! ^^' Je sais pas, j'ai rien contre lui ! Je le trouve même très sexy… bien que je le vois comme quelqu'un de snob dans le film ^^' Enfin, il est pas si méchant que ça *essaie de prendre un peu sa défense XD*, c'est juste que dans l'histoire il est beaucoup trop attaché à Kadaj et qu'il ne peut accepter que quelqu'un le lui pique. Je pense qu'il doit être une personne assez fière et très froide, qui prend les gens de haut quoi…**

**7- Comment les humains font-ils pour se reproduire si tout le monde est homo ?**

**Bah, il y a toujours les mecs qui peuvent donner un peu de leur sperme et puis on fait de la fécondation in-vitro chez les filles. C'est pas compliqué ! XD**

**8- Quelles sont mes impressions sur ce dernier chapitre ?**

**Je suis trop TRISTEUUUH !!! Trop émue de voir que ça y est, c'est la fin de ma toute première fic' yaoi/yuri. C'est vrai que tout à une fin et que j'allais pas écrire toute ma vie Hétéro mais… quand même ! ****Bon, la tristesse m'avait envahie au début quand j'ai pris conscience en écrivant ce chapitre que c'était le dernier d'Hétéro et puis après je suis complètement devenue folle quand j'ai fait la correction, genre je criais comme une psychopathe, à moitié morte de rire ! XD ****D'ailleurs, pardon pour toutes les fautes que j'ai laissées passer. Vous en faites pas, j'ai vu qu'il y en avait encore beaucoup quand je relisais mes chapitres postés mais le temps que j'aille modifier mon texte et voilà que mon moi flemmard arrive ! -.-'**

**9- Quel est mon chapitre préféré ?**

**Pff… Je sais pas XD Déjà que y'a un peu beaucoup de chapitres pour cette fiction… Disons que j'en ai pas parce que dans tous je me suis fait des délires plus ou moins grands ^^'. A chaque fois je me disais : « ah tiens, j'vais relire ce passage, il m'avait fait bien marrer ! » ou : « tiens j'vais relire ce chapitre, il est triste mais j'étais fière de comment je l'avais écrit ^^ » Bref… XD**

**10- Quel a été le passage le plus dur à écrire ?**

**Alors là, aucune idée ! Faut dire que ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai commencé cette histoire que je m'en souviens pas ! Peut-être le passage du 69, c'était mon premier ! XD Nan je sais pas, tout a été nouveau. Première histoire yaoi/yuri, premier lemon… Je pense que le plus difficile reste de faire passer un bon moment aux lecteurs, c'est tout ^w^**

**11- Quelles musiques ai-je écoutées en écrivant cette fiction ?**

**J'en ai tellement écoutées, la liste serait tellement longue. Mais deux m'ont marqué pour ce dernier chapitre : « Le Diable est avec moi » de Daisybox qui m'a beaucoup inspirée pour la scène d'amour entre Kadaj et Riku (c'est pas un groupe très connu mais il faut écouter ce morceau, c'est très… explicite XD en plus j'adore la voix du mec, elle fait trop perverse, hu hu 8D) et aussi « YMCA » des Village People qui a réussi à me faire payer un fou rire parce que j'étais en train d'écrire les surnoms de Luxord XD (d'ailleurs, Pokerman ça me fait trop penser à Pokémon XD). Bref… ^^'**

**12- Quel est mon lemon favori ?**

**Hu, hu, c'est mon Akuroku dans les poubelles lors de la manif' « anti-gay » ! Peut-être qu'il s'y passait pas grand-chose mais ce tout minuscule lemon n'était pas du tout prévu au départ mais bon, je suis encore partie en live comme d'habitude et ça m'a fait kiffer de penser qu'ils auraient pu même le faire dans les poubelles, comme quoi on peut le faire partout !! XD**

**13- De quel manga me suis-je inspirée ?**

**Bah… franchement, je ne me suis pas inspirée de manga… je vais dire que ma connerie me suffit amplement ! XD**

**14- Dans quelles ambiances je me suis mise pour écrire mes lemons ?**

**Ca c'est une bonne question !! XD Nan, sérieux, j'étais juste en train d'écouter de la musique comme pour les passages sans lemon. Je mettais juste trois plombes à écrire les lemons parce que je prenais le temps d'imaginer la scène dans ma tête et du coup je fantasmais à moitié (ou complètement, ouais !), en train de rêver à deux beaux bishôs qui font pas des choses cathos du tout du tout ! XD**

**15- Comment je fais pour imaginer des pairings aussi improbables et originaux ?**

**LOL, je suis juste dérangée mentalement !! XD Et puis, ce sont pas mes pires couples. Dans une autre, j'ai réussi à mettre du DemyxPeine (grâce à leur coupe, bouhaha ! 8D *sbaff*) et du (attention le choc XD)… LexaeusYuffie !!! 8D (nan je prends pas de choses illicites avant d'écrire XD) ****Bref, soyons un peu plus sérieuse, ma fille ^^. C'est vrai que j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à mettre n'importe qui avec n'importe qui sans grande raison comme : « oh, ce serait super marrant de voir X avec X !! ». Peut-être est-ce simplement pour briser la routine et voir de nouveaux couples plutôt que ceux qu'on voit tout le temps (comme dit DuncanHeart, j'suis une rebelle ! XD).**

**16- Pourquoi du Selphie/Nami ?**

**Parce que Nami avait besoin que quelqu'un l'aide à sortir du gouffre et cette personne était bien évidemment la rayonnante – et yaoïste – Selphie !**

**17- Pourquoi du Wakka/Tidus ?**

**Je les adore. Leur duo est trop marrant. J'ai voulu faire une petite romance entre eux, pour changer. Ils passent de meilleurs potes à amants, bravo !! XD**

**18- Pourquoi du Larxene/Kairi ?**

**Je ne voulais pas laisser Kairi toute seule. En plus que j'ai failli faire du bashing, j'ai voulu me rattraper et je lui ai trouvé la parfaite personne (ouais bon, parfaite ça reste à voir XD) parce que Larxene comprenait ce que ressentait la rousse vu qu'elles ont vu leur ex se barrer avec un mec (pas mal de filles étaient dans ce cas-là, vous me direz TT'). C'est un couple assez atypique et je suis sûre que je n'aurais jamais pu le faire dans une histoire qui aurait dû respecter le jeu vidéo mais au fond, j'aime beaucoup ce couple, comme tous les autres du même style ^^. En fait je crois que je me suis attachée à mes couples bizarroïdes sortis de nul part ! XD**

**19- Pourquoi du Squall/Sora ?**

**C'est évident non ? Deux bruns comme ça ensemble, c'est tellement beau !! X.X En plus, ils sont trop attendrissants tous les deux ! X3**

**20- Pourquoi du Yazoo/Loz ?**

**Parce que Loz a aussi droit à un peu d'amour ! Nan mais, j'aime beaucoup ce couple ^^ (j'ai l'impression de me répéter XD)**

**21- Pourquoi Yuna/Olette ?**

**Là, je sais pas. C'est ma connerie qui m'a dit de mettre ce couple et pis voilà ! XD**

**22- Pourquoi du Lexaeus/Xaldin ?**

**Papa Ours Versus Fouet Man !! 8D *sbaff* Ok, j'aime bien voir de temps en temps des seme ensemble ! XD Ils vont pas bien ensemble ? Mais si, ils sont faits pour l'être !! XD**

**23- Pourquoi un concierge ?**

**MON CONCIERGE !!! 8D Bah, je voulais juste mettre au début quelqu'un avec Axel dans l'auto-tamponneuse XD Et puis après, y'a eu certaines lectrices qui l'ont redemandé et c'est ainsi qu'il est devenu LE concierge d'Hétéro ! Bah, j'ai quand même droit d'insérer un personnage de ma propre imagination ? =TwT= (je sais, les parents de Riku sont à moi aussi ^^)**

**24- Pourquoi Kadaj en geisha et Riku en hôtesse de l'air ?**

**Euh, purs fantasmes ? XD Nan mais c'est juste que je vois TELLEMENT BIEN Kadaj en geisha (mon dieu, comment il est magnifique dans ma tête X.X *bave*) et puis Riku était marrant à imaginer en hôtesse de l'air ^^ (j'veux prendre l'avion dans lequel il fait le service !! 83) mais je pense que si j'ai une nouvelle occasion d'écrire une fiction où il devra se déguiser, je le ferais en lieutenant avec le beau costume noir ou bleu marine. Je sais pas pourquoi mais cette pensée de lui me rend toute chose ! XD *hémorragie nasale***

**25- As-tu l'intention de dessiner Kadaj et Riku dans leurs costumes ?**

**J'ai déjà fait Kadaj version geisha mais… mon dessin est super moche, j'suis dégoûtée ^^' Faut que je m'entraîne encore, raah !**

**26- Avais-je l'intention au début de laisser des personnages seuls à la fin de l'histoire ?**

**Oui, en tout cas je m'étais fixée l'objectif de laisser Sora tout seul, en train de se chercher, mais cette vision était trop triste et puis, un beau jour lorsque je prenais mon bain, j'ai pensé à Squall (quoi ? ça arrive à tout le monde de penser à un beau gosse quand on se lave XD) et il était avec personne. C'est là que je me suis dit qu'il irait super bien avec notre adorable petit brun ! En fait, je ne pouvais pas laisser Kairi, Naminé et Larxene toutes seules aussi. J'adore les fins heureuses, c'est pour ça que j'ai trouvé un compagnon à tout le monde (que je suis gentille ! XP). Bon, mis à part Seifer mais lui l'a un peu mérité ! XD (c'est lui le vrai méchant de l'histoire !!! 8D *sbaff*)**

**27- Pourquoi ne pas avoir brisé l'Akuroku et le Zemyx ?**

**Je sais que j'ai brisé pas mal de couples comme le Soriku ou le NamiKairi mais je pense que ces deux couples étaient un sujet assez sensible (surtout l'Akuroku…) et, bien que je suis pas une très grande fan de l'Akuroku (mais ça ne veut pas dire que je déteste ! au contraire, je les trouve mignons ^^ *se rattrape XD*), j'ai préféré ne pas me mettre à dos toutes les fans de ce couple ! XD ****Pour le Zemyx, je les trouve adorable. C'est LE couple kawaï ! Mais j'aime surtout les ménage à trois avec une petite incruste de Xiggy ! Yeah !! 8D**

**28- Quels sont les personnages les plus OOC ?**

**Ben, vous l'aurez tous remarqué je pense. D'abord Naminé qui devient un peu tarée mais personnellement, je crois que ça peut se comprendre avec ce qui venait de se passer entre Roxas et elle. Idem pour Olette (d'autant plus qu'elle est traumatisée par Yuna XD). En parlant d'elle, je pense que c'est vraiment Yuna le perso OOC de cette fiction. La raison pour laquelle je l'ai faite aussi extravertie est… pff, j'en sais rien. Je l'aime bien comme ça et c'est tout ! X3 (mais j'ai pas dit que j'aimais pas la version originale !)**

**29- Que s'est-il passé entre Rude et Reno dans ce dernier chapitre ? XD**

**Ah, ah ! Et bien, Reno était en train de jouer à cache-cache avec un Tseng furieux parce qu'il avait encore fait une boulette et s'est retrouvé planqué sous le bureau de Rude. Ce dernier, au courant de rien, arriva dans son bureau et s'installa à sa table de travail. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il s'assit et où ses jambes se frottèrent au roux qu'il s'aperçut de sa présence. Rude en rougit parce qu'il avait passé une soirée bien arrosée avec Reno et que ça s'est terminé au pieu (ben voyons ! XD). Et c'est là que débarque Cloud et vous connaissez la suite. Satisfaits ? XD**

**30- Comment fait Tidus pour sautiller dans l'eau ?**

**Euh… bonne question ! XD**

**31- Et enfin… y aura-t-il une suite ?**

**Et bien… OUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! 8D *se calme* Mais je dois d'abord finir Sex Battle avant de la commencer, j'ai pas l'intention de me retrouver avec encore je ne sais combien de fictions en cours. Ce ne sera pas tout à fait une suite mais plutôt un recueil de OS ou de courtes histoires où je mettrai plus en avant certains couples aussi bien les principaux que les secondaires. Pour vous mettre un peu au parfum, voici quelques futures histoires que j'ai déjà en tête : la rébellion de Sora (dédié à Faustine) qui voudra inverser les rôles avec Squall au lit, la revanche de Loz qui réussira à prendre le cœur de Yazoo (…ou pas XD). Ces deux histoires se passeront quelques années après Hétéro mais je pense mettre également des annexes de celle-ci comme par exemple comment à débuter la romance entre Marluxia et Vexen (c'est pour toi, Okami !! 8D et aux autres fans du MarluVex bien sûr ^^) ou par exemple – mais je sais pas trop encore – ce qui s'est passé dans le dortoir des filles avec Larxene, Selphie, Naminé et Kairi… (j'espère que vous êtes branchées yuri ! Perso, ça me dérange pas ^v^)**

**Mon dernier mot… Merci à Okami et Serya-chan pour m'avoir aidée à construire cette série de questions et aussi un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de suivre cette fiction qui me tient vraiment à cœur ^^ Je vous adore tous et j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu avec cette fin.**

**Gros bisous à tous, j'attends vos dernières impressions ! XD**

**PS : En espérant que nos chemins se recroisent sur Fanfictionnet !! X3**

**PPS : Zut alors, je peux plus faire de fins où je m'arrête n'importe où ! XD**


End file.
